Nada es lo que parece
by CarmillaFaberry Trash
Summary: Alguien intenta matar a la familia Fabray y nadie sabe porque ni quien puede ser. Podran Rachel y Quinn sobrevivir? #QuienEsElAsesino
1. Chapter 1

Esa mañana el despertador sonó como todos los días y Rachel a tientas lo apago, se estiró en su cama y luego se levantó fue al baño para luego empezar su rutina de ejercicios, cuando termino busco en su closet la ropa para ese día de escuela, abrió la ventana y vio que la ventana de la casa de al lado estaba aún cerrada y con la persiana abajo, era el tercer día de clases y aun no se acostumbraba a dormir temprano, rodando los ojos, tomó su teléfono y le marco a la rubia, después de varios repiques escucho la voz adormilada de su vecina.

Buenos días Berry- Dijo Quinn sin siquiera chequear quien la llamaba.

Buenos días Quinn, levántate o vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela y sabes que tenemos un récord perfecto en asistencia y que sea nuestro último año no quiere decir que vayamos a echar nuestro esfuerzo por la borda, es más justamente por eso deberíamos enfocarnos más en...

Ok, Ok estoy levantada- Dijo subiendo la persiana y abriendo la ventana- Dios Rachel aún falta una hora para que suene la primera campana- Dijo viéndola.

Lo se, pero ambas sabemos que si no te despertara nunca llegaríamos a tiempo - Dijo la morena sonriendo.

No es cierto, soy muy capaz de levantarme sola - Dijo seria la rubia.

Si como digas pero ambas sabemos que eso no es cierto- Respondió Rachel sonriendo aun mas.

Como digas Berry, ahora mueve tu trasero porque si sigues hablando en serio llegaremos tarde y puedo ver que aun no te haz bañado- Dijo Quinn mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Porque tenía que servirte de despertador humano- Respondió Rachel sacándole también la lengua.

Pues a ver quien es mas rápida -La reto Quinn colgando el teléfono y metiéndose al baño corriendo.

Rachel tiró su teléfono a la cama y corrió a ducharse, la rubia no iba a ganarle, nadie le gana a Rachel Berry ni siquiera Quinn Fabray.

-0-

La familia Berry se habían mudado a Lima cuando la pequeña Rachel estaba recién nacida desde Nueva York, a los pocos días de haberla adoptado en la gran manzana, querían criar a su hija en un ambiente menos estresante y más seguro que el de la gran manzana, así que empacaron sus cosas las metieron en el maletero y emprendieron el viaje a Ohio.

Cuando llegaron a Lima se enamoraron del pueblo, era tranquilo, seguro y alejado de la gran ciudad, justo lo que querían para Rachel, sus vecinos eran amables en especial los de la casa de al lado los Fabray, una familia perfecta por así decirlo, Russel y su esposa Judith les dieron la bienvenida al vecindario y les presentaron a sus hijas, la pequeña Francine de cuatro años y Quinn unos pocos meses mayor que Rachel.

Ambas familia se llevaron muy bien desde el principio y por supuesto Rachel y Quinn habían crecido juntas e inseparables, no se podía ver a una sin que la otra estuviera cerca, habían sido mejores amigas desde que usaban pañales ya 17 años atrás.

-0-

Rachel bajaba las escaleras corriendo saludando a sus padres pero corriendo hacia la puerta abriendola para encontrarse a Quinn recostada del marco viéndose las uñas con una sonrisa superior.

La edad te está volviendo lenta Berry- Dijo riendo para luego entrar a la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina a saludar a los padres de Rachel.

No seas tonta Quinn que tu eres mayor que yo- Dijo la morena sentándose en la mesa molesta porque Quinn le había ganado.

Su hija no sabe aceptar la derrota - Le dijo Quinn a los hombres que terminaban el desayuno.

Nunca ha sabido Quinn -Decía Leroy mientras le colocaba un plato en frente.

Y ustedes dos han competido desde que usaban pañales- Reía Hiriam quien colocaba el desayuno de Rachel en la mesa.

Y yo siempre gano- Respondieron las dos al unísono.

Terminen su desayuno que van a llegar tarde a la escuela- Decía Leroy mientras les daba un beso a cada una en la cabeza y se iba a la sala.

Que tengan un buen día chicas- Se despedía Hiriam dejando también un beso a cada una y siguiendo a la sala donde ya su esposo lo esperaba con sus cosas para irse a la oficina.

Ambas chicas terminaron de comer y Rachel se encargó de los platos mientras Quinn subía a la habitación de la morena para buscar sus cosas, luego de tener todo bajo y salió hasta su auto y metió el bolso de Rachel para luego volver dentro de la casa. Rachel estaba secándose las manos cuando sintió que la tomaban por la cintura y empezaban a hacerle cosquillas.

Quinn no, para- Reía Rachel sin poder soltarse de la rubia.

Acepta que te gane- Decía Quinn sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas.

Esta bien, esta bien tu ganaste- Se rindió la morena.

La rubia la dejo permitiendo que Rachel se diera vuelta quedando frente a ella y que viera su sonrisa superior y burlona

Eres mala Quinn- Hacía un puchero la morena.

No tengo la culpa de que seas lenta pequeña- Sonreía Quinn, Rachel siempre le ponía esa cara.

No es por eso tonta- Le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

Y entonces porque?- Preguntaba Quinn aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta.

Hoy llegaste y ni siquiera me saludaste- Se cruzaba de brazos.

Es que bueno, tenía mucha hambre y tus papás hicieron tocino hoy y pues-Decia lo más seria que podía.

O sea que para ti es más importante comerte un pobre animal muerto que saludarme? Perfecto- Decía molesta mientras pasaba a un lado de la rubia hacia la sala- Ahora muévete porque vamos a llegar tard...

No pudo continuar porque Quinn la había tomado por el brazo haciendo que se devolviera, la tomo fuerte por la cintura y unió sus labios en un tierno beso, Rachel a pesar de negarse al principio, no soporto colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia e intensificar un poco más el beso.

Se besaron hasta que el oxígeno se hizo una necesidad, separando sus labios pero quedándose juntas.

Buenos días pequeña- Decía Quinn sobre sus labios.

Buenos días Quinn- Sonreía Rachel- Y ahora que ya me has saludado muévete que vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela- Dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero y corriendo a la sala y luego al auto de Quinn.

La rubia rió y siguió a Rachel para emprender el viaje a la escuela, miró su reloj, si no se apuraban en serio iban a llegar tarde.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de McKinley a tiempo, salieron del auto y enseguida fueron recibidas por Santana y Brittany, quienes las esperaban en el auto de la latina.

Hasta que al fin llegas Fabray, quien sabe que estaban haciendo en la casa de la enana- Decía la latina apoyada de su auto.

Buenos días Santana- Decia Rachel ya acostumbrada a los recibimientos de la latina.

Berry- Fue la única respuesta de la latina antes de recoger sus libros y los de su novia para irse rumbo a la entrada del colegio.

Cuando entraron vieron que los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, miraron sus relojes para ver si estaban retrasadas pero aun faltaban 5 minutos para la primera campana, iban hacia sus lockers cuando vieron a muchos de los estudiantes acumulados alrededor del salón del coro, algo que no pasaba con regularidad, se acercaron y pudieron ver a Kurt llorando en el hombro de Blaine, se acercaron a ellos preguntándoles qué había pasado.

No sabemos qué le paso solo que lo encontraron así esta mañana-Decía Kurt sollozando.

A quien, que paso?- Preguntó Rachel abrazándose a Quinn.

A Mr Shue- Dijo Blaine a punto de llorar

Que le hicieron?- Pregunto Quinn claramente asustada al ver el estado de los chicos.

En ese momento el grupo de estudiantes aglomerados dieron paso a los paramédicos que empujaban una camilla, que llevaba a un William Shuester bañado en sangre mientras los paramédicos luchaban por mantenerlo con vida.

Blaine las miro-Intentaron matar a Mr Shue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni glee ni sus personajes son mios, desgraciadamente pertenecen a la calva y bueno ya tofos sabemos como termino eso.**

 **La historia si es mía**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Capitulo 2.**

William Shuester era el nuevo profesor de historia en McKinley, dar español el año anterior no había resultado muy bien que se diga, así que este año había pedido cambio de asignatura aunque todos sabían que haría cualquier cosa, incluso ser asistente de Sue Sylvester con tal de estar a cargo del coro de la escuela.

Era su sueño de siempre, cantar y bailar, en sus años de estudiante había estado en este mismo club y habían sido campeones varias veces y eran los más populares de la escuela, sinceramente no sabía que había cambiado durante los años que había estado fuera de Lima.

La vida de Will no había sido un cuento de hadas, era verdad había sido uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela y que todos querían ser sus amigos pero eso terminó muy pronto, Will estaba enamorado perdidamente de su novia de la secundaria, tanto era su amor que al graduarse de la secundaria le pidió que se casaran, muy a pesar de las recomendaciones de todos que no lo hiciera por que estaban muy jóvenes.

Will tenía una beca por artes dramáticas y ella estudiaría medicina, así que se mudaron a NY y empezaron su vida, no tenían mucho pero estaban enamorados y con eso les bastaba, Will era realmente feliz, estudiaban y trabajaban y con eso lograron mantenerse.

Hasta que un día todo el cuento de hadas había acabado Terry había muerto pocos meses antes de cumplir el primer año de casados, nadie sabía muy bien cómo ni porqué ya que a Will lo afectó tanto que nunca hablaba de ella, solo se sabía que había muerto y que Will cayó en depresión y perdió su beca en la universidad, había caído en un hoyo profundo del que nadie creía que iba a lograr salir pero de un momento a otro lo hizo, volvió a la vida y logró graduarse de profesor en una universidad estatal de noche mientras de día trabajaba para mantenerse y pagar sus estudios.

Nadie en Lima había sabido nada más de él hasta hacía un año que había regresado y casi rogado al director para que lo dejará llevar al coro de nuevo, lo que nunca se imaginó es que ahora pertenecer al coro de la escuela te llevaba a lo más bajo de la pirámide del estatus en McKinley y a pesar de que el año anterior habían logrado ganar algunas competencia, seguían siendo lo último en la escala sin importar que tuvieran entre sus filas al quaterback del equipo de fútbol o a las 3 porristas más populares de la escuela.

Pero este año eso iba a cambiar, este año la competición más grande de coros era en NY y el con su equipo iban a ganar y a devolverle a New Directions toda la grandeza que alguna vez él había disfrutado, era el último año para la mayoría de los chicos así que era algo que les debía.

Por eso se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde esa noche en su oficina, revisando partituras y haciendo algunos arreglos para presentarlos a los chicos en su primera reunión al día siguiente, lo más probable es que no le hicieran mucho caso y que Rachel fuese la única interesada en sus planes para llegar a NY, pero igual debía terminar todo hoy.

Cuando miro el reloj vio que eran las 7:30pm, tendría mucha suerte si no lo habían dejado encerrado dentro de la escuela, ya a esa hora no quedaba nadie, tal vez el conserje que limpiaba la escuela, decidió dar por terminado el día y recogió sus cosas para salir de su oficina, efectivamente como lo había pensado la escuela estaba completamente vacía así que se apuró hacia las puertas, llevándose un susto cuando chocó con el conserje que no lo había escuchado llamarlo porque tenía los audífonos puestos escuchando música mientras limpiaba.

Dios casi me das un infarto hombre- Decía Will mientras se recuperaba del susto

Y que puedo decir yo profe, que ni lo escuche venir- Decía el hombre riendo

Pensé que me había quedado solo y capaz encerrado- Dijo el profesor ya más calmado

Para nada Profe, yo sabía que ud estaba en su oficina, así que estaba limpiando y esperando a que terminara para cerrar todo, pero usted terminó primero que yo- Decía enseñándome todo lo que tenía que limpiar antes de irse- Estos chicos cada día ensucian más la escuela.

Bueno no te quito mas el tiempo para que así puedas irte temprano a tu casa con tu esposa- Se despidió Will.

Usted debería buscarse una compañera profe, no es sano que sea el primero que llega y el último que se va de la escuela- Decía el hombre mientras volvía a limpiar.

Tengo tanto tiempo solo que no se si sería capaz de estar con otra persona, además no tengo tiempo, por ahora solo me concentraré en el coro, en ganar ese campeonato y debo empezar por buscar un reemplazo para Matt ya que se mudó y si no lo consigo no podríamos competir- Decía algo triste Will.

No es bueno estar solo, entiendo que ame su trabajo pero necesita otra clase de amor profe- Sonrió- Buenas noches nos vemos mañana temprano como siempre- Dijo y se colocó los audífonos de nuevo.

Hasta mañana-Rio Will aun sabiendo que ya no podía escucharlo, ese hombre le pasaba un tanque por el lado y no lo escuchaba por la música.

Siguió por el pasillo hacia la puerta pero algo dentro del salón del coro le llamo la atencion, seguramente una broma de los chicos para asustar al pobre conserje, entro y dejo sus cosas para acercarse a la figura sentada en la primera fila de sillas, un muñeco disfrazado con el uniforme de futbol, los chicos no habían pensado mucho en esto, no había manera de que alguien se asustara con esto.

Miro el muñeco y vio que tenía un trofeo de fútbol en la mano, se agachó a tomarlo, lo que no se dio cuenta es que detrás de él estaba alguien y cuando se fue a voltear sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego otro en la cara y todo se puso negro.

Cuando volvió en si, no se podía mover ni hablar, le dolía todo el cuerpo solo escuchaba el bullicio de gente a su alrededor pero no podía abrir los ojos, la luz le molestaba.

Will tranquilo no te muevas, te vamos a ayudar somos los paramédicos todo va a estar bien- Decía alguien sobre el.

Paramédicos, que demonios me paso y porque no puedo moverme? Pensaba el profesor mientras sentía como lo movían, no podía recordar nada aparte de un jugador de fútbol sentado en el salon del coro.

Cuando logro abrir los ojos vio las caras de varios estudiantes, estaba en la escuela, porque seguía en la escuela?

Mr Shue todo va a estar bien- Escucho una voz conocida, cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos vio que era Rachel, estaba llorando y le tomo la mano.

Rachel no podía creer lo que veía, quién podría ser capaz de hacerle algo tan horrible a Mr Shue? El era el mejor profesor de McKinley todo el mundo lo quería, se acercó a él y tomó su mano, le dijo que todo iba a estar bien y el la miro e intento decirle algo pero justo en ese momento los paramédicos la quitaron diciéndole que había entrado en paro si no se daban prisa el profesor iba a morir.

Rachel se apartó enseguida y volvió a abrazarse a Quinn, la rubia solo vio la escena y cómo se llevaban a Mr Shue en la camilla, aquí había pasado algo muy extraño.

Cuando el grupo de estudiantes siguió a la camilla Quinn dirigió su mirada al salón del coro y vio algo extraño en el piso, soltó a Rachel un momento y entró, se acercó al objeto tratando de no tocar la sangre en el piso y vio que era, en el piso había un trofeo de fútbol lleno de sangre.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando al día siguiente las chicas llegaron a la escuela, vieron que estaba llena de policías y periodistas por todos lados, era normal si se tomaba en cuenta que ese tipo de cosas no pasaban en un pueblo como Lima, lo que le había pasado a Will Schuester se regó por todo el pueblo en menos de una hora, el director se vio obligado a suspender las clases ese día por las constantes llamadas de padres preocupados y que los estudiantes no paraban de hablar de lo sucedido.

Quinn y Rachel bajaron del auto de la rubia para encontrarse con Santana y Brittany como todos los días, pero a diferencia de los demás días esta vez Santana no hizo ninguna broma ni comentario de doble sentido, a todos les había afectado lo que habían visto el día anterior.

-Como esta Mr. Shue- Preguntó Quinn

-Papá dice que a pesar de todo esta bien- Respondió la latina haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra bien- Le indujeron un coma para que su cuerpo sane.

-Quien pudo haber hecho algo tan horrible?- Dijo Brittany tomando la mano de su novia

-La policía no ha encontrado nada, no dejaron huellas y no es como si Mr. Shue tuviese enemigos- Dijo Rachel- O por lo menos eso es lo que dicen en las noticias.

-Papá dice que las heridas fueron hechas por alguien que sabía lo que hacía, que fueron hechas con mucha precisión- Explicaba la latina- Que fueron hechas como si no quisieran que muriera.

-En el noticiero dijeron que creen que alguien usó a Mr. Shue para dar un mensaje - Continuaba Rachel.

-Pues mientras Mr. Shue no despierte, nadie sabrá que pasó en realidad, porque el conserje dice que no escucho nada- Decía la latina mientras recogía sus cosas.

Las chicas iban rumbo a sus lockers cuando Finn salio a su encuentro, sonriéndole a Rachel con su clásica sonrisa, haciendo rodar los ojos de Quinn, ella sabia que Finn Hudson estaba enamorado de Rachel y eso no le gustaba, no, no le gustaba para nada.

-Hola Rachel- Decía el chico- Quería hablar contigo sobre Glee, pues ya que el Mr. Shue es obvio que no va a poder hacerse cargo qué tal si tu y yo como Co-Capitanes llevamos las reuniones del club?

-Tienes que estar de broma Finnepto- Decía Santana- Mr. Shue está en el hospital porque intentaron matarlo y tu en serio estás pensando en el coro, además Rachel y tu eran los co-capitanes el año pasado, no este y ni de broma vamos a dejar que este año vuelvan a serlo, no quiero pasar otro año viendo como le cantas estúpidas canciones de amor a Berry.

-No estoy hablando contigo Santana- Decía claramente enojado pero su enojo vaciló cuando bostezo- Esto es entre Rachel y yo.

-Finn creo que Santana tiene razón, no es el momento de preocuparnos por el coro, además el director canceló todas las actividades extracurriculares por esta semana, no quieren a nadie rondando por la escuela fuera de las horas oficiales- Todos la miraron preguntándose cómo sabía eso- Es que acaso soy la única que veo las noticias?

-Ya escuchaste momia gigante una vez mas Berry te rechaza, porque no captas de una vez por todas y a ver si dejas de jugar tus jueguitos hasta la madrugada la falta de sueño te esta afectando el cerebro

-Metete en tus propios asuntos Lopez- Finn le lanzó una mirada molesta mientras se iba, chocando contra un chico de primer año, en serio 2 días sin dormir bien lo estaban afectando.

En ese momento sonó la campana así que las chicas se apuraron en buscar sus cosas y correr al salón de clases, afortunadamente todas tenían la misma clase a primera hora.

El primer bloque termino rápido entre los profesores intentando dar clases y dándose por vencidos ya que los alumnos no hacían más que hablar de lo que le había pasado al profesor de historia es día anterior, cuando la campana sonó todos recogieron sus cosas y salieron del salón.

-Nos vemos luego en el comedor- Le dijo Santana a su novia después de darle un beso

-Ten cuidado si?- Dijo Rachel abrazando a Quinn y besando su mejilla

-Tranquila Berry que estará conmigo y sabes que con Santana López no se mete nadie

-Vamos Rachel, sabes como se pone la profesora si llegamos 5 segundos tarde- Brittany la tomo del brazo y la llevó hasta su siguiente clase.

Santana y Quinn tenían historia en el segundo periodo pero con Mr. Shue en el hospital quería decir que tenían la hora libre. Decidieron irse a las gradas a pasar el rato cuando pasaron por el pasillo del salón del coro, se acercaron viendo como estaban aún los policías buscando pistas y las puertas cerradas con esa cinta amarilla que ponen en las películas, Quinn se asomo por una de las ventanas viendo cómo tomaban fotos y guardaban cosas en bolsas y ahí fue donde vio cómo un policía guardaba el trofeo de fútbol que había visto el día anterior en una bolsa de evidencias.

Quinn sabía que había visto ese trofeo en algún lado, pero no lograba recordar dónde, el dia anterior se había pasado toda la tarde pensando donde lo había visto pero le fue imposible. Alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de ella asustandola.

-Señoritas que hacen aqui y no es su salón de clases- Era un policía de los que estaban en el salón del coro

-Es que tenemos la hora libre, ud sabe el profe no pudo venir hoy- Dijo Santana señalando el salón detrás de ella.

-Pues entonces les recomiendo que se vayan a otro lado, aquí no es sitio para una señoritas como ustedes.

-Si, ya nos vamos señor oficial- Dijo Quinn tomando la mano de su amiga y yéndose a las gradas.

A la hora del almuerzo Rachel y Brittany llegaban a la mesa donde ya las esperaban Quinn y Santana con sus bandejas de comida.

-Te digo que te sigue mirando Fabgay-Le decía Santana a la rubia.

-Quien mira a quien?- Preguntó Rachel sentándose.

-El chico nuevo no ha dejado de ver a Quinn desde que estábamos en las gradas- Señaló Santana donde un chico rubio miraba a la mesa donde estaban.

\- Y ese quien es?- Preguntó Rachel viendo al chico.

-Es el chico nuevo, se acaba de mudar desde no se donde, se llama Sam Evans- Respondió Brittany mientras comía tranquilamente.


	4. Chapter 4

-No me gusta que ese chico nuevo te ande mirando, cada vez que esta cerca no te quita los ojos de encima- Reclamaba Rachel mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Y tu crees que a mi me gusta cada vez que Finnepto te habla con esa sonrisa de idiota constipado que tiene?- Respondía la rubia mientras metía una de sus manos debajo de la camisa de Rachel y llegaba hasta el sujetador de la morena.

-0-

El resto del día en la escuela había terminado relativamente normal, los policías luego de tomar todas las evidencias que consiguieron abandonaron la escuela pero dejando cerrado el salón del coro hasta nuevo aviso, cuando las clases terminaron y los chicos salieron rumbo a sus casas aún quedaban algunos periodistas haciendo preguntas aquí y allá, sobretodo a los demás profesores sobre la vida de William Shuester.

Quinn y Rachel subieron al auto de la rubia despidiéndose de Santana y Brittany y emprendieron rumbo a casa de Quinn, Rachel como siempre encendió la radio y se acomodo en el asiento del copiloto mientras unas de sus manos descansaba en el muslo de la rubia.

Minutos después entraban a casa de Quinn subiendo sus cosas a la habitación de la misma para luego bajar a hacer la tarea en la sala de estar como acostumbraban, luego de terminar todas las tareas Quinn propuso ver una película en el sofá, así que hicieron palomitas y se metieron bajo una manta presionando play.

La película había quedado olvidada antes de la mitad, habían colocado una peli de miedo y Rachel no había visto nada más luego de los primeros cinco minutos, algún tipo de monstruo había aparecido en la pantalla y la morena había decidido en ese momento que el cuello de Quinn era un buen sitio para esconderse, la rubia solo la abrazo, estaba acostumbrada, desde pequeñas aun sabiendo que se asustaba Rachel accedía a ver películas de terror para terminar montada encima de Quinn a media película.

A Quinn no le importaba tener a la morena metida en su cuello, le hacía algo de gracia y le parecía tierno a la vez, ella solo la abrazaba y seguía viendo la película, claro eso era antes que Rachel empezara a besarle el cuello, porque en el momento que Quinn sintió los labios de Rachel en su cuello la película quedó en el olvido.

-0-

-Dios Quinn- susurraba la morena mientras la rubia besaba su cuello.

-Entonces Rachel vas a ser co-capitana del coro con Finndiota de nuevo este año?- le decía al oído.

-Quinn a quien le importa el coro en este momento, por mi que sean Kurt y Santana si quieren- Decía mientras buscaba más contacto con el cuerpo que tenía sobre ella.

-Quien te escuchara, Rachel Berry cediendo el poder y los solos del coro, apuesto a que Santana estaría muy interesada en la oferta de capitana- Decía mientras volvía a su cuello.

-Esta conversación no saldrá de aquí si sabes lo que te conviene Fabray- Respondía la morena mientras sus manos se metían debajo de la falda de la rubia.

-O sino que pasaría Berry?- Dejaba un mordisco en el cuello.

-O sino vas a tener que decirle a tu nuevo fan número uno que haga estas cosas contigo- Respondía algo celosa.

-No le hagas caso a Santana son inventos de ella- Se separaba a mirarla a los ojos.

-Ningunos inventos Quinn, se pasó todo el almuerzo viendote y luego en la clase de ingles que tenia con nosotras no te quitaba la vista de encima- Reclamaba la morena.

-Pues que vea todo lo que quiera, es su problema, yo solo tengo ojos para una persona- Sonrió para besarla tiernamente.

Siguieron besándose y tocándose hasta que sintieron un auto estacionando y luego unas llaves en la puerta, trataron de colocarse lo más presentables y se sentaron en el sofá de nuevo.

-Quinn cariño ya llegue- Decía Judith desde la puerta.

-Estamos en la sala mamá- Contestaba la rubia.

-Cómo estuvo el día en la escuela, supieron algo de su profesor?- Preguntaba entrando al salón dándoles un beso a cada una en la cabeza.

-La escuela normal sí se puede decir, hoy estuvieron los policías metidos en el salón del coro buscando evidencias y fuera de la escuela periodistas por todos lados- Explicaba Quinn a su madre.

-Pobre William, como no ha tenido suficiente en su vida ya- Decía mientras las veía y sonreía.

-Qué quieres decir Judith, que le paso a Mr. Shue?- Preguntaba Rachel.

-Es una larga historia chicas, ya después les contare, iré a preparar la cena- Decía caminando a la cocina- Ah y Quinn sino quieres que tu padre se entere deberías cuidar el no dejarle marcas en el cuello a Rachel- Dijo la rubia mayor riendo en su camino a la cocina.

-Quinn! Me has dejado una marca otra vez?- Decía la morena molesta tocándose el cuello.

-No es como si lo hiciera a propósito, tu cuello se marca muy fácil- respondió la rubia riendo.

-Vamos a ver si te parece tan gracioso cuando sea tu papá el que se de cuenta y no tu madre- Dijo colocándose de pie- Ahora muévete que tengo que cubrirme esto con maquillaje.

La rubia se levantó del sofá siguiendo a Rachel que ya iba escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación de Quinn en busca de su bolso donde estaba su maquillaje.

Quinn le tapó la marca en el cuello a Rachel y cuando escucharon otro auto estacionarse frente a la casa bajaron, estaban al final de la escalera cuando Russell abrió la puerta, el rubio las vio y les sonrió mientras dejaba su maletín y llaves en la mesa al lado de la puerta.

-Chicas que tal la escuela?- Abrazo a Quinn y dejo un beso en la cabeza de Rachel.

-Normal, quitando la policía y los periodistas- Comentó Quinn mientras se iba a la cocina

-Según escuche en el despacho, la policía ya recogió toda la evidencia y los periodistas se cansarán pronto- Dijo Russel mientras dejaba su saco en una silla y le daba un beso a su esposa- Iré a lavarme las manos- Dijo para luego salir de la cocina.

-Ustedes dos deberían hacer lo mismo, no me quiero imaginar donde las tenían- Decía Judith cuando su marido ya no la podía escuchar.

-Mamá!-Reclamo Quinn mientras que Rachel se ponía más roja que un tomate, Judith reía.

Cuando Russell bajo, se sentaron los cuatro a comer mientras compartían como había estado el día de cada uno. Después de comer Quinn y Rachel lavaron los platos mientras que Judith y Russell se fueron al salón a ver televisión, luego de lavar todo Rachel se asomo por la ventana y vio que la luces de su casa estaban encendidas lo que significaba que sus papás ya habían llegado, así que subió a la habitación de Quinn a buscar su bolso y libros.

-0-

-Porque no te quedas a dormir?- Decía Quinn mientras tenía a la morena atrapada entre la puerta de su habitación y su cuerpo, mientras sus manos volvían debajo de su camisa.

-Porque es noche de escuela y sabes que ni mis padres y los tuyos lo van a permitir- Decía algo entrecortado por lo que la rubia hacia bajo su camisa- Además si me quedo aquí esta noche no estoy segura de lo que podría pasar y...

-Creeme que no pasaría nada que no quisiéramos las dos- Una de las manos de la rubia se colaba bajo la falda de la Rachel.

-Vamos Quinn, ya pareces Puck- Susurro Rachel, la mano de Quinn bajo su falda la ponía algo nerviosa.

-No creo que Puck sea capaz de causarte todo lo que te causo yo pequeña- Decía mientras su mano iba subiendo poco a poco.

-Por mas que me gustaría quedarme- Se separó de la rubia al sentir que la mano estaba muy cerca de un lugar peligroso para ambas- Sabes que no estamos listas para esto y ciertamente no me gustaría que nuestra primera vez fuese contra la puerta de tu habitación y con tus padres en el piso de abajo- Le dio un beso corto en los labios- Ahora, me acompañaras a la puerta y luego te darás un baño con agua fría y después te meterás a tu cama y me mandaras mi mensaje de buenas noches- Le dio otro beso y abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación para bajar.

-Hasta mañana Judith, buenas noches Russell- Se despidió Rachel desde la puerta.

-Duerme bien cariño, hasta mañana- Respondieron los Fabray desde el salón.

-Hasta mañana pequeña.

-Hasta mañana Quinn.

Rachel entró a su casa y fue a saludar a sus padres quienes cenaban, les contó lo que había dicho Santana de Mr. Shue y de lo que había pasado en la escuela, luego de que sus padres le contarán sobre sus días se despidió y subió a su habitación a darse un baño helado, Quinn no era la única que parecía Puck, solo que ella sabía disimularlo un poco más, no hubiese querido nada más que quedarse a dormir con la rubia pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a pasar algo que quería hacer cuando estuviesen las dos solas, con una cama llena de rosas y habitación con velas, música suave, lo más romántico que pudiera imaginarse y sabía que Quinn tenía la misma idea, sin importar cuantas veces la rubia se dejase llevar por sus hormonas.

Cuando salió del baño busco su teléfono y se metió a la cama, ya el mensaje de Quinn estaba en su pantalla.

"Ya en mi cama, te extraño" Q

Rachel sonrió y tecleo su respuesta.

"Duérmete y así me verás más rápido, buenas noches hermosa" R*

En seguida su teléfono vibró.

"Nos vemos en mis sueños, hasta mañana pequeña" Q

Rachel sonrió y dejó su teléfono a un lado, no podía estar más enamorada de Quinn Fabray y no podía esperar a demostrárselo de todas las formas posibles.


	5. Chapter 5

- **Hazlo!- Le repetía una y otra vez.**

 **-No puedo, no puedo!-Decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

 **-No tienes el carácter suficiente, no serías capaz de vengar nada!- Le reprochaba.**

 **-Callate, claro que soy capaz!- grito tomando el cuchillo en sus manos.**

 **-Entonces demuestramelo y hazlo, debes aprender a controlar todo lo que te rodea.**

 **Tomó con fuerza el cuchillo y lo deslizó con calma**.

Despertó con todo su cuerpo lleno de sudor, esos sueños eran un recordatorio, abrió el cajón donde guardaba la foto y la miró y luego desvió su mirada al trofeo que permanecía a su lado.

-0-

Era noche del viernes, Rachel, Quinn, Santana y Brittany estaban todas en el salón de la casa Fabray, con una película de fondo que no veían ya que se habían distraído hablando mientras Santana le arreglaba las uñas a Brittany y Quinn peinaba a Rachel.

\- Kurt y Puck- Respondía Rachel mientras las demás soltaban una carcajada.

-Uhmm Mercedes y Finnocencia- Decía Santana mientras las demás ponían cara de desagrado.

-Pobre Mercedes- Reía Brittany

-Esa si seria un pareja súper extraña- Añadía Quinn

-Tengo una, tengo una-Decía Brittany emocionada- Uhmm Quinn y Sam.

-Oh Brittany vamos- Se quejaba Rachel

-Es en serio, seria una pareja muy extraña, como un Ken y Barbie-Defendió su respuesta la ojiazul.

-Ken y Barbie versión incesto, el bocón parece hermano de Fabgay, seria asqueroso- Decía Santana.

-Pues que bueno que eso no lo veremos nunca- Decía Rachel mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Quinn.

-Calma tus ovarios Hobbit que es solo un juego- Respondía la latina con fastidio.

-Yo tengo una- Decía Quinn- Santana y Rachel.

\- H-O-T - Deletreaba Brittany asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Andar con el hobbit te está afectando rubia, Berry jamás podría con todo esto.- Afirmaba Santana.

-Yo diría que lo contrario San- Sonreía Quinn.

-Este juego es tonto- Decía Santana molesta.

-Es solo un juego Santana- Rachel repetía lo mismo que ella le había dicho

-Quinnie mañana podemos meternos a tu piscina?-Preguntaba Brittany entusiasmada.

-Claro, papá me dijo que mañana irá a comprar todo para hacer unas hamburguesas, invitara a los papás de Rachel y disfrutaremos del sol- Dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla de la morena.

-Genial!- Dijo dando brincos sobre Santana.

-Creo que deberíamos dormir entonces, ya es algo tarde.- Decía Rachel levantándose de su sitio.

Recogieron todo y apagaron el televisor para luego subir a la habitación de Quinn, tomaron turnos en el baño mientras Quinn acomodaba las bolsas de dormir para Santana y Brittany, Rachel dormiría con ella en la cama, cuando estuvo todo listo y después de tomar su turno en el baño Quinn se coloco su pijama y se metió a la cama con Rachel quien ya estaba en esta, dieron sus buenas noches y se dispusieron a dormir, Quinn abrazo por la espalda a Rachel colocando uno de sus brazos en su cintura pegándola más a ella, dejo un beso en su cuello y cerró los ojos.

Quinn dormía plácidamente con Rachel pegada a ella, era lo mejor del mundo hasta que un ruido la despertó, prestó atención y noto que el ruido venía del piso donde estaban Santana y Brittany, Quinn rodó los ojos, esas dos no podían durar un día sin tener las manos encima de la otra.

La rubia se fue a levantar pero Rachel se lo impidió, la morena también había despertado por los ruidos de sus amigas y hacía de todo para aguantarse la risa. Quinn suspiró, debería haber sabido que esto iba a pasar conocía muy bien a Santana, sintió como Rachel se sacudía a su lado producto de la risa contenida y ella sonrió, se le había ocurrido una idea.

Suavemente se dio vuelta y sin hacer ruido llevo su mano a la lámpara en su mesa de noche y la prendió.

-Santana Lopez, las manos donde las pueda ver- Dijo fuerte pero no tanto para que sus padres no fuesen a escuchar.

La latina que estaba sobre Brittany dio un salto del susto y cayó al otro lado. Quinn estalló en risas mientras Rachel intentaba no reírse y que la latina la viera.

-Con un demonio Fabray, casi me matas de un infarto- Decía la latina mientras se incorporaba.

-Eso te pasa por no poder mantener las manos en su sitio- Reía Quinn

-Que el hobbit y tu quieran esperar hasta el matrimonio no quiere decir que las demás tengamos que aguantarnos, aquí la única monja es tu hermana- Reclamaba Santana.

-Nadie ha dicho nada de esperar hasta el matrimonio- Defendía Rachel- Solo queremos que sea especial.

-Si me imagino lo especial que será el quitarse las telarañas-Río Santana

-Lo que digas Lopez, solo déjame dormir- Dijo Quinn

-Y yo que culpa tengo? El resto de las veces no te habías despertado- Dijo Santana riendo.

-Ugh, vamos Rachel, dormiremos en la habitación de Frannie, no quiero estar escuchando a Santana y es claro que no tiene vergüenza para detenerse- Dijo tomando su almohada y saliendo de la cama.

-Por eso eres mi amiga Q, me conoces bien- Le guiño un ojo la latina.

-Te odio- Dijo la rubia mientras salía de la habitación con Rachel siguiéndola.

Se fueron a la habitación de Frannie sin hacer mucho ruido y se metieron a la cama, esta vez de frente a la otra con las piernas entrecruzadas y los brazos en la cintura de la otra.

-Crees que lo que dijo Santana es cierto, que somos unas tontas por esperar?- Decía algo tímida la morena.

-No le hagas caso a Santana, solo le gusta molestarnos, yo esperaría por ti todo el tiempo del mundo, lo sabes no?- Pregunto Quinn acariciando su mejilla.

-Lo se, pero se que con cualquier otra ya lo hubieses hecho, soy una tonta- Bajaba la mirada.

-Hey no digas eso- Levanto su cara- no eres ninguna tonta, eres una de las personas mas inteligentes que conozco y eso es una de las cosas que adoro de ti, además puede que tal vez con otra ya lo hubiese hecho, pero estoy segura que con otra no sentíria ni la mitad de lo que siento con solo un beso tuyo.

-Si y que sientes cuando yo te beso?-Dijo Rachel acercándose a su boca.

-No se si pueda describirlo, es... perfecto eso es- Respondió Quinn mirándola.

-Así que perfecto?- Dejo un beso en sus labios

Quinn cerró los ojos- Perfecto- Dijo en un suspiro.

-Y cuando hacemos otras cosas que sientes?-Pregunto la morena empujando a Quinn contra la cama dejándola sobre su espalda, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Que tipo de cosas?- La respiración de la rubia se aceleró enseguida.

-Sabes muy bien qué tipo de cosas-Decía Rachel metiendo sus manos bajo la pijama de la rubia.

-Rach que haces?- Decía entrecortado.

-Te pregunte que sentías- Dijo levantándose y colocándose encima de Quinn con una pierna a cada lado.

-Dios Rach, no me hagas esto- Quinn cerraba sus ojos y se aferraba a la sabana.

-No estamos haciendo nada hermosa- Decía mientras lamia su cuello y dejaba todo su peso en las caderas de la rubia bajo ella.

-En serio? Porque no se siente como nada- Quinn soltó un pequeño gemido sin querer.

-Claro, solo nos besamos, ni siquiera se puede decir que es segunda base-Dijo mientras sus manos llegaban al sujetador de la rubia- Ok, ahora tal vez si.

-Rachel para- Dijo mientras veía como la morena bajaba a besar su abdomen.

-Porque, acaso no te gusta?- La miró desde su abdomen.

-Que no me guste no es el problema aquí, sino todo lo contrario- Se estremecía con los besos que estaba dejando la morena.

-Entonces solo disfruta-Dijo Rachel incorporándose y atacando su boca.

Quinn la beso de la misma forma, no podían culparla era humana y Rachel estaba sobre ella besándola de esa manera mientras sus manos jugaban debajo de su sujetador, había aguantado mucho.

Rachel se colocó completamente sobre la rubia dejando una de sus piernas entre las de la rubia haciendo presión donde sabía que Quinn lo necesitaba.

-Me vas a matar Rach-Dijo en un gruñido.

La rubia no aguantó más y tomo la cintura de la morena y le dio vuelta quedando ella arriba, se sentó sobre la morena y la miró, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente al igual que el suyo, siguió mirándola hasta que Rachel se sentó y la beso nuevamente metiendo sus manos bajo su pijama subiendo su camisa hasta que Quinn levantó los brazos para que Rachel se la sacara, una vez que la quito la morena comenzó a besar toda la piel que tenía a la vista.

Las manos de la rubia se perdieron en la cabellera de la morena mientras esta besaba su pecho y bajaba sus manos a su trasero haciendo que comenzara a moverse sobre ella, Quinn tomó la camisa de Rachel y la deslizó por su cabeza quedando ambas en igual de condiciones, tomo la cara de la morena y busco sus labios y la beso tumbándola de nuevo en la cama

-Dios Quinn- gimió Rachel.

-Me encantas- respondió la rubia

-Y tu a mi- dijo colando una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos.

-Rachel espera que haces?- Dijo separándose al sentir a dónde se dirigía la mano de la morena.

-Como que, que hago Quinn, es algo obvio no crees?

-Si pero nunca hemos llegado hasta aquí- Decía tratando de calmar su respiración.

-Si pero hoy quiero que lo hagamos, Santana tiene razón es tonto esperar más- Intentó besarla de nuevo pero la rubia se apartó.

-Así que eso era todo- Dijo Quinn sentándose- Dejaste que lo que dijo Santana se metiera en tu cabeza- Se le quitó de encima buscando sus camisas.

-Vuelve aquí Quinn no me puedes dejar asi- Reclamo la morena golpeando la cama.

-Rachel vamos, no hace dos días me dijiste que no estábamos preparadas para hacerlo y menos con mis padres en la casa y hoy por un comentario estúpido de Santana vas a dejar que se meta en tu mente- Le paso su camisa mientras ella se colocaba la suya

-Esta bien Ok, si me afecto lo que dijo Santana pero es que me da miedo que te vayas a fijar en otra que te pueda dar lo que yo no.

-Me estas bromeando verdad? Rachel hablas como si me hubiese acostado con media escuela y ahora fuese un sacrificio esperar por ti, que no escuchaste lo que te dije hace rato? Por ti esperaría para siempre además si no te acuerdas no eres la única virgen aquí- Señaló a ambas.

-Vamos Quinn lo eres porque yo no he querido hacerlo pero se que lo quieres.

-Rachel tengo 17 obvio que lo quiero, tu lo quieres me he dado cuenta pero solo son las hormonas hablando y quiero que nuestra primera vez sea más que un simple calentón- La miró

-Que tiene de malo un calentón?

-Joder Rachel que te amo y contigo quiero hacer el amor-

Después de decir esto se quedó callada apenas caía en cuenta lo que había dicho y por la cara de Rachel la morena lo había escuchado alto y claro, era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba y vaya primera vez que eligió para decírselo, permanecieron en silencio sin quitarse la vista intentando adivinar que pasaba por la mente de la otra hasta que fue Rachel quien rompió el silencio.

-Me amas?- Quinn solo asintió- Es primera vez que me lo dices.

-Lo sé y sé que no es el momento perfecto y...

No logro decir más nada porque Rachel se había levantado de la cama, la había abrazado por el cuello y la había besado, la beso de una forma en que nunca la había besado antes, se besaron hasta que la falta de aire las obligó a separarse.

-Wow- Dijo la rubia- Eso fue nuevo

-Te amo- Fue la única respuesta de Rachel.

Quinn la miro y simplemente la beso una vez más.


	6. Chapter 6

Veía cada foto mientras la colocaba en la pared formando un gran mosaico, todos y cada uno de ellos eran parte de su plan, todos tenían una parte importante en su venganza, todos iban a pagar.

-0-

Quinn despertaba en la habitación de su hermana, Rachel aun dormía sobre su pecho, vio el reloj y apago la alarma antes de que sonara, vio a la morena y sonrió, la noche anterior se habían dicho por primera vez que se amaban, aunque para cualquiera que las viera era algo obvio, ella no había querido decírselo de esa manera tan de golpe pero al final Rachel se lo había dicho de vuelta y no podía haber sido mas perfecto, recordó lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer la noche anterior y suspiro, era cierto se moría de ganas de hacer el amor con Rachel, estaba enamorada de la morena desde que supo lo que era enamorarse de otra persona, llevaban dos años siendo novias "oficiales", solo se lo habían contado a Santana y Brittany porque eran sus amigas y porque las dos chicas las entendían porque pasaban por la misma situación que ellas en ese momento.

Los padres de Rachel fueron los siguientes en saberlo, después de que un día Rachel y Quinn habían discutido y la rubia había ido a hablar con Rachel y sus padres habían escuchado la reconciliación cuando llegaron a casa y las escucharon hablando en la cocina, los Berry ya sospechaban de la relación de las dos chicas, las habían visto crecer y había llegado un momento donde podían ver como su hija miraba a Quinn como más que su mejor amiga.

Cuando Judy se enteró, mejor dicho cuando Judy las encontró Quinn pensó que su mundo se iba a acabar y que la iban a mandar al convento con su hermana, pero su madre simplemente aclaro su garganta y les dijo que si iban a hacer esas cosas en el sofá de la sala por lo menos se aseguraran de cerrar la puerta principal y así les daría tiempo de darse cuenta si alguien llegaba, luego les dijo que se fueran a lavar las manos porque iba a empezar la cena.

Quinn sonrió al recordar cómo su madre lo había aceptado como lo más normal del mundo, ya después Judy le había confesado que lo sabía, le dijo que ella era su madre y que una madre siempre sabe esas cosas, pero también recordó que su madre fue la que le aconsejo que su padre no debía enterarse, no es que Quinn estaba muy dispuesta a decirle a su padre sobre su relación con Rachel, pero su madre le confirmó que no era una buena idea que Russell se enterara, su padre a pesar de ser amigo de los Berry y aceptarlos también tenía una enseñanza católica bastante rígida y eso era porque su padre el abuelo de Quinn se los había inculcado desde muy pequeños, a pesar de eso Russell no era fanático y su amistad con los Berry lo demostraba, pero la sombra de su padre siempre estaba ahí, Quinn recordó cuando su abuelo fue a visitarlos la última vez, no había podido ver a Rachel en todo el fin de semana y todo porque su abuelo estaba en la casa, aparte de que tuvo que aguantarselo hablando de cómo los homosexuales se iban a ir al infierno y que eran una abominación que dios iba a castigar arrojándolos al fuego eternamente, solo porque había visto a Santana y Brittany tomadas de las manos.

Quentin Fabray le había preguntado a su hijo si esas "amiguitas" de Quinn eran lesbianas y Russell le había dicho que no y su padre le había respondido que estuviese pendiente de las amistades de Quinn, ya que ese tipo de cosas eran contagiosas y nunca iba a aceptar a una lesbiana en su familia y mucho menos en su testamento, lo que no sabían los dos hombres era que Quinn había escuchado esa conversación y luego de que su abuelo se había marchado paso toda la tarde llorando en el regazo de su madre y ahí fue cuando Judi le dijo que era mejor que no le contara nada a su padre, no sabían cómo podía reaccionar Russell así que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto.

Quinn salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a Rachel moverse en su pecho.

-Puedo escuchar tus pensamientos Quinn, qué haces despierta tan temprano un sábado?- Dijo Rachel acomodándose sobre su pecho a verla.

-Nada pequeña- Sonrió Quinn

-Te conozco mejor que tu misma Fabray y se que algo te preocupa pero esta bien, lo hablaremos cuando estés lista, me daré una ducha- Dijo la morena levantándose y metiéndose al baño.

Rachel sabía y estaba de acuerdo con no decirle nada a Russell, lo que no sabía era la conversación que Quinn había escuchado entre su abuelo y su padre, lo que en realidad significaria que su padre o peor su abuelo se enteraran de que ella era gay, Quinn se quedó pensando en que su futuro dependía de eso, su abuelo le había regalado un fideicomiso cuando había nacido al igual que a Frannie, el cual se hacía efectivo cuando cumpliese los 18 años y que iba a usar para comprar un departamento para ella y Rachel en New York y pagar sus estudios y aparte estaba la herencia de su abuelo que prácticamente era de ella ya que su padre era hijo único y Frannie había renunciado a todo lo material al unirse al convento así que su padre y ella eran los únicos herederos, por ahora solo debería esperar algunos meses para su cumpleaños, graduarse del instituto y mudarse a New York donde podía vivir con Rachel libremente sin temor a que alguien las viera y fuese a decirle a su padre o abuelo.

Cuando minutos después Rachel salía de la ducha Quinn le ofreció una sonrisa, mientras la morena se sentaba en la cama a secarse el cabello.

-Te deje agua caliente- Dijo la morena mientras envolvía su cabello en la toalla.

Quinn dejo un beso en su hombro desnudo y salió de la cama para meterse al baño a ducharse, salió minutos después para encontrarse a Rachel en ropa interior y la rubia la miró de arriba a abajo mientras se apoyaba del marco de la puerta, Rachel la miro y le sonrió.

-En vez de estar de pervertida viéndome porque mejor no te vistes?- Dijo la morena sonriéndole.

-Es tu culpa Berry, yo simplemente admiró las cosas bonitas- Dijo llegando hasta ella y tomando su cintura- Además después de lo de anoche creo que lo de pervertida le queda mejor a otra.

-Hablando de anoche- La miro Rachel- Lo que me dijiste...

-Es exactamente lo que siento Rachel- miró sus ojos- Te amo pequeña.

-Yo también te amo Quinn- tomó su cara y la beso.

Se besaron por unos minutos para después separarse y terminar de vestirse para luego salir y volver a la habitación de Quinn donde ya Santana y Brittany estaban listas esperandolas, bajaron a la cocina a desayunar y encontraron una nota de Judy diciéndoles que habían ido al super a comprar todo para la comida que harían esa tarde, desayunaron y luego Rachel fue a su casa a buscar su traje de baño y a recordarle a sus padres que ese día estaban invitados a comer donde los Fabray.

Mientras Rachel estaba en su casa, Quinn y sus amigas se cambiaban en la habitación de la rubia.

-Santana te voy a pedir un favor y es en serio- Dijo Quinn llamando la atención de la latina- No quiero que vuelvas a hacerle comentarios a Rachel sobre nuestra decisión de esperar para nuestra primera vez.

La latina rodó los ojos -Vamos Q, a ustedes dos se les nota las ganas que se tienen, no entiendo esa tontería de querer estar esperando por la ocacion perfecta y bla bla bla.

-Tal vez te parezca una estupidez pero es nuestra decisión y debes respetarla, aparte de que sabes como es Rachel y anoche casi hacemos algo que no debimos.

-Quinn Fabgay así que anoche hiciste cositas con tu hobbit- Río la latina- Ya era hora.

-No hicimos nada Santana, nos detuve a tiempo.

-Es que enserio eres idiota rubia, al fin cuando la hobbit se decide a darte pase libre, tu la detienes?

-La detuve porque no era el momento, no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea una simple calentura.

-Me harás vomitar con tu romanticismo pasado de moda Q- Dijo la latina tomando su bolso.

-A mi si me gusta Quinn, es lindo que Rachel y tu se amen y que esperen hasta que ambas estén seguras para demostrarlo- Soltó Brittany

-Anoche le dije que la amaba- Dijo Quinn sorprendiendo a sus amigas

-En serio Fabray? Y el hobbit que te dijo?- La miro Santana.

-Me dijo que también me amaba- Sonrió

-Bueno eso ya es un avance en su largo proceso de apareamiento- Río la latina saliendo de la habitación de Quinn.

Brittany por su parte abrazo a la otra rubia felicitándola por al fin haberle dicho a Rachel que la amaba, para después salir tras Santana.

Cuando Rachel apareció en el jardín trasero de los Fabray ya las tres chicas estaban dentro de la piscina jugando entre ellas, Rachel dejó sus cosas en una de las sillas junto a las demás y se quitó el short y la camisa dejando ver un hermoso bikini el cual dejó a Quinn babeando por la vista que tenía en frente.

Quinn salió de su trance cuando sintió como Santana le salpico agua en la cara para que reaccionara, salió de la piscina y fue donde Rachel a colocarle bloqueador.

-Te extrañe- Dijo la rubia mientras le esparcía bloqueador por su espalda

-Igual yo- Rachel le sonrió por encima de su hombro

-Por dios dejen de ser tan cursis, se acaba de ver, durmieron juntas y apuesto que hicieron mucho más que eso- Dijo la latina desde la orilla de la piscina

-Porque siempre tienes que ser tan idiota Santana- Se defendió Rachel.

La latina se sorprendió de hecho todas lo hicieron, no era todos los días que veían a Rachel defendiéndose de los comentarios de Santana y mucho menos diciéndole ese tipo de cosas, por su parte la latina después de salir de su shock inicial lo que hizo fue soltar una carcajada.

\- Ay Berry como se nota que la tensión sexual te está matando, Quinn es en serio rubia deberías encargarte de eso- Dijo alejándose

-Santana que hablamos hace un rato?- La miro Quinn.

-Hey que no estoy diciendo que incumplan su promesa de esperar a su noche de bodas, solo digo que hay otras formas de aliviar esas tensiones sin tener que, tú sabes hacerlo todo- Río la latina y se fue junto a su novia que estaba sobre un flotador.

La rubia rodó los ojos pero Rachel se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Santana, iba a tener una conversación muy interesante con Santana Lopez.

Un rato después los Fabray llegaron con todo lo que habían comprado en la tienda, así que las chicas salieron de la piscina a ayudarlos con las bolsas, llevando todo a la cocina.

Los Berry llegaron minutos después, Russell y Leroy empezaron a preparar la parrilla mientras Judith y Hiriam preparaban la carne en la cocina, Quinn y Brittany estaban en la piscina jugando con una pelota mientras que Rachel había aprovechado que Santana había entrado a la casa para seguirla.

La latina salía del baño cuando se encontró con Rachel sentada en la cama de Quinn.

-Berry deja de stalkearme- Dijo la latina yendo a la puerta.

-Necesito que hablemos Santana, como amigas- Dijo seria Rachel

Santana se sorprendió, la morena y ella tenían una relación de amor-odio, era cierto siempre estaban juntas pero habían decidido que era porque tenían a Quinn como factor común, no iban a aceptar que eran amigas.

-Y ahora que quieres Berry?- Se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba en la puerta.

-Necesito un consejo- Dijo casi en un susurro

-Ok debe ser algo muy serio para que me estés pidiendo consejos a mi- Bajo un poco la guardia la latina

-Es sobre lo que dijiste abajo, sobre la tensión y las formas de bajarla sin tu sabes llegar al final- Dijo bajando la mirada.

Santana sonrió, se separó de la puerta para irse a sentar junto a ella- A ver Berry, que quieres saber?

-Como hacerlo, quiero decir sabes que Quinn y yo aun queremos esperar a estar completamente seguras pero hay veces en que no se si pueda aguantar, quiero decir has visto a Quinn, es tan hermosa y sexy y...

-Ok, Ok Berry te estás babeando, si lo se Q no esta nada mal, pero pensé que ustedes estaban bien que habían decidido aguantarse.

-Santana tenemos 17 y por mas que queramos esperar las hormonas están ahí y pues tu sabes- Dijo sonrojada

La latina rio- Ay Berry, está bien te daré algunos tips para que se bajen esa calentura que tienen ustedes dos.

-0-

Abajo en la piscina Quinn y Brittany hablaban de lo mismo.

-Y pues anoche casi me olvido de todo y lo hacemos- Decía Quinn.

-Y porque no lo hiciste? Llevan años juntas y las dos están buenísimas y no entiendo como se aguantan- Respondió Brittany

-Porque era una calentura Britt y no quiero que sea así, quiero que sea perfecto, que Rach se sienta la mujer mas especial del mundo.

-Ok entonces porque esperan?

-Te lo acabo de decir Britt.

-Si pero no entiendo, ustedes se aman Quinn está claro y después de lo que me acabas de decir es obvio que mientras sea con la otra no importa cuando ni donde lo hagan igual sera perfecto, deja de preocuparte- Sonrió la ojiazul.

-Eres un genio, te lo había dicho?- la abrazo Quinn.

-San me lo dice siempre- Río Brittany

-Ok chicas salgan de la piscina y vayan a buscar a Rachel y Santana para que pongan la mesa- Dijo Russell mientras seguía con la carne en la parrilla.

Ambas rubias subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Quinn cuando vieron a las dos morenas salir del mismo juntas tomadas por el brazo, al verlas se soltaron inmediatamente separándose de la otra.

-Espero que te sirva lo que te dije Berry- Dijo la latina aclarando su garganta.

-Eh si gracias Santana lo pondré en práctica- respondió Rachel

Las rubias se miraron entre sí y sonrieron, sabían que esas dos se adoraban pero ninguna de las dos iba a aceptarlo, especialmente Santana, la latina tomó la mano de su novia y bajó con ella rumbo a la cocina.

\- Y eso que fue, acaso debo ponerme celosa?- Dijo Quinn.

-Nada, solo que estábamos hablando de algunas cosas

-Que cosas si se puede saber?- La tomó por la cintura sin dejarla ir.

Rachel la miro y sonrió acercándose a su oído- Pronto lo sabrás hermosa- susurro para luego morder su lóbulo y separarse para bajar las escaleras dejando a Quinn sonrojada.

Las chicas colocaron la mesa y llevaron todo afuera para luego sentarse todos, cada uno se preparaba su hamburguesa como quisiera, Russell le había comprado carne vegetariana a Rachel ya que sabía que la morena no comía de la real.

Colocaron un poco de música y disfrutaron de la comida, luego de terminar las chicas lavaron todos mientras los adultos jugaban cartas, después de terminar volvían a la piscina cuando sonó el timbre, Quinn y Rachel fueron a abrir pero no encontraron a nadie, cuando fueron a cerrar la puerta la morena noto una caja en la entrada, no tenía dirección ni remitente, la tomó luego de revisar la calle de nuevo sin ver a nadie que pudo haber dejado la caja, Quinn la tomó y la abrió.

-Que demonios es esto?- Dijo la rubia.

Rachel miró dentro de la caja y vio un trofeo de fútbol, Quinn lo reconocía era igual al que había visto en el salón del coro cuando atacaron a Mr. Shue.

-0-

Luego de dejar la caja, entraba al auto arrancando el mismo para salir de esa calle.

-Empezó el juego- Río y aceleró.


	7. Chapter 7

Había llegado el día lunes y las chicas volvían a la escuela, esa semana empezaban las audiciones y prácticas de todas las actividades extra curriculares incluyendo el coro, las animadoras y el equipo de fútbol.

Así que Quinn, Santana y Brittany tenían que presentarse a primera hora de la mañana para la primera práctica de las Cheerios y las audiciones de las chicas de primer año. Rachel como siempre las veía desde las gradas mientras Sue les gritaba con su parlante. Al otro lado del campo estaban los chicos del equipo de fútbol, Rachel podía ver a Finn que intentaba lucirse para llamar su atención, Quinn también se había dado cuenta y estuvo a punto de ir a patear a Finn pero Santana la detuvo diciéndole que luego se la cobraban.

Rachel sonrió al ver la actitud de su novia, le divertía mucho ver a Quinn celosa, su sonrisa se borro al ver a Sam Evans llegar al entrenamiento, al parecer el chico nuevo iba a intentar entrar al equipo de fútbol y por lo que veía quería el puesto nada más y nada menos que de quarterback, bueno tal vez así Finn se preocuparía de cuidar su puesto y dejaría de molestarla.

Soltó una carcajada cuando vio que en una jugada Puck no pudo alcanzar el balón y fue a dar donde estaban las animadoras, Quinn lo tomó y lo regreso lanzándolo justo a la cabeza de Finn, para luego chocar sus manos con Santana.

Cuando las prácticas terminaron vio cómo se dirigían a las duchas y Quinn le hizo señas para que las esperara, se quedó en las gradas pero después de unos minutos sintió esa sensación de estar siendo observada, miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sola así que recogió sus cosas y se fue a esperar a las chicas a la salida de las duchas.

Como siempre las últimas en salir eran Santana, Brittany y Quinn, se extrañaron al ver a Rachel esperandolas ahí y no en las gradas como siempre.

-Berry, Quinn no se te va a perder no es necesario que la persigas al baño- Dijo Santana al verla.

Rachel rodó los ojos- Las iba a esperar en las gradas como siempre pero sentí como si alguien me estuviese viendo y estaba sola así que me dio miedo y preferí venir a esperarlas aquí.

-Alguien te miraba, pero no estabas sola?- Pregunta Brittany.

-Si estaba sola, pero saben esa sensación de que alguien tiene la mirada puesta en ti?

-Estás paranoica Berry.

-Es en serio Santana, me asuste estaba sola y con lo de Mr. Shue y la caja del sábado en casa de Quinn no puedes culparme- Dijo Rachel

-Esto esta muy raro, ese trofeo es exactamente igual al que encontraron en el salón del coro y ahora Berry tiene un stalker?

-Y yo estoy completamente segura de haber visto ese trofeo en otro lado, si tan solo pudiera recordar donde- Dijo Quinn.

-Papá me dijo que esta semana iban a despertar a Mr. Shue, la policía necesita que declare si vio quien lo atacó- Dijo la latina.

-Seria genial que pudiese identificar a alguien y así también sabríamos quién y porqué llevaron esa caja a mi casa.

Tomaron sus cosas y se fueron dentro, iban caminando por el pasillo hacia los lockers cuando Puck acompañado de Sam pasaron junto a ellas.

-Excelente puntería Quinn- Dijo Puck riendo- Si no es porque ese uniforme de porrista te queda tan bien hasta intentaría convencerte para que probaras entrar al equipo de fútbol.

-Así que fuiste tu la que golpeó a Hudson con el balón?- Intervino el rubio- Buen brazo, soy Sam Evans futuro quarterback del equipo- Ofreció su mano en presentación.

Quinn le dio la mano y el chico intentó llevarla a su boca para darle un beso cuando Rachel quito la mano de la rubia para tomar la mano del chico ella.

-Mucho gusto, Rachel Berry capitana del coro de la escuela- Dijo soltando su mano

-Del coro dices? Genial, me preguntaba cuando son las audiciones quería intentar entrar, ustedes saben hay que quedar lo mejor posible en las referencias para la universidad.

Rachel iba a responderme cuando en ese momento vieron a Finn acercarseles, acomodando su mochila en su espalda y con su típica sonrisa que hacía querer vomitar a Quinn.

-El que faltaba- Susurro Santana

-Rachel hola, quería hablar contigo- Dijo el chico alto

-Que raro Finnepto- Rodó los ojos la latina.

Finn la ignoro- El director me acaba de decir que esta tarde hay reunión de Glee, al parecer ya tienen a alguien para que lleve el coro mientras Mr. Shue se recupera.

-Oh genial, entonces me imagino que las audiciones serán pronto- Dijo el chico rubio.

-De hecho eso te iba a decir, el coro ya está completo así que no podemos aceptar más miembros- Le respondió la morena, no lo quería cerca de Quinn.

-Mmm de hecho ahora que Matt se mudó nos queda un espacio para llenar, deberías audicionar- Dijo Finn sonriendo al rubio buscando la aprobación de Rachel.

La morena rodó los ojos, en serio este chico era idiota pensó, escucho un susurro "El balonazo lo dejo mas tonto de lo que ya era" Definitivamente había sido Santana y Quinn río.

-Ah cierto lo había olvidado, gracias Finn- Dijo con ganas de matar al chico alto.

-Para eso soy tu co- capitán- Sonrió.

-Eras Finnocencia eras, este año no lo serás y menos si tenemos profesor nuevo- Aclaro Santana

-Callate Lopez, buscate algo mejor que hacer- Dijo el chico molesto

-Nah, me gusta molestarte eslabón perdido.

-Eres una idiota Santana- Dijo el chico acercándose a ella amenazante.

-Hey Finn amigo tranquilo- Puck lo tomó por el brazo, todos sabían el temperamento que tenía el chico.

-Que me vas a hacer Frankenstein Jr. Atrevete y veras como voy a ir Lima Highs sobre tu trasero- Lo enfrentó la latina.

-Me das lástima Sanatana, todo mundo sabe que tu papa es doctor, vives en la mejor parte de Lima, así que porqué no dejas esa actitud de mafiosa, todos sabemos que no eres más que una niñita consentida, no vaya a ser que te encuentres con alguien realmente peligroso y te dé tu merecido.

-Y quien va a ser ese alguien peligroso, tu? No me hagas reír Finnepto tu solamente eres peligroso para ti mismo, por tu falta de coordinación.

Finn hizo el intento de acercarse una vez más pero Puck lo retuvo y se lo llevó, las chicas vieron como Finn pateó una papelera para luego quejarse por el dolor en el pie.

-Que miedo, super peligroso- Río Santana.

-Eh bueno creo que nos veremos en las audiciones del coro- Sonrió Sam- Nos vemos chicas- Se despidió y se fue por el pasillo rumbo a su casillero.

-Deberías dejar de meterte con Finn, San sabes como es- Dijo Brittany tomando su mano.

-Finndiota no es peligroso Britt tranquila- La tranquilizo Santana dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego ir a sus casilleros

-Solo es idiota- Dijo Quinn entrelazando su brazo con el de Rachel.

-Espero que ese chico Sam no sepa cantar- Dijo Rachel sacando los libros que iba a necesitar.

-Berry está celosa- Río Santana

-No me gusta cómo ve a Quinn, es todo- Respondió la morena cerrando algo fuerte la puerta del casillero.

-Lo que se traduce del hobbit antiguo como, me muero de los celos.

Ambas rubias rieron y Rachel miró a Santana con ganas de matarla.

\- Ya vámonos a clases que no quiero llegar tarde- Dijo Rachel caminando hacia el salón.

-Lo que te espera Fabray, tu futura esposa está loca- Dijo Santana que iba a su lado.

-Yo creo que se ve linda cuando esta celosa- Sonrió la rubia.

-Dios eres una sometida Fabgay y eso que aun no te ha dado la prueba de amor, no me quiero imaginar cuando por fin lo hagan, me voy a divertir mucho burlándome de ti.

Quinn solo sonrió y apuró su paso para llegar donde su novia tomándola del brazo nuevamente y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Se ven tan lindas- Le dijo Brittany a su novia.

-Lo son- Afirmó Santana- Pero no les vayas a decir que lo dije

-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- Dijo Brittany dejando un beso rápido en los labios de su novia, para después entrar al salón.

El último timbre del día sonaba, los chicos recogían sus cosas y salían de los salones dirigiéndose a los casilleros para dejar sus cosas y luego dirigirse al estacionamiento o a los salones donde se llevaban a cabo las distintas actividades extracurriculares.

Los chicos del coro entraban uno a uno al salón que ya estaba abierto y como si nada de lo que sucedió con Mr. Shue hubiese pasado, poco a poco llegaron todos los que estaban en el club el año anterior y fueron llenando las sillas.

-Se siente extraño estar aquí después de lo de Mr. Shue- Decía Kurt que estaba sentado al lado de Blaine.

-Alguien sabe quien es el nuevo profesor?- Preguntaba Artie desde su silla de ruedas.

-El señor Figgins solo me dijo que les avisara a todos los miembros del coro que hoy teniamos reunión para conocer a quien se haría cargo mientras Mr. Shue se recupera- Respondía Finn sentado tras la batería.

-Solo espero que Mr. Shue se recupere rápido- Decía Brittany que estaba sentada al lado de Santana.

-Buenas tardes chicos- Decía el director entrando al salon- Como es conocimiento de todos el profesor Shuester no podrá venir a la escuela en algún tiempo mientras se recupera de su ataque así que nos vimos en la necesidad de buscar un suplente para sus clases y que también se hiciera cargo del coro, hemos corrido con suerte de encontrar a alguien que acepto con mucho entusiasmo venir a McKinley, sin más presentación su nueva profesora y encargada del coro.

La mujer entró al salón del coro, tenía cabello negro largo, era delgada y no muy alta.

-Buenas tardes chicos, un placer mi nombre es Shelby Corcoran y voy a ser su nueva profesora- Dijo sonriendo sin quitar la vista de Rachel.


	8. Chapter 8

Luego de la presentación de la nueva profesora del coro, los chicos salieron del salón y se fueron a sus autos, como siempre Santana se fue con Brittany y Quinn llevaba a Rachel, se despidieron y emprendieron el viaje a casa. Cuando iban saliendo del estacionamiento vieron a la nueva profesora dejando sus cosas en el auto y cuando las vio las saludó y sonrió, Rachel le devolvió el saludo, esta profesora le caía bien y tenía excelentes referencias y experiencia.

Se habia mudado de New York y eso ya era un punto en los libros de Rachel, se había graduado en artes escénicas y canto, había trabajado en obras fuera de broadway y había llevado uno de los coros más famosos del país, llevaban 5 años consecutivos ganando la competencia nacional, por lo que les había contado cuando se presentó, era viuda y tenía un hijo que seguro pronto conocerian ya que iba a estudiar en Mckinley, pero aún estaban terminando todo el papeleo.

A Rachel le parecía buena persona y le entusiasmaba poder trabajar con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Berry ya los padres de Rachel estaban ahí, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la puerta, dejaron sus bolsos en la sala y fueron a la cocina donde los hombres preparaban la cena.

-Hola cariño cómo te fue en la escuela?- preguntaba Leroy

-Señorita Fabray bienvenida a nuestra casa es un placer tener su maravillosa presencia con nosotros- Saludaba Hiriam a la rubia tomando su mano y besándola.

-Oh señor Berry el placer es todo mío, siempre es grato compartir con tan maravillosas y distinguidas personas- Respondía con una reverencia la rubia.

-Y que la trae por estos lugares esta cálida tarde- Continuaba con su papel el hombre.

-He venido a hablar del futuro de su doncella hija.

-De nuestra Rachel, Señorita Fabray que ha venido a decirnos?

-He venido a pedirle la mano de su hija en santo matrimonio-

-En matrimonio ha dicho? Jamás! No tendrá la virtud de nuestra hija Fabray, sobre mi cadáver- Dijo tomando el rodillo y apuntándola con el.

-Pues que así sea, su hija sera mi esposa- Dijo la rubia tomando una cuchara de madera para defenderse.

Empezaron a chocar los utensilios de cocina como espadas, bajo la mirada divertida de Rachel y Leroy, Quinn y Hiriam siempre hacían estas pequeñas escenas hasta que alguno de los dos terminaba en el piso "muerto".

Luego de que Quinn venciera a Hiriam y declarara que la morena era suya, las chicas subieron a dejar las cosas de Rachel en su habitación y regresaron a la sala a empezar con sus tareas.

Cerraron sus libros cuando Leroy las llamó diciéndoles que la cena estaba lista, ayudaron a colocar la mesa y luego se sentaron los cuatro a comer.

-Y qué tal la escuela hoy chicas, siguen los periodistas?

-No, ya hoy estaba todo normal, como si no hubiese pasado nada.-Respondió la morena.

-Y de William que han sabido?

-Santana nos dijo que esta semana lo iban a despertar del coma para interrogarlo, la policía necesita saber si vio a alguien.- Dijo la rubia

\- Pues ojala haya logrado ver quien lo agredió, para que sea quien sea vaya a la cárcel y esto quede en el pasado, por lo menos no ha pasado mas nada.- Dijo Leroy mientras comía.

Ambas chicas se miraron a la vez, ni los padres de Rachel ni los de Quinn sabían nada de la caja con el trofeo que habían dejado en la puerta de los Fabray días atrás, solo lo sabían Santana y Brittany, sabían que que deberían haberle dicho a sus padres pero no querían asustarlos o que hicieran un escándalo por algo que seguro podría ser una broma.

-Si y bueno ya tenemos profesora para el coro, es de New York y ha trabajado en obras de teatro fuera de broadway, ya quiero que hablemos de todas mis ideas para este año en el coro- Decía la morena sonriendo.

Continuaron comiendo y hablando de sus respectivos días, cuando terminaron las chicas lavaron los platos y luego se fueron a la sala para terminar sus tareas.

-0-

Estaban en la habitación de Rachel, los Berry habían salido a la tienda y las chicas antes de terminar sus deberes subieron, estaban escuchando música en la cama de la morena cuando se besaron, luego vino otro beso y terminaron con Rachel sobre la rubia y una de sus manos bajo el uniforme.

-Sabes que el sábado hable con Santana- Decía Rachel desde el cuello de la rubia mientras lo besaba.

-Sí y de qué?- Preguntaba Quinn en un susurro.

-Sabes que ella dijo que había otras formas de... Tu sabes?

-No Rachel no se, otras formas de que?

-Otras formas de pues hacernos sentir bien.

-Pequeña contigo siempre me siento bien- Las manos de la rubia estaban en la espalda de la morena.

-No Quinn, de hacernos sentir bien de otra forma.

-De cual forma?

-Dios Quinn, de hacernos sentir bien, tu sabes de bajarnos la calentura sin tener que llegar al sexo.- Dijo separándose para mirarla a los ojos.

La rubia tragó el nudo que se había hecho en su garganta después de escuchar lo que había dicho Rachel e imaginarse lo que significaba aquello, se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Hablaste con Santana de como bajarnos la calentura? Oh dios- Cerró los ojos.

-Tranquila hermosa que no me dijo nada malo, de hecho fue muy comprensiva y me dio muy buenas ideas.

La morena mordió su labio viéndola y luego se levantó para colocarse sobre la rubia pero con sus piernas a sus costados, se sentó en las caderas de Quinn y metió ambas manos bajo la camisa del uniforme de la rubia.

-Quieres que te diga lo que me dijo Santana?- Dijo dejando ver el abdomen de la rubia- Me encanta tu abdomen Quinn, creo que debería agradecerle a Sue por todos los ejercicios que te manda a hacer.

La rubia no respondió, de hecho no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien lo que le había preguntado Rachel, no podía concentrarse en escuchar a Rachel cuando la morena estaba sentada encima de ella y con sus manos bajo su camisa.

-Entonces Quinn quieres que te diga lo que me dijo Santana?

La rubia asintió, no sabía si podía confiar en su voz en esos momentos.

-O mejor prefieres que te lo muestre?- Dijo volviendo a besar su cuello mientras sus manos llegaban al sujetador de la rubia.

-Dios- Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

Tomó la cintura de la morena y metió sus manos bajo la camisa de Rachel para acariciar su espalda, se arqueo un poco buscando más contacto.

-Rachel cariño- Dijo tomando su cara para besarla- Te amo

Siguieron besándose por varios minutos hasta que escucharon el auto de los Berry estacionarse en la entrada, ambas se separaron con la respiración acelerada con ganas de seguir con lo que estaban haciendo.

Se levantaron cuando escucharon que los padres de Rachel las llamaban y arreglaron lo mas que pudieron sus ropas, bajaron tomadas de la mano y se fueron a la sala a ver tv con los padres de la morena quienes estaban en el sofá con una copa de vino.

Después de un rato la rubia se despidió de los Berry ya que era noche de escuela y debía ir a su casa a pasar algo de tiempo con sus padres antes de irse a la cama, beso a los padres de Rachel, tomo su bolso y se fue a la puerta con la morena siguiéndola.

-Nos vemos mañana pequeña- Decía Quinn en la puerta de los Berry.

-Te despertaré temprano, tienes práctica mañana cierto?

-Si, mañana debo reunirme con Sue, San y Britt para escoger a las nuevas chicas y para empezar a programar los entrenamientos de este año.

-Entonces nos vemos temprano- Dijo la morena dejando un beso en los labios de la rubia.

-Sip, que duermas bien pequeña- Se acerco a su oido- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo Quinn y no creas que lo de mi habitación se va a quedar así, aun debo de enseñarte las cosas que me recomendó Santana.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Me vas a matar Berry- Río la rubia y se marchó a su casa.

Rachel cerro la puerta y se fue a la cocina donde sus padres estaban sirviéndose otra copa de vino.

-Esa carita de enamorada te delata Rachel- Sonrió Hiriam.

-No lo estoy ocultado papá- Sonrio.

-Si lo sabemos pero también no creas que ignoramos que estaban las dos solas en tu habitación- La miro serio Hiriam.

-Quinn y yo no hacíamos nada papá solo escuchábamos musica.

-Ni siquiera yo soy tan inocente para creerme eso Rachel Barbra Berry, te conozco mejor que tu y se que a su edad las hormonas empiezan a molestar.

-Papá!- Se quejo Rachel- Mejor me voy a dormir, mañana tendremos nuestra primera reunión oficial del coro, además de que tengo que hablar con la prof Shelby para ver lo de las audiciones y toda la planeacion de este año, se que aun no soy capitana del coro pero seguro volveré a serlo, eso si lo mas lejos de Finn posible, tal vez convenza a Quinn que sea mi co-capitana.

-Shelby dijiste- Dijo Hiriam

-Si, Shelby Corcoran, ella es nuestra nueva profes...

Rachel no había terminado de decir el nombre cuando Leroy que estaba tomando vino lo escupió al escucharla.

-Shelby, Shelby Corcoran?- Pregunto Leroy después que termino de toser.

-Si, ese es su nombre porque?- Pregunto Rachel mirandolos extrañada.

Ninguno de los hombres le respondio, solo se miraron el uno al otro pensando exactamente lo mismo, esto no era bueno, nada bueno, Shelby estaba en Lima y ambos sabían exactamente que era lo que estaba buscando.


	9. Chapter 9

Al día siguiente, las chicas estaban en la escuela, Quinn en práctica de animadoras y Rachel las veía desde las gradas mientras escuchaba música y organizaba todas las ideas que tenía para la reunión del coro esa tarde, estaba entusiasmada con esa reunión, quería compartir con alguien como Shelby que había logrado hacer realidad sus sueños muchos de ellos muy parecidos a los de Rachel.

La morena se iba a graduar, iría a New York, entraría a la mejor escuela de artes dramáticas e iba a hacer su sueño de estar en broadway realidad, miró al grupo de animadoras siendo dirigidas por Quinn en esa actitud de "Yo soy la que mando" que le encantaba, la rubia con ella era la persona más divertida, tierna y delicada que podía ser pero cuando estaba en ese campo como capitana de las Cheerios era alguien totalmente diferente y a Rachel esa Quinn le parecía lo más sexy del mundo.

Sonrió al pensar que todos sus sueños los iba a cumplir al lado de Quinn, la rubia iba a asistir a la Universidad de New York era claro que la iban a aceptar, junto con Rachel tenían las mejores calificaciones y prácticamente sólo debían escoger donde querían estudiar.

Vio como Quinn la saludo desde abajo y como Santana le decía algo ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de su amiga y luego Santana soltando una carcajada, esas dos no iban a cambiar nunca pero era genial tener ese grupo de amigas, sabía que siempre iban a estar ahí para ella, sonrió y bajó la mirada volviendo a sus partituras.

Se dio cuenta que le faltaban unas para completar lo que quería presentarle a Shelby esa tarde así que tomó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Quinn diciéndole que iba al auditorio y volvía.

Se levantó recogiendo sus cosas y se fue rumbo al auditorio, sin darse cuenta que alguien empezaba a seguirla.

Cuando entró al auditorio y busco las partituras que necesitaba, pensó que estaba sola hasta que escucho la voz de alguien en el escenario, se fue tras bastidores hasta llegar donde podía ver a quién pertenecía esa voz, era un chico por lo que veía muy guapo, tenía el cabello castaño claro, era delgado y alto, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue su voz, este chico tenía muchísimo talento, podía llegar a unas notas que no muchos podían y pensó que él sería su acompañante perfecto en el coro.

Sin pensarlo salió al escenario y empezó a cantar junto al chico, el cual se sorprendió al escucharla pero en ningún momento dejó su canto, sus voces se acoplaban perfectamente, definitivamente era su pareja de canto soñada, solo debía convencerlo para audicionar al club glee y con un poco de suerte tendría a alguien con suficiente talento para cantar a su lado y también podría librarse de Sam Evans y alejarlo de su novia.

El chico le sonrió y tomo su cintura guiándola perfectamente en un improvisado baile para luego terminar su canción.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la figura tras bastidores viendo la escena.

-Wow definitivamente eso es algo que hay que repetir- Dijo el chico sonriendo

-Sin duda, cantas muy bien, eres muy talentoso.

El chico sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el halago de la morena, a Rachel le recordó a ella misma cuando alguien decía algo bueno acerca de ella.

-Mucho gusto, soy Rachel Berry capitana del coro y me encantaría que un talento como el tuyo se uniera a nosotros, nos hace falta alguien con tu presencia para ser el cantante masculino principal- Dijo ofreciendo su mano en presentación.

-Mucho gusto me llamo...

-Rachel qué demonios significa esto?.

La morena giró para ver a Finn en su uniforme de fútbol subir al escenario bastante molesto.

-Qué haces aquí sola con este? Y ofreciéndole mi puesto en glee?- Dijo Finn lanzando su casco al piso como niño chiquito.

-Oye amigo tranquilo, solo cantabamos, no tienes porque ponerte así y menos hablarle así a tu novia.

-El no es mi novio- Aclaro Rachel bastante molesta por la escena- Finn primero que nada yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago o no y segundo tu no tienes ningún puesto en glee, somos un equipo y todos trabajamos por igual.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tu misma Rachel, tú eres la primera en demandar cada solo en el coro y yo soy tu compañero en los duetos, eso lo sabe todo el mundo- Dijo tomando su brazo.

-Finn suéltame- Intentaba soltarse pero el agarre del chico era más fuerte.

-Te ha dicho que la sueltes- Dijo el chico empujando a Finn de su lado haciendo que se tropezara con el casco y cayera- Puedo ver exactamente por qué buscas otro compañero- Le dijo a Rachel- Su falta de coordinación y actitud deja mucho que desear para alguien de un coro.

-Tu callate idiota que a todas estas quien eres, nunca te había visto en esta escuela- Dijo el chico alto levantándose del suelo.

-Eso no es tu problema Finn, qué sea la última vez que me pones un dedo encima y que me haces una estúpida escena de celos, he tratado de tener paciencia contigo por considerarte un amigo pero ya me la colmaste, que te quede bien claro, no eres mi novio y no lo vas a ser jamás- Gritó Rachel enojada, tomó la mano del chico nuevo y bajó del escenario hacia la puerta.

-No saben con quien se meten, par de perdedores- Grito Finn pateando el casco.

Rachel lo escucho quejarse una vez más del dolor, Finn definitivamente era idiota.

Una vez fuera del auditorio, Rachel soltó la mano del chico y lo vio con algo de pena.

-Siento lo que pasó, Finn tiene un gran problema con su temperamento- Dijo la morena.

-Y uno aún peor de coordinación- Rio el chico- En serio ese es tu compañero de duetos.

-Si, es él- Dijo Rachel rodando los ojos

-Pues entonces definitivamente debo entrar al coro de esta escuela, debo salvarte de soportar eso- Dijo señalando dentro del auditorio- Igual no creo que tenga muchos problemas para entrar.

-Con tu voz entrarás fácilmente- Sonrió Rachel.

-No lo decía por eso pero mi voz ayuda- Le guiño un ojo el chico.

Rachel río- Bueno nos vemos entonces esta tarde- Se despidió la morena- Fue un gran gusto conocerte eh... Creo que aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

-También fue un gusto para mi Rachel- Dijo tomando su mano y dejando un beso- El nombre Mmm dejaré que mi talento sea mi carta de presentación- Rio - Nos vemos en las audiciones- Acomodo su mochila y se fue.

Rachel río, este chico era casi tan diva como ella, estaba segura que harían un gran equipo, lo vio hasta que cruzó hacia otro pasillo, ella tomo sus cosas y se fue de nuevo a las gradas.

Cuando llegó las animadoras ya no estaban, solo quedaban algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol que recogían sus cosas para irse a las duchas, Rachel bajó las escaleras para irse a las duchas de las Cheerios donde seguramente estaba Quinn.

-Si buscas a Quinn hace rato que se fueron a las duchas.- Dijeron detrás de ella.

La morena volteo sólo para encontrarse con Sam en su uniforme de fútbol, Rachel rodó los ojos mentalmente, claro que Sam iba a estar pendiente de Quinn.

-Si gracias ya lo sabía- Dijo sin sonreírle.

-Ya soy parte del equipo de fútbol- Anunció el chico- Nos vemos esta tarde en las audiciones para el coro- Sonrió.

Rachel solo lo miro y después de dedicarle una sonrisa completamente falsa le dio la espalda y se fue a los vestidores. Santana y Brittany iban saliendo cuando llegó a este.

-Berry dónde estabas? Fabgay ha estado preguntando por ti todo el rato, es realmente fastidioso- Dijo la latina cuando la vio.

-Estaba en el auditorio, se me fue la noción del tiempo y luego tuve que tratar con Finn- Suspiro

-Y ahora que quería Finncompetente?

-Nada solo que me hizo una escenita de celos- Dijo viendo su brazo el cual estaba rojo donde el chico la había agarrado.

-Qué es eso Rachel, Finn se atrevió a ponerte sus garras encima?- Dijo la latina notablemente molesta.

-No fue nada Santana, tranquila.

-Nada? Mirate el brazo, esta vez Finnepto se paso de la raya y yo me voy a encargar de devolverlo a su sitio, Finn Hudson va a conocer a Snixx- Dijo la latina tomando la mano de Brittany y dejando a la morena sola.

-Quinn está aún dentro- Escucho decir a Brittany antes que la latina se la llevase con ella.

Rachel suspiro, no quería que Santana se metiera en problemas por culpa de Finn pero con Santana nadie mediaba palabras, decidió entrar al vestidor, dejando sus cosas en una de las bancas y llamando a su novia.

El vestidor estaba completamente vacío exceptuando ella y Quinn la cual aun no respondía a su llamado, sabia que estaba ahí dentro ya que vio su uniforme aparte de que Brittany se lo había dicho.

-Vamos Quinn se que estas aquí, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo escuchando una de las duchas abiertas así que sonrió y fue hacia esta.

Se preparó para abrirla y sorprender a la rubia pero antes de que lo hicieran la tomaron por la cintura y la pegaron a los lockers.

-No deberías estar aquí y mucho menos sola Berry, es peligroso- Dijo la rubia en su oido- Sue podría verte y estarías en problemas.

-No le tengo miedo a Sue- Dijo dándose vuelta en sus brazos para quedar frente a ella- Además tengo un buen contacto con la capitana de las animadoras así que no creo que haya problemas en que este aquí.

\- Con que un buen contacto?- Dijo la rubia dejando un beso en sus labios.

-Uno muy bueno- Dijo la morena respondiendo el beso colocando sus manos en las caderas de su novia encontrándose con piel.

Se separo del beso y miro el cuerpo de la rubia dándose cuenta que esta estaba solo con su ropa interior, paso sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de Quinn hasta llegar a sus labios y luego hasta sus ojos sonriendole.

La rubia le sonrió con superioridad y volvió a besarla, pegando su espalda a los lockers mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la camisa de Rachel.

La morena sonrio al ocurrirsele una idea, era la ocacion perfecta para poner en practica los consejos que le había dado Santana. Tomo la cintura de la rubia y la llevo dentro de la ducha, cerrando el agua de la misma. Esta vez fue ella quien dejo a Quinn contra la pared mientras su boca atacaba el cuello de la rubia.

-Dios Rachel, es en serio, si Sue nos encuentra aqui vamos a tener un problema.

-Y que nos puedan encontrar así no te parece mas excitante?- susurro la morena subiendo sus manos por su abdomen.

-Nena estoy casi desnuda- Se quejaba Quinn.

-Oh pero si eso lo note hace mucho rato Quinn- Rachel dejaba besos en su pecho bajando hasta su abdomen- Recuerdas que quedamos en que te enseñaría lo que me recomendó Santana.

-Aja- La rubia golpeó su cabeza con la pared tras ella al sentir como la morena mordía su abdomen.

-Creó que es un buen momento para intentarlo- Dijo subiendo por su cuerpo llegando a su boca para luego besarla colando una de sus piernas entre las de la rubia

-Rachel puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras- Gimió la rubia al sentir la presión de la pierna de Rachel entra las suyas.

-Eso lo se hermosa, siempre he hecho contigo lo que he querido- Río luego de morder su lobulo.- Y eso me encanta- Dijo haciendo mas presión con sus muslo.

-Dios nena, me encantas- Dijo besandola- No puedo esperar a estar contigo completamente y entregarme a ti para siempre, te amo Rach.

-También te amo hermosa- La miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

La rubia le sonrió y volvió a buscar su boca, mientras la presión en su parte baja se hacia mas grande, tomo a Rachel por la cintura y cambio sus posiciones dejando a la morena contra la pared mientras ella quitaba la camisa de Rachel.

La morena busco acariciar el cuerpo de la rubia pero esta se lo impidió colocando los brazos de Rachel sobre su cabeza pegados a la pared, Quinn se separo al escuchar un quejido de dolor por parte de su novia.

-Te hice daño?- Le pregunto soltándola.

-No cariño, tu jamas me harías daño- Dijo mirando si brazo- Es solo que Finn...

-Finn que?- Dijo viendo el brazo de Rachel- Rachel, Finn te hizo esto?.

-Estábamos en el auditorío y se molesto porque yo cantaba con el chico nuevo.

-Cantabas con Sam?

-No Quinn es otro chico, canta genial y bueno Finn nos vio y me monto una escena de celos y me tomo el brazo, pero el chico me defendió y yo le deje muy claro que no me volviese a poner un dedo encima.

-Finn Hudson se atrevió a ponerte sus asquerosas manos encima y hacerte una escena de celos- Quinn cerro los ojos intentando controlarse- Espero que ese idiota haya disfrutado su corta y patética vida porque hasta hoy le duro- Dijo la rubia totalmente molesta saliendo de la ducha buscando su ropa- Esta vez Finn fue demasiado lejos.

-Quinn amor, calmate no paso nada- Dijo abrazandola- No quiero que te metas en problemas por culpa del idiota de Finn, aparte Santana probablemente ya se encargo de dejarle las cosas en claro.

-Me alegro, pero ese no es trabajo de Santana, tu novia soy yo y Finn Hudson me va a escuchar- Dijo separándose y terminando de vestirse para luego tomar sus cosas y las de Rachel saliendo de los vestidores.

-Esto no va a terminar bien- Se dijo a si misma para luego salir tras su novia.


	10. Chapter 10

Finn estaba en uno de los pasillos de Mckinley sacando de su casillero los libros que iba a necesitar para su primera clase, cuando su cabeza quedó dentro del mismo por el empujón que había recibido.

El chico se volteo molesto a ver quien lo había empujado encontrándose con una Quinn Fabray, respirando fuertemente y viéndolo con cara de tener ganas de matarlo y una Rachel preocupada tras de ella.

-Que demonios te pasa Quinn?- Dijo molesto.

-Que me pasa? Te diré que me pasa Hudson!- Lo tomó por su camisa acercándolo a su cara- Que sea la última vez que le pones un dedo encima a Rachel, acaso tu mama no te enseñó que a las mujeres no se les toca?

-No seas ridícula Quinn, solo la tome del brazo para alejarla de ese chico con el que estaba bailando en el auditorio, ese tonto estaba muy cerca de ella y Rachel no tiene un novio que la defienda- Se soltó de su agarre.

-Ese es el problema con los idiotas como tu Finn, que creen que las mujeres necesitamos de un hombre a nuestro lado para que nos defienda, pues una noticia para ti, no estamos en la edad de piedra por mucho que tu pequeño cerebro te indique que si, si Rachel no te pide su ayuda es porque no la necesita, espero que te quede claro- Dijo empujándolo con su dedo índice en su pecho.

\- Y a todas estas a ti que te importa Quinn? Si Rachel no me quiere cerca de ella que me lo diga ella misma, tú no eres nadie para decirme que puedo hacer o no con Rachel.

-Cuantas veces quieres que te lo repita Finn, ya te lo ha dicho mil veces o es que tu diminuto cerebro aun no lo ha captado, Rachel no quiere nada contigo, espero que lo comprendas de una vez.

La rubia lo empujo una última vez para luego darle la espalda tomando la mano de Rachel y empezar a caminar dejando al chico tras ella.

-Y a ti que te importa? Pareces una loca celosa, que acaso al pasar tanto tiempo con Santana y Brittany ya te pegaron lo gay?- Grito el chico tras su espalda.

Quinn se detuvo inmediatamente al escucharlo y Rachel apretó aún más su mano para no soltarla.

-Quinn sigue caminando no le hagas caso- Dijo Rachel mirándola.

-Rach suéltame.

-Pero Quinn.

-Suéltame!

La morena muy a su pesar soltó la mano de su novia pero no se separó de ella cuando Quinn dio media vuelta caminando de nuevo hacia el chico alto.

-Repite lo que dijiste Hudson- Dijo llegando frente a él una vez más.

-Eso Quinn, acaso se te pego lo gay y quieres convertir a Rachel?

-No seas idiota Finn lo gay no se pega!- Dijo tratando de controlarse- Solo no te acerques más a Rachel o sino entonces si sabrás quien soy- Dijo dándose la vuelta de nuevo alejándose de él.

Ya varios chicos estaban a su alrededor viendo la discusión de el quarterback con la capitana de las Cheerios, eso no es algo que se veia todos los días.

-Igual Rachel no sería tan enferma como para meterse a lesbiana contigo Fab...

No termino la frase porque el golpe lo hizo callar, Quinn se dio media vuelta para ver cómo el chico se sostenía la cara llena de sangre y a su lado estaba la morena sosteniéndose la mano.

-Con un demonio, eso duele- Gritó Rachel cuando al fin reacciono ante el dolor que le había causado el golpear a Finn.

Quinn corrió donde estaba Rachel para ayudarla, mientras que Finn se quejaba de que Rachel le había roto la nariz y la tomaba una vez más por el brazo

-Que mierda te pasa Rachel?- Dijo jalandola

-Que eres un idiota Finn! Eso me pasa, que me tienes harta con tus ínfulas de no se que, ya te lo dije esta mañana no eres mi novio y no lo serás nunca, no podría estar con un neandertal como tu, sueltame Finn.- Dijo intentando soltarse del agarre del chico.

-Te dijo que la soltaras imbécil- Quinn se metió entre ellos y empujo a Finn logrando que soltara a Rachel.

-Esta me la vas a pagar Rachel, quien te crees? No eres más que una perdedora, acaso no sabes con quien te metiste? Soy el quarterback del equipo de fútbol y puedo hacerte la vida un infier...

Una vez más el dolor impidió que terminara de hablar, esta vez cayo al piso sin más debido al dolor en su entrepierna por el rodillazo que le había dado la rubia, Quinn se agachó tomando su cara.

-Que sea la última vez que amenazas a Rachel, Finn te recuerdo que la que manda en esta escuela soy yo y si no quieres que TU vida sea un infierno, hazme caso y no te le acerques más- Lo soltó haciendo que se golpeara con el piso.

Se giro viendo a todos los estudiantes a su alrededor mirándola con miedo, Santana llegaba a su lado con un slushie en la mano.

-Y que les quede claro a todos que Rachel Berry está fuera del alcance de todos o se la verán con nosotras.- Dijo la latina.- De absolutamente todos- Dijo yendo donde Finn y dejando caer el contenido del vaso sobre el.

-Que demonios esta pasando aqui?- Escucharon una voz tras ellas y en seguida todos los estudiantes salieron corriendo dejándolas solas.

Voltearon a ver a Sue viéndolas con las manos en la cintura.

\- Pregunte qué está pasando?.

-Pues coach que Finndiota aquí no sabe respetar a una mujer y pues tuvimos que darle una lección de modales.- Dijo Santana.

-Que hizo?- Dijo Sue levantando al chico del suelo.

-Pues agarro a Rachel contra su voluntad dos veces, le dejó una marca en el brazo y estaba haciendo unos comentarios bastante feos en mi contra coach.- Dijo Quinn- Así que tuvimos que defendernos.

-Le partiste la nariz Quinn!- Reclamo Sue.

-En realidad esa fui yo.- Dijo Rachel tras Quinn.

Sue la miró sorprendida- Me impresionas Berry- Sonrió - Vayan a mi oficina y me esperan ahí, yo llevaré a Finn a la enfermería y luego donde el director.

-Pero si ellas me atacaron- Se quejo Finn.

-Pues por lo que yo vi, fue en defensa propia así que te las arreglaras con el director.-Dijo llevándose al chico a la enfermería.

Santana y Quinn llevaron a Rachel a la oficina de Sue, donde le revisaron la mano a Rachel, se la limpiaron y le colocaron una venda para que no moviese los dedos, no la tenía rota pero le iba a doler.

-Quien se iba a imaginar que Berry tenia ese gancho izquierdo- Dijo la latina riendo.

-Mis papás me metieron en clases de defensa personal cuando pequeña.- Dijo la morena sonrojada.

-Así que no te metas con mi novia López, ya sabes lo que te espera- Río Quinn abrazando a Rachel.

-No le tengo miedo al hobbit pero acaba de subir unos cuantos escalones en el sexymetro de Mckinley, mira que partirle la nariz al quarterback, acabas de convertirte en una badass Berry.

-Sólo espero no haberme metido en problemas.

-No estás en problemas Berry- Dijo Sue entrando a la oficina- Yo vi todo y le dije al director que fue en defensa propia, Finn seguramente será suspendido, así que ustedes están bien.

Quinn al ver entrar a Sue inmediatamente se soltó de la morena pero ya las había visto. La campana sonó así que las chicas se dirigieron a la puerta de la oficina para irse a sus clases.

-Quinn quedate un momento, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Sue y Quinn se detuvo.

Rachel la miro y esta le hizo señas de que fuera a clases que luego la alcanzaba, Santana tomó el brazo de Rachel y se fue con ella a clases, Quinn regresó frente a Sue y la miro.

-Tu no viste nada, no sabías que había sido Rachel quien golpeó a Finn en la nariz así que porque nos ayudaste con el director?- Preguntó Quinn.

-Porque eres la capitana de mis animadoras y no puedo darme el lujo de que te metas en problemas Q- Respondió la rubia mayor sentándose en su escritorio.

-Ok, pero porque sacar también a Rachel del problema?

-Porque no puedo darme el lujo de tener a la capitana de mis animadoras molesta o aún peor triste porque su novia fue suspendida por golpear a un idiota que no entiende que no es el centro del universo.

-No se a que te refieres.

-Tranquila Q, su secreto está a salvo conmigo- Le sonrió- Pero recuerda algo Fabray yo lo se todo, te puedes ir.

Quinn le sonrió y le dio las gracias tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta deteniéndose cuando escuchó tras ella

-Ah y Fabray, mañana darás el doble de vueltas al campo y que sea la última vez que Berry se mete al vestuario de mis Cheerios a seducirte.

Quinn asintió sin voltear, no sabía como Sue siempre se enteraba de todo, abrió la puerta y se fue rumbo al salón de clases.

Al salir de clases, todo mundo miraba a Rachel distinto, en Mckinley las noticias se regaban rápido y más cuando Mercedes y Kurt querían que así fuese.

Ya todos se habían enterado que Rachel le había roto la nariz a Finn de un puñetazo y por donde pasaba la morena se escuchaban susurros a su alrededor.

-Te lo dije Berry acabas de subir mucho en los escalones de Mckinley, ahora nadie más se meterá contigo, no si saben lo que les conviene- Llegaba junto a ellas Santana.

-En este momento estás en el tope del sexymetro Rach- Decía Brittany- Te viste muy sexy golpeando a Finn

-No estoy muy segura de que eso sea bueno o no.

-No les hagas caso Rach, solo ignoralos- Decía Quinn quien cargaba las cosas de su novia ya que esta tenia su mano lastimada.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, ya verán que me las van a pagar ustedes dos!

Era Finn quien gritaba al final del pasillo mientras era acompañado por el director y su madre, el chico había sido suspendido por una semana y luego un mes de detención, lo cual significaba que no podía jugar fútbol en ese tiempo, vieron a la madre de Finn darle un golpe en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y llevándoselo fuera de la escuela.

La campana sonó y el director les ordenó que se fueran todos a sus respectivas clases sino querían ser castigados también.

El resto del día había pasado sin ningún contratiempo, lo único era que todos veían a Rachel de manera diferente, la morena optó por escuchar a Quinn y simplemente ignorarlos. Dejó sus cosas en su casillero y se fue al salón del coro donde se encontró con la nueva profesora quien revisaba algunas partituras mientras tocaba unas notas en el piano.

Shelby vio llegar a Rachel y le sonrió, la joven morena le saludo con la mano y fue cuando Shelby vio la venda en su mano.

-Rachel qué te pasó?- Preguntó la profesora acercándose a ella viendo su mano.

-Nada, es solo un golpe- Respondió la morena.

-Si te vendaron fue más que un simple golpe- Tomó su mano- Que te dijo la enfermera?

-Nada, no fui a la enfermería, en serio no es nada, la venda es para que no mueva los dedos, quien iba a pensar que golpearle la nariz a alguien iba a doler tanto- Río la morena.

-Fuiste tu la que golpeó al chico en el pasillo esta mañana? Escuche a algunos profesores hablar de eso en la sala de maestros, nunca me imaginé que podrías haber sido tu.

-Pues sí que las noticias viajan rápido en esta escuela- Dijo la morena- Normalmente estoy totalmente en contra de la violencia pero en este caso Finn se lo venía buscando desde hace tiempo y bien merecido se lo tenía.

-Debes tener más cuidado Rachel, pudiste haberte roto la mano- Le dijo la profesora.

-Tranquila que no fue nada, mis padres me metieron en clases de defensa personal de pequeña, se como dar un golpe, nunca pensé que llegase a necesitarlo.

-Muy inteligente de su parte- Sonrió sin muchas ganas Shelby- Una pregunta, es normal que tus compañeros del coro lleguen tarde a las reuniones?- Dijo volviendo al piano.

-En realidad aún es temprano, yo siempre vengo antes y pues como Mr. Shue siempre llega después que todos ya estamos aquí, no es que tengamos una hora específica para empezar.

-Pues prepárense para cambiar eso porque si quieren ganar la competencia nacional este año, van a tener que llegar a la hora para poder practicar más tiempo.

-Creo que ud y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien profesora Corcoran- Sonrió Rachel.

La profesora la vio- Mientras estemos en el salón del coro puedes llamarme Shelby- Dijo sonriendo

-Esta bien, Shelby, justamente llegue temprano porque quería mostrarte algo en lo que he estado trabajando para los ensayos de este año, el año pasado fui co-capitana del coro y pues pensé que sería bueno preparar algo para no llegar en blanco este año.-Busco la partituras y fue a sentarse junto a ella en el piano.

Después de un rato los chicos del coro empezaron a llegar y tomaron asiento mientras Rachel y Shelby terminaban de revisar las hojas de la morena más joven. Cuando terminaron Rachel se fue a su lugar y Shelby se colocó frente a ellos.

-Bien chicos, primero que nada quiero darles la bienvenida oficialmente a este año en el club y decirles que este año iremos a New York y ganaremos ese campeonato.

Todos los chicos aplaudieron y gritaron su aprobación.

-Pero para eso vamos a necesitar mucha práctica hasta que lo hagamos perfectamente, así que a partir de mañana quiero que todos estén aquí 15 minutos luego de la última campana, el que llegue tarde se quedara fuera y si acumulan 3 retrasos quedan fuera del coro, está claro?.

Esta vez nadie aplaudió sólo la miraron asintiendo, no estaban acostumbrados a llegar a tiempo a glee, el primero en llegar tarde siempre era Mr. Shue.

-Bien como todos saben hoy son las audiciones y necesitamos por lo menos una persona más para poder competir, así que vamos a escuchar a los chicos que se anotaron para audicionar uno por uno y luego ustedes y yo decidiremos quienes quedaron y quienes no, tengo entendido que antes el que audicionaba entraba pero no haremos más eso, necesitamos talento chicos, lo mejor de lo mejor para poder ganar las nacionales, bien empecemos con esto.

Shelby se dirigió a la puerta y dejo pasar a la primera candidata una chica de segundo año, se presentó como Marley y luego de entregarle su partitura a Shelby quien estaba en el piano empezó a cantar.

Para sorpresa de los del coro adicionaron varios chicos, lo cual les parecía muy bien ya que siempre los años anteriores tenían que prácticamente rogar para que alguien audicionara.

Poco a poco habían ido pasando los chicos, unos muy bueno y otros, bueno otros no tanto.

El último en audicionar había sido Sam Evans y para molestia de la morena el chico tenía talento, cantaba bien y podía tocar la guitarra, Rachel rodó los ojos en serio estaba deseando que el chico fuera sordo pero el universo no la complació.

-Bien Sam muchas gracias- Decía Shelby- Los resultados serán publicados mañana.

El chico se despidió de todos y salió no sin antes sonreírle a Quinn, la rubia se despidió y luego escuchó el resoplido de la morena a su lado, su novia estaba celosa.

-Bien tenemos un último chico- Shelby sonrió- Sean buenos con él, sobre este no diré nada yo ya que estoy un poco viciada- Río Shelby- Es mi hijo.

El chico entró al salón y Rachel inmediatamente sonrió, era el chico con el que había cantado en la mañana y que la había defendido de Finn, ella lo saludo con la mano y él simplemente le guiño un ojo, a su lado Quinn observó el intercambio entre ambos preguntándose de dónde se conocían.

-Buenas tardes, voy a audicionar con una canción de Queen, mi nombre es Jesse St. James.


	11. Chapter 11

**Coloco una nueva foto en su mural, se separó para verlo en su totalidad y sonrió, todo estaba saliendo según el plan.**

 **Miro la foto en el tope marcada con rojo, no podía olvidar que ese era su objetivo principal, miro las demás fotos bajo esa, sabia cual era su objetivo pero eso no quitaba que pudiese divertirse haciendo pagar su cuota a todos los demás.**

 **Abrió una de las gavetas y tomó el spray, era hora de continuar.**

-0-

Rachel suspiró una vez más mientras veía la lluvia a través la ventana del auto de su novia, iban rumbo a casa y estaba agotada ese había sido un día muy largo.

Los nuevos integrantes del coro habían sido seleccionados, eran un total de seis, tres chicos y tres chicas.

Marley, una chica de ojos claros y una voz espectacular, era hija de una de las señoras que cocinaba en la escuela.

Jake, hermano de Puck, tenía muy buena voz y la misma fama de rompecorazones y rebelde de su hermano.

Kitty, una animadora aspirante a Quinn, si le preguntaban a Rachel le faltaba muchísimo para llegarle a los talones a su novia y tampoco le gustaba que tuviese prácticamente un altar a Quinn Fabray en su casillero.

Sugar, en realidad aun no sabia como Sugar Motta había quedado seleccionada en el coro, tal vez los nuevos teléfonos que tenían todos los integrantes del coro tenían algo que ver.

Jesse, el chico había audicionado con una canción de Queen y había llegado a todas y cada una de las notas, cuando terminó se llevó los aplausos de todos los presentes en el salón incluyendo a Rachel.

Y Sam, ni siquiera Sugar Motta y su falta absoluta de oído musical le molestaba tanto como que Sam Evans hubiese entrado a glee, no le agradaba el chico pero ni un poco, no le gustaba como miraba a Quinn, no le gustaba como le canto a Quinn cuando audicionó, porque sin importar que le dijera su novia Rachel estaba convencida que la canción era para la rubia, no le gustaba su boca de pescado, no le gustaban sus imitaciones estúpidas, no le gustaba que se creyera el rey de la escuela porque la entrenadora Bestie le dijo que era el nuevo quarterback hasta que Finn terminará su castigo y definitivamente no le gustaba la broma que había hecho al salir de la escuela de que los quarterbacks siempre salían con las capitanas de las animadoras.

La idea de enviar a Sam Evans a una casa de crack como lo había hecho con Sunshine le parecía muy atractiva en ese momento, pero ya el año anterior eso le había traído muchos problemas y no quería tener problemas con Shelby y menos cuando aún no había escogido a los capitanes del coro de ese año.

Quinn se detuvo en un semáforo y tomo su mano vendada con cuidado y le dio un beso.

-Vamos a hablar de lo que te tiene molesta?- Preguntó la rubia mirándola.

-Es una tontería Quinn- Respondió quitando su mirada de la calle y viendo a su novia.

-Nada de lo que tu digas es tonto Rach, eres una de las personas mas inteligentes que conozco- Sonrió.

-Odio a Sam Evans- Se quejo y vio como la rubia intentaba contener la risa sin lograr su cometido.

-Ok, esta bien es un poco tonto, pero hey solo un poquito- Dijo cuando vio como Rachel entrecerró los ojos- Rach sabes muy bien que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte o es que en los últimos dos años te he dado razones para dudar de mi?

-No es eso Quinn, confió plenamente en ti, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no me guste que te mire como si tuviese alguna oportunidad contigo.

-No la tiene y lo sabes muy bien pequeña.

-Lo sé- Dijo la morena dejando un beso en la mejilla de la rubia.

Quinn le sonrió y aceleró al ver que el semáforo estaba en verde.

-Así que ese chico Jesse fue el que te defendió cuando el idiota de Finn te lastimo el brazo?- Comentó la rubia.

-Si fue él, cantamos juntos y fue cuando le dije que audicionara aunque por lo que vi ya estaba en sus planes siendo hijo de Shelby y con esa voz, me parece un buen chico no crees?

-Pues si te defendió de Finnbécil me cae bien y lo de la voz pues hay que admitir que tiene la mejor voz de glee- Rachel la miró inmediatamente- La mejor voz de los chicos de glee- Corrigió- Aparte que es muy guapo.

-Eres una pervertida Fabray, el chico es menor que nosotras- Río Rachel- Pero sí es bastante guapo y talentoso, lo lleva en la sangre, tenías que escuchar cantar a Shelby cuando le enseñe lo que había hecho para este año, esa mujer llega a unas notas que simplemente te dejan con la boca abierta.

-Dios Rachel Berry tu y tu amor por las personas talentosas- Río la rubia estacionándose frente a la casa de los Berry.

-Tranquila Fabray, es solo su talento, mi amor romántico te lo llevas completamente tu- La morena se inclinó y tomó su cara para dejar un beso en los labios de Quinn, el cual la rubia intensificó inmediatamente.

-Y otras cosas también te las llevas tú-Dijo separándose de la rubia.

-Qué otras cosas?

-Dejaré que lo averigues por ti misma- Tomó la chaqueta de las animadoras de la rubia para taparse de la lluvia y salió del auto- Te espero- Dijo para luego cerrar la puerta y correr hasta la entrada de su casa.

Quinn metió su auto al garage y luego subió a dejar las cosas en su habitación, sus padres aún no habían llegado así que se ducho y se colocó ropa cómoda, busco los libros que necesitaba para hacer las tareas, tomó un paraguas y salió de su casa yéndose donde los Berry rápidamente para no mojarse, dejó el paraguas en la entrada y se fue a la cocina donde estaba la morena.

Rachel estaba haciendo dos sándwich ya que sus padres le habían avisado que iban a llegar tarde esa noche porque habían tenido una emergencia en el trabajo, así que decidió hacer algo ligero para ella y su novia.

Estaba buscando algo en la nevera cuando Quinn la abrazo por la cintura y beso su hombro.

-Quinn me asustaste- Reclamo sacando las cosas.

-Así tendrás la conciencia- Río la rubia.

-Pues tu la tendrás igual, con la única que hago cosas que no debo es contigo- Dijo la morena haciendo los sándwichs

Rachel levantó la mirada y vio a Quinn y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios después de pasear su mirada por el cuerpo de la rubia, Quinn Fabray con un top y shorts era algo que no le importaba ver el resto de su vida.

-Mis ojos están aquí arriba Berry y después dices que la pervertida soy yo.

Rachel dejó todo y se acercó a la rubia quedando frente a ella pasando su dedo índice por el abdomen de Quinn.

-Lo haces a propósito cierto Fabray? Sabes que me encanta tu abdomen y vas y te pones un top y shorts.

-No se de que hablas Berry, yo sólo me puse ropa cómoda.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú misma Quinn- La morena tomó el cuello de la rubia y junto sus labios.

Quinn tomo su cintura y la colocó contra la encimera mientras Rachel paseaba sus manos por su abdomen, el beso se volvió más apasionado hasta que se separaron por falta de aire y la rubia aprovechó para empezar a besar el cuello de la morena ganándose suspiros de la misma.

Rachel acarició el abdomen de su novia con sus uñas y esta vez fue Quinn quien soltó un suspiro, la morena abandonó el abdomen de su novia y pasó los brazos por sus hombros acercándola aún más a su cuerpo.

Quinn deslizó sus manos por las piernas de la morena y tomó sus muslos, rachel capto la idea y se aferró a su cuello mientras la rubia la levantaba dejándola sentada sobre la encimera.

Rachel separó sus piernas dándole espacio para que se parara entre ellas, tomó su cuello y volvió a besarla, bajó su mano que no estaba vendada hasta el trasero de quinn y la acerco aun mas a su cuerpo, las manos de la rubia se deslizaban por sus piernas llegando debajo de su falta cuando escucharon el sonido del teléfono.

-Me tienen que estar bromeando- Dijo Rachel al separarse de la rubia dejando su cabeza contra la puerta del estante tras ella.

-Ni que lo digas- Dijo Quinn quien intentaba controlar su respiración mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo- Es mi mamá- Dijo separándose completamente de la morena al ver quien la llamaba.

Rachel se quejo por lo bajo y se bajó de la encimera viendo como Quinn atendía la llamada, adoraba a Judy en serio lo hacía pero en esos momentos tenía ganas de matar a su suegra, suspiro y se lavó las manos para continuar con los sándwich.

Después de unos minutos Quinn colgó diciéndole que solo avisaban que iban a llegar tarde porque con la lluvia un árbol había caído en la carretera y estaban esperando a que lo quitaran del camino.

Rachel le dio su plato y se fueron a la sala a comer mientras veían televisión para luego empezar con las tareas que les habían asignado, cuando terminaron Quinn lavo los platos y Rachel arreglo todo en la sala, cuando terminó subió a su habitación a guardar sus cuadernos.

Quinn dejó todo limpio en la cocina y al no ver a la morena en la sala decidió subir a su habitación, la rubia tocó la puerta y entró solo para que Rachel la empujara contra la puerta después de cerrarla atacando su cuello inmediatamente.

-Y tu teléfono- Preguntaba la morena en su cuello.

-En la sala.

-Perfecto- Tomo su cintura y caminó de espaldas llevando a la rubia con ella hasta que sus piernas tocaron la orilla de su cama.

Se separo y miro a Quinn quien le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y la beso sentándose en la cama tomando su cintura, Quinn se apoyó tras ella y la recostó, colocándose encima de la morena.

-Nuestros padres llegaran tarde hoy- Decía la morena mientras disfrutaba de los besos que la rubias dejaba en su cuello- Podemos hacer lo que queramos sin que nos interrumpan.

-Lo que tu quieras pequeña- Dijo Quinn separándose para mirarla a los ojos.

Rachel sonrió pícaramente- Vas a tener que darle un muy buen regalo a Santana, Quinn Fabray- Río y tomo su cuello juntando una vez más sus labios en un beso apasionado.

-0-

Hiriam y Leroy entraban en su casa sin hacer mucho ruido habían tenido una emergencia con un paciente y tuvieron que quedarse hasta más tarde en el trabajo.

Dejaron sus cosas en la sala y vieron los libros de Quinn en la mesa, entraron a la cocina pero todo estaba en silencio, se miraron, sabían muy bien donde estaban y esta vez iban a tener una charla muy larga con Rachel y su novia, ellos no tenían problemas con ellas pero estaban bajo su techo y eso debían respetarlo.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio aunque igual no iban a escuchar nada ya que la habitación de Rachel estaba insonorizada para que la morena pudiese practicar mejor, llegaron a la puerta de la morena y giraron el picaporte, estaba abierta, abrieron rápidamente la misma y sonrieron ante la imagen que vieron.

En la cama de la morena estaban ambas chicas bajo las sábanas durmiendo Rachel con la espalda de frente a Quinn y la rubia tras ella abrazando su cintura, Hiriam cerró la puerta de nuevo y tomó la mano de su esposo para bajar, tomó su teléfono y llamó a los Fabray para avisarles que su hija se quedaba a dormir esa noche para que no estuviese sola en su casa mientras ellos llegaban.

Los hombres se fueron a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer y luego de cenar apagaron todo, cerraron y se fueron a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador de su teléfono sonó y Rachel se estiró para apagarlo y volvió a acomodarse en su cama, estaba muy cómoda bajo aquel calor que la rodeaba y sentía que podía quedarse ahí para siempre, luego sintió el peso en su cintura y el cuerpo tras ella y por un momento se asustó, las imágenes de la noche anterior empezaron a llegar a su cabeza y sonrió, era Quinn quien la abrazaba, se giró y vio a la rubia quien aun dormía en su cama, dormida se veía aún más hermosa y su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad que contagiaba a la morena.

Rachel colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, le encantaba el cabello corto de Quinn, cuando lo tenia largo se veía muy bien pero el corto le daba un aire como de más libertad y eso le encantaba.

Observó su rostro hasta que llegó a sus labios y se sonrojo, las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron aún más vivas a su cabeza, tendría que pensar qué regalarle a Santana, después de todo ella también había disfrutado mucho de los consejos de la latina, sonrió porque después de sentir todo lo que la rubia le hizo sentir sin siquiera quitarse la ropa no podía esperar a entregarse completamente a su novia, después de anoche sabía que no importaba cómo ni cuando, lo que importaba era que si lo hacía con Quinn iba a ser perfecto, así que ya lo de esperar por el momento perfecto iba a cambiar.

La rubia abrió sus ojos para encontrarse los los ojos de Rachel mirándola directamente y sonrió.

-Podría despertar así el resto de mi vida- Dijo con esa voz ronca que le encantaba a Rachel.

-Siempre que dormimos juntas dices lo mismo Quinn.

-Solo digo la verdad, buenos días.

-Buenos días hermosa- Rachel dejo un beso rápido en sus labios, cuando Quinn iba a intentar profundizar, la segunda alarma de Rachel sonó.

La morena se levantó y se fue a su baño, Quinn la observo hasta que cerró la puerta y luego se estiró en la cama, no podía esperar a estar con esa morena de todas las formas posibles, buscó su teléfono y recordó que lo había dejado en la sala, tomó el de la morena y vio la hora para salir de un brinco de la cama, iba a llegar tarde a las prácticas si no se apuraba, se colocó sus zapatos y le dijo a Rachel que se iba a cambiar a su casa.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido y llegó a la puerta cuando escucho la voz tras ella.

-Muy buenos días Quinn, dormiste bien?- Leroy estaba en la sala sentado en el sofá leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba su café- Qué tal la cama de mi única hija, cómoda?.

La rubia giró para ver al hombre y le sonrió. -Buenos días sé que en este momento quieres matarme por dormir aquí sin tu permiso pero podríamos dejarlo para la tarde, sinceramente me da más miedo llegar tarde a las prácticas con Sue.

-Me parece justo Señorita Fabray, pero esta tarde usted y yo tendremos una larga charla.

Quinn asintió y salió sin más corriendo a su casa, entró y saludó a su madre que estaba en la cocina y luego de disculparse corrió a su habitación a ducharse, busco su bolso y coloco todo lo que iba a necesitar para ese día para luego bajar y tomar una manzana de la nevera prometiéndole a su madre que podría regañarla cuando llegara de la escuela.

Bajo al garaje y saco su auto y se estacionó frente a los Berry justo cuando la morena salia de su casa acomodando unas cosas aun en su bolso, sonrió al ver como Rachel llevaba puesta su chaqueta, la morena entró al auto, cerró su bolso y lo dejó en el asiento trasero y la luego la vio.

-Buenos días hermosa- Sonrió

-Sabes que dormimos juntas y no hace ni media hora nos vimos cierto?

-Lo se, pero después de lo de anoche te mereces un muy buenos dias- Tomo su cara y le plantó un beso.

La rubia se separó después de un momento totalmente sonrojada y encendió el auto para luego arrancar ganándose una carcajada de la morena a su lado.

Llegaron a la escuela sobre la hora así que no tuvieron chance de despedirse como les hubiese gustado, Quinn debía correr al campo para el entrenamiento y Rachel debía ir a publicar el listado con los nuevos integrantes del coro, así que se dieron un corto beso antes de salir del auto e irse a sus destinos, no se dieron cuenta que al otro lado del estacionamiento alguien había visto su despedida.

Rachel fue al salón del coro y vio que ya había un papel en la cartelera, Shelby ya había decidido quienes iban a ser los capitanes de glee de ese año, se acercó rápidamente y leyó lo que decía, para después dar un brinco de celebración al ver su nombre como capitana del club.

-Felicidades señorita co-capitana- Escuchó tras ella y se giró para ver a Jesse entrando al salón.

-Gracias, felicidades a ti también co-capitán- Sonrió y luego dejo el listado justo debajo del otro papel.

-Mi madre sinceramente no pudo haber escogido mejor, nuestras voces suenan muy bien juntas y tengo muchas ideas para el coro.

-Tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien- Sonrió- Debemos reunirnos para comparar notas y planes, tengo un buen presentimiento para este año.

-Pues claramente una gran mejoría de tu co-capitan anterior- Río el chico- Te voy a dar mi número de teléfono para que me escribas y podemos ver cuando reunirnos- El chico tomó una hoja y escribió el número y se lo entregó- Y ahora te dejo porque tengo una prueba para el equipo de atletismo y solo me dan la oportunidad porque me inscribí tarde, esas chaquetas son bastantes codiciadas aquí en Mckinley.

Rachel bajó su mirada y se dio cuenta que aun llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Quinn.

-Esta no es mía, es de Quinn pero si en Mckinley todo mundo quiere una, te da una especie de reputación en la escala de la escuela.

-Entonces necesito una de esas- Río el chico- Nos vemos Rachel será un total placer trabajar contigo- Tomo su mano y dejo un beso como lo había hecho el día anterior.

Rachel lo vio irse una vez más y luego ella misma salió del salón para irse a las gradas a ver las prácticas de las animadoras.

Cuando llegó se sentó en su lugar de siempre, ya las Cheerios estaban metidas en sus prácticas, siempre eran las primeras en empezar y las últimas en terminar no por nada llevaban 5 campeonatos seguidos, sonrió al ver a Quinn pasar frente a ella y saludarla con la mano, respondió de la misma forma y luego coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo dentro de la chaqueta de la rubia, le encantaba porque olía a Quinn.

-Si la coach Sylvester te ve con esa chaqueta te mata- Escuchó a su lado para luego ver a Sam llegando con Puck y otro chicos del equipo de fútbol todos con sus flamantes chaquetas rojas.

-Ese es mi problema en todo caso- Respondió la morena, era muy temprano para verle la cara a Sam Evans.

-Tranquila Rachel es mas cuando quieras yo te doy la mía- Dijo Puck pasando su mano por su peinado.

-No gracias Noah, prefiero pasar frío.

El chico hizo como si le doliera el corazón para luego reír guiñandole un ojo.

-Desde ayer te volviste mucho más sexy, pequeña princesa judía.

-Y tu siempre haz sido el mismo Noah, no tienes una práctica a la cual asistir? Ya la coach Beiste llegó.

Todos los chicos vieron al campo y salieron corriendo gradas abajo, la morena solo río.

-0-

Abrió los ojos con pesadez tratando de enfocar su vista borrosa y vio varias personas a su alrededor.

-William me escuchas? Es el doctor López.

-Donde estoy?- Decía en un susurro.

-Estás en el hospital Will, fuiste atacado en la escuela la semana pasada, te inducimos un coma para ayudar a tu cuerpo a sanar más rápido, aquí a mi lado está la policía, necesitaban hablar contigo.

Un hombre alto entró en su campo de visión, era rubio y algo gordo.

-Señor Shuester, soy el Detective Smith y estoy a cargo de su caso, podría decirnos si sabe quién pudo atentar contra su vida?

Will negó con la cabeza no estaba seguro si podía hablar.

-Bien, recuerda algo, logro ver quien lo atacó?

Will volvió a negar, todo sobre esa noche era muy confuso, recordaba haber visto a Rachel y tomar su mano cuando los paramédicos lo sacaban, la cara de sus estudiantes, haber hablado con el conserje esa noche pero no podía recordar nada más.

-Cualquier cosa señor Shuester, nos sería de gran ayuda.

Will cerró los ojos tratando de recordar pero su mente estaba completamente en blanco, iba a negar una vez más hasta que un reflejo paso por su mente, era lo único que recordaba acerca de esa noche.

-Una chaqueta, una chaqueta roja- Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir para luego dormirse una vez mas.

-0-

 **#QuienEsElAsesino.**


	12. Chapter 12

James Smith entraba a su oficina ese día después de ir al hospital a ver a William Schuester, no había sacado mucho de esa visita, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y observó la pared donde tenía los indicios del caso, prácticamente estaba vacío, solo tenia la foto del trofeo y de will golpeado, no habían conseguido nada más en el salón del coro y ahora William le decía que sólo recordaba una chaqueta roja, tomó un post it y un bolígrafo y escribió "CHAQUETA ROJA", se levantó y lo colocó con las demás pistas.

-Esto no va a ser nada fácil- Dijo mirando las pocas pistas que tenía.

Volvió a su escritorio y echó un vistazo al expediente del caso, Shuester no tenía enemigos conocidos, no encontraron nada más que el trofeo y ahora una chaqueta roja en una escuela donde ese era el color de sus equipos, prácticamente eso convertía a todas las personas dentro de Mckinley en sospechosas o simplemente William Shuester no recordaba nada y su mente le estaba jugando una broma.

-0-

Quinn iba camino a las duchas después de terminar las vueltas adicionales que Sue le había exigido por castigo a que Rachel hubiese entrado en el vestuario de las Cherrios el día anterior, sonrió al recordarlo, no le importaría dar más vueltas si podían repetir y terminar lo de los vestuarios, se mordió el labio cuando su mente viajó a la noche anterior en la cama de Rachel.

Santana iba saliendo del vestuario cuando la vio.

-Quita esa cara de idiota Fabgay- Le dijo la latina sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Quinn la miró y se fue hacia ella asustando a la latina y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-Te Amo Santana Lopez, te amo, te amo- Repetía mientras dejaba besos en las mejillas de su amiga.

-Y a ti que demonios te pasa Fabray quítate de encima shuu shuu- Decía sin intentar alejarla realmente.

-No se que le dijiste a Rachel pero gracias- Dijo dejando un último beso.

Santana rodó los ojos- Eso es todo? El hobbit te dio la prueba de amor? Con razón tu cara de idiota.

-No exactamente pero igual te agradezco, tus consejos fueron muy útiles.

-Dios Fabgay, si te pones así con un poco de acción controlada no me quiero imaginar cuando hagan todo y ahora quítate.

-Sabes que también me adoras Lopez.

-En tus sueños Fabray- Se separó- Ahora duchate que apestas, iré a buscar a Britt, nos vemos en clases.

-Si ves a Rachel dile que me tuve que quedar, la vi en las gradas y luego no se a donde se fue.

-Si, si checare tu tarjeta con el hobbit- Río la latina dejándola sola.

No había nadie más en los vestidores era de esperarse ya que se había quedado mucho más tiempo en la pista con Sue gritándole por el megáfono, fue a su locker y busco sus cosas dejándolas en uno de los bancos para luego meterse a la ducha y darse un baño. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando escucho un ruido, cerró el agua y volvió a escuchar, escucho unos pasos.

-Santana eres tu?- Nadie respondió.

Quinn tomó su toalla, se envolvió en ella y salió de la ducha, intento escuchar pero no se oía nada más que sus pasos.

-Vamos San, no es gracioso- Escucho un ruido en el pasillo de la puerta y se asomó, vio una de las ventanas abiertas que pegaba de la pared haciendo ruido.

Se acercó y la cerró-Quinn Fabray deja la paranoia- Se dijo así misma y se fue a su locker.

Cuando llegó frente a su locker se quedó helada con lo que vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, eso no podía ser posible.

Su pintura de labios estaba tirado en el piso y en la puerta de su locker la palabra "LESBIANA" frente a ella, se secó las lágrimas y enseguida tomó papel y empezó a quitar la pintura de su locker.

-0-

-Y entonces Quinn se levantó y terminó en el piso- Reía la morena terminando la historia.

-Esta chica Quinn es una parte muy importante de tu vida no?- Preguntaba el chico mientras tomaba de su café.

-Quinn es mi mejor amiga, desde que tengo uso de razón hemos estado juntas- Sonreía Rachel al hablar de la rubia.

La morena estaba en el patio de la escuela con Jesse, no tenía clases a primera hora así que después de ver los entrenamientos de las animadoras iba rumbo a la biblioteca a adelantar un trabajo cuando vio al chico llegar con su nueva chaqueta roja, había quedado en el equipo de atletismo y la invitó a tomar algo para celebrar, el no tenia clases sino hasta el segundo periodo y solo había ido temprano para las prácticas.

-Se nota que son muy unidas- Decía él sonriendo- Y cuéntame aparte del hijo de Frankenstein tienes algún otro pretendiente?

-Finn solo quiere lo que no puede tener, no está acostumbrado a un no por respuesta y por eso me fastidia y no, no tengo ningún pretendiente.

-Entonces no hay ningún novio?- Pregunto el chico sonriendo

-No, ningún novio

-Novia?

-Eh y de ti que me cuentas? Llevas todo el rato preguntándome sobre mi y no me has dicho nada de ti- Respondió rápidamente la morena cambiando la conversación.

-Pues nada, soy de New York, en unas semanas cumplo 16, mi padre murió hace 5 años y a mi madre ya la conoces, le ofrecieron el trabajo y aceptó y aquí estamos.

-Pues que gran cambio no? Venirse de la gran manzana a este pueblito de Ohio.

-Pues si, aunque mamá está feliz de estar aquí e igual yo me iré de nuevo cuando me gradúe.

-Yo nací en New York, pero mis padres me trajeron aquí muy pequeña.

-Y tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-No, soy hija única mis padres no adoptaron más niños.

-Eres adoptada, tus padres no podían tener hijos?

-Pues entre ellos es algo así como imposible.

-Imposible porque?

-Pues porque dos hombres no pueden concebir un bebé juntos- Río Rachel.

-Oh tus padres son gay- Decía el chico.

-Si, olvidé que eras de fuera, aquí todo mundo lo sabe- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, está bien, me parece genial...

Iba a decir otra cosa cuando fueron interrumpidos por el teléfono de la morena, lo tomó y leyó el mensaje.

-Debo irme- Dijo recogiendo sus cosas- Nos vemos luego Jesse- Se despidió y se fue.

El chico se despidió, la vio marcharse y sonrió, al fin la habían encontrado.

-0-

Rachel entraba al vestidor de las Cheerios para encontrarse con Santana, Brittany y Quinn, Brittany abrazaba a Quinn mientras la latina se paseaba de un lado a otro lanzando malas palabras.

-Que paso?- Dijo yéndose directamente donde estaba Quinn, arrodillándose frente a ella.

-Hasta que apareces Berry- Dijo la latina- Te escribí hace 5 minutos, porque tardaste tanto?

-San cálmate- Dijo Brittany.

-Estaba en el patio, vine en lo que lei tu mensaje, ahora me pueden decir que paso?

-Nada cariño, le dije a Santana que no te dijera nada- Decía Quinn separándose de Brittany.

-Ningún nada Quinn, Rachel debe enterarse esto también le afecta a ella- Santana estaba claramente molesta.

-Ok, calma y diganme que es lo que pasó?- Exigía Rachel.

Brittany la miro y le señaló el locker de Quinn, Rachel desvió la mirada de su novia y fue cuando lo vio, estaba borroso pero aun se veía, la palabra que habían escrito.

-Pero qué demonios?- Dijo molesta.

-Ahora me entiendes Berry- Dijo la latina acercándose- Debemos averiguar quién hizo esto y creeme que lo van a pagar.

-0-

Leroy levantó la mirada de su computadora al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su oficina.

-Adelante- Dijo volviendo su mirada a la pantalla.

-Doctor alguien quiere verlo, no tiene cita pero dice que es muy importante- Escuchó decir a su secretaria.

-Esta bien que pase- Dijo cerrando la laptop.

La puerta se abrió y cuando la vio se quedó helado, habían pasado casi 18 años sin verla, aunque sabía que este día no tardaría.

-Buenas tardes Leroy.

-Qué haces aquí, qué quieres?

-Creo que es obvio no crees? Vine a hablar de nuestra hija- Dijo Shelby sentándose frente a él.

_0_

 **Espero que esten disfrutando de la historia, yo disfruto mucho leyendo sus reviews**

 **Si tienen alguna pregunta, queja (es contigo farfadet), amenaza o quieren compartir sus sospechosos y teorias los invito a seguir NELQPfic en twitter.**

 **Espero sus reviews**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	13. Chapter 13

-Tiene que haber sido Finnbecil- Decía Santana molesta mientras caminaba de un lado al otro.

-No es por defenderlo pero Finn tiene la entrada prohibida a la escuela hasta la próxima semana, como podría haberlo hecho?- Respondía Rachel, ella también había pensado en el chico pero era imposible que hubiese sido él.

-Entonces quién, alguien que escuchó la discusión de ayer?- Decía Quinn que abrazaba a su novia.

-Había muchas personas alrededor ayer mientras ustedes peleaban con Finn- Añadía Brittany.

-Debe haber alguna forma de averiguar quien entro aqui.

-Podríamos preguntarle a Sue, ella se enteró que Rachel había entrado aquí, tal vez sepa quien escribió esto- Decía Quinn.

-Como que Sue se enteró que yo entre aquí? No había nadie y nadie me vio entrar, aparte de Santana y Brittany.

-No lo se, solo se que sabe de lo nuestro y me dijo que nos apoyaba y no diría nada, por eso me hizo dar más vueltas hoy- Explicaba la rubia a su novia.

-No crees que Sue haya sido capaz de hacer esto o si?- Pregunto Santana.

-Para nada, Sue nos cubrió a mi y a Rachel con el director, no le conviene que yo me meta en problemas además que ganaría con hacer algo así?

-Pues no lo se Q, en estos momentos no confió en nadie. Alguien en esta escuela sabe lo de ustedes dos o alguien te quiere fastidiar por lo que Finnepto te dijo ayer.

-Pues creo que Sue es nuestra única opción en estos momentos, hay que preguntarle si sabe algo- Dijo Quinn levantándose de la banca.

-Limpiemos esto y vayamos donde Sue- Dijo Rachel empezando a limpiar lo que quedaba de pintura en el locker de Quinn.

Cuando no quedó ningún rastro de pintura, las cuatro chicas salieron de los vestidores, Santana y Brittany tenían que ir a clases, así que Quinn les dijo que ella iría con Rachel a ver a Sue, se despidieron yéndose dentro de la escuela.

-Estas bien Quinn?- Preguntaba Rachel tomando su cara.

-Estoy bien Rach no te preocupes- Respondió acariciando sus manos

-Segura? Se que esto no es lo que quieres, que nadie se puede enterar aun de lo nuestro.

-Estoy bien pequeña- Le dio un beso corto en los labios- Esto y lo de Finn ayer me ha hecho pensar, no quiero seguir ocultando lo nuestro Rachel, odio que Finn o cualquier idiota crea que puede estar contigo cuando tu eres mia, quiero que todos sepan que eres mi novia y que yo soy tuya.

Rachel la miro a los ojos tomó su cara y la beso con todas las ganas del mundo, ella sabía cuán difícil era para Quinn el tomar una decisión como esa sabiendo lo que significaria que su padre se enterara.

-Te amo, lo sabes no?- Dijo cuando se separaron.

-Lo se y yo te amo a ti y creo que es hora de decírselo a los demás, ya no me importa nada.

-Y tu papá que?.

-Hablaré con mamá, creo que es hora de dejar de escondernos, así no tendremos que preocuparnos de amenazas o lo que sea que haya sido eso ahí dentro.

-Te amo, Quinn- La beso una vez más.

Las chicas siguieron besándose hasta que el ruido de alguien aclarándose la garganta las hizo separarse.

-Así que ningún novio no?- Ambas voltearon a ver quien era.

-Jesse, esto no es lo que crees- Trataba de justificar Rachel nerviosa.

-Tranquila Rach- Decía Quinn tomando su mano- Si, Rachel no tiene ningún novio porque ella es mi novia- Le dijo la rubia al chico.

Rachel la miró sorprendida, no pensaba que Quinn iba a aceptar su relación tan rápidamente o no sin antes hablar con su padre.

-Hey tranquila, conmigo no tienen nada de que preocuparse, de hecho me parece genial, ustedes dos hacen una pareja muy linda chicas- Dijo el chico sonriendoles- Tienes mucha suerte Quinn, por lo que he visto Rachel es una gran chica.

-La que tiene suerte soy yo- Dijo la morena sonriendo.

-Ambas tenemos mucha suerte- Dijo la rubia dejando un beso en su mejilla- Y a todas estas qué haces por aquí?

-Me creerían si les digo que estoy perdido? Aún no se bien donde quedan las cosas en esta escuela, tengo clases en el laboratorio de química y ni idea de donde estoy.

-Nosotras vamos a la oficina de la coach Sylvester podemos llevarte, el laboratorio queda de paso.

-Gracias chicas, son las mejores.

-Eh Jesse- Llamo Rachel- Si pudieras mantener esto en secreto en la escuela aún no saben que estamos juntas aparte de Brittany y Santana.

-No tengo porqué decir nada Rachel, no es mi problema con quien salgas, aparte me caes muy bien y no sería bien visto de un amigo hablar de sus amigas o si?

-Gracias Jesse- Sonrió la morena.

-Bueno vámonos que seguro ya vas tarde a la clases- Dijo Quinn yéndose rumbo a la oficina de Sue.

Las chicas seguidas de Jesse se fueron dentro de la escuela, dejaron al chico en la clase que le correspondía despidiéndose de él y agradeciéndole de nuevo que no dijera nada y luego se fueron a la oficina.

Cuando iban llegando, Sue iba saliendo y se sorprendió de verlas ahí.

-Quinn justamente iba a buscarte, necesito hablar algo muy urgente contigo- Dijo la rubia mayor- Vamos a mi oficina.

Ambas chicas siguieron la la coach, entraron a su oficina y vieron como esta cerraba la puerta luego de decirle a Becky que no dejara pasar a nadie.

\- Que paso coach?- Dijo Quinn.

-Bien Q, sabes que te dije ayer que yo me enteraba de todo lo que pasaba en los vestidores? Por eso me entere que la pequeña Barbra aquí presente se había metido a seducirte.- Dijo señalando a Rachel mientras la morena se sonrojaba.

-Si y justamente por eso veníamos a verla, hoy paso algo en los vestidores y nos gustaría saber si usted...

-Lo sé Quinn, por eso iba a buscarte, para enseñarte esto- Dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio y buscando algo en su computadora.- Vengan a ver esto.

Ambas chicas se levantaron y fueron detrás de Sue a ver lo que la rubia quería enseñarles, vieron cómo la coach activaba una de las grabaciones y veían a Quinn sacando sus cosas de su locker para luego meterse la la ducha.

-Esto en en serio? Coach Sylvester se da cuenta usted que eso es invasión a la privacidad y que ser la coach no le da derecho a poner cámaras en los vestuarios de sus Cheerios y...

-Fabray calla a tu novia si no quieres que la saque de mi oficina.

-Pero Quinn esto es una falta de respeto a tu privac...

Rachel se callo por completo al ver como aparecía alguien que no era su novia en pantalla.

Las chicas podían ver como una figura con una chaqueta parecida a la de los equipos entraba al vestidor y se iba al locker de Quinn, tomaba su bolso de maquillaje y con la pintura de labio escribía la palabra LESBIANA en la puerta, luego se iba a la ducha donde se encontraba Quinn y cuando estaba a punto de verla, algo hacía que saliera corriendo a la puerta y luego la rubia saliendo de la ducha.

-Estaba revisando las cámaras de los vestidores para ver que no quedase nadie y encontré esto, me pueden explicar qué es esto?

-No sabemos coach, veníamos a hablar de esto con usted- Dijo Quinn yéndose a sentar en una de las sillas con Rachel a su lado.

\- Esto es muy raro Q, te había pasado algo así.

Las dos chicas se miraron decidiendo si contarle o no, Rachel asintió y la rubia suspiro viendo de nuevo a su entrenadora.

-El sábado alguien dejó una caja frente a mi casa con un trofeo igual al que dejaron en el salón del coro, con el que creen que atacaron al Mr. Shue.

-Imaginó que fuiste inteligente y se lo dijiste a tus padres Quinn.

-En realidad no, no quisimos alarmarlos por algo que seguramente había sido una broma de mal gusto, ahora no estoy tan segura.

-Quinn después de lo que le pasó a William no creo que esto sea una broma, sabes que esta misma persona puede ser quien intentó matar a Will? Debemos avisarle a la policía inmediatamente.

-No coach, aun mi padre no sabe lo mio con Rachel y meter a la policía en esto no es la mejor manera de decírselo.

-Y qué pretendes que haga, que lo olvide, entiendes que te pudieron haber atacado?

-No le estoy pidiendo que lo olvide, solo que me de tiempo para que mi papá se entere por mi y no por un vídeo, igual ya habíamos decidido decírselo- Dijo Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel.

-Bien Q y me alegro por ustedes pero tienen hasta mañana, es mi deber enseñarle esto a la policía podrían encontrar alguna pista.

-No creo que encuentren nada, la persona que hizo esto llevaba guantes, con esa chaqueta no se puede ver si es mujer u hombre y con el casco de futbolista que lleva no se puede ver su cara- Dijo Rachel.

-Si, pero igual debo entregarles este vídeo.

-Esta bien coach, lo entiendo, esta tarde cuando mis padres lleguen a la casa hablaré con ellos.

-Bien chicas, saben que cuentan conmigo, ahora vayan a sus clases, les daré un pase para que los profesores no les digan nada por llegar tarde- Dijo tomando un papel y escribiendo.

-Gracias coach.

-De nada Berry, eso si cuida a Q porque si la haces sufrir te las verás conmigo- Dijo entregándole a cada una un pase.

-Lo haré, prefiero morirme antes que hacerle daño a Quinn- Sonrió

-Bueno ahora fuera de mi oficina- Dijo Sue guiñandoles un ojo mientras abría la puerta.

Las chicas se despidieron y se fueron a la siguiente clase, la cual compartían con Santana, Brittany y Jesse, cuando entraron sus amigas las vieron y ellas les dijeron con gestos que todo estaba bien, que luego hablaban, buscaron sus puestos y sacaron sus libros pero en realidad ninguna de las dos prestó atención a la clase pensando en lo que tenían que hacer cuando llegaran a casa esa tarde.

-0-

Estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela hablando con Santana y Brittany, no habían tenido más clases juntas y en el almuerzo los demás integrantes del coro se habían sentado con ellas así que tampoco pudieron hablar ahí, no tenían reunión del coro ese día porque la profesora Shelby había pedido todo el dia por una emergencia personal así que todos los chicos del coro se habían ido temprano a sus casas.

-Entonces por el vídeo no se puede identificar quien fue?- Preguntaba Santana recostada de su auto.

-No, la persona que haya sido es muy inteligente, lleva guantes y un casco de futbolista, aparte de la chaqueta, así que no habrá huellas, no se le ve la cara y no sabemos si es mujer u hombre.

-Yo sigo pensando que fue Finndiota, ayer cuando lo sacaron de la escuela las amenazó.

-Yo no sé qué pensar, si fue la misma persona que atacó a Mr. Shue, entonces que quiere conmigo?

-No podemos confiar en nadie chicas, esto no puede salir de nosotras cuatro, juntas vamos a averiguar quién demonios es- Dijo Santana mirando a sus amigas y novia, las otras tres asintieron.

-Bueno ya vamonos que a esta hora la escuela da miedo- Dijo Brittany.

-Si además yo debo hablar con mamá antes de que llegue mi papá- Dijo Quinn yéndose a su auto, Rachel se despidió de las chicas y se fue al lado del copiloto.

Brittany y Santana se metieron al auto de la latina y las cuatro salieron del estacionamiento rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando Rachel y Quinn llegaron al frente de sus casas vieron que tanto los padres de Rachel como Judy ya habían llegado, ya que sus autos estaban en su sitios.

-Excelente día para llegar temprano- Dijo Quinn apagando su auto.

-Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con tu mamá?- Preguntó Rachel quitándose el cinturón y acercándose a su novia.

-No Rach, ve con tus padres, esto es algo que debo hablar con mamá y luego las dos con mi papá, además que no sabemos cómo reaccione el y no quiero que te vaya a decir algo.

-Sabes que te amo sin importar lo que pase cierto Quinn?

-Lo se pequeña, yo también te amo- Dijo para luego inclinarse dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

Salió del auto y se fue a su casa mientras Quinn lo guardaba en el garaje, cuando Rachel entró a su casa escuchó a sus padres discutiendo en la cocina así que sin hacer ruido se acercó.

-No vamos a decirle nada Leroy, ella no tiene derechos.

-Sabes muy bien que si los tiene, fuimos nosotros los que hicimos mal.

-Rachel es nuestra hija, nunca le ha hecho falta esa mujer.

-Pero es su madre y si ella quiere puede denunciarnos.

-Rachel es nuestra hija, nuestra y Shelby no puede aparecer 17 años después a querer ser su madre.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio al escuchar como algo caía al suelo y se rompía, al voltear vieron a Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos viéndolos, la morena había tropezado con la mesa del teléfono y este se había caído.

-Rachel cariño- Trato de acercarse Leroy pero la morena se alejó.

-Ustedes saben quien es mi madre, Shelby es mi madre y nunca me lo dijeron?

-Nena- Dijo Hiriam.

-Si o no- Dijo la morena fuertemente- Diganme la verdad aunque sea una vez.

-Si- Suspiro Leroy

-No se me acerquen!- Gritó Rachel yéndose a la escalera.

Cuando estaba a la mitad de la escalera lo escuchó, un grito que la hizo detener enseguida sabía muy bien quien era, bajo corriendo y se fue a la puerta con sus padres detrás, ese grito era de Quinn.

-0-

 **Perdon por la tardanza pero tuve una semana full, espero les guste este cap.**

 **Ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta o quieren compartir sus sospechas sigan a NELQPfic en twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	14. Chapter 14

Quinn dejó a Rachel frente a su casa y luego metió el auto en el garaje, apago el motor y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos en el volante, quería parar el tiempo en ese momento cuando aún todo era felicidad con Rachel, sus padres y Judy, sabía que después de esa noche su vida iba a cambiar para siempre, solo esperaba que nada cambiase su relación con la morena.

No sabia que esperar o cómo podría reaccionar su padre, lo que sí sabía era que no iba a abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que aceptaba su relación con Rachel como lo hizo su madre, la crianza de Russell había sido fuerte en ese sentido, ser gay estaba mal y punto. Un Fabray no podía ser gay como su abuelo se lo había dejarlo muy claro la última vez que los visitó y ella escuchó la conversación entre Quinton y Russell.

Sabia que seria mucho mas fácil simplemente quedarse callada y seguir ocultandolo como lo habían hecho los últimos dos años, terminar la escuela e irse ambas a New York donde podrían vivir su relación en paz, pero se lo había dicho a Rachel esa mañana y era cierto, ya estaba cansada de ocultarse, estaba cansada de negar a su novia y tener que tratarla como una amiga mas delante del resto de las personas y obviamente odiaba que los chicos de la escuela pensaran que tenían algún tipo de oportunidad con cualquiera de las dos, deseaba poder tomar la mano de Rachel en los pasillos y robarle un beso frente a su casillero sin tener que preocuparse que alguien la viera.

Rachel era su apoyo, su roca, sabía que sin la morena a su lado no sería capaz de decirle a su padre que le gustaban las chicas, que amaba a su vecina, a su mejor amiga de toda la vida, solo esperaba que el amor de su padre por ella fuese lo suficientemente grande como para no mandarla al infierno por homosexual, ni decírselo a su abuelo, eso debía hablarlo con su madre, no podían permitir que su abuelo se enterase, había demasiado en juego, su futuro y en consecuencia el de Rachel dependía de eso, Quinton Fabray era la única persona que nunca debía enterarse de que su nieta era gay.

Salió de sus pensamientos y abrió el auto, no podía seguir dándole largas al asunto además debía hablar con su madre antes de que su papá llegara del despacho, cerró el garaje y se dirigió dentro de la casa, dejó su bolso en la sala y llamó a su madre, no obtuvo respuesta, vio la luz de la cocina encendida y pensó que estaba ahí, entró a la cocina y lo vio, en la pared de la cocina escrito con spray rojo leyó "PAGARÁN" y Judy Fabray en el piso de su cocina cubierta en sangre que provenía de la herida en su estómago donde tenía clavado un cuchillo.

Quinn grito e inmediatamente corrió donde su madre, tropezando con algo, luego lo noto al lado de Judy estaba un trofeo de fútbol.

-0-

Rachel al escuchar el grito de su novia corrió bajando las escaleras con sus padres tras ella, llegó a la puerta de los Fabray y la encontró abierta, entró llamando a su novia.

-Rachel auxilio en la cocina- Escuchó a la rubia.

Los Berry corrieron a ver qué había pasado, entraron a la cocina y vieron a la rubia sosteniendo a una inconsciente Judy que estaba bañada en sangre.

-Está muerta Rachel, esta muerta- Decía Quinn llorando mientras sostenía la cabeza de su madre en sus piernas.

-Llamaré al 911- Dijo Leroy tomando el teléfono yéndose a la sala.

Hiriam se fue donde Quinn chequeando los signos vitales de Judy mientras Rachel separaba a Quinn de su madre para que permitiera que su padre la ayudara.

-Está muerta, la mataron- Era lo único que Quinn repetía mientras Rachel la abrazaba.

-No está muerta Quinn- Dijo Hiriam mientras buscaba su pulso- Tiene el pulso muy débil pero aún tiene, no ha muerto.

-Ya viene una ambulancia- Dijo Leroy volviendo a la cocina- Quinn quien hizo esto viste a alguien?

-No, estaba así cuando llegué, no vi nada- Decía llorando.

-Ya amor, ya la ambulancia viene y tu mamá va a estar bien, ella es una mujer muy fuerte- Rachel intentaba consolar a su novia, aunque a ella también le afectaba ver a Judy así, la mujer en el piso había sido la única imagen materna en su vida, recordó lo que sus padres le habían confesado minutos antes, siempre habían sabido quién era su madre y se lo habían ocultado y ahora Shelby estaba de regreso y por lo que había escuchado había venido por ella. Sacudió su cabeza, no era el momento para pensar en eso, ya hablaría con sus padres luego cuando Judy estuviese bien.

Escucharon la sirena acercándose y poco después la ambulancia se detenía frente a su casa, Quinn se separó de ella para ver cómo atendían a su madre.

-Cuánto tiempo lleva inconsciente?-Preguntó uno de los paramédicos.

-No lo sé, la encontré así hace 10 min cuando llegue de la escuela.

-Bien, vamos a trasladarla de inmediato, ha perdido mucha sangre y necesita cirugía- Dijeron mientras la subían a la camilla y la llevaban fuera de la casa a la ambulancia- Necesitamos un familiar que vaya con ella.

-Soy su hija, yo iré -Tomó la mano de Rachel- Ella también es familiar iremos ambas- Rachel asintió y miró a sus padres.

-Nosotros cerraremos, tenemos que avisarle a Russell y vamos inmediatamente para el hospital cariño- El paramédico cerró la puerta de la ambulancia y arrancaron, Rachel y Quinn iban sentadas al lado de Judy viendo como los paramédicos hacían lo posible por mantener a la rubia mayor estable, Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel y esta la miro y sonrió un poco tratando de decirle que todo iba a salir bien, dejo un beso en su mejilla y la abrazo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital los médicos se llevaron a Judy a quirófano para extraerle el cuchillo, las chicas se quedaron en la sala de espera donde se sentaron.

Quinn ya estaba un poco más calmada, estaba recostada del hombro de la morena mientras que Rachel la tenía abrazada.

-Vas a ver que Judy estara bien hermosa- Decía suavemente.

-Cómo lo sabes?- Dijo la rubia separándose para verla.

-Por qué es una mujer fuerte, ella va a estar bien Quinn confía en mí- Dijo secando las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos.

-Gracias por estar aquí Rach, no se que hubiese hecho si no hubieses llegado.

-Siempre voy a estar cuando lo necesites Quinn, de eso que no te quede duda- Dejo un beso en su frente.

-Te amo Rach, gracias- Dijo la rubia dejando un beso en sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, todo va a estar bien- Dijo la morena al separarse, arreglando un mechón detrás de su oreja- Quieres que te traiga algo de comer o un café quizás?

-Café estaría bien, no creo que pueda comer algo en este momento.

-Esta bien, ya vuelvo- La besó de nuevo y se levantó.

Se separó de la rubia y lo vio, Russel Fabray estaba parado delante de ellas viéndolas, la morena lo miró preguntándose una sola cosa, desde cuando Russell estaba ahí y cuando había visto.

-0-

 **Vio como sacaban la camilla hacia** **la ambulancia y como las dos chicas subían a la misma, solo esperaba que la rubia mayor no aguantara el viaje hasta el hospital, no quería tener que ir a terminar el trabajo, encendió el auto y acelero.**

 **-0-**

 **Algo corto pero no quería dejarlas con la angustia de que le había pasado a Quinn.**

 **Espero les guste, espero sus reviews, es genial leer sus sospechas y teorías de quien podría estar tras todo esto, ya saben si quieren comentan o tienen alguna pregunta sigan a NELQPfic en twitter.**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino.**


	15. Chapter 15

Judy Fabray había llegado a su casa temprano ese día, vio que los Berry habían llegado y decidió que luego iba a ir a visitarlos, tenían días que no hablaban, pero con sus horarios encontrados era casi imposible, por eso acostumbraban a hacer esas reuniones los fines de semana donde se metían a la piscina y pasaban un buen rato.

Sonrió al pensar que los Berry iban a estar en su vida por mucho tiempo, Rachel y Quinn no eran un amor de secundaria, su hija y Rachel iban a seguir juntas por mucho tiempo, eso podía apostarlo, solamente necesitaba verlas juntas para darse cuenta de lo mucho que se querían.

Recordó la vez que se enteró lo de su hija y la vecina, las encontró besándose en el sofá de la sala y la mirada de ambas chicas cuando la vieron eran de fotografía, estaban asustadas a más no poder así que ella simplemente hizo un chiste y siguió a la cocina, para ella no fue sorpresa verlas, de alguna forma siempre supo que ese día iba a llegar, Rachel y Quinn habían estado pegadas la una a la otra desde que podía recordar, luego habían llegado Brittany y Santana pero su hija y la morena siempre habían tenido una conexión especial, ya luego cuando crecieron y ninguna de las dos se interesó por ningún chico y empezaron a cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Quinn, simplemente sumó dos más dos.

Para Judy el que Quinn fuese gay no le causaba mayor problema, si era cierto que era creyente y que iba a la iglesia pero era su hija y el amor por sus hijas iba más allá de cualquier religión, que Quinn fuese gay no cambiaba el hecho de que era una hija ejemplar, una buena persona, buena estudiante y todo lo que hacía sentir orgulloso a cualquier padre, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue estar ahí para su hija.

Russell era otra cosa, su marido amaba a sus hijas eso no podía negarlo pero su padre le había inculcado creencias muy fuertes, Quinton Fabray no era una persona a la cual podias llevarle la contraria, siempre tenía que hacerse lo que él dijera, recordó cómo estuvo a punto de desheredar a Russell cuando decidieron casarse simplemente porque para él Judy no era suficiente para su hijo, sin embargo Russell le hizo frente y Quinton cedió, aunque siempre dejó claro que no estaba de acuerdo con ese matrimonio, cuando tuvo a Frannie y luego a Quinn las cosas mejoraron en cuanto a la relación con su suegro, pero sabía que este la culpaba por no darle un heredero hombre que continuase con su apellido.

Sabía que Russell sería incapaz de maltratar a Quinn o hacer algo como lo que hizo su padre con el, pero no estaba segura de cómo podría reaccionar ante una noticia como esa, por eso le había dicho a Quinn que era mejor no decirle nada sobre su relación con Rachel y sobre todo debían evitar a toda costa que Quinton Fabray se enterara.

Judy dejó su bolso en la entrada y se fue a la cocina con las bolsas que traía para hacer la cena, miro el reloj y vio que Quinn llegaría pronto, iba rumbo a las escaleras cuando vio la puerta de atrás abierta, estaba segura que había dejado todo cerrado antes de salir, fue a la puerta y la cerró después de revisar que no hubiese nadie fuera, subió y se cambió para luego bajar y empezar a sacar todo para empezar con la comida.

Había tomado un cuchillo para abrir una de las bolsas cuando escucho los pasos, llamo a Quinn pero no tuvo respuesta, agarró fuertemente el cuchillo y fue al pasillo donde había escuchado el ruido, se asomó pero no había nadie, rodó los ojos pensando que estaba paranoica y volvió a la cocina, no logró llegar a la mesa cuando la tomaron por la cintura y le taparon la boca, intentó gritar pero le fue inútil, la tenían muy bien agarrada, por lo que podía ver la mano en su boca tenía una guante así que solo se le ocurrio morder lo más fuerte que pudo, la persona que la tenía soltó su agarre un poco por el dolor y ella aprovechó para separarse y colocarse de frente a su atacante y en ese momento fue cuando vio quien la atacaba, llevaba una chaqueta roja parecida a la de Quinn o los atletas de la escuela, guantes negros y un casco de fútbol americano, no podía ver quien era porque bajo el casco algo tapaba su cara, no pudo detallar nada más porque volvió a atacarla, recordó el cuchillo en su mano y trato de usarlo para defenderse pero era más fuerte que ella, forcejearon por unos momentos hasta que sintió el dolor en su abdomen y luego el líquido caliente, miro abajo y vio su ropa llena de sangre y el cuchillo clavado en su abdomen, cayó arrodillada y miró hacia arriba, su atacante sostenía algo brillante en su mano sobre ella y luego todo se volvió negro.

-0-

Quinn vio llegar a su padre y simplemente fue a abrazarlo, no era momento de pensar si las había visto besarse o no, en ese momento necesitaba a su padre.

-Iré por tu café- Dijo Rachel pasando por su lado- Russell quieres algo de la cafetería?- Miró al hombre intentando descifrar algo en su mirada, no vio nada diferente en ella.

-No Rachel, gracias- Dijo llevando a su hija a las sillas sentándose junto a ella.

Rachel los vio y los dejo para que hablaran mientras ella iba por algo de comer para Quinn, sabía que la rubia no había comido nada así que aparte de llevarle el café que le había pedido decidió comprarle algo para que comiera y así aprovechaba para comer ella también, cuando iba llegando a la cafetería vio entrar a sus padres y les hizo señas para que la vieran, los hombres llegaron junto a ella preguntandole como estaba Judy, ella les informó que la habían pasado a quirófano y que en ese momento iba a comprarle algo a Quinn para comer mientras Russell estaba con ella.

Leroy y Hiriam fueron con ella a la cafetería y compraron cafés para ellos también, iban por el pasillo rumbo a la sala de espera donde estaban los Fabray cuando por fin Hiriam hablo, mientras estuvieron en la cafetería solo habían hablado de Judy y sus padres le habían informado que ellos le habían avisado a Russell por teléfono y que el hombre al estar camino a su casa había dado vuelta y se había ido al hospital directamente, no habían conversado de lo que había pasado en su casa antes de escuchar el grito de Quinn, los tres lo habían evitado, pero Hiriam ya no soportaba más.

-Rachel cariño necesitamos hablar de lo que escuchaste en la cocina temprano- Dijo el hombre sosteniendo su hombro deteniéndola.

-No es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de algo tan serio como eso, además en este momento debo estar con mi novia, que está asustada por lo que le pueda pasar a su madre, no quiero hablar con ustedes- Sacudió la mano de su padre de su hombro y se fue rumbo donde había dejado a su novia.

Cuando llego vio a Quinn sola, se sentó a su lado entregándole el vaso con café y le dio la bolsa con comida, Quinn le sonrió.

-Se que debes tener hambre, así que te traje algo para comer- Beso su mejilla- Tu papá a dónde fue?

-Fue a hablar con alguien que le informara como estaba mamá, Rach tengo mucho miedo- Dijo la rubia recostandose en sus piernas.

-Lo sé Quinn, yo también- Acarició su cabello mientras la veía.

-Había otro trofeo Rach, al lado de mi mamá en el piso, había otro igual al de Mr Shue y el de la caja.

-Crees que fue la misma persona?

-Todo me lleva a pensar que si, no puede ser una casualidad.

-Entiendo, pero entonces si es contra nosotras porque atacar a Mr. Shue?

-Tu lo dijiste, la policía cree que lo de Mr. Shue fue para enviar un mensaje, para sentar un precedente, para llamar la atención, nuestra atención.

-Quinn hay que decirle todo a la policía, todo- La miro haciéndole saber que se refería a la caja y al mensaje en su locker.

-Lo sé Rach, no se suponía que esto iba a pasar, mi mama sabria que hacer- Dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo.

Rachel la abrazo asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien con Judy, aunque a ella también le asustase la posibilidad de que algo malo le pasara a Judy debía ser fuerte por Quinn, la rubia la necesitaba en esos momentos y no se iba a separar de ella.

-Los familiares de Judy Fabray.

Rachel se separó de la rubia para ver al médico que había ingresado a Judy, tomó la mano de Quinn y se levantó junto a ella, dirigiéndose frente al doctor que les informaría como se encontraba Judy.


	16. Chapter 16

**No le gustaba la idea de tener que volver y terminar con Judy Fabray, lo hubiese hecho esa noche sino hubiese escuchado el auto que llegaba, logró escapar sin que Quinn Fabray se diera cuenta que mientras ayudaba a su madre, aún se encontraba en su casa, pudo haber acabado con ambas pero escucho a los Berry en la puerta y tuvo que salir por detrás.**

-0-

-Doctor como esta mi mamá?- Preguntó Quinn.

-Señorita Fabray, su madre presentó una herida en el abdomen hecha por un objeto punzo penetrante, procedimos a retirarlo en cirugía y nos dimos cuenta que esta herida provocó una hemorragia interna, su madre perdió mucha sangre, hicimos todo lo que pudimos y logramos parar la hemorragia, se le hizo una transfusión y en estos momentos se encuentra en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Quinn soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo su madre estaba viva, abrazo a Rachel y luego se separó para agradecerle al doctor.

-Su madre se encuentra fuera de peligro por los momentos, sin embargo también presentó un golpe en la cabeza que fue lo que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento, le hemos realizado varios exámenes para verificar que no haya ninguna alteración en su actividad cerebral, sin embargo solo sabremos si hay alguna consecuencia cuando despierte.

-A qué consecuencias se refiere, qué quiere decir?

-Pues como le digo solo lo sabremos cuando despierte, puede que no presente ninguna secuela y esperemos que sea así, pero con una golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza no podemos adelantar conclusiones.

-La podemos ver?

-En estos momentos se encuentra en cuidados intensivos y no pueden pasar, pero es solo por esta noche mientras la mantenemos en observación, si sigue como ahora mañana la trasladaremos a una habitación y ahí la podran ver.

-Bien, muchas gracias doctor.

-No me agradezca, corrió con suerte de haberla encontrado tan rápido unos minutos más tarde y no hubiésemos podido controlar la hemorragia, su madre está viva gracias a usted.

Quinn le sonrió de nuevo, el médico se despidió y retiró por el mismo pasillo por donde había llegado, Rachel llevó a la rubia de nuevo a las sillas y la abrazo.

-Ves, Judy es una mujer muy fuerte y va a estar muy bien, ya veras que va a despertar como si nada, nos iremos a casa y pronto habremos olvidado toda esta locura.- Rachel beso su cabello y la apretó mas a ella.

-Eso espero Rach, aunque dudo que podamos olvidar todo esto, está claro que alguien nos quiere hacer daño, primero la caja, luego lo que hicieron en mi locker y ahora esto, alguien nos quiere hacer daño o por lo menos a mi.

-De que caja están hablando y que hicieron en tu locker Quinn?

Russell había llegado y escuchado lo último que estaban diciendo las chicas, la rubia lo miro y suspiro, era hora de hablar con su padre y los Berry.

-El sábado cuando estábamos todos en casa, alguien toco el timbre y fuimos a ver que era, cuando abrimos no había nadie afuera solo una caja, cuando la revisamos vimos un trofeo de fútbol igual al que dejaron en el salón del coro cuando atacaron a Mr. Shue y como con el que atacaron a mamá hoy.

-Rachel tu sabias de esto y no nos dijiste?- Hablo Leroy desde las sillas junto a ellas.

-No quisimos decirles nada porque pensábamos que era alguien queriendo jugar una broma y no queríamos preocuparlos- Explicó la morena.

-Rachel te das cuenta que esa misma persona puede haber sido la que atacó a Judy hoy, como se les ocurrió no decirnos algo tan importante?- Dijo Hiriam molesto.

-Pues al parecer ustedes no son los únicos que no dicen las cosas importantes- Se defendió la morena.

Todos la miraron extrañados, Rachel no acostumbraba a responder a sus padres de mala manera, Quinn la vio y supo que algo había pasado entre Rachel y sus padres, algo que seguramente no sabía por el estado de su madre y la morena no había querido preocuparla.

-Rachel no nos hables así- Dijo Leroy levantando un poco la voz.

-Pues que tal si no les habló de ninguna forma- Respondió de la misma manera, se levantó y vio a la rubia- Vuelvo en un momento si- No le dio tiempo a responder cuando ya se había ido rumbo a la salida del hospital.

-Rachel vuelve aquí- Los padres de la morena se disculparon con los Fabray y fueron detrás de su hija.

Quinn se levantó para ir tras ellos pero el agarre de su padre en su brazo la detuvo.

-Creo que es hora de que tu y yo hablemos Quinn- Dijo serio Russell

-Papá no podríamos esperar hasta mañana?- La rubia trató de evitar esa conversación a toda costa, sabía que le reclamaría por la caja, eso llevaría a lo de su locker y siendo optimista de que no hubiese visto que se había besado con la morena, siendo como fuera Quinn no estaba nada entusiasmada con tener esa conversación con su padre y menos sin nadie en quien apoyarse.

-No hija, creo que hay varias cosas que no me has dicho y que es necesario que lo hablemos, tu decide si lo hacemos aquí o quieres ir a otra parte.

La rubia lo pensó, temprano ese día había decidido que le iba a contar la verdad sobre su relación con Rachel a su padre, claro no había contado que alguien entrara a su casa y atacara a su mamá, sin embargo Russell le estaba dando la oportunidad de hablar, de contarle todo de una vez por todas y decidió hacerlo, miró a su padre y asintió, tomó su mano y lo llevó fuera del hospital, una sala de espera no era el mejor lugar para todo lo que tenía que decirle, lo llevó a un pequeño parque que estaba frente al hospital y se sentó junto a su él.

Quinn miró los ojos de Russel, un perfecto reflejo de los suyos, había tanto de ese hombre en ella, su valentía, su fuerza, su terquedad, sonrió, pero también el amor por su familia, trató de recordar un momento en su vida en que hubiese mirado a los ojos de su padre y que no hubiese encontrado ese amor por ella, no pudo recordar ninguno, el mayor orgullo de Russel era su familia, Judy, Frannie y ella, siempre lo decía y lo demostraba, aun cuando estaba molesto por algo ella lo miraba a los ojos y ahí seguía ese amor con el que la había mirado desde que recordaba, solo esperaba que después de decirle lo que iba a decirle esa mirada no cambiase.

-Bien- Tomo aire y tomó las manos de su padre- antes de decirte todo esto quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer.

-Yo también te amo Quinn- Sonrió el hombre dejando un beso en su frente.

-Recuerda eso sí, ok vamos desde el principio, cómo ya escuchaste el sábado dejaron una caja con un trofeo igual al que dejaron en el salón del coro junto a Mr. Shue- Vio como Russel iba a decirle algo- Lo sé, lo sé debimos decirles pero no queríamos preocuparlos, pensamos que era una broma y luego de lo del profesor todo mundo estaba asustado, bien eso ya lo sabes, lo otro que iba a hablar contigo esta noche, aunque no pensé que sería así, la idea era hablar primero con mamá y que ella me aconsejara como decirtelo- se tapó la cara y empezó a llorar.

Russel la abrazó diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y que Judy se iba a mejorar, Quinn se separó, secó sus lágrimas aunque ya había nuevas cayendo por su rostro y decidió hablar de una vez, sin más largas.

-Esta mañana luego del entrenamiento me quede haciendo más vueltas en la pista, cuando llegue a los vestidores no había nadie, saque mis cosas y me fui a bañar, cuando estaba por terminar escuche un ruido de pasos cerca- Sintió como Russel se tensaba a su lado, podía imaginar que clase de cosas podían estar pasando por su cabeza en ese momento- Así que termine y me envolví en la toalla y salí, no había nadie, pensé que era Santana haciéndome una de sus bromas pero cuando llamé no respondió nadie y solo sentí un ruido en la puerta, fui a ver pero solo había una ventana abierta, seguramente había sido eso así que me fui a mi locker pensando que estaba paranoica y ahí fue donde vi la puerta de mi locker, mis cosas estaban en el suelo y habían escrito algo con pintura de labios.

-Un momento, me estás diciendo que la misma persona que ataco a tu madre estuvo en tu escuela?

-No puedo decirlo con certeza pero estoy casi segura, Sue luego me enseñó una grabación donde alguien entraba al vestidor y luego de escribir en mi locker se acercaba a donde me estaba duchando pero luego huía, no pudimos ver quien era porque llevaba una chaqueta, guantes y un casco de futbolista.

-Dios hija- La abrazo- No puedo creer esto, quién puede querer hacernos daño así?

-No lo se, pero eso no es todo lo que quería decirte, es sobre lo que dejaron escrito en el locker.

-Que escribieron?- Preguntó Russel mirándola.

Quinn sostuvo la mirada, lo que iba a decir iba a cambiar su vida para bien o para mal, su futuro completo dependía de ese momento, miró los ojos de su padre esperando ver el cambio en ellos

-Lesbiana.

-0-

 **Aqui esta el capitulo, que creen como reaccionara Russel?**

 **Que pasara con Rachel y sus papás**

 **Farfadette: Te dare una pista, no es la gata asesina.**

 **He dejado una que otra pista en los caps**

 **Ya saben sigan NELQPfic en twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino.**


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel salió del hospital llegando al estacionamiento, sabía que si se quedaba ahí dentro con sus padres iban a terminar peleando y no quería hacerlo con Quinn ahí, en estos momentos lo importante era Judy, ya el doctor había informado que la rubia estaba fuera de peligro y Quinn estaba con Russel, esa fue la única razón por la cual salió de ahí, necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

Todo lo que estaba pasando le parecía un sueño y en realidad no sabía si clasificarlo como malo o una pesadilla, por una parte saber que alguien demente estaba detrás de la familia de Quinn para hacerles daño la asustaba, no se podía imaginar que algo les pasara a Judy o Russel, ellos eran como sus padres y no quería imaginar que algo le pudiese pasar a su novia, se moriría si algo le llegase a pasar a Quinn, iba asegurarse que nada le pasara.

Por otro lado estaba lo de sus padres y Shelby, su madre, no podía creer que después de tantos años de preguntarse quién era y de tratar de colocarle un rostro a esa mujer, la hubiese tenido al lado y no se hubiese dado cuenta, siempre pensó que sabría instantáneamente quién era su madre al tenerla frente a ella, había sentido una gran afinidad por la mujer eso no podía negarlo, aunque en ese momento había pensado que era por el talento que poseía, ahora tal vez se debía a otra cosa, Judy alguna vez le había dicho que el lazo entre madre e hijo no se rompía jamás, Shelby le había agradado cuando la conoció, parecía una buena persona y una buena madre por lo que le había contado Jesse, esa era otra sorpresa Jesse, el chico con el cual tenía tanto en común era su medio hermano, siempre había querido tener un hermano y ahora de repente 17 años después aparecía su madre con un hermano.

Si, Shelby parecía buena persona, buena madre pero entonces porque la había dado en adopción? Jesse tenía 16 años lo que significaba que lo había tenido poco después de que ella nació que podía haber cambiado en ese tiempo para que a ella no la quisiese y a Jesse si lo hubiese criado? Sabía que tenía que hablar con Shelby en algún momento no podía simplemente evitarla, la mujer era la directora del coro y ella era la co capitana con su medio hermano, esa situación podría volver loco a cualquiera.

Siempre había soñado con conocer a su madre, más cuando estaba pequeña porque veía a Quinn con Judy y quería eso para ella también, ya luego cuando creció se dio cuenta que sus padres le habían dado todo lo que necesitaba, le habían dado amor y siempre le habían apoyado en sus decisiones, pero siempre le hizo falta ese amor que sólo una madre puede dar.

Iba a volver dentro del hospital cuando escuchó pasos tras ella giró y vio a sus padres yendo a donde ella se encontraba, no le extrañaba verlos, los Berry no acostumbraban a dejar las cosas para después, siempre solucionaban los problemas en el mismo momento que se presentaban así que tomo aire y espero a que llegaran donde estaba.

-Rachel creo que es hora que hablemos los tres- Dijo Leroy llegando tras ella.

-Es realmente necesario hablarlo ahora? No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar, iba a ir a hablar con Quinn a ver que iba a hacer esta noche, mañana tenemos escuela y ella debería ir a casa a descansar y…

-Rachel sabes muy bien que así lo pospongas vamos a tener esta conversación tarde o temprano y creo que es mejor que sea temprano- Dijo Hiriam cruzándose de brazos junto a su esposo.

-Esperaron casi 18 años para hablarlo creo que esperar unos días más no matara a nadie- Cortó la morena mirándolos

-Rachel qué te pasa? Si no recuerdas somos tus padres y debes respetarnos- Dijo Leroy levantando un poco la voz.

-En serio me están preguntando qué me pasa? Acaso debo recordarles lo que escuche cuando llegue a casa y no solo eso, debo recordarles todas las veces en 17 años que les pregunte por mi mamá y ustedes nunca me respondieron o me daban respuestas vacías y que hoy me entere que siempre supieron quien era mi madre y donde estaba y que estaba aquí dándome clases y que si no es porque escuche sin querer su conversación no me hubiesen dicho nada nunca, como demonios quieren que me sienta si me han mentido durante toda mi vida?- La morena había agotado ya su paciencia, por primera vez en su vida estaba completamente molesta con sus padres, Leroy y Hiriam eran sus héroes absolutos pero en ese momento habían caído bajo en sus libros.

-Rachel hija por favor- Intento Hiriam tratando de calmar la situación.

-No papá en este momento no quiero hablar con ustedes, en este momento solo puedo pensar en que me engañaron y si seguimos con esto creo que terminaremos peor de lo que ya está, así que por favor vamos por Quinn y vamos a casa ya mañana luego de la escuela podemos hablar con más calma- Dijo y sin dar tiempo a que los hombres replicarán se fue rumbo a la entrada del hospital.

-0-

Lo había dicho, le había dicho a Russel lo que habían escrito en su locker y eso iba a desencadenar la confesión que tenía dos años guardándose, miro los ojos de su padre y vio el primer cambio, confusión.

-Y porque escribirían eso en tu locker Quinn, no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Pues al parecer quien que sea que nos está haciendo esto, nos sigue y quiere exponer nuestros más grandes temores para hacernos daño- Suspiro no podía seguir dándole largas ya lo había decidido, solo que hacerlo era mucho más difícil que pensarlo.

-Y porque escribiría eso, en que podría afectarte eso?- Russel apoyo su mano en el hombro de su hija.

-Pues porque es cierto papá- Aquí iba este era el momento que iba a cambiar su vida para siempre- Lo que escribieron en mi locker es cierto- Cerró los ojos- Soy gay.

Escucho como Russel tomó aire y lo sintió retirar la mano de su hombro, eso era todo, no quería abrir los ojos y ver la decepción y la rabia con que seguramente la vería su padre pero sobre todo no quería ver sus ojos y no ver ese amor que siempre había visto, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y las dejó salir, se tapó la cara con sus manos y apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas y dejó salir todo el miedo que había sentido esos dos años.

-Perdoname por decepcionante papá pero no puedo evitarlo, amo a Rachel y ella a mi y se que jamas vas a aceptar esto pero por favor no me odies- La rubia decía entre sollozos.

Le pareció una eternidad aunque seguramente no pasaron más que un par de minutos, se sintió vacía como si una parte importante dentro de ella se hubiese roto, estaba a punto de volver a pedirle perdón cuando sintió nuevamente la mano de Russel en su hombro y luego sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, Russel la estaba abrazando y no podía creerlo, se separó inmediatamente, buscó sus ojos y lo encontró ahí estaba como cada vez que veía ese verde idéntico a los suyos, aún había amor en los ojos de su padre.

-Escuchaste bien lo que te dije cierto?- Preguntó aun dudando que la hubiese entendido.

Russel soltó una carcajada- Te escuche fuerte y claro Quinn, lo que no entiendo es porque te preocupa tanto que se sepa?

-Ya va, me estás hablando en serio? Vale, seguro me caí desmayada y me pegue en la cabeza y estoy alucinando

El rubio rió nuevamente- No te caíste hija, en serio pensaste que te iba a rechazar o correr de la casa por ser gay? Por dios mis mejores amigos son una pareja de hombres.

-Es definitivo, entre en la dimensión desconocida, esto no puede ser real, tu Russel Fabray hijo único de Quinton Fabray el hombre más religioso y homofóbico de este país, estas tan tranquilo cuando tu hija menor te acaba de confesar que es gay? No es posible!

-Y tu en serio creías que ya no lo sabía? Quinn Fabray podrás estar en el coro y en las animadoras y lo que quieras pero eres muy mala actriz cariño y tu noviecita espero que este guardando sus dotes de actriz para Broadway porque esa historia de somos mejores amigas no se la cree nadie, además no es como si ustedes fueran muy cuidadosas hace un rato las vi besándose en la sala de espera.

Quinn no se lo podía creer, su padre no podía estar tomándose esto tan bien era imposible, todos los que sabían lo suyo con Rachel le había dicho que no le dijera nada porque no iba reaccionar bien.

Russel vio la cara de incredulidad de su hija y no podía hacer más que reír, había sabido lo de Quinn y Rachel hacía mucho tiempo, las chicas no eran muy discretas y ese amor era imposible de negar, sabía que su hija no le había dicho nada por temor a como pudiese reaccionar pero él no era su padre, él creía que dios amaba a todos por igual, siempre había visto a los Berry y el amor que tenían hacia el otro y hacia su hija y para él eso no podía ser malo, cuando conoció a los Berry busco en la biblia, busco en alguna parte que dijera que eso no estaba bien y lo que pudo encontrar es que Jesús enseñó a amar a todos por igual, a no juzgar y que el amor no tenía forma.

Cuando Quinn creció y noto que su hija y la vecina eran mucho más que mejores amigas se dio cuenta que era cierto, su hija era lo más puro que podía tener y que estuviese enamorada de Rachel no la cambiaba en lo absoluto, en realidad la hacía mejor, se complementaban y al verlas juntas no podías ver nada malo en ellas.

-Quinn yo te amo desde que tu mamá me dijo que estaba embarazada y eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie hija.

-Gracias- Quinn lo abrazo, aun no podía creerlo, tantos miedos, dudas y mentiras para nada- Yo también te amo papá, gracias- Beso su mejilla y lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Te amo cariño eso no lo olvides nunca y que nadie te haga dudarlo, ahora debemos hablar sobre tu abuelo, bajo ninguna circunstancia tu abuelo puede saber esto, Quinn tu futuro depende de eso, al tu hermana estar en el convento tú eres su única heredera aparte de mi pero si se llega a enterar de tu relación con Rachel no dudaría ni un minuto en sacarte de su testamento.

-Lo se papá, los escuche hablar la última vez que vino.

-Siento que tengas que ocultar tu relación con Rachel delante de el pero es lo mejor que pueden hacer, muchas cosas dependen de eso.

-Lo sé, Rachel no sabe todo pero también está de acuerdo y sinceramente ya no me importa nadie mas, solo faltabas tu y con que mamá y tu lo sepan soy feliz- Dijo abrazándolo nuevamente- Te amo papá

Russel rio- Yo también pequeña yo también, ahora donde esta esa noviecita tuya, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ella- Le guiño un ojo y se levantó.

-No lo sé, deberíamos ir a dentro a ver si ya volvieron, debo hablar con ella algo pasó y no me quiere decir, pero se que algo grave está pasando.

-Bien, vamos adentro, creo que lo ideal sería que te fueras con los Berry, mañana tienes escuela, yo me quedaré aquí con tu madre.

-Pero papá…

-No Quinn, tu mamá está en observación mañana es que la trasladan a una habitación no es necesario que te quedes aquí en esas sillas incómodas, ve a casa con Rachel y descansa un poco, no vas a faltar a la escuela, prometo que al primer cambio con tu madre yo te llamo.

-Esta bien, me iré con Rachel a su casa- Se levanto y tomo la mano de su padre llevándolo rumbo a la entrada del hospital.

Entraron y fueron a la sala de espera donde vieron que se encontraban nuevamente los Berry, Quinn y Rachel enseguida cruzaron miradas pero antes que los rubios llegaran donde ellos un hombre les impidió el paso.

-Buenas noches, soy el comandante Smith y necesito hablar con usted del ataque a su esposa señor Fabray.

-0-

 **Aqui les dejo el cap, espero les haya gustado**

 **Se que los caps a veces son muy cortos pero lastimosamente los escribo en el teléfono, intentare hacerlos un poco mas largos pero siempre que sean cortos tengan por seguros que el siguiente estará rápido.**

 **Que estará haciendo el "Asesino" como diría Farfadette, deberías alegrarte que aun no ha logrado matar a nadie, o tal vez esa es su intención muajajaja**

 **Gracias por sus review me la paso muy bien leyendo todas sus sospechas**

 **Ya saben sigan NELQPfic en twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	18. Chapter 18

-Señor Fabray, podría decirnos donde se encontraba esta noche a la hora que atacaron a su esposa?- Preguntó el policía, Quinn lo miro.

-Qué insinúa? Que mi papá hizo esto? Está loco o que?- Estaba claramente molesta la rubia.

-Hija tranquila solo hace su trabajo- Dijo Russel sonriéndole a su hija- Estaba saliendo de la oficina, iba rumbo a casa cuando me avisaron que Judy venía camino al hospital así que me vine directamente hacia acá.

-Bien y hay alguna persona que pueda corroborar esta información?

-Pues las personas de seguridad del despacho y mi secretaria me vieron salir, puede preguntarle a ellos.

-Lo haremos, señorita Fabray donde estaba usted cuando atacaron a su madre?

Quinn iba a gritarle algo lo sabía así que Rachel se levantó y fue al lado de su novia, tomando su mano y vio al hombre frente a ella.

-Estaba conmigo, veníamos de la escuela, Quinn me dejó frente a mi casa y fue a guardar su auto, luego escuchamos el grito, cuando llegamos a su casa vimos a Judy en el piso llena de sangre así que llamamos a emergencias.

Smith la miró, bajo su vista a sus manos entrelazadas y preguntó.

-Y usted es?

-Rachel Berry, la vecina de Quinn vivimos en la casa de al lado.

-Bien y quien mas estaba en su casa?

-Nosotros- Dijo Leroy llegando con su esposo donde estaban todos- Somos los padres de Rachel estábamos en casa antes que las chicas llegaran.

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos estaban en la casa de al lado en el momento que la señora Fabray fue atacada?

-Si ahora que lo menciona sí- Dijo Hiriam dándose cuenta que habían estado ahí todo el tiempo y no ayudaron a Judy.

-Y no escucharon nada sospechoso?

-A ver señor oficial…

-Comandante!

-Bueno comandante, mi esposo y yo estábamos en la cocina de nuestra casa y no que sea de su incumbencia pero estábamos teniendo una discusión sobre algo muy importante- Quinn miró a Rachel, sabía que algo había pasado con los Berry- Y no, no escuchamos nada, las chicas llegaron de la escuela y ahí fue cuando escuchamos a Quinn gritando y salimos corriendo a ver qué pasaba, nosotros llamamos a emergencia, así que si está buscando culpables entre nosotros está muy equivocado, Judy es nuestra familia, nosotros llamamos a Russel y nos dijo que iba saliendo de la oficina y las chicas estaban en la escuela, así que no venga con sus sospechas mal fundadas a tratarnos como delincuentes.

-Señor Berry entienda que solo hago mi trabajo, cumplo el procedimiento y lo primero en estos casos es descartar a los familiares y personas cercanas.

-Pues descartenos de una vez porque ninguno de nosotros fue y si busca sospechosos porque no va mañana a McKinley y le pide el video de seguridad a la coach Sylvester, ella seguramente mañana iba a llamarlo, hay alguien que trata de hacernos daño a mi y a mi familia, para su información alguien dejó el sábado una caja con un trofeo como el que dejaron en el salón del coro y hoy vi uno al lado de mi mamá.

-Y porque eso no fue denunciado a las autoridades?

-Porque pensamos que era una broma pero hoy alguien entró a los vestidores de las animadoras y escribieron en la puerta de mi locker, la coach lo tiene en vídeo.

-Señorita Fabray si en algún momento vuelve a ocurrir algo como lo de la caja le exijo que nos informe inmediatamente, podríamos estar tratando con un asesino peligroso y si usted no informa estas cosas podría tomarse como encubrimiento o interferencia con la justicia así que por favor no vuelva a ocultarnos nada.

-Esta bien no lo haremos.

-Bien señor Fabray un grupo de nuestros hombres están en este momento buscando evidencias en su casa, tienen algún sistema de seguridad o vídeo en su casa que pudiese ayudarnos?

-Oficial estamos en Lima aquí nadie usa esas cosas, este tipo de cosas no pasan en nuestra ciudad.

-Pues están pasando y si como dice su hija es a ustedes a quien están atacando le recomiendo tomar todas las medidas de seguridad que puedan ayudarlos en caso de un ataque.

-Como usted diga comandante.

-Bien nosotros nos retiramos, tienen algún lugar donde pasar la noche? Nuestros hombres estarán casi toda la noche en su casa.

-Yo me quedaré aquí con mi esposa y Quinn se irá con los Berry a pasar la noche, mañana irá a la escuela así que pueden trabajar tranquilos.

-Perfecto, por favor si ven algo sospechoso o esta persona intenta contactarlos de la manera que sea avísenos de inmediato, buenas noches- le dio la mano- Espero que su esposa se mejore pronto.

-Gracias comandante buenas noches.

James se despidió de los demás y se fue rumbo a las puertas del hospital.

-Idiota- Dijo Quinn en lo que vio al hombre alejarse- Como se atreve a venir y sospechar de nosotros?

-Ya Quinn, solo hacia su trabajo- Dijo Rachel dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Russel las vio y sonrió- Bien, ya es bastante tarde chicos y ustedes señoritas tienen escuela mañana así que creo que es hora de que vayan a casa, prometo avisar por cualquier cambio- Dijo al ver como su hija iba a decir algo.

-Russel tiene razón, vamos a casa chicas- Dijo Leroy colocando sus manos en un hombro de cada chica.

Rachel enseguida se quitó la mano de su padre del hombro y se adelantó a la salida después de despedirse de Russel, Quinn abrazo a su papá y después de pedirle que le avisara cualquier cambio sin importar la hora se fue tras Rachel.

-Nos vemos mañana Russel, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos- Dijo Hiriam despidiéndose.

-Lo haré y no crean que no me di cuenta que algo está pasando- Dijo señalando a la salida, refiriéndose a Rachel- Si necesitan hablar saben que aquí estoy.

-Gracias amigo- Se despidieron una vez más y se fueron a la salida.

Russel se fue a la cafetería por un café, sacó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje.

-0-

El camino desde el hospital a casa de los Berry se hizo en completo silencio, las chicas iban en la parte trasera, Quinn recostada del hombro de la morena, Hiriam iba manejando y su esposo a su lado, nadie pronunció palabra en todo el camino a casa.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de los Berry los policías aún estaban en la casa de la rubia, necesitaba sus libros del día siguiente pero no quería entrar así que Rachel le dijo que ella los buscaría, después de hablar con el policía que estaba en la puerta este la acompañó hasta la habitación de Quinn y después de buscar todo lo que la rubia necesitaba bajó intentando no ver hacia la cocina donde todavía la sangre de Judy estaba en el piso mientras los policías tomaban fotografías de todo.

La rubia estaba en la cocina de los Berry mientras los hombres sacaban cereal de la alacena para comer, ella había optado por un vaso de leche, no tenía hambre, así que cuando escuchó llegar a Rachel terminó su bebida y se levantó de la silla.

La morena entró a la cocina y vio a su novia y le sonrió, tomó su cara y acarició sus mejillas dejando un beso en su frente.

-Vamos a la cama si, debes descansar, mañana tenemos escuela y es muy tarde- La rubia asintió.

-Hija no vas a comer? Preguntó Hiriam

Rachel lo miró- No tengo hambre gracias, nos vamos a dormir, buenas noches- Tomo la mano de la rubia y se fue con ella rumbo a la escalera.

Hiriam las vio irse y suspiro, Leroy fue a su lado y lo abrazo.

-Todo va a estar bien cariño.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto, mira como esta nada mas porque no le dijimos que sabíamos quien era su madre, cuando se entere de toda la verdad nos va a odiar.

-0-

Las chicas subieron a la habitación de la morena y Rachel busco ropa para ella y Quinn, la rubia se baño primero no había notado que tenía el uniforme y sus manos llenas de sangre, se lo quitó y se metió a la ducha para quitarse todo eso, tenía la sangre de su mamá encima, su mamá que estaba en un hospital porque algún enfermo quería hacerles daño y no tenía la menor idea de porque, sin darse cuenta había empezado a llorar.

Rachel había arreglado todo para dormir y fue al baño ya que su novia tenía mucho tiempo ahí dentro, toco y al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar encontrando a la rubia llorando bajo el agua de la ducha, Rachel tomó la toalla y entro junto a la rubia cerrando el agua y cubriendo a su novia.

-Ven amor vamos a la cama- La ayudó a salir de la ducha y la llevó a la cama, la seco y le ayudó a poner la ropa, luego la recostó en la cama y la cubrió dejándole un beso es su frente.

Rachel se fue a la ducha rápidamente, no quería dejar a la rubia sola pero ella también tenía algunas manchas de sangre encima cuando abrazo a Quinn mientras los paramédicos atendían a Judy, salió de la ducha se vistió cerró la puerta y se fue a la cama con su novia acostándose frente a ella, la vio y quitó una lágrima de su rostro.

-Tranquila Quinn, tu mamá va a estar bien ya lo veras.

-Rachel a mi mamá no puede pasarle nada.

-No le va a pasar, Judy es una mujer fuerte ya veras que mañana despertara y todo va a estar bien, no será más que el susto.

-Gracias amor- Dijo dejándole un beso en los labios.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para ti- Rachel pasó una mano por su cintura acercandola mas a ella.

-Te amo pequeña.

-Yo también te amo Quinn- La morena la beso una vez más.

Quinn le devolvió el beso y se acercó más a ella, se besaron suavemente por unos minutos demostrándose que estaban ahí para la otra hasta que se separaron para respirar, Quinn miró a los ojos de Rachel.

-Ahora si me vas a decir que fue lo que paso con tus padres? Te conozco Rach y se que algo muy malo paso para que los estés tratando así.

-Hermosa vamos a dormir que mañana hay escuela y debemos levantarnos temprano porque tienes práctica, te prometo que mañana te cuento todo si?

-Esta bien pero ni creas que se me va a olvidar Rachel Berry, se que algo te esta pasando, algo grave y no vas a pasar por eso sola.

-Y por eso te amo Quinn, porque eres mi mejor amiga antes que todo- La beso una vez más- Ahora a dormir.

La rubia beso su nariz y tomo su brazo dándole la espalda a Rachel y abrazándose con este, la morena se pegó completamente al cuerpo de su novia y la abrazo por la cintura, después de unos minutos ambas cayeron rendidas, había sido un día muy largo y realmente agotador para ambas.

A la mañana siguiente ambas despertaron por el sonido de la alarma del teléfono de la morena, dejaron la cama y Quinn se metió a la ducha mientras Rachel se lavaba los dientes y luego acomodaba sus cosas y hacía sus ejercicios matutinos, cuando la rubia abandonó el baño miro a su novia quien estaba con sus audífonos montada en la elíptica y con una capa de sudor en su cuerpo, Quinn se mordió el labio, su novia se veía tan sexy de esa forma, Rachel terminó su rutina y se quitó los audífonos dándose cuenta que la rubia la veía desde la puerta del baño, luego noto que su novia solo llevaba una toalla y fue su turno de morderse el labio.

-Quita esa cara de pervertida Berry- Dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-Yo tengo cara de pervertida? Deberías verte en un espejo Fabray- Bajo de la bicicleta y camino donde la rubia quitándose su camisa quedando en sostén deportivo.

Quinn tragó el nudo que se hizo en su garganta al ver a Rachel, era obvio que la morena lo estaba haciendo a propósito y estaba funcionando, la morena se quitó los pantalones justo antes de llegar hacia ella.

-Quien es la pervertida ahora? Mis ojos están aquí arriba Quinnie- Dijo Rachel levantándole la cara con dos dedos, la rubia la miro a los ojos y luego a sus labios- Te gusta lo que ves Fabray?

La rubia solo asintió mientras se mordía el labio y volvió su mirada al cuerpo de su novia, esa elíptica merecía un premio, miró a la morena a los ojos cuando la escucho reír por lo debajo, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo a propósito, tomó su cara y junto sus labios en un beso bastante apasionado.

La morena la apoyó contra la pared ganándose un gemido de la rubia, el beso se hizo más intenso cuando Quinn abrió su boca permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera, la rubia la atrajo mas hacia ella por su cintura pegando sus cuerpos hasta que ni el aire podía pasar entre ellas, Rachel metió sus manos dentro de la toalla y fue su turno de gemir al notar que su novia estaba desnuda bajo el mismo, subió sus manos acariciando los costados de la rubia llegando justo debajo de donde quería tocarla.

La rubia se separo y fue a su cuello mientras intentaba pegarla más a su cuerpo aunque fuese imposible, suspiro al sentir como Rachel colaba una de sus piernas entre las de ella y la sintió por encima de la toalla. Esto se iba a salir de control y no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Dios Rach, nena.

-Dime hermosa.

-Te necesito.

-Como?

-Como sea Rach, solo hazlo- Tomo su cara y la besó nuevamente.

La morena respondió el beso de la misma manera, bajo sus manos a la cintura de la rubia y llevando su muslo a donde sabía Quinn la necesitaba y con sus manos dirigió sus movimientos.

La rubia se abrazó a su cuello sosteniéndose de su novia mientras se movía sobre su muslo, entre gemidos y besos apasionados se mantuvieron así hasta que la rubia cayó en los brazos de la morena respirando aceleradamente mientras trataba de recobrar el control de su cuerpo.

-Dios Rach, ahora necesito otra ducha- Río mientras su novia dejaba besos en su cuello.

-Que casualidad señorita Fabray, yo estaba a punto de tomar una- Se separó a mirarla con una sonrisa picara.

-Rachel Berry estás insinuando que nos bañemos juntas?

-Hay que cuidar el planeta rubia, además si no lo hacemos vamos a llegar tarde.

-Claro y mientras estamos en eso te devuelvo el favor cierto?

-Pues seria de muy mala educación de tu parte no hacerlo Quinn.

La rubia rió y tomó su mano llevándola dentro del baño cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-0-

Las chicas bajaron ya listas para la escuela y se encontraron con los Berry colocando el desayuno en la mesa.

-Ya iba a subir a llamarlas chicas, se les iba a hacer tarde.

-Si es que nos turnamos para la ducha y se nos pasó el tiempo- Respondió Rachel sentándose a comer.

-Quinn hable con Russel más temprano y me dijo que Judy había pasado la noche estable y que en ese momento la estaban trasladando a una habitación, así que esta tarde cuando vayas ya la podrás ver.

En ese momento todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior volvió a ella de golpe, se había levantado tranquila y luego había caído en la burbuja de Rachel, ahora recordó todo y el peso que tenía en el pecho la noche anterior volvió.

Rachel lo noto y tomó su mano acariciándola, Quinn la miró y le sonrió tristemente.

-Tranquila hermosa, ya esta mejor sino no la hubiesen trasladado, esta tarde vamos a ir al hospital y seguramente ya estará despierta.

-Rachel, nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente y dijiste que seria esta tarde- Dijo Leroy viendo a su hija.

-Y lo será pero luego de que vaya a ver como sigue Judy- Dijo la morena terminando su desayuno- Vamos Quinn o en serio llegaras tarde a la práctica.

Quinn asintió terminando de comer y recogió sus cosas, la morena se fue a la puerta mientras que Quinn se quedó atrás unos momentos.

-No se que hicieron chicos pero creanme que esta muy molesta con ustedes, por favor arreglenlo pronto- Le dijo a los Berry, se despidió de ellos dejando un beso a cada uno y se fue tras la morena a buscar su auto.

Llegaron a McKinley y ya los autos de todas las Cheerios estaban ahí, Santana y Brittany las esperaban como siempre junto al auto de la latina, se bajaron y Brittany inmediatamente corrió a abrazar a Quinn, Rachel le había avisado a la latina la noche anterior mientras iban en la ambulancia, la latina había querido ir inmediatamente pero su padre le dijo que no iba a poder hacer nada ya que en esos casos solo permitían a la familia ingresar.

Rachel se acercó a la latina y se abrazaron, Santana le preguntó cómo estaba Judy y la morena le contó lo que sabían, luego cuando Brittany se separó fue donde su amiga y la abrazo, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien y que estaba ahí para ella.

Después de contar todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, las chicas se fueron al campo a la práctica, Sue le dijo a Quinn que si quería podía tomarse el día pero la rubia le aseguro que era mejor mantener su mente ocupada y que prefería estar en la práctica. Rachel como siempre se fue a las gradas, sacó sus libros y empezó con la tarea que tenía para ese día ya que la noche anterior no la había hecho, estaba terminando cuando alzó la vista y vio a Shelby entrando a la escuela así que guardó todo en su bolso, le mandó un mensaje a Quinn y se fue tras la otra morena.

Entró a la escuela y fue a la oficina de la profesora pero no la encontró así que decidió ver en el salón del coro pero tampoco estaba ahí así que solo quedaba otro lugar, el auditorio, fue ahí donde la encontró mientras tocaba el piano y cantaba por lo bajo, se acercó a ella y Shelby le sonrió al notarla pero su sonrisa se borro al ver la seriedad de Rachel.

-Creo que tu y yo tenemos una muy larga conversación pendiente Shelby o debería decirte mamá?

-0-

 **Entró a la habitación donde sabía que habían llevado a Judy Fabray y la vio en la cama dormida, era hora de terminar con ella y esta vez no tendría tanta suerte.**

 **-0-**

 **Aquí esta el capitulo, gracias por los review de las nuevas lectoras, me alegra que les este gustando la historia.**

 **Me divierto mucho leyendo sus teorías y sus sospechosos, ya esa lista de sospechosos esta larga**

 **NELQPfic en twitter.**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	19. Chapter 19

Russel estaba en la cafetería desayunando, había terminado de hablar con los Berry para avisarles que ya habían trasladado a Judy a la habitación y para preguntar cómo habían pasado la noche las chicas, Leroy le dijo que aún no habían bajado que en lo que terminaran de hablar iría por ellas porque iban a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Russel sonrió le alegraba que Quinn tuviese a alguien como Rachel a su lado, la morena era como otra hija para él, la conocía de toda su vida y no podía pensar en alguien mejor para Quinn.

Terminó su café y se fue a la habitación de su esposa no sin antes pasar por la tienda de regalos a comprar las flores preferidas de su esposa, Judy estaba estable y solo tenían que esperar a que despertara para asegurarse que el golpe de su cabeza no hubiese dejado consecuencias, saludo al doctor que estaba encargado del caso de Judy y este le dijo que luego iba a pasar a hacerle el chequeo de rutina, Russel asintió y se metió al elevador que lo llevaría al piso donde estaba la habitación de su esposa.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron el rubio salió del mismo y olió las flores en su mano, sonrió, a Judy le iba a gustar verlas cuando despertara, llegó a la puerta de la habitación y la encontró abierta, le pareció extraño ya que todas las puertas siempre las mantenían cerradas por políticas del hospital, entró con cuidado y se acercó a la cama para ver a su mujer, estaba cerca cuando en una de las pantallas de control que le habían puesto a Judy vio el reflejo tras el.

La sombra de una persona, había alguien con él en la habitación y sabía exactamente quién era, Quinn le había contado lo que había visto en la grabación de la coach y podía distinguir muy bien el casco de futbolista que tanto conocía en el reflejo, siguió avanzando a la cama para no advertir a la persona tras el que la había visto, vio que la rubia en la cama dormía tranquilamente y chequeo que no le hubiese hecho nada sin descuidar el reflejo tras él, cuando lo vio moverse se preparó y cuando vio el reflejo de la luz en algo metálico en la pared decidió hacerlo.

-0-

Quinn terminaba el entrenamiento de porristas y buscaba a Rachel en las gradas sin éxito.

-Tu novia no esta en las gradas Fabgay, se fue dentro de la escuela hace rato- Decía Santana al verla buscando con la vista.

-Si no fuese porque te conozco y sé que tienes tu rubia hasta me pondría celosa San, estás más pendiente de Rachel que yo.

-Rubia idiota, no me van las enanas gracias, no tengo tan mal gusto como tu, puff gustarme Berry ugh - Se defendió enseguida la latina.

Quinn rió, sabía que Santana solo quería mantener su postura de chica dura, así como también sabía que su amiga no quitaba la vista ni de ella ni de la morena porque estaba pendiente de ellas, temía que alguien pudiese hacerles algo y quería protegerlas.

-Sabes que te lo agradezco San, que cuides a Rach tanto como a mi- Se acerco y la abrazó besando su mejilla.

-Quítate rubia gay, ya te dije que no eras mi clase de rubia- Dijo sin separarse en realidad, cuando Quinn la soltó sonriendo le dijo- Ya vete a buscar a tu enana, igual no es como si se pudieran separar así que no me queda de otra que cuidarlas- Le sonrió y la dejó para irse junto a Brittany a las duchas.

Quinn sonrió y se fue dentro de la escuela en busca de Rachel, iba por uno de los pasillos cuando la interceptaron, vio de quien se trataba y suspiro.

-Hola, Quinn cierto?

-Te conozco?- La había visto en las audiciónes del coro pero no sabia como esta chica de segundo se atrevía a hablar con ella, que acaso no sabía con quién trataba?.

-Me llamo Marley, audicioné para el coro y me eligieron- Dijo sonriendo.

-Ah sí- Le dijo con fastidio- Querías algo?.

-Tu eres amiga de Rachel Berry cierto?

-Si, lo soy- Dijo alzando su ceja

-Podrías darle esto de mi parte? Pero no le digas que se lo mande yo- Le entrego un sobre- Gracias Quinn, eres genial.

La chica se fue dejándola sola con el sobre en sus manos, estaba abierto así que técnicamente no estaría abriendo correo ajeno, además era Rachel, igual terminaría enterándose lo que había dentro, sacó el papel que había dentro y lo leyó, sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa y arrugó un poco el papel con rabia, quién se creía esa niñita para estar mandandole cartas de amor a su novia y lo peor de todo era que la usaba a ella de cupido.

-Estúpidos niños- Exclamó guardando el papel arrugado en el sobre y fue a encontrar a Rachel.

La había buscado en todos los posibles sitios y no la había encontrado así que decidió ir al último lugar donde sabía que podía estar su novia, el auditorio, estaba llegando a este cuando vio a Rachel salir del mismo llorando, corrió hacia ella y la morena al verla la abrazó por el cuello.

-Rach que paso, te hicieron algo?- se separó un poco revisandola.

-Sácame de aquí Quinn, por favor.

-Ven vamos- Tomo su mano y la llevó a la salida del colegio rumbo a su auto, esa parte del estacionamiento estaba vacío ya que todas las Cheerios estaban en las duchas después de las prácticas, era un buen lugar para estar solas ya que no podían salir de la escuela sin autorización.

Abrió una de las puertas de la parte trasera e hizo que Rachel entrará para luego entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Rachel continuaba llorando y Quinn la abrazó acariciando su espalda hasta lograr que la morena se calmara, cuando al fin su novia no lloraba tan fuerte se separó un poco.

-Bien ahora dime que paso- Acaricio su mejilla mirándola a los ojos.

-Shelby Corcoran es mi madre- Dijo sin más.

-Qué?- Dijo sorprendida, seguro había escuchado mal, Rachel era adoptada y no sabía quien era su madre, sus padres no lo sabían, eso le habían dicho a Rachel cuando estaban pequeñas y la morena les había preguntado por su mamá.

-Lo que escuchaste Quinn, la nueva profesora es mi madre y al parecer todo lo que me han dicho mis padres ha sido una mentira.

-Rach espera un momento, eso no puede ser posible.

-Es muy posible Quinn, tanto que es verdad, ella es de New York y yo nací allá, además veme, soy una versión joven de esa mujer.

-Ya va Rachel pero como llegaste a esa conclusión?

-Ayer cuando llegué a casa mis padres estaban discutiendo y los escuche decirlo, que ella era mi madre y que había venido a buscarme y hoy hable con ella y me lo confirmo, es mi mama y lo peor no es eso, lo peor es lo que me dijo de mis papás, todo lo que creí que era mi vida es una mentira Quinn- Empezó a llorar de nuevo y la rubia volvió a abrazarla.

Quinn la mantuvo junto a ella acariciando su espalda por varios minutos hasta que su novia volvió a calmarse, se iba a separar para preguntarle qué era lo que le había dicho esa mujer para que estuviese así cuando sintió los besos de la morena en su cuello.

-Rach amor que haces?

-Necesito olvidar Quinn, necesito quitarme todo de la mente en este momento- La miro

-Pero qué fue lo que te dijo esa mujer Rach?

-No quiero hablar de eso Quinn por favor solo te quiero a ti, en este momento eres lo único real en mi vida- La beso y esta vez la rubia no se negó, si Rachel necesitaba eso, pues se lo daría.

Tomo su cara y le devolvió el beso, sabía que debían hablar pero también que en ese momento la morena la necesitaba junto a ella sin preguntas, solo necesitaba que estuviese ahí para ella, algo muy grave estaba pasando para que Rachel se encontrara de esa forma.

Sintió como la morena se removía en el asiento colocándose sobre ella con una pierna a cada lado de las suyas, la tomo por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, las manos de la morena estaban ya bajo el uniforme acariciando su abdomen y no pudo hacer más que arquearse buscando más contacto con su novia.

Sabía que debían detenerse, después de todo estaban en el estacionamiento de la escuela y a pesar de que tenía vidrios oscuros en su auto alguien podía pasar y verlas y no era la forma en la cual quería que se enterasen de su relación con la morena en la escuela, en teoría ya no tenía que preocuparse de que se enteraran porque su padre ya lo sabia y la única preocupación era su abuelo y él vivía en el rancho de la familia en las afueras de Lima y casi nunca salía de ahí, pero eso no quería decir que quería que todos se enteraran de que estaban juntas porque no pudieron mantener las hormonas bajo control y las encontraron haciendo esto en la parte trasera de su auto, podían hasta expulsarlas por eso, así que cuando sintió la mano de Rachel jugando con la cremallera de su camisa decidió separarse.

-Rach cariño espera- Dijo tomando sus manos.

-Quinn por favor- Se quejo la morena.

-Amor sabes que me encantaría seguir con esto pero estamos en un estacionamiento, mejor dicho en el estacionamiento de la escuela y si alguien nos ve podrían hasta expulsarnos- Dijo lo más calmada que pudo intentando no molestar a su novia.

Rachel la miró y después de un momento asintió, dejó un último beso y se separó de la rubia yéndose a su lado en el asiento.

-Disculpa que te atacará así, no se que me paso.

-Puedes atacarme así cuando quieras pequeña pero en un sitio que nadie nos vea- Acarició su cara.

-Gracias por esto Quinn, realmente lo necesitaba.

-Siempre estaré aquí para ti y lo sabes mi amor- Le sonrió- Ahora que estás más calmada, estas lista para contarme que fue lo que te dijo esa mujer?- Vio como la morena asintió.

-Me dijo que sí, que ella era mi madre- Tomó aire- Me dijo que me había tenido el último año de la universidad y cuando le pregunté que porqué me había abandonado a mi y no mucho tiempo después había tenido a Jesse y a el si lo había criado como suyo- Levantó la vista para ver a ese verde que siempre la calmaba- Me dijo que ella no me había abandonado.

-Que? Pero eso no es posible, tus padres te adoptaron porque esa mujer te abandonó a los pocos días de nacida.

-No Quinn, Shelby me aseguro que no me abandonó.

-Y entonces cómo es que Leroy y Hiriam son tus padres y no ella y el padre de Jesse?

La morena iba a contestarle cuando el ruido de alguien tocando la ventana las asustó, se voltearon a ver quien las interrumpía y vieron a Jesse afuera.

-Chicas hasta que las encuentro, necesito decirles algo urgente- El muchacho respiraba un poco acelerado, aparentemente había estado corriendo.

Quinn lo miró y salió del automóvil, dejando a Rachel dentro y se paró frente al chico.

-Que demonios quieres? No le basto a tu querida madre decirle a Rachel lo que le dijo hace poco? No entiendo para qué vinieron, tu madre abandonó a Rachel y ya es muy tarde para que quiera venir a querer recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El muchacho la miró sorprendido y luego miró a Rachel- Ya lo sabes?

-Si, ya lo sabe pero de nada vale, ella nunca necesito de tu mama en 17 años, es muy tarde para esto, sus padres se llaman Leroy y Hiriam y tu familia no cabe en este cuadro.

-Las cosas no son como crees y no vine a eso Quinn necesito…

-No me interesa nada de lo que digas, vete de aquí.

-Quinn dejame…

-Eres sordo o que? Te dije que te largaras de aquí, no te quiero cerca de Rachel.

Jesse la tomó de los brazos obligándola a verlo- Quinn estoy aquí buscándote a ti, el director te mando a buscar, algo pasó en el hospital.

La rubia lo miro y cuando sus palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza se soltó de él y miró a la morena que había bajado del auto y estaba tras ella.

-Que paso?- Le preguntó la morena al chico.

-No lo se, solo se que estaba en el pasillo cuando el director le decía a Santana que buscara a Quinn urgentemente así que me ofrecí a buscarlas yo también.

-Quinn cariño vamos, necesitamos saber que paso- Tomó su mano y la guió a la escuela.

-Rachel tu y yo tenemos que hablar- Dijo el chico tras ellas.

-Ahora no Jesse, ahora no.

Llevó a la rubia de la mano al interior de la escuela rumbo a la oficina del director, Quinn solo la seguía por inercia, las palabras de Jesse se repetían en su cabeza, algo había pasado en el hospital y solo podía pensar en su madre, pero Russel le había prometido llamarla por cualquier cambio y su padre nunca había roto una promesa, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando.

Llegaron a la oficina de Figgins y vio a Leroy esperando por ellas, el hombre se veía preocupado y se levantó de la silla cuando las escucho entrar, apretó la mano de Rachel con más fuerza cuando llegaron frente a él.

-Papa que haces tu aquí?

-Somos los contactos de emergencia de los Fabray hija.

-Que pasó?- Dijo la rubia mirando al hombre al fin reaccionando.

-Atacaron a tus padres en el hospital.

-0-

 **Se quitó la chaqueta, sonrió al verse al espejo, cada vez estaba más cerca de su objetivo y por ahora podía dedicarse a divertirse un poco, con un último vistazo fue donde guardaba aquellas cartas y agregó la más reciente, la leería después de darse una merecida ducha.**

 **-0-**

 **Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero sus review con sus quejas (farfadette) opiniones, teorías y sospechosos, a ver si notan la pequeña pista que deje en este cap**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	20. Chapter 20

Quinn entró al hospital corriendo, seguida por Rachel y Leroy Berry, llegó al escritorio de información donde una enfermera la observo.

-Buenos días en que puedo ayudarle?

-Donde se encuentran Russel y Judy Fabray? Soy su hija.

La joven enfermera asintió e ingreso los nombres a la computadora buscando la información.

-El señor Fabray está siendo atendido en la sala de emergencias al final del pasillo a la derecha en el segundo cubículo.

Quinn apenas soltó un gracias y salió corriendo por el pasillo que le había indicado la enfermera, podía sentir los pasos de Rachel y Leroy tras ella y sus voces diciéndole que esperara pero no podía hacerlo, el enfermo que estaba haciendo todo esto había atacado de nuevo a sus padres y necesitaba saber que les había pasado si estaban bien o si… Ni siquiera podía pensarlo tenían que estar bien no podía perderlos ahora que ya Russel sabía de su relación con Rachel y no tenía que ocultarse más, no ahora que podía ser libre y completamente feliz, tenían que estar bien o sino ella misma iba a matar a quien fuese que estaba detrás de toda esta locura.

Llegó al ala de urgencias y entro buscando el segundo cubículo, no podía ver dentro ya que habían cerrado las cortinas que daban privacidad a los pacientes y doctores, cuando se acercó y vio el piso sintió que su corazón dejó de latir, todo estaba cubierto por mucha sangre, cerró los ojos y la imagen de su madre en la cocina llegó a ella, avanzó y después de respirar profundamente abrió la cortina.

-0-

Jesse entró a la oficina de su madre quien estaba preparándose para su siguiente clase, Shelby vio a su hijo entrar y cerró la laptop.

-No deberías estar en clases? Que seas mi hijo no te va a salvar de que te manden a detención.

-Tengo un pase del director, me lo dio para que buscara a Quinn y Rachel.

-Le paso algo a Rachel?

-No pero al parecer algo pasó en el hospital donde está recluida la mama de Quinn, uno de los Berry vino a avisarle y el director me mandó a buscarlas.

-Pobre chica espero que no haya sido nada grave.

-Le dijiste la verdad a Rachel?

-Te lo contó ella?

-No, Quinn me reclamo cuando fui a buscarlas, pensé que esperarias mas tiempo para hacerlo mamá, a que se encariñara con nosotros, ahora probablemente te odia y a mi no va a querer verme.

-No fui yo la que se lo dije en primer lugar Jesse, por lo que me contó escuchó a sus… A los Berry hablando acerca de eso y no pudieron negárselo al ver que había escuchado todo.

-Pero si hablaste con ella.

-Vino esta mañana al auditorio a enfrentarme, los Berry solo le habían confirmado que yo era su madre pero no le habían dicho toda la verdad así que cuando pregunto se lo dije.

-Te creyó?

-No lo se hijo, salió llorando del auditorio y no la encontré cuando fui tras ella, imagino que confrontará a los Berry, solo espero que no sean tan cobardes como para negárselo.

-Esperemos que así sea mamá, Rachel debería estar con nosotros, ya nos hemos perdido mucho tiempo de ella, de nuestra familia.

-0-

Santana salió del salón tras su primera clase cuando alguien tras su espalda la llamó, volteo a ver quien era y vio a la chica de segundo que había adicionado para el coro corriendo en su dirección.

-Hey, soy Marley estamos juntas en Glee.

-No me interesa, ahora dime porque estás malgastando mi tiempo y espero que sea bueno niñita porque nadie hace perder el tiempo a Santana Lopez.

-Quería saber si sabias algo de Rachel, escuche que su papá vino a buscarla esta mañana, pasó algo?

Santana la miro y rodó los ojos- Y es que tengo cara de cuidadora de hobbits? Y no es tu problema si paso algo con Rachel o no, ahora hazme el favor y abandona mi vista.

-Pero- Trato de hablar la chica.

-Acaso hable chino? Qué te pierdas!- La latina dio un paso hacia ella y la chica salió corriendo alejándose.

-Deberías dejar de tratar a los niños así San.

La latina se giró para encontrar a su novia con una mirada de desaprobación hacia ella, sonrió y tomó la mano de la rubia girándola y caminando rumbo a sus casilleros.

-No me gusta esa niñita, Kitty me contó que tenía un altar a nuestra Hobbit en su casillero.

-Kitty! la Kitty que tiene su propio altar a Quinn en su casillero, le vas a creer?

-Una loca puede reconocer a otra loca.

-Yo creo que Marley solo tiene un enamoramiento con Rachie.

-Pues que se cuide porque si Quinn se entera que le están pretendiendo a la novia no creo que le guste.

-Quinn no tiene de qué preocuparse, Rachie ama a Quinn casi tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Santana se detuvo, la miró y sonrió, luego tomó su cara y la beso, se besaron hasta que escucharon los silbidos y al separarse encontraron a Puck, Sam, Asimio y varios chicos del equipo de fútbol viéndolas.

-Cuando quieran me invitan a participar-Dijo Asimio.

-Primero a mi, el Puckasaurius lleva mucho tiempo tras eso.

-Par de idiotas, larguense de aquí antes que ordene un baño de slushies contra ustedes por el resto de la semana- Dijo la latina claramente molesta por los comentarios de los chicos.

-Tu puedes lanzarme lo que quieras- Dijo Puck lanzándole un beso y corriendo cuando la latina se acercó a él.

Asimio y los demás lo siguieron mientras que Sam solo las miro y sonrió para después irse tras sus amigos.

-Puck puede ser tan idiota a veces- Santana regresó al lado de su novia y tomó su meñique con el suyo.

-Solo te molesta San, sabes que sólo bromea y no lo dice en serio.

-Sigue siendo un idiota, él y todo su estúpido equipo de fútbol.

Brittany sonrió, le regalo otro beso y cuando se separaron la jalo rumbo a su casillero.

-0-

William Schuester despertaba en el hospital al sentir a la enfermera a su lado mientras le hacía el chequeo diario.

-Buenos días Will, como te sientes hoy?

-Mejor que ayer gracias, ya los dolores no son tan fuertes.

-Estás sanando muy bien y rápido, eres un hombre muy fuerte Will y con mucha suerte, que tal si luego te damos un paseo en silla de ruedas por el hospital y así te distraes de estas cuatro paredes?

-Seria genial gracias, necesito salir de aquí lo antes posible tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

-Si sigues el ritmo que llevas es probable que el doctor te dé el alta la próxima semana, aunque aún no podrás trabajar necesitas descanso y ser profesor de secundaria no da mucho descanso.

-Debo volver con mis chicos.

-Los quieres mucho cierto?

-Sí, mucho aunque no me hayan venido a visitar.

-Han estado pendiente, el doctor López los tiene actualizados en tu estado.

-Lo se, por ello debo recuperarme rápidamente.

La enfermera terminó los exámenes de rutina y anotó algo en su carpeta.

-Sigue así Will, pronto estarás como si nada hubiese pasado- Salió de la habitación.

-Pero pasó y nadie lo va a olvidar.

-0-

Russel Fabray se encontraba en una camilla en uno de los cubículos del ala de emergencias, había perdido mucha sangre debido a una cortada en su brazo, estaba algo débil pero aun consiente, a su lado estaba el cirujano cosiendo la herida mientras que al otro lado estaba una enfermera colocando una nueva bolsa de sangre.

Quinn abrió la cortina del cubículo y vio a su padre, este le sonrió débilmente y la rubia se le fue encima abrazándolo mientras lloraba en su pecho.

-Me asustaste, cómo está mamá, dónde está?

-Tu madre está bien Quinn, la cambiaron de habitación pero tranquila ni se enteró que pasó algo, yo estoy bien cariño no te preocupes sólo es una cortada.

La rubia abandonó el pecho de su padre y miro la cortada en su brazo, no era solo una cortada como aseguraba Russel, se veía bastante profunda y por el charco en el piso y la bolsa de sangre que iba a la vía en su brazo podía suponer que la debilidad del rubio era porque había perdido mucha.

-Qué fue lo que paso papá, quien hizo esto?- Estaba segura de la respuesta pero debía confirmarlo, tenía que saber que el enfermo que estaba tras ellos había vuelto a atacarlos.

-El jugador de fútbol, el mismo loco que entro a las duchas y escribió eso en la puerta de tu locker.

-Como sabes que fue la misma persona?- Dijo Rachel quien estaba a los pies de la camilla donde atendían al rubio.

-Chaqueta roja, guantes, casco de futbolista, es lo que me describió Quinn que había visto en el vídeo no? Bueno es el mismo imbécil que me hizo esto.

-Pero qué fue lo que paso papá, como te ataco a ti?

-No me iba a atacar a mi cariño sino a tu madre, cuando llegue a su habitación la puerta estaba abierta, me pareció extraño porque en el hospital exigen mantener las puertas cerradas así que entre a ver si tu madre estaba bien- El cirujano término de coser su brazo y se retiró junto con la enfermera dejándolos solos.

-Cuando llegué cerca de su cama vi el reflejo de ese tipo en uno de los monitores así que revise que no le hubiese hecho nada a Judy, cuando vi el cuchillo en su mano decidí atacarlo antes que él a mí, forcejeamos por unos momento hasta que me corto el brazo pero alcance a derribarlo y pulsar el botón para emergencias en la habitación, cuando volví a verlo ya no estaba.

-Hay que llamar a la policía de inmediato, al tal Smith a ver si empieza a hacer su trabajo y buscar donde debe- Rachel se acercó a donde estaba la rubia y tomo su mano.

-No se preocupe señorita Berry, aquí estamos- El comandante Smith aparecía en la sala de emergencias- El hospital llamó luego de que atacaran al señor Fabray.

-Y hasta ahora es que llegan? Esperemos no tener que necesitar de su ayuda inmediata en un futuro.

-Señorita Berry debo recordarle que está hablando con un oficial al cual le debe respeto?

-Menudos oficiales, no sirven para nada- Susurro Rachel mientras que Quinn apretaba su mano pidiéndole que se callara, no era el momento y lo menos que necesitaban era que Smith se llevase presa a Rachel por faltarle el respeto a un oficial.

-Señor Fabray, podría explicarnos qué fue lo que pasó?- Dijo sacando una libreta, Russel narro todo lo que había pasado en la habitación de Judy.

-Así que por lo que describe es la misma persona que quedó grabada en los vídeos de seguridad de la señora Sylvester, qué casualidad no? Que uno de los principales sospechosos de atacar a su esposa sea usted y que hoy lo ataquen.

-Pero cómo se atreve? No se da cuenta que a mi padre lo pudo haber matado ese enfermo por defender a mi mamá, dónde estaba usted que no la protegió? Porque por lo que se al haber hecho la denuncia de alguien persiguiéndonos y atacándonos usted tenía que haber dejado un guardia para que cuidase la habitación de mi madre- Esta vez fue Quinn la que saltó contra el detective.

-No había motivos para sospechar que esta persona volvería a atacar, no sabemos qué motivación tiene o si en realidad los persigue.

-O sea, me está diciendo que lo de mi locker, mi mama en una cama de un hospital y ahora mi padre no clasifica como que algún loco nos está atacando? Pero qué clase de idiota es usted?

-Señorita Fabray le exijo respeto a la autoridad.

-Vaya a pedirle respeto a su…

-Quinn vamos a la cafetería debemos calmarnos cariño- Dijo Rachel tomando su mano y llevándola obligada fuera de la sala.

-Vaya temperamento el de su hija, toda su familia es igual Russel?

-Comandante mi hija está bajo mucho estrés entienda que en menos de 24 horas, su madre y su padre han sido atacados por un loco que estuvo a punto de atacarla a ella y que no tenemos ni la más mínima idea de quién puede ser.

-Solo por eso señor Fabray solo por eso, hay algún otro dato que recuerde y nos pueda ayudar a determinar quién es esta persona?

-Estoy seguro de que es un hombre.

-0-

Las chicas fueron a la cafetería o mejor dicho Rachel arrastró a Quinn a la cafetería y la hizo tomarse un té para que se calmara un poco, comieron algo y decidieron ir donde la enfermera de información para que les dijera en qué habitación estaba Judy.

Se metieron en el ascensor hasta el piso que les habían indicado iban tomadas de la mano hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Judy y vieron que la puerta estaba abierta, se miraron a los ojos recordando lo que les había contado Russel. Quinn soltó a la morena y le hizo señas para que se quedara afuera, la morena se negó y volvió a tomar su mano, la rubia asintió y tomó aire para luego tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrirla.

Alguien estaba al lado de la cama de Judy Fabray, Quinn entró a la habitación con Rachel detrás de ella.

-Qué haces tú aquí?

-0-

 **Aqui esta el nuevo cap, que les parece? Me gustaría darle las gracias a todos los lectores, espero que les este gustando la historia y el doble a los que se toman un tiempo para dejar los review, en serio me divierto mucho leyendo todo lo que tienen que decir, así que sigan dejando sus review**

 **Cual es su lista de sospechosos?**

 **Alguna nueva teoría?**

 **NELQPfic en Twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	21. Chapter 21

Había pedido el número de la habitación de Judy en la recepción y había subido a ver a la rubia, entró y encontró a la rubia sola, le pareció extraño, entró y se sentó al lado de la cama tomando la mano de la mujer dormida.

Quinn abrió la puerta con Rachel detrás de ella tomando su mano y vio a alguien al lado de la cama.

-Qué haces tú aquí?

-Esa es tu forma de recibir a tu hermana mayor Quinn?- Río y abrió sus brazos.

-Frannie!- La rubia sonrió, dejó la mano de la morena y se fue a abrazar a su hermana.

Se abrazaron por varios minutos en los que Frannie consoló a su hermana mientras lloraba en su pecho, Quinn había soportado demasiado en menos de dos días, estaba completamente agotada emocionalmente y a pesar de tener a Rachel y a sus amigas junto a ella solo Frannie podía sentir lo mismo.

-Y tu enana no piensas venir a saludarme?- Abrazo a Quinn a un costado de su cuerpo y le abrió el brazo para recibir a Rachel.

-Hola Fabray, cuando llegaste, qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Rachel separándose del abrazo tomando de nuevo la mano de Quinn.

-Llegue hace un momento, me vine directo de la terminal aquí, papá me mandó un mensaje anoche luego que ustedes se fueron. Ahora por favor expliquenme que es lo que está pasando?.

-0-

Francine Fabray, Frannie para la familia y amigos, la mayor de las hijas del matrimonio Fabray, con tan solo 20 años había abandonado la casa de sus padres para dedicarse a su vocación de ayudar a los demás y dedicar su vida a dios uniéndose a un convento.

Desde pequeña supo que quería hacer con su futuro y así mismo se lo había comunicado a sus padres y aunque al principio no le hicieron mucho caso pensando que solo era una etapa luego apoyaron su decisión, a Frannie nunca le interesó el estatus ni el dinero de su familia, sabía que a su abuelo no le agradaba que hubiese entregado su vida al convento, él quería a sus nietas casadas y con hijos, no le sorprendería que ya tuviese hasta los candidatos "perfectos" para ambas, algún niño rico hijo o nieto de alguno de sus amigos.

Sabía que su padre había tenido algún enfrentamiento con Quinton por su decisión de sacarla del testamento pero a ella no le importaba, no necesitaba dinero para vivir así que le dijo a Russel que dejara a Quinton hacer su voluntad, dejándolo a él y a Quinn como los únicos herederos de la fortuna Fabray.

Su querido abuelo se moriría de la rabia si se enterase que con Quinn tampoco iba a hacer lo que tenía preparado, su hermanita menor estaba totalmente enamorada de la vecina, pero eso no quería decir que Quinton pudiese enterarse, si se enteraba no sabia de que podría ser capaz su abuelo.

La noche anterior había recibido el mensaje de su padre diciéndole que Judy estaba recluida en el hospital así que había hablado con la madre superiora para que le diera un permiso para estar con su familia en esos momentos, después de concedido recogió algunas cosas y a primera hora abandonó el convento dirigiéndose al hospital.

-Y papá cómo está?- Preguntó la chica, Rachel y Quinn le habían contado todo desde el ataque a profesor hasta hacía pocos momentos donde habían dejado a Russel con la policía y Leroy.

-Papá está bien, algo débil y pálido por la pérdida de sangre pero consciente, con mamá tenemos que esperar a que despierte para saber si hay alguna consecuencia neurológica pero de resto está recuperándose.

-No entiendo quien puede estar haciéndonos esto, nosotros no tenemos enemigos.

-Pues hay algún loco que cree que tiene una deuda pendiente que cobrarnos porque en la cocina decía "Pagarán".

-Esto es muy raro Quinn y el abuelo que dice?

-El abuelo aún no sabe nada de esto por lo menos yo no le he avisado ni pienso hacerlo, sería una molestia innecesaria tenerlo aquí molestado con sus estupideces religiosas- Quinn vio la mirada de su hermana y sonrió con pena- Lo siento pero sabes a qué me refiero.

-Lo se y tampoco creo que sea buena idea avisarle, papá está bien así que no lo necesitamos aquí.

-Y dudo que papá vaya a avisarle.

-Bien así que está decidido, por nosotras Quinton no sabrá nada y ustedes que, ya tienen fecha de matrimonio?.

Tanto Rachel como Quinn la miraron y se sonrojaron bajando sus miradas viendo sus manos tomadas.

-No puedo creer que en serio aún se sonrojan por esos comentarios- Río Frannie.

-Callate Frann, aún somos muy pequeñas para estar pensando en matrimonio, pero si te tengo o mejor dicho les tengo- Miró a la morena- Una noticia, ayer hable con papá y le confesé todo, ya sabe que estamos juntas.

-Qué?- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Frannie y Rachel

-Como lo escuchan ya lo sabe todo.

-Y que te dijo Quinn, debo huir cuando se recupere?- Preguntó Rachel

Ambas rubias rieron- En serio crees que una cortada en el brazo hubiese impedido que papá te matara al enterarse que te acuestas con su hija menor?- Dijo Frannie divertida- Si no anda correteandote con un frasco de agua bendita es porque ya lo sabía o me equivoco pequeña- Le preguntó a su hermana.

Al escuchar a Frannie diciéndole que se acostaba con su hermana la morena se puso más roja aún y se escondió en el cuello de su novia.

-Russel no tendría que matarme ya que no me he acostado con su hija- Susurro desde el cuello de Quinn.

-Que, es en serio? Vale ni yo que soy monja me creo eso, están bromeando verdad o es para que papá no mate a la enana? Pueden contarme juro que no diré nada.

-Es verdad Frann, Rachel y yo somos virgenes.

-Oh esto es genial y yo que pensaba que era la última virgen de Lima- Río la mayor de las Fabray- Me caes bien enana, así me gusta que respetes a mi hermanita.

-Hey, quien dice que no soy yo la que la respeta a ella?

-Ay Quinn vamos que a ti se te nota en la cara que te quieres comer a Rachel desde que tenían 14 años.

Esta vez fue el turno de Quinn de ponerse más roja que un tomate mientras su novia dejaba una risa en su cuello, ambas sabían que últimamente la que más iniciaba ese tipo de encuentros entre las dos era Rachel, pero claro con sus grande ojos marrones y esa cara de no romper un plato engañaba a todo el mundo.

La rubia apretó la cintura de la morena en señal de que ambas sabían la verdad y luego dejo un beso en su mejilla cuando se separaron.

-Ustedes son demasiado hermosas juntas- Frannie les dijo dejando un beso en sus frentes.

-Tu no tienes ningún problema con esto verdad? Digo con todo eso del convento aún no te han convencido que somos una aberración y que nos vamos a ir directo al infierno?- Preguntó Rachel.

-Es en serio Rach? Vamos, creo que yo me entere de lo suyo antes que todo mundo, eres como una hermana para mi... aunque bueno si lo pensamos de ese modo si es un poco incestuoso- Rio- Tranquila enana que se muy bien que el amor es amor no importa en qué forma venga y no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para la mini rubia que tu- Las abrazó nuevamente.

-Gracias Fabray eres genial- Respondió Rachel en el abrazo.

-Lo sé, lo sé- Las tres chicas rieron- Bien ahora vamos con papá que tengo mucho tiempo sin verlo.

-Vamos, aunque me da algo de miedo dejar a mamá sola.

-Vayan ustedes, yo me quedo con Judy, no es como que quiera estar cerca de Leroy en estos momentos- Dijo Rachel sentándose donde antes se había sentado Frannie.

-Rach no puedes quedarte aquí sola, no te voy a dejar- Respondió Quinn inmediatamente.

-Ve tranquila, lleva a Frannie y luego vuelves, no me va a pasar nada.

-Esta bien, llevó a Frann y regreso- La rubia dejó un beso en sus labios y salió de la habitación con su hermana.

La morena las vio salir y luego se acomodo en la silla al lado de la cama donde estaba Judy y tomo su mano.

-Tienes que despertarte pronto Judy, en serio necesito que me aconsejes que hacer, no se si creer lo que me dijo Shelby, ya acepte que es mi madre, o sea míranos somos muy parecidas pero no puedo creer lo que me dijo de Leroy y Hiriam, no se que hacer.

La morena se inclinó sobre sus manos unidas y dejó caer unas lágrimas, delante de Quinn tenía que ser fuerte, la rubia estaba pasando por una situación más fuerte que la de ella y debía mantenerse por su novia pero no podía olvidarse de lo que le había dicho Shelby esa mañana.

-Necesitas recuperarte rápido- Dijo y sintió un pequeño apretón en su mano.

Se levanto, miro a la rubia, luego a sus manos y vio moverse la mano de Judy.

-Judy me escuchas, puedes oírme?

Sintió un apretón más fuerte esta vez y vio a la rubia intentando abrir los ojos, después de un momento la rubia los abrió completamente y la miró.

-Hola Judy cómo te sientes?

La rubia la miro y se aclaró la garganta para poder hablar.

-Quien eres?

-0-

Las hermanas Fabray bajaron a emergencias donde se encontraba Russel el cual seguía acostado en la camilla y recibía indicaciones del médico.

-Bien señor Fabray, no puede hacer ningún esfuerzo con el brazo para que la herida no se vaya a abrir, le mandaré algunos calmantes y un antiinflamatorio, lo tendremos en observación un poco más y luego podremos darle de alta.

-Gracias doctor- Dijo el rubio, el doctor se retiro y Russel pudo ver a sus hijas- Frannie llegaste!

La rubia lo abrazo- Hola papá cómo te sientes?

-Bien hija, solo fue una cortada, estoy bien- Sonrió- Y tu como estas?

-Muy bien papá.

-Oye donde esta Leroy?- Pregunto Quinn al no ver al padre de Rachel.

-En la cafetería, fue a traerme algo de comida de verdad, la de aquí sabe horrible.

-Iré a hablar con el si y luego me voy con mamá.

Su padre y hermana asintieron y Quinn los beso a ambos para luego salir rumbo a la cafetería, Leroy estaba pagando cuando la rubia llegó tras el.

-Hola Quinn justo iba a llevarle esto a tu papá, no le gusta la comida del hospital.

-Si lo se, pero no estoy aquí por eso, tu y yo tenemos que hablar de que es lo que está pasando con ustedes y Rachel y que fue lo que pudo haberle dicho Shelby para que saliera llorando del auditorio esta mañana.

-Hablo con Shelby?

-Si y necesito que me digas que es toda esta locura de que ella es su madre.

-Quinn ven vamos a sentarnos un momento esta no es una conversación para la cafetería de un hospital.

-No me interesa si es o no, me vas a decir que pasa!

El hombre la miro y suspiro conocía a Quinn de toda la vida y sabía que cuando estaba decidida a algo no se detenía hasta conseguirlo, asintió y la guió hasta una de las mesas más retiradas.

-Está bien, hablemos que es lo que quieres saber?

-Shelby es la madre de Rachel?

-Si, Shelby es su madre biológica.

-Y ustedes siempre lo supieron?

El hombre la miró y no pudo sostener su mirada bajó su cabeza y asintió.

-O sea que cuando Rachel les preguntó hace años sobre su madre y ustedes le dijeron que no sabían le estaban mintiendo?- El hombre asintió de nuevo- No lo puedo creer.

-Quinn tienes que entender…

-Entender que? Que le mintieron a su propia hija y la hicieron sufrir y para qué, porque no le podían decir quien era su madre?

-Quinn es complicado.

-Pues explicármelo porque en este momento entiendo porque Rachel no quiere estar cerca de ustedes y ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que le dijo Shelby.

-Solo pudo haberle dicho una cosa.

-Leroy es en serio, dime de una vez que demonios es lo que está pasando, porque Rach está tan molesta con ustedes, nunca la había visto así, aparte de molesta está decepcionada y no me gusta verlos así.

-Shelby es la madre de Rachel y yo soy su padre.

-Ok eso ya lo sabia, ahora dime que paso?

-No Quinn, no entendiste, Shelby y yo somos los padres biológicos de Rachel, es hija nuestra, no la adopte con Hiriam ella es mi hija y Shelby volvió a nuestras vidas para recuperarla, la quiere con ella y de alguna forma tiene derecho.

-Como que tiene derechos, si Rachel es tu hija también y ella dejo que ustedes la adoptaran ya no tiene derechos de nada.

-Ese es el problema, que ella no dejó que la adoptaramos.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Que Shelby no dio a Rachel en adopción, Hiriam y yo, YO me la robe.

-0-

 **Aqui esta un nuevo cap, gracias una vez mas a los que leen y aun mas a los que se toman el tiempo de escribir un review**

 **La lista de sus sospechosos esta mas larga cada día.**

 **A ver que les pareció este? Uno de los misterios se devela.**

 **NELQPfic en twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	22. Chapter 22

Quinn no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Leroy se había robado a Rachel recién nacida, ahora entendía la actitud de su novia hacia sus padres si era esto lo que Shelby le había dicho en el auditorio y también el porqué salió llorando del mismo.

Enterarse en tan poco tiempo quién es tu madre, que tienes un hermano, que tus padres adoptivos siempre supieron quién era y por último que uno de esos padres adoptivos es tu verdadero padre, pobre Rachel no sabía cómo estaba aguantando todo eso, ella ya se hubiese ido a gritar a una montaña o al gimnasio a golpear algo, pero si sabía porque Rachel no había hecho nada de eso, por ella, por estar con ella apoyándola en esos momentos difíciles, aun sobre su propio sufrimiento y en ese momento Quinn se enamoro aun mas de Rachel, algo que pensaba imposible.

Miro a Leroy, ese hombre que era como un padre para ella y que en ese momento le confesaba esa verdad que sabía iba a cambiar sus vidas para siempre, tenía que haber un motivo para algo tan horrible y debía averiguarlo.

-A ver Leroy, cuéntame la historia desde el comienzo, porque no entiendo esto, tu eres gay se suponía que por eso habían adoptado y ahora me dices que eres el padre biológico de Rach.

-Esta bien Quinn, te voy a decir toda la verdad- Dijo el hombre seriamente dispuesto a contar su historia, tomo de su café y comenzó- Hiriam y yo nos conocimos en la universidad, estábamos juntos en clases y nos gustamos, empezamos a salir y nos hicimos novios, el tenia un amigo que estaba celoso de nuestra relación porque estaba enamorado de Hiriam así que un día queriendo separarnos lo drogo e hizo parecer como si hubiesen estado juntos para que yo los encontrase.

-Eso que tiene que ver con Rachel?

-A eso voy, yo los encontré y termine con Hiriam, obvio para mi el me había engañado con su amigo, el punto es que hubo una fiesta y yo fui y me emborraché al punto que aun no recuerdo sino partes de esa noche, al día siguiente cuando desperté en una habitación que no era la mía y con una chica al lado supe que había hecho.

-Imagino que esa chica era Shelby?

-Esa chica era Shelby, había ido a la fiesta con sus amigas y al parecer yo estuve tras ella toda la noche hasta que cedió y pues 9 meses después nació Rachel.

-Ahora entiendo porque Rachel no quiere ni verte, enterarse que es producto de una borrachera por venganza.

-Jamás me he arrepentido de esa noche ni lo haré porque gracias a eso tengo a lo más importante de mi vida que es mi hija.

-A la cual te robaste.

-Quinn, a Shelby le faltaba un año para graduarse y yo me graduaba ese año, al enterarse que estaba embarazada me busco y me lo dijo, yo no sabía qué hacer, para ese momento ya sabía que Hiriam no me había engañado aunque yo a el si, Shelby dijo que iba a dar al bebé en adopción porque no podía hacerse cargo de él, yo tampoco podía y no sabía cómo contarle a Hiriam lo que había hecho.

-En serio no puedo creer todo esto, que demonios paso, cómo es que terminaron robándose a Rachel?

-Le conté a Hiriam lo que había hecho, nunca le había mentido así que decidí contarle todo, sorprendentemente él no me dejo y me apoyo en cualquier decisión que tomase, acompañe a Shelby durante todos sus controles y al escuchar el corazón de esa pequeñita decidí que no podía dársela a alguien más, así que le dije a Shelby que yo me haría cargo de ella junto con Hiriam, ella aceptó, teníamos un acuerdo pero el día que Rachel nació y ella la tuvo en sus brazos me dijo que no podía dármela que no iba a poder separarse de ella, que la iba a criar aun si tuviese que sacrificar sus estudios por ella.

-Le quitaste a su hija aun después que dijo que la quería junto a ella?- Quinn preguntó incrédula.

-También era mi hija y ya teníamos todo listo con Hiriam, para ese tiempo ya nos habíamos graduado y teníamos sus cosas compradas era injusto que nos dejara ilusionarnos para después quitárnosla, Rachel tuvo una pequeña complicación recién nacida así que Shelby fue dada de alta y ella se quedó en el hospital, como yo era su padre me la lleve.

-En este momento no sabes como te odio Leroy Berry, sabes todas las veces que tuve que ver a Rachel llorar porque no tenía una madre? Y enterarme que tu se la quitaste porque si, como demonios hicieron para que Shelby no los encontrase?.

El hombre realmente se veía apenado por lo que había hecho, no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Quinn, que la rubia a la que consideraba una hija le dijese eso era el equivalente a lo que diría Rachel aunque sabía que la morena iba a ser mucho peor.

-Shelby nunca conoció a Hiriam, así que salimos de New York a un sitio donde no fuese fácil encontramos, nos casamos y yo tomé su apellido y registramos a Rachel bajo el apellido Berry así Shelby no tendría por donde comenzar a buscar, se que esta mal lo que hicimos pero Rachel es mi hija.

El hombre vio a los ojos de Quinn y por primera vez vio decepción en ellos, algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de la rubia y le partió el corazón, busco tomar su mano pero la rubia la quito inmediatamente.

-Quinn tienes que entender..

-No entiendo un demonio, lo único que entiendo es que deberían estar en la cárcel, Rachel no se merecía crecer lejos de su madre por tu culpa.

-Ella no la quiso!- Levantó la voz el hombre

-Pues que pasará 17 años buscándola hasta encontrarla dice todo lo contrario y eso que ustedes se encargaron de ponérselo bastante difícil. Me haz decepcionado Leroy eras como un padre para mi, después de esto ya no te reconozco.

La rubia se levanto de la mesa y se fue dejando al hombre solo que no pudo hacer más que llorar viendo como se alejaba y sabiendo que lo mismo iba a hacer Rachel, iba a pasar justo lo que temió desde un principio, que alejaran a su hija de el, lo que nunca imaginó era que él mismo terminaría alejándola.

-0-

-Quien eres tu?

-Judy soy Rachel, me reconoces?

-Rachel?- Dijo la mujer aún débil viéndola intensamente tratando de reconocerla- Rachel- Repitió una vez más- Rachel!- Dijo al fin reconociéndola- Donde estoy, que me paso?

-Judy me asustaste, tranquila estás bien, estás en el hospital, fuiste atacada por el enfermo que atacó a Mr. Shue.

-Que, cuando?

-Hace dos noches en tu casa, no lo recuerdas?

-En mi casa- Dijo la mujer esforzándose por recordar lo que había pasado- No recuerdo bien, sólo recuerdo una chaqueta roja y un casco.

-Que más recuerdas?

-Estaba en casa preparando la cena para cuando ustedes llegaran y escuche un ruido, fui a ver y solo encontré la puerta trasera abierta y cuando volví a la cocina iba a picar algo y me atacaron, forcejeamos pero era más fuerte que yo y me clavo el cuchillo después sentí un golpe en la cabeza y ya no recuerdo nada mas, como me encontraron?

-Quinn te encontró cuando llegamos de la escuela, estabas en el piso de la cocina inconsciente, grito y nosotros fuimos a ver y llamamos al 911 y te trajimos en ambulancia.

-Atraparon al que hizo esto?

-No, la policía está investigando hay un vídeo pero no se puede identificar, lleva el casco y bajo eso tiene la cara tapada por lo que pudo ver Russel.

-Como que por lo que pudo ver Russel, vio al que me ataco? Pero si Russel no estaba en la casa- Dijo alterandose un poco.

-Judy calmate, eso no te hace bien, es más voy a llamar al doctor para que venga a revisarte- Se volteo para irse pero la rubia tomó su mano.

-Rachel necesito que me digas, Quinn y Russel están bien?

-Están bien Judy no te preocupes por eso, voy a buscar al médico y a avisarles que despertaste ya veras que están bien.

La morena le sonrió y se fue a la puerta asegurándole que volvería en un momento, salió y fue hacia el ascensor pulsando el botón del mismo, cuando este se abrió vio a su novia llegar en él y sonrió.

-Quinn no vas a creer…- No pudo continuar porque la rubia tomó su cara y la beso con una intensidad que sorprendió a la morena la cual después de unos momentos le respondió de la misma manera.

-Quinn cariño espera- Dijo mientras se separaba para tomar aire. En qué momento Quinn la había colocado contra la pared?

-No sabes cuanto te amo Rach y quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea y que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti no importa lo que pase.

Rachel la miró y sonrió volviendo a besarla, esta vez fue más tranquilo, suave dejándose claro ese amor que compartían, tomo la cintura de Quinn y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo hermosa y te tengo una noticia que te va a encantar- Río besando toda su cara.

-A ver cuéntame.

-Judy despertó, iba a buscar al doctor y a avisarles.

-En serio?- Tomó su mano y empezó a caminar rumbo a la habitación.

-Estaba con ella y me apretó la mano, abrió los ojos y por un momento me asusto porque no me reconocía, pero esta bien Quinn y recuerda todo cariño.

La rubia sonrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su madre, Judy estaba con los ojos cerrados pero al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse los abrió y sonrió al ver a su hija menor, Quinn llegó a su lado y la abrazo.

-Gracias a dios estás bien mamá, no sabes el susto que nos llevamos.

-Tranquila hija que estoy bien, no se van a librar de mi tan fácil- Bromeó Judy mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-Yo voy a buscar al médico- Dijo la morena guiñándole un ojo a su novia y saliendo de nuevo.

La morena bajo y llego al puesto de enfermeras y les dijo que Judy Fabray había despertado, luego fue a la sala de emergencia donde se encontraban Frannie y Russel.

-Rachel Berry contigo quería hablar- Dijo serio Russel.

La morena lo vio nerviosa, Quinn le había dicho que el ya sabia todo de su relación con la rubia así que seguramente era hora de empezar a correr.

Frannie y Russel estallaron en risas después de unos minutos de ver a la morena que sabían hablaba hasta no parar, intentar buscar algo que decir sin encontrarlo y mirando a Russel como si esperara que se levantase para empezar a huir.

-Te dije que se iba a asustar- Dijo Frannie riendo.

-A ver Rachel calmate no te haré nada, era solo una broma.- Decía Russel que también reía.

La morena los miró y al fin entendió que jugaban con ella y se relajo.

-Ustedes los Fabray son malos- Dijo fingiendo molestia.

-Seguramente a Quinn no le dirás lo mismo o no enana?- Dijo Frannie por lo debajo y se echó a reír de nuevo.

-A lo que venía- Dijo la morena ignorando a la rubia y tratando de disimular que se había sonrojado- Judy despertó y está preguntando por Russel no le dije nada de que te habían atacado así que aun no lo sabe, tu decidiras que hacer- Le dijo al rubio.

-Creo que es mejor que me vea, que sepa que estoy bien antes de contarle lo que pasó, se como es y si no me ve va a pensar que es peor de lo que realmente es- Dijo sentándose en la camilla para luego colocarse de pie con la ayuda de las chicas y sentarse en la silla de ruedas que le había dejado la enfermera para que se trasladara donde quisiera.

-Quieres ir a verla ahora mismo?- Preguntó Frannie

-Si, también quiero asegurarme de que ella esté bien.

-Bien vamos- Tomo la silla de ruedas y empujo a su padre- Vienes Rachel?- Pregunto al ver que la morena no los seguía.

-Leroy no estaba aquí con ustedes?

-Tu papa se fue al consultorio vino a despedirse, dijo que te quedaras con Quinn, Rachel que está pasando? Nunca había visto a tu padre así.

-Es una historia muy larga Russel y realmente ahora no quiero hablar de eso, mejor voy con ustedes.

El rubio no pregunto nada mas, sabia que algo muy malo estaba pasando con sus mejores amigos y Rachel, la chica los trataba como si no los conociera y Leroy antes de irse parecía que hubiese estado llorando, decidió no meterse por ahora pero iba a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Llegaron a la habitación de Judy y la rubia se sorprendió mucho de ver a su hija mayor, la saludo y después de abrazarla vio a su marido en la silla de ruedas, dejaron a Russel contarle lo que había ocurrido, Rachel llamó a Quinn y la llevó de la mano fuera de la habitación.

-Quinn necesito que me prestes tu auto- Dijo la morena acariciando la cadera de su novia.

-Claro Rach- Le entregó las llaves- A donde vas?

-Voy al consultorio, voy a hablar con mis queridos padres de una vez por todas.

-0-

 **Judy Fabray estaba viva y al idiota fe Russel solo pudo hacerle una cortada en el brazo, si no hubiese sido porque el rubio activo la alarma los hubiese matado a ambos de una vez, su maestro no iba a estar nada feliz cuando se enterara que habia fallado en la misión que le había encargado no le iba a gustar nada.**

 **-0-**

 **Aqui les dejo el capitulo perdonen la tardanza pero empecé a trabajar y no me había dado chance de escribir**

 **Espero sus reviews, gracias por leer esta historia y por tomarse el tiempo de hacer feedback**

 **Se les quiere.**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	23. Chapter 23

La latina estaba en su casillero dejando sus libros y tomando los que se llevaría a casa, las clases del día habían terminado y quería ir al hospital a ver a Judy y a Russel, su padre le había contado lo que había pasado y porqué uno de los padres de Rachel había ido a buscar a Quinn esa mañana, algo muy raro estaba pasando, primero lo del profesor Shuester y el trofeo, luego el mismo trofeo en la caja de casa de Quinn, según le había contado la rubia cuando atacaron a Judy también habían dejado un trofeo, no podía ser coincidencia sería estúpido pensarlo, alguien intentaba dar un mensaje.

Por otra parte estaba lo del vídeo de Sue, el loco que estaba haciendo todo eso quería decir algo, trofeos de fútbol y vestirse con un casco y con una chaqueta que podría pasar muy bien por cualquiera de la de los atletas de McKinley, era obvio que era algo contra los Fabray ya que prácticamente los habían atacado a todos, lo que no cuadraba en la imagen era el ataque a Schuester, Will no tenía nada que ver con los Fabray, esa era la única pieza que no encajaba en ese loco rompecabezas.

La latina cerró su casillero y se dirigió fuera de la escuela, iba por uno de los pasillos cuando sintió pasos tras ella, apuró el paso, era cierto que tenía la reputación de ser la chica más dura de la escuela pero un loco y posible asesino estaba suelto y ella no quería ser una chica dura muerta.

Giro en una esquina y se encontró de frente con su novia.

-San iba a buscarte para irnos a ver a Judy.

-Shhh no hagas ruido- Dijo tomando su mano mientras la colocaba de espaldas contra la pared y ella se acercaba a la esquina de ambos pasillos.

Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca cada vez y ella tomó uno de los libros en sus manos, si por casualidad veía un casco lo iba a golpear con el libro más grueso que tenía con la esperanza de que les diera tiempo de correr y pedir ayuda.

Levantó el libro cuando escuchó que los pasos estaban casi del otro lado de la esquina y cuando vio que alguien se asomaba lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero qué demonios?- Jesse cayó al piso tras el golpe.

Santana miró al chico y lo reconoció- Que haces persiguiendome St. Gay?

-Solo quería preguntarte si sabias algo de Rachel, se fue con su padre y con Quinn esta mañana y no volvió, le paso algo?- El chico se levanto del piso y se sostuvo de la pared, el golpe lo había dejado mareado- Tienes fuerza.

La latino dejó el libro en su bolso y volvió a ver al moreno cruzándose de brazos.

-Y a ti que te interesa Rachel? De una vez te digo que si eres otro pervertido como Jacob o un idiota como Finnepto y estás pensando en que Rachel se va a fijar en ti pues te digo que no pierdas tu tiempo con el hobbit porque si Quinn se llega a enterar…- La latina se quedó callada dándose cuenta de que casi deja en evidencia que Quinn y la enana eran pareja.

-Que, a mi gustarme Rachel? Ugh no, solo quería saber si le había pasado algo, aparte que se que Rachel está con Quinn.

La latina se sorprendió pero enseguida tomó su pose de protectora que solo salía cuando se trataba de sus verdaderos amigos.

-Mira St. Gay te voy a decir algo, no se como te enterarse de lo de ellas pero si yo me entero que se lo dijiste a alguien te voy a terminar- Dijo apuntándole con su dedo índice en el pecho del chico- Y creeme que no me importa y mucho menos valdrá que seas un atleta de la escuela- Dijo notando la chaqueta roja que llevaba el chico como cualquiera de los atletas pertenecientes a algún equipo de McKinley- Aquí la que manda soy yo.

-Hey tranquila tigre, no diré nada ya se lo dije a Rachel, su secreto conmigo está a salvo, solo quería saber si estaba bien.

-Y si no te gusta la enana porque tanto interés en ella? No es como si fuesen amigos porque tú acabas de llegar a la escuela y Rachel no te conocía, o si?

-No, Rachel no me conocía pero yo si a ella y solo me preocupó porque este bien, no me gustaría que le pasara algo.

-Pues no debería rendirte cuentas pero la enana esta con Quinn en el hospital, a su papá lo atacaron y como buena novia Rachel está con ella.

-Y no sabes si mañana viene a clases? Necesito hablar con ella de un asunto privado.

-Mira uno, no soy asistente personal del hobbit así que no se su agenda y dos, que pueden tener tú y Rachel que hablar en privado?

-Pues ya que no eres su asistente personal, no tienes porque saberlo, es privado- El chico le guiño un ojo y se fue a la puerta que daba al estacionamiento.

-Ese chico no me gusta, algo está ocultando- Dijo la latina recogiendo su bolso del piso.

-A mi me cae bien, no se porque pero me recuerda a Rachel.- Sonrió Brittany, tomando la mano de su novia jalandola hacia donde Jesse se había ido momentos antes.

-Si, pero igual voy a mantener un ojo en ese chico, algo oculta- La latina abrió la puerta sosteniéndola para que su novia pasará adelante, Brittany le sonrió dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Cuando salieron al estacionamiento vieron a Jesse salir del mismo con bastante velocidad, las chicas se montaron en el auto de la latina y salieron de la escuela, al detenerse en el semáforo de la esquina vieron a Finn en su auto frente a la escuela como si estuviese esperando a alguien, el chico las vio y enseguida prendió el auto y aceleró dejando una nube de humo tras el, Santana lo vio por el retrovisor hasta que se perdió, volvió su vista adelante cuando sintió el sonido de la corneta del auto de atrás, cuando empezó a avanzar vio a Puck adelantarla en la moto con Sam de copiloto, sintió la mano de su novia entrelazarse con la suya y la miró, sonrió y aceleró, iban a dejar sus cosas en sus casas y a cambiarse de ropa para luego ir al hospital.

-0-

William Schuester caminaba agarrado del sostenedor del suero apoyándose en él, su recuperación había sido milagrosa, los médicos estaban asombrados por la rapidez con la cual el profesor había abandonado la cama y luego la silla de ruedas.

Las enfermeras le preguntaban cómo había hecho para recuperarse tan rápido y el solo respondía con una sonrisa diciéndoles que debía volver a la escuela con sus alumnos, que tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer con ellos.

-Will deberías irte a tu habitación, que ya estés mucho mejor no quiere decir que te esfuerces tanto no es bueno para tu cuerpo después de los traumas que sufriste.

-Tranquila Jenny- Jenny era la enfermera que había estado al pendiente de Will mientras él estaba inconsciente y luego durante su recuperación- Solo estaba dando una vuelta pero ya voy a mi habitación estoy algo cansado por el esfuerzo.

-Bien anda, en un rato voy con tus medicamentos- Dijo la enfermera sonriéndole.

-Te esperaré- Dijo para luego irse a su habitación, cuando entro a esta se fue al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y luego volvió a su cama.

-0-

-Voy contigo Rach- Dijo la rubia al saber a donde iba su novia.

-No Quinn, tú quédate aquí con tu mamá.

-No Rachel, voy contigo, primero eres mi novia y en estos momentos me necesitas, segundo estas intranquila y así no puedes manejar- Dijo quitándole las llaves que le había entregado- Tercero hay un loco suelto que quiere hacerme daño a mi y a mi familia y cualquiera que me conozca sabe que la mayor forma de hacerme daño es a través de ti y podría seguir dándote razones y podríamos seguir perdiendo el tiempo así que muévete morena- Tomó su mano- Vamos a hablar con mis queridos suegros.

Quinn entró a la habitación de Judy para dejarle saber a su padre y hermana que iba a acompañar a Rachel al consultorio de los Berry y que luego volvería.

Bajaron al estacionamiento y buscaron el auto de la rubia, entraron en él y salieron rumbo al consultorio.

Lo que no notaron las chicas fue el rastro de líquido que dejaba el auto tras el.

-0-

Leroy Berry se encontraba en su oficina intentando concentrarse en los papeles que tenía frente a sus ojos pero lo encontraba imposible, su mente no dejaba de repetir la conversación que había tenido con Quinn ese día, una y otra vez veía como la rubia se había decepcionado de él tras decirle toda o casi toda la verdad del pasado que tanto se había empeñado en enterrar.

Golpeó el escritorio para descargar algo de toda esa frustración que sentía consigo mismo, porque era su culpa, duró muchos años evitando que Shelby los encontrase porque conocía la necesidad que tenía Rachel de una madre y sabía que si se enteraba de toda la verdad lo odiaría, a ambos pero más a él, tal vez lo que hizo no fue lo correcto pero eso ya no podía cambiarlo, de algo si estaba completamente seguro por nada del mundo iba a permitir que Shelby Corcoran le quitara a su hija no importaba lo que tuviese que hacer para asegurarse de ello.

Suspiro dejando las carpetas sobre el escritorio, no iba a terminar ese trabajo hoy, levanto su vista al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Hiriam entró con su celular en la mano y lo miro nervioso.

-Russel me acaba de llamar, Rachel viene en camino a hablar con nosotros.- Dijo sentándose frente a él.

-Perfecto, así tenemos la pequeña reunión familiar que teníamos pendiente- Escucharon ambos hombres tras ello, cuando voltearon a ver encontraron a Shelby en el marco de la puerta de la oficina, la mujer se quitó los lentes de sol colocándolos sobre su cabeza para luego ir a sentarse al lado de Hiriam con Leroy frente a ella.

-Que demonios haces tú aquí?- Se levantó inmediatamente de su silla colocando ambas manos en el escritorio, inclinándose hacia la mujer.

-Ya te dije, vine a hablar contigo y si nuestra hija viene en camino pues mucho mejor, así dejamos todo en claro.

-Rachel no es tu hija, es nuestra- Dijo señalando a Hiriam y a sí mismo.

-Rachel es mi hija Leroy, si no estuve con ella durante su crecimiento fue porque tu me la robaste y eso lo sabes muy bien.

-Tu no la querías!- Grito el hombre perdiendo la paciencia.

-Eso es lo que te hace dormir por las noches? Decirte a ti mismo que yo no quise a Rachel? Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto Leroy, si es cierto que al principio me asuste y dije que la iba a dar en adopción pero desde el primer control donde escuche su corazón te dije muy claramente que me iba a quedar con ella.

-Que?- Dijo Hiriam al escuchar lo que la mujer estaba diciendo, para el Shelby no había querido a Rachel mientras estaba embarazada y la iba a dar en adopción por eso cuando Leroy le dijo que la mujer quería quedarse con la niña accedió a llevarsela, le parecía injusto que la mujer después de dejarlos hacerse ilusiones con su hija se las quisiese quitar.

-Hiriam porque no me dejas hablar con Shelby?- Dijo Leroy caminando hacia el.

-No, quiero que me repita lo que acaba de decir.

Shelby río amargamente- No me lo puedo creer, acaso no sabias que yo no quería dar en adopción a Rachel?

-Tu te arrepentirse luego de que nació cuando ya teníamos todo comprado, tu nos ibas a dar a la niña y luego dijiste que no, que no la podías dejar ir.

-Woe Leroy esto es bajo incluso para ti, pero en realidad no se porque me sorprende si fuiste capaz de separar a una madre de su hija y mentirle a esa niña diciéndole que no sabias quien era su madre, ahora también resulta que le has mentido a tu esposo- Miró a Hiriam- Pues no, yo no iba a darles a Rachel yo quería a mi hija conmigo desde que escuche su corazón por primera vez y él- Señalando a Leroy- Siempre lo supo yo se lo dije.

-Dime que esto no es cierto, dime que lo que está diciendo esta mujer es mentira Leroy, tu no te robaste a Rachel aun sabiendo que ella la quiso siempre.

-Hiriam yo…- Intento acercarse a él pero el otro hombre se alejó.

-Dios no puedo creerlo, quién eres? Me has mentido a mi y me has hecho mentirle a mi hija toda la vida, porque Leroy porque?- Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo sabía que si te decía la verdad no ibas a dejar que me llevara a Rachel del hospital y ella es mi hija Nuestra hija.

-Pero ella es su madre- Dijo señalando a Shelby- Y Rachel tenía derecho de crecer junto a ella y tu se lo quitaste, has jugado con la vida de todos nosotros a tu antojo.

-Hiriam amor- Dijo tomando su mano.

-No me toques- Se soltó de la mano del hombre- No puedo creer que me hayas engañado todo este tiempo y aun después de todo lo que pasamos, te perdone que te hubieses acostado con ella, que fueras tan idiota como para no cuidarte y que la dejaras embarazada, por dios crié a Rachel con todo mi amor, pero esto no te lo voy a perdonar Leroy, esto no puedo.

-Hiriam tenemos que hablarlo.

-Para que sigas inventando excusas y mentiras, no, esto se acabó, olvidate de mi- El hombre salió de la oficina azotando la puerta tras él.

Leroy intentó ir tras él pero al escuchar el portazo se detuvo, giró y vio a Shelby y se fue contra ella.

-Vamos, hazme algo facilitame la demanda por la custodia de mi hija.

Al escucharla se detuvo justo frente a ella con su manos como puños a ambos costados de su cuerpo.

-Que?

-Como lo escuchas, voy a pedir la custodia de mi hija, vine a recuperarla Leroy y nadie me lo va a impedir, quedas notificado.- Dejó un sobre de papel encima del escritorio- Buscate un buen abogado, me voy, esperare a Rachel en el estacionamiento.- Tomó su bolso y se fue dejando al hombre solo.

Leroy tomó el sobre y sacó los documentos, era un citatorio al tribunal, lo arrugo contra su pecho.

-Rachel es mi hija y nadie me la va a quitar, no me la quitaran así tenga que matar a Shelby Corcoran- Lanzó los papeles al piso y golpeó el escritorio.

-0-

 **Tenia todo listo, solo quedaba y sabia que ya estaban en camino, era hora de acabar con Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry .**

-0-

 **Aqui les dejo el capitulo, disculpen la tardanza pero el trabajo no me deja tiempo de escribir**

 **Se que los capítulos son cortos pero ya explique que los escribo en el teléfono y se me hace bastante difícil hacerlos mas largos, pido disculpas**

 **Espero que discuten la historia**

 **NELQPfic en twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	24. Chapter 24

Lima era un pueblo de Ohio, bastante grande en comparación con otros pueblos pero lo suficientemente pequeño para no ser considerado una ciudad, todos se conocían entre ellos, la mayoría eran personas que habían vivido toda su vida allí, se habían casado y habían tenido sus hijos y estos estaban creciendo para seguir el mismo destino de sus padres, muy pocos lograban salir de Lima y muchos de los que lo hacían terminaban volviendo.

Para llegar del hospital hasta la clínica de los Berry se tenía que atravesar el pueblo, el camino más corto era el que iba paralelo al lago en la zona boscosa, donde las únicas casas que habían eran de las personas mas adineradas de Lima, la zona no era privada pero no eran muchos los que transitaban por ahí y esto evitaba el tráfico en las horas pico de la carretera principal que se llenaba de los autos de los estudiantes que salían de clases y de los trabajadores que volvían a sus casas luego de la jornada, no tenía semáforos y se hacía un trayecto corto.

Estaba oscureciendo y no habían muchos carros en la vía y por eso era que Quinn había tomado esa ruta, la conocía bien porque el rancho de su abuelo quedaba cerca y cuando eran pequeñas iban todos los fines de semana a montar caballos con Russel y Judy.

La rubia iba manejando pero estaba consciente de que Rachel iba callada a su lado, la morena había prendido la radio pero eso nunca le importaba porque siempre cantaba o hablaba con Quinn sin importarle la música.

Rachel iba viendo los árboles a través de la ventana del auto de su novia, pero sin prestarles atención realmente, su mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora, se dirigían a ver a sus padres y era algo que no la entusiasmaba en absoluto, sabía que no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto pero sabía que luego de esa conversación su vida cambiaría, aunque realmente ya lo había hecho, había cambiado en el momento que se enteró que Shelby era su madre y luego en el momento que fue al auditorio a enfrentarla y preguntarle porque la había abandonado a ella tan fácilmente para luego al poco tiempo tener otro hijo.

Lo que nunca se espero fue lo que le dijo Shelby, según la mujer ella nunca había querido abandonarla ni darla en adopción, Shelby le dijo que aunque al principio cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada había pensado en que la solución era esa luego en el primer chequeo donde escuchó su corazón supo que no importase lo que pasara iba a mantenerla junto a ella, a Shelby le faltaba un año para terminar la universidad cuando quedó embarazada y esa fue la única duda que tuvo, pero luego pensó que podría contratar a alguien que cuidase a la bebé mientras ella iba a la universidad y acomodar sus horarios para poder hacerse cargo de su hija, el dinero no era problema ya que al morir sus padres le habían dejado una muy buena herencia.

Según Shelby, Leroy sabía desde el principio que ella no le iba a dar a la niña, si él quería podía hacerse cargo de su hija y jamás le iba a evitar verla pero ya que no eran una pareja su hija se iba a quedar con ella, lo que nunca se imaginó fue que al día siguiente de haber salido del hospital y tener que haber dejado a la niña por una complicación, llegase al mismo para que una enfermera le dijera que el padre de la niña se la había llevado.

La busco por todo New York fue al departamento donde Leroy vivía con su novio pero el dueño le dijo que habían pagado y se habían mudado la noche anterior, Leroy no había dejado rastro por ninguna parte así que contrató a un investigador privado, Lucas St. James, el hombre había investigado pero no encontró rastro de la niña, Shelby nunca había conocido a Hiriam así que eso era un obstáculo más en la investigación y la clave después de todo, Leroy había sido muy inteligente al tomar el apellido Berry y presentarla bajo el mismo.

Había pasado un año y aún no sabían nada de la niña, Shelby a pesar de todos los problemas había logrado graduarse de la universidad y después de mantener una amistad por meses, acepto los avances de Lucas y se volvieron novios, a los 6 meses el le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó, al poco tiempo nació Jesse, pero nunca había dejado de buscarla, le había dejado muy claro que no había tenido a Jesse para compensar su pérdida, ella amaba a su esposo y por eso habían decidido tener un hijo, pero Lucas jamás dejó de buscar a su hija, había visto sufrir mucho a Shelby y aunque habían establecido una familia y ella tenía una carrera exitosa él sabía que su esposa nunca iba a estar completa hasta encontrarla, él se lo había dicho y le había prometido que la encontraría, pero le fue imposible.

Lucas fue diagnosticado con cáncer 6 años atrás y había muerto hacía 5 dejándola sola con su hijo y su búsqueda, Jesse siempre había sabido de la existencia de su hermana y luego de la muerte de su padre había ayudado a su madre a continuar la búsqueda, había sido inútil hasta hacía unos pocos meses atrás donde Jesse viendo las actuaciones de los otros coros para ver a la competencia había encontrado un vídeo de un grupo de una escuela de un pueblo de Ohio, el vídeo era de un solo de una chica con una gran voz y con un parecido sorprendente con su madre.

Jesse le había mostrado el vídeo y al ver a Rachel en la pantalla supo que la había encontrado pero todo se confirmó cuando en una toma al público asistente a la competencia vio a Leroy ese rostro que no había podido olvidar ni un solo día en 17 años, supo que no podía ser una casualidad que ese hombre estuviese allí aplaudiendo orgulloso a una chica que era su copia cuando era adolescente, debían confirmarlo pero sabía que después de 17 años añorando conocer a su pequeña al fin la había encontrado.

Jesse busco en la red toda la información de Rachel Berry y al ver las fotos de la morena con esos dos hombres lo confirmaron, sabían dónde estaban y era hora de recuperar a su hija, esperaron a que Jesse terminara la escuela mientras ella consultaba los pasos a seguir con su abogado, consiguió un trabajo en Lima y el resto ya lo conocía la morena.

Rachel no podía creer lo que esa mujer le había dicho, aunque ella era muy buena leyendo a las personas y algo dentro de ella le decía que Shelby había dicho la verdad, no podía aceptarlo, porque hacerlo quería decir que sus padres le habían mentido en muchas más cosas de lo que ella creía, significaba que su familia perfecta había sido fundamentada en una mentira y peor en lo peor que pueden hacerle a una madre, por eso cuando Shelby había intentado abrazarla ella había salido corriendo fuera del auditorio, no quería creerle, no podía porque si lo hacía entonces esos dos hombres los cuales eran sus ídolos pasarían a ser unos simples desconocidos.

Rachel sintió que tomaban su mano y giró a ver a su novia, Quinn en esos momentos era lo único real que tenía, era el ancla que tenía para no perderse en todo ese miedo que sentía al tener que enfrentarse a sus padres y el dolor que sabía le causaría ese encuentro, bajo su mirada a las manos sobre el asiento y entrelazo sus dedos perdiéndose en el calor que le daba y viendo como sus manos encajaban perfectamente, el dorado de su piel contrastando al blanco de la de Quinn pero que al fin complementaban.

-Estás bien?- Preguntó Quinn con la mirada fija en la carretera pero apretando su mano.

-Lo mejor que puedo estar dadas las circunstancias, no se que voy a hacer si me dicen que todo lo que dijo Shelby es cierto.

-Rach, hoy yo hable con Leroy mientras estabas con mamá, lo confronte con respecto a lo de Shelby porque habías salido llorando del auditorio y me contó todo.

Rachel la miró- Con todo a que te refieres?

-Pues me dijo que Shelby era tu madre y que ellos siempre lo habían sabido y que…

-Y qué, Quinn?

-Que cuando naciste y Shelby dijo que no te iba a dar en adopción ellos huyeron contigo.

La morena suspiro- Eso me lo contó Shelby esta mañana pero no es eso lo que quiero que me confirmen, lo que yo necesito que me digan es si todo que me dijo esa mujer es cierto.

-Y es que acaso te dijo algo más?

-Me dijo muchas otras cosas pero la única importante es que según ella, jamás le dijo a Leroy que me daría en adopción, me dijo que desde el primer momento que escucho mi corazón latir le había dicho a Leroy que no me iba a entregar a alguien más.

-Y tu le crees?

-A mi me pareció muy sincera cuando me lo dijo, el problema está en que yo soy la que no quiere creer que eso sea verdad.

-Te entiendo mi amor, pero tienes que saber que no importa lo que pase o si lo que ella te dijo es verdad o no, siempre me vas a tener aquí a tu lado apoyandote.

-Lo se y por eso te amo- Sonrió la morena.

Quinn la miro y llevó sus manos unidas a su boca para dejar un beso en la mano de Rachel, la morena le sonrió, cuando volvió su mirada a la carretera lo vio unos metros delante de ellas y se le heló la sangre en medio de la carretera estaba alguien con una chaqueta roja y un casco de futbolista pero lo que más miedo le dio fue el gran cuchillo que llevaba en su mano.

-Quinn cuidado!- Gritó.

La rubia también lo había visto al volver su vista a la carretera, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba y ahora la buscaba a ella, pensó en dar la vuelta y devolverse dejándolo atrás, pisó el freno y el auto siguió en la misma dirección, volvió a hacerlo pero no le respondían, el auto se había quedado sin frenos.

-Quinn qué haces? Vámonos de aquí.

-No puedo!

-Que?

-El auto no quiere frenar.

-Quinn has algo!

-Rach, tienes el cinturón de seguridad puesto?

-Si Quinn, pero que vas a hacer?.

-Bien cariño, necesito que te sostengas.

Cuando la morena hizo lo que le indicó la rubia tomo el volante con ambas manos y cuando llegó a donde estaba esperandolas giró el volante golpeándolo con el costado del auto, pero al llevar tanta velocidad sin poder frenar la rubia perdió el control y se salió de la carretera intentó maniobrar hasta que un árbol detuvo su marcha y todo se volvió negro.

-0-

 **Otro capitulo por la ausencia estos dias**

 **NELQPfic en twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	25. Chapter 25

Su pecho dolía, también su cabeza y sentía que no podía moverse, abrió los ojos y todo estaba oscuro había anochecido y en esa zona boscosa no había luces más que la luna la cual no entraba por los altos árboles, algo caliente corría por un lado de su cara, se enderezó y noto que lo que no le permitía moverse era el cinturón de seguridad busco a tientas y lo desabrocho sintiendo alivio en el pecho, tocó el lado de su rostro y lo sintió húmedo y tibio, siguió el líquido hasta la fuente y se dio cuenta que era sangre se había roto la frente seguramente con el volante del auto, tenían que salir de ahí rápido sabía que había golpeado al de la chaqueta con el auto pero no sabía si estaba vivo o no y no quería que las encontrara ahí.

-Rachel estás bien?-

Cuando no hubo respuesta Quinn volteo al asiento del copiloto y vio que la morena no estaba a su lado y que la puerta estaba abierta, se apuró en salir del auto temiendo que el asesino se la hubiese llevado.

Cuando estuvo fuera noto que no estaban tan lejos de la carretera solo que para regresar a ella tendrían que escalar un poco y debían hacerlo, desde su posición si alguien pasaba no se daría cuenta de que el auto estaba ahí abajo, revisó alrededor buscando a su novia sin éxito, así que decidió subir, tal vez la morena había ido a la carretera a buscar ayuda.

Escalo apoyándose en los árboles y algunas raíces y llegó a la carretera, Rachel no estaba allí tampoco y lo peor fue que cuando busco el cuerpo del asesino no lo vio donde debería haber caído cuando lo golpeó con el auto, esto no estaba nada bien y estaba empezando a asustarla, no encontraba a Rachel y el asesino estaba vivo y tampoco aparecia, solo esperaba que su novia estuviese bien y no con ese enfermo, busco su celular en el bolsillo para llamar a emergencias pero estaba apagado, intento encenderlo pero la pantalla parpadeó y volvió a apagarse, excelente momento para quedarse sin batería, iba a buscar ayuda cuando escucho el ruido dentro de los árboles, guardó el teléfono y empezó a bajar de nuevo, tal vez Rachel había vuelto a buscarla.

Se acercó con mucho cuidado a donde se encontraba su auto, intentando hacer el menor ruido ya que aunque podía muy bien ser Rachel también podría ser el Asesino, estaba a punto de llegar a su auto cuando sintió que la tomaban fuertemente de la cintura y una mano cubría su boca y la colocaron contra un árbol sin soltarla.

Se soltó del agarre y se volteo para quedar frente a quien la había agarrado y vio a su novia quien sin perder tiempo le tapó la boca de nuevo evitando que hablase.

Cuando por fin su respiración se calmó Rachel a través de señas le hizo saber que le iba a quitar la mano de la boca pero que no hablara, ella asintió y la morena retiró su mano, lo primero que hizo fue tomar la cara de su novia y besarla, había estado preocupada sin saber dónde estaba la morena, Rachel le devolvió el beso por unos segundos pero luego tomó sus hombros y se separó.

-No hagas ruido- Le dijo en un susurro y tomo su mano.

La morena se escondió detrás de ella dejándole ver que el asesino estaba junto al auto revisándolo, vieron que al no encontrarlas lanzó la puerta y le dio varias patadas a la misma en señal de clara molestia.

Quinn tomó la mano de Rachel y le señaló que debían irse antes de que se diera cuenta que estaban ahí, demasiado cerca de él, la morena asintió y empezaron a caminar evitando hacer ruido hasta que una rama seca sonó bajo sus pisadas y vieron como el asesino se volteaba hacia la fuente del sonido viéndolas, Quinn agarró fuertemente la mano de su novia y mirándola a los ojos sólo le dijo - Corre y no me sueltes- antes de jalarla y empezar a correr viendo que el asesino hacía lo mismo tras ellas.

Quinn corría guiando a la morena quien mantenía el paso tras ella, por suerte para ellas la rubia conocía esa zona, la casa de su abuelo estaba cerca y hacia allí era que se dirigían.

Iban corriendo lo más rápido que podían, el asesino siguiéndolas de cerca, Quinn sabía que no les faltaba mucho para llegar a la propiedad de su abuelo así que apuro el paso hasta que en un momento no sintió la mano de Rachel en la suya y lo que escuchó fue su nombre en la voz de su novia tras ella, se detuvo y volteo, la morena estaba en el suelo y el asesino estaba muy cerca de ella, miró a su alrededor y tomó una de las ramas del suelo y se escondió tras un árbol, observó como la morena intentaba levantarse y lo vio llegar hasta ella levantando el cuchillo.

El bosque estaba en total silencio hasta que el grito de Rachel rompió con él y luego el sonido seco de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

-Quinn ayudame- La morena vio como el asesino iba a atacarla y al momento siguiente estaba en es suelo y su novia tras él de pie soltaba una rama gruesa al piso.

-Estás bien, puedes caminar?- preguntó a su novia ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-Si, solo me tropecé, mi pie se enredó en una raíz y por eso caí, vamos debemos salir de aquí antes que despierte.

La rubia vio el cuerpo sin moverse y se acercó a él.

-Quinn qué haces? Vamonos.

-Debo saber quien es Rachel.

La morena tomó su mano antes de que se agachara a un lado del cuerpo.

-Quinn vámonos y llamemos a la policía y que ellos se encarguen por favor, tengo miedo.

La rubia miró a los ojos de su novia y asintió, empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia la propiedad de su abuelo, Quinn cada vez que se alejaban volteaba a ver si el cuerpo del demente ese siguiera en el suelo hasta que no pudo verlo más, llegaron a la cerca que delimitaba la hacienda Fabray y pasaron por encima de ella, Rachel vio la gran casa antigua por detrás nunca antes había estado ahí a pesar de conocer a Quinn de toda su vida, cuando estaban pequeñas Quinn iba casi todos los fines de semana pero sus papás no dejaban que fuera con los Fabray, decían que al abuelo de Quinn no le gustaban otros niños, ya cuando creció supo que no eran los demás niños sino ella o mejor dicho quienes eran sus padres, cuando el abuelo visitaba a los Fabray en su casa ella simplemente no iba por pedido de Quinn, su novia le decía que prefería evitarle que pasara un mal rato debido a lo que pudiera decirle su abuelo, Quinton Fabray no era una muy buena persona.

Había llegado el momento de conocer a ese hombre que tanto miedo le infundía a toda la familia de su novia, pensó que iban hacia la casa pero Quinn negó cuando la guió hacia el lado contrario alejándola.

-No vamos a pedirle ayuda a tu abuelo y decirle que un loco nos persigue?.- Susurro.

-No, él ni siquiera sabe que atacaron a mis padres y no se va a enterar, vamos a escondernos en los establos y llamaremos a la policía de allí, tu teléfono está cargado? porque el mio esta muerto.

La morena busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón pero no encontró nada.

-Debe haberse caído en el auto cuando chocamos o tal vez cuando me caí en el bosque.

-Entonces debemos esperar a que amanezca para buscar ayuda.

-Quinn porque simplemente no vamos donde tu abuelo y llamamos por teléfono a la policía?

-No Rach, en estos momentos no confió en nadie ni siquiera en él, además a esta hora está durmiendo y duerme en la última habitación de la casa así que no nos oiría.

Tomo su mano de nuevo y la guió hasta los establos ayudándola a entrar por una de las ventanas que no tenía seguro, siempre había estado así y ella y Frannie lo usaban para esconderse cuando estaban pequeñas, había un segundo piso donde ellas tenían un pequeño cuarto de juegos que Russel les hizo cuando ya estaban más grandes y lo usaban para hacer su pijamadas cuando dormían fuera de la hacienda.

Ayudo Rachel a subir y luego lo hizo ella, todo estaba como la última vez que había estado allí con su hermana, le parecía extraño que su abuelo no hubiese mandado a quitar todo eso de ahí cuando dejaron de venir seguido, quitó el plástico que cubría la cama individual que usaban de pequeñas, había sido toda una odisea subirla ahí, pero Judy le había dicho a Russel que ya hacia bastante con dejarlas dormir en ese sitio pero que no iban a dormir en el suelo en bolsas de dormir, sonrió al recordarlo, habían pasado muchos buenos momentos en esa hacienda hasta que Frannie dijo que quería ser monja y ella se dio cuenta que quería a su mejor amiga de la forma que se suponía que debía querer a los chicos.

La morena se sentó en la cama y Quinn busco la lampara a gasolina que usaban para espantar a los monstruos, la encendió y la colocó en la mesa y fue a sentarse junto a la morena.

-Estas bien?- Pregunto colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Si, solo algo asustada- miró a la rubia y en ese momento fue que notó la sangre en su cara- Quinn estás herida.

-Tranquila no es nada me rompí con el volante cuando chocamos con el árbol.

-Ven- La recostó en la cama y se quitó su suéter para limpiarle la herida- Sangraste mucho cariño, te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien Rach solo es una pequeña rotura, sabes que cualquier corte en la cabeza hace un escándalo.

-Mas te vale Fabray, si te pasa algo te mato- Dijo terminando de limpiar su cara.

-No me va a pasar nada cariño, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente Berry.

-No me quiero librar de ti nunca Quinn, te amo.

La rubia se levantó colocándose frente a su novia y le sonrío - Yo también te amo pequeña- Tomó su rostro y la beso.

La morena tomo su cintura y la recostó en la cama colocándose con medio cuerpo sobre ella mientras continuaban con su beso, era suave y tranquilo reafirmando lo que se habían dicho antes de iniciarlo, Quinn sintió los temblores de la morena y se acomodo en la cama dándole espacio para que se uniera a ella, cuando Rachel se acomodo a su lado la abrazó para darle calor, hacía frío y la morena estaba en camiseta ya que se había quitado el suéter para limpiar la herida de Quinn.

Rachel se acomodo quedando de frente a Quinn con sus manos entrelazadas mientras se veían a los ojos, la rubia le sonrió y eso fue lo último que terminó de convencer a la morena de decir lo que estaba pensando.

-Quinn?

-Uhmm.

-Hazme el amor.

-Que? Rach que, ahora, aquí, espera un... que?

-Si Quinn aquí y ahora, no quiero esperar mas te amo y sé que tú me amas y estamos listas además nunca vamos a tener un momento perfecto y quiero que seas tu, no sabemos qué pueda pasar mañana tenemos un loco que intenta matarnos y…

-Rach no te va a pasar nada nena, no voy a dejar que te pase nada primero lo mató con mis manos antes que te ponga un dedo encima.

-Lo sé Quinn, se que puedes cuidarme hoy lo has hecho me salvaste.

-Y tu a mi nena creeme que…

Rachel no la dejó hablar más, tomo su cuello y fundió sus bocas en un beso que no dejaba dudas de lo que iba a pasar, sin despegar sus bocas se colocó sobre la rubia acomodándose entre sus piernas y Quinn la sostuvo con sus manos en la espalda, se besaron por varios minutos deleitándose con simplemente estar con la otra y sabiendo que nada ni nadie iba a poder separarlas.

La morena empezó a abrir los botones de la camisa de la rubia mientras las manos de Quinn acariciaban su espalda bajo su camiseta, cuando tuvo abierta la camisa se separó para ayudar a la rubia a sentarle para luego quitarla, dejándola a un lado, Quinn tomó los bordes de su camiseta y la levantó sacándola por su cabeza dejándolas a ambas en sujetados.

Quinn capturó sus labios una vez más y se recostó de nuevo, la morena se acomodo entre sus piernas dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran.

Entre caricias y besos el resto de su ropa fue quedando junto a la cama mientras ellas admiraban cada parte que iban descubriendo de la otra, no era la primera vez que se veían desnudas, se habían bañado juntas muchas veces a lo largo de sus 17 años, pero estar así, totalmente expuesta frente a la otra no lo habían hecho, era la primera vez que estaban así sabiendo que iban a llegar hasta el final.

Quinn quito la última prenda de su novia dejándolas a ambas en igualdad de condiciones y admiro el cuerpo frente a ella.

-Eres tan hermosa Rach, estas segura de esto?

-Completamente segura Quinn, te amo y quiero demostrarlo de todas las formas posibles- La beso- Y tu eres completamente perfecta, tengo la novia más hermosa y sexy del mundo- Rio y se colocó sobre las piernas de la rubia con una de las suyas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Quinn tomo su cintura y beso su cuello mientras las manos de la morena acariciaban el cuerpo debajo de ella, se besaron hasta que les faltó y el aire, cuando se separaron sus miradas se unieron en la misma pregunta y ambas asintieron, bajaron una mano entre sus cuerpos y por primera vez se hicieron una sola.

Suavemente continuaron explorándose grabando en sus memorias ese momento, sus movimientos se aceleraron cuando sus cuerpos les pidieron más y ellas gustosamente le otorgaron lo que pedían hasta que llegaron a esa cima que tanto buscaban temblando en los brazos de la otra.

Cayeron en la cama y Rachel se acomodo a un lado de la rubia con la cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo Quinn.

-Yo también te amo pequeña- Tomó su mejilla levantando su rostro y la besó una vez más- Perdón por no darte la primera vez perfecta que siempre soñaste.

Rachel la callo con una beso- No se de que hablas, para mi fue perfecto o para ti no?.

-Claro que fue perfecto nena, fue contigo y ya con eso no podría pedir más.

-Entonces no digas tonterías porque para mi fue perfecto y no puedo esperar a repetirlo- Río.

-Uhmm si me das 10 minutos podríamos hacer algo al respecto- Dijo la rubia riendo mientras tomaba sus labios, cuando Rachel hizo que el beso se volviera más apasionado se separó- Mejor que sean 5- Dijo dejando a Rachel bajo ella.

-0-

Quinn despertó por la luz del sol en su cara, había olvidado ese despertador natural, cerro los ojos con más fuerza y busco a Rachel con su brazo, abrió los ojos al no sentirla a su lado, se levantó y se colocó su ropa para después bajar ya que Rachel no estaba en el establo, cuando estaba saliendo lo escuchó, el grito de su novia llamando su nombre y venía de la casa de su abuelo.

-0-

 **Aqui esta el cap, espero que les guste y sus comentarios**

 **NELQPfic en twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel despertó por la luz del sol, abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y sonrió recordando la noche anterior, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, ese loco persiguiéndolas pero lo que pasó entre ella y Quinn era lo que le hacía sonreír, habían hecho el amor por primera vez y había sido simplemente perfecto, pensó que iba a ser distinto, que tal vez por los nervios iban a ser algo torpes pero no, había sido tierno, suave, Quinn sabía justamente donde tocarla era como si estuviesen conectadas y si, había sido muy muy bueno, recordó cuando las chicas de glee habían tenido una pijamada meses atrás y habían hablado de su primera vez, Tina le había dicho que era algo incómodo y torpe que aunque no se arrepentía porque amaba a Mike y él había sido muy tierno, igual le dijo que no esperara mucho de su primera vez.

No sabía que esperaba realmente pero jamás se imaginó que fuese tan bueno, tal vez era que Quinn se destacaba en todo lo que hacía y pues en eso no era diferente, igual no le sorprendía, Quinn le hacía sentir muchas cosas sin siquiera quitarle la ropa pero la rubia le había dicho que también había sido perfecto para ella y si las veces que lo hicieron luego de la primera era prueba de algo, era de que tal vez Tina solo tuvo mala suerte, Santana había dicho que era porque lo había hecho con un chico, que era normal que no hubiese sentido mucho pero que era mejor que hubiese sido con Mike y no con Finndiota, Channel una de las porristas había cometido la locura de acostarse con Finn o bueno hacer el intento ya que según lo que le había contado al escuadrón del chico, no habían pasado 2 minutos cuando ya estaba dormido a su lado, Tina se había reído y dijo que la segunda vez había sido mucho mejor y Santana solo presumía que Brittany y ella tenían el mejor sexo del mundo y se burlaba de que Tina solo lo había hecho dos veces la primera vez, Mercedes, Quinn y ella eran vírgenes y Kurt a pesar de estar más rojo que un tomate no había comentado nada.

En fin, ahora sabía la razón por la cual Santana y Brittany no se sacaban las manos de encima y lo hacían a cada momento que estuviesen solas y pues aunque ella no se burlaba de los demás, sentía un poco de pena por Tina porque aunque había escuchado que para un chico dos veces era bueno ella había perdido la cuenta después de la cuarta vez que Quinn empezó a besar su cuello y luego cada vez más abajo, se había sacado la lotería con su novia, era hermosa, inteligente, sexy, era buenísima en la cama, era su mejor amiga, su familia la adoraba bueno casi toda la familia de Quinn la adoraba, Quinton ni siquiera la conocía pero no le gustaba su amistad con su nieta simplemente por el hecho de tener dos padres, no quería imaginarse que iba a decirle el señor Fabray cuando se enterara que no era sólo la mejor amiga de su nieta sino su novia y que se irían a vivir juntas a New York luego de su graduación.

Sintió como la rubia la apretaba en sus brazos y cerró los ojos al sentir el cuerpo de su novia pegado a su espalda, con cuidado y aunque sabía que no la despertaría porque Quinn dormía como un tronco, giro en los brazos de su novia y contempló su sueño por unos minutos, estaba tan enamorada de Quinn que a veces le daba miedo pensar que alguien podía quitársela, antes eran simples celos, chicos como Puck que querían acostarse con toda la escuela o como Sam que desde que había llegado a la escuela no le había quitado los ojos de encima a su novia pero ahora el peligro de que se la arrebataran era real, un loco perseguía a la familia de su novia y la noche anterior las había perseguido a ellas y habían estado demasiado cerca de él, no iba a permitirlo, primero mataba a quien fuese el que los perseguía.

Salió de los brazos de la rubia y busco su ropa, se vistió y bajó, sabía que Quinn no quería que viera a su abuelo pero Quinton no podía decirle nada peor de lo que algunos chicos homofóbicos le habían dicho en la escuela, además debían pedir ayuda, llamar a Smith por lo del asesino y a Frannie para decirle donde estaban y que estaban bien, tenían que estar muy preocupados, seguramente sus padres habían llamado al hospital cuando no llegaron a casa la noche anterior y los Fabray sabían que ellas iban al consultorio de los Berry y con los ataques del demente sabía que debía hacerles saber que estaban a salvo, además Quinton era abuelo de Quinn, su hijo había sido atacado, su nuera y su nieta, debía ayudarles.

Salió del granero y se dirigió a la mansión Fabray, era una casa hermosa como esas casas que se ven en las películas, blanca de dos pisos con ventanas que indicaban las habitaciones, enmarcada en la belleza del bosque que daba una sensación de privacidad, la morena camino hacia la casa, la entrada trasera frente a ella, no había nadie en los alrededores, se acercó a la puerta y toco, nadie respondió, sabía que no debía y todo le decía que no lo hiciera pero tomo la manilla de la puerta, la giro y estaba abierta, entró llamando al señor Fabray, aún sin respuesta continuó adentrándose en la gran casa, llegó a la sala y lo que vio le heló la sangre, sin moverse lo único que puedo hacer fue gritar el nombre de de su novia esperando que pudiese escucharla.

-0-

James Smith llegaba al hospital, esta familia no terminaba de salir de un aprieto cuando ya estaba en el siguiente, primero la madre, luego el padre y ahora la estación hacia recibido un llamado en la madrugada reportando que la hija menor y su amiga habían desaparecido, según el informe las chicas habían salido del hospital en horas de la noche con destino al consultorio de los Berry, al cual no habían llegado y ambos celulares mandaban directo a buzón cuando intentaban contactarlas, normalmente tendrían que esperar 24 horas para reportarlas como desaparecidas pero con un demente asechando y atacando a la familia de una de ellas, se les daba prioridad, entró a la habitación donde se encontraban los padres de ambas chicas.

-Bien, me han reportado que han encontrado el auto de la señorita Fabray, al parecer se ha salido de la carretera 34 por la parte boscosa.

-Y ellas, están bien?- Preguntó el señor Fabray quien estaba en la silla de ruedas junto a su otra hija que compartía el sofá con los Berry.

-De ellas no hay rastro, deben haber salido del auto luego de chocar con el árbol que las detuvo, en esa zona es difícil seguir huellas por la cantidad de hojas en el suelo.

-Por la zona boscosa de la 34 dijo?- Pregunto la chica.

-Si, cerca del lago.

-La casa del abuelo- Dijo mirando a su padre- Si Quinn tuvo un accidente y necesitaba buscar ayuda la casa del abuelo queda muy cerca de allí.

-La mansión Fabray?

-Si, seguramente fueron ahí, es extraño que si están en casa del abuelo, Quinn no haya llamado para avisar que estan bien.

-Enseguida mandaré a mis hombres a la mansión si no se han comunicado y están allí puede que sea porque algo se los impide, estaré en contacto comunicándoles lo que averigüe- Se despidió y salió de la habitación tomando su radio ordenando que se dirigieran a la mansión de Quinton Fabray.

-0-

Quinn escuchó el grito de Rachel y salió corriendo del granero rumbo a la casa, corrió lo más rápido que pudo evitando imaginarse cualquier cosa, probablemente su abuelo había encontrado a Rachel y sabiendo quien era la estaba insultando o persiguiéndola por la casa con agua bendita, le había dicho a Rachel que no debían ir donde Quinton, conocía muy bien a su abuelo y su homofobia estúpida no lo dejaba pensar, sabía que estaba muy mal pero a veces deseaba que su abuelo desapareciera de sus vidas y así todos en su familia podrían ser completamente felices, Frannie había logrado hacer lo que siempre había querido pero sabía que a veces se sentía mal por no haber cumplido los sueños de su abuelo, su madre nunca había tenido una muy buena relación con Quinton, para el Russel había cometido una equivocación casándose con ella a pesar de que Judy venía de una de las mejores familias de Ohio, su abuelo quería otra chica para su hijo, su padre había vivido toda su vida bajo la influencia y los mandatos de Quinton y gracias a eso ella había vivido con miedo de decirle quien era realmente y quien la hacía feliz, para su suerte Russel no tenia la misma mentalidad retrógrada de su abuelo y ella, ella probablemente se liberaría del mayor peso, ella era la heredera de todos los negocios y dinero Fabray, en realidad no le importaba el dinero de su abuelo, Russel tenia el suyo y Judy también pero se iría a New York con Rachel con el dinero del fideicomiso que su abuelo le había regalado cuando nació y estaba segura que si se enteraba de que era gay se lo quitaba sin siquiera pestañear, aparte de que sin él en el cuadro podría estar abiertamente con Rachel delante de todos sin miedo a que pudiese llegar a oídos de Quinton, sacudió su cabeza eliminando esos pensamientos, estaban muy mal.

Llegó a la puerta y sin pensarlo entro a la casa que conocía tan bien y llamó a su novia, la respuesta vino de la sala frente a la entrada principal, corrió hacia ella y se detuvo al instante al ver el rastro de sangre en el piso, lo siguió y vio el cuerpo inmóvil de Quinton Fabray en un pozo de sangre que salía de su cabeza, había varias cosas rotas en el piso de la sala, en la pared escrito con sangre una vez más la palabra PAGARAN y al lado del cuerpo estaba Rachel con el trofeo en sus manos lleno de sangre, cuando vio a Quinn se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y el trofeo cayó al piso.

 **-0-**

 **Nuevo capitulo, espero que todas hayan tenido una feliz navidad.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo, creo que Quinton era el sospechoso de casi todas porque sí, esta muerto y no, no es broma del día de los inocentes.**

 **Con un sospechoso menos ahora cualquiera puede ser el asesino.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap**

 **Feliz año para todas las que leen y un abrazo a todas las que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus comments**

 **NELQPficen twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	27. Chapter 27

Rachel al entrar a la casa noto que estaba muy silenciosa, en la cocina no había nadie así que avanzo hasta llegar a la sala donde vio el cuerpo del hombre en medio de un charco de sangre que salía de su cabeza, inmediatamente pensó en pedir ayuda pero no tenía su celular y en la sala no había ningún teléfono visible así que gritó el nombre de su novia mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Quinton buscando en su cuello signos vitales, no halló ninguno.

Ella sabía de primeros auxilios y sabía que era muy tarde, Quinton Fabray estaba muerto, alguien lo había matado mientras ella y Quinn pasaban la noche en el granero, busco a su alrededor y vio el trofeo en una esquina, fue en ese momento que sintió pasos dentro de la casa y pensó que el asesino aún podía estar dentro de la casa así que tomó el trofeo para defenderse colocándose en posición para atacar.

Los pasos se acercaban hasta que escucho la voz de Quinn llamándola y ella respondió bajando el trofeo, en ese instante Rachel se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, había visto suficientes series de investigaciones policiales y no sabía cómo había podido ser tan descuidada, había hecho lo que siempre le reclamaba a los personajes de la televisión, ahora ella había hecho lo mismo pero estaba nerviosa y en el momento que creyó que podía estar cerca el asesino tomó el primer arma que tuvo a su alcance, escucho una reacción sorprendida a su lado y vio a Quinn en la puerta de la sala viendo la escena así que soltó el trofeo.

-Quinn no es lo que parece, te lo juro- Dijo acercándose a la rubia.

-Oh por dios- Corrió al lado del cuerpo a chequear sus signos vitales.

-Ya lo hice, esta muerto Quinn y por la temperatura del cuerpo tiene bastante tiempo así.

-Rachel te dije que no vinieras a la casa y porque demonios tomaste el trofeo?

-Escuche pasos y pensé que el asesino aún podía estar aquí y no había nada más para defenderme.

-Dios nena, no debiste hacerlo, ahora el trofeo tiene tus huellas.

-Lo sé Quinn, pero tu sabes que yo no lo hice.

-Por supuesto que lo se Rach, debemos llamar a la policía inmediatamente.

-Lo iba a hacer pero no conseguí un teléfono.

-Hay uno en la cocina, vamos- Tomo la mano de la morena y se dirigieron a la cocina.

En la esquina del mesón estaba un teléfono, Rachel no lo había notado cuando ingresó a la casa, Quinn lo tomo y marco, cuando escucharon unas sirenas acercándose, la rubia colgó el teléfono y tomó un cuchillo de una gaveta mientras se acercaba a la puerta con la morena siguiéndole los pasos.

3 autos de la policía se detuvieron frente a la casa y las chicas vieron al detective Smith salir de uno de ellos, este las miro y al ver sus manos llenas de sangre y el cuchillo en manos de la rubia quitó el seguro de la pistolera en su cadera.

-Están bien?- Cuestiono mirándolas.

-Nosotras estamos bien, pero el asesino mató a mi abuelo, está adentro-Dijo la rubia.

Smith les hizo señas a los policías y estos enseguida sacaron sus armas y fueron dentro de la casa.

-Que ha pasado?- Dijo llegado frente a ellas.

-Anoche íbamos rumbo al consultorio de mis padres, habíamos tomado la ruta que pasa por el lago para llegar más rápido, la carretera estaba sola cuando de repente ese tipo estaba en medio del camino con un cuchillo- Dijo Rachel.

-Intente esquivarlo pero los frenos fallaron así que como pude lo golpee con el lado del auto, pero perdí el control y nos salimos de la carretera hasta que un árbol nos detuvo, estuve inconsciente un minuto.

-Estaba muy oscuro y Quinn no me respondia asi que salí del auto y subí a la carretera a buscar ayuda, ese tipo estaba tirado en medio de la calle, pude ver como se levantaba así que volví al auto pero Quinn ya no estaba así que me escondí tras un árbol cuidando de ver el auto por si Quinn volvía o si el venia, al final nos encontramos y él nos persiguió pero Quinn lo golpeó con una rama- Explicaba la morena.

-Vinimos acá porque ya estaba muy oscuro y no queríamos seguir en el bosque esperando a que el asesino se despertase, nos escondimos en el granero para pasar la noche, cuando vinimos a pedirle el teléfono a mi abuelo para llamarlo descubrimos el cuerpo, estábamos llamando a la policía cuando llegaron.

-Y el cuchillo?- Dijo mirando la mano de la rubia.

-Escuchamos un ruido y pensamos que el asesino podría estar aún en la casa.

-Algo más que deba saber?- Cuestionó el detective

-En la sala está otro trofeo y tiene mis huellas digitales- Respondió Rachel.

-Y me puede explicar el porqué señorita Berry?

-Porque lo tomo cuando escuchamos el ruido y luego yo busqué el cuchillo detective- Lo miró Quinn.

-Conveniente- Dijo el hombre para luego dejarlas cuando uno de los oficiales lo llamaba para informarle de la situación que encontraron dentro de la casa.

-Quinn porque mentiste?- Susurraba la morena.

-Porque ese idiota con tal de hallar un culpable, no le importaría culpar a cualquiera, para los que pregunten, tu y yo encontramos el cuerpo juntas Rachel, de acuerdo?

-Está bien- Asintió la morena y la abrazo.

Se separaron cuando el detective llegó junto a ellas de nuevo.

-No hay nadie en la casa, debo pedirles que me acompañen a la comisaría.

-Que, porque?- Dijo la rubia.

-Porque hasta que no se demuestre algo más ustedes son las sospechosas del asesinato de Quinton Fabray.

-Eso es estúpido, era mi abuelo, nosotras lo encontramos así.

-Mientras se investigan todos los factores y la causa de muerte ustedes quedan detenidas- Hizo señas a los policías y estos tomaron a Quinn y Rachel esposandolas y llevándolas a una patrulla.

-Está cometiendo un grave error Smith, nosotras no fuimos y por su idiotez hay un asesino en la calle- Gritaba Quinn.

-Quinn deja de insultarlo que eso es peor- Decía Rachel a su lado.

-Esto es lo más estúpido del mundo, porque mataría a mi propio abuelo?

-Señoritas tienen derecho a un abogado, si no pueden pagarlo el estado les otorgara uno, tienen derecho a guardar silencio todo lo que digan puede ser usado en su contra.

-Tenemos el mejor abogado de Ohio, mi padre no va a dejar que nos inculpen por algo que no tienen pruebas- Decía Quinn mientras la metían a la patrulla.

-Quinn ya, que va a ser peor.

-En lo que lleguemos a la estación quiero mi llamada, conozco perfectamente mis derechos.

-Se le otorgara su llamada señorita Fabray- Le dijo el policía arrancando el auto.

-Esto es estúpido.- Se quejó la rubia.

-Ya Quinn ambas sabemos que no fuimos nosotras.

-Rach los policías con tal de hallar un culpable no les importa a quien metan a la cárcel, sea culpable o no.

-Bueno tu lo has dicho tu padre es el mejor abogado de Ohio, el no va a permitir que nos metan presas y menos siendo inocentes.

-Eso espero Rach, eso espero- La rubia se acercó a su novia y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de la morena.

-0-

Los Berry, Los Fabray y Shelby estaban en la sala de espera del hospital esperando noticias del detective Smith, habían abandonado la habitación de Judy para dejar descansar a la rubia, Shelby había estado esperando a Rachel fuera del consultorio de los Berry cuando estos salieron, Hiriam le hizo saber que Rachel y Quinn habían salido horas atrás del hospital rumbo al consultorio y no habían llegado, la morena se empeñó en acompañarlos y a pesar de las negativas de Leroy, Hiriam acepto que lo hiciera, después de todo ella era la madre de Rachel y tenía derechos como se lo había dicho a su esposo.

El teléfono de Frannie sonó y ella se fue a una esquina a atender la llamada anunciando que era el detective quién llamada.

-Alo, si detective que ha sabido?...-Que? Eso no puede ser no es posible, se ha vuelto loco?...-En este momento salimos para allá- Dijo colgando la llamada girándose para ver las caras expectantes de los demás.

-Ha pasado algo- Dijo la rubia- Encontraron al abuelo muerto, al parecer el asesino estuvo en su casa.

-Y Rachel y Quinn?- Preguntó Shelby de inmediato.

-Ellas están bien, estaban en casa del abuelo cuando Smith llegó allí, ellas encontraron el cuerpo.

-Y dónde están ahora? Debemos ir a buscarlas- Dijo Russel.

-Están en la comisaría, Smith las tiene detenidas como sospechosas del asesinato del abuelo.

En la sala se escucharon una serie de exclamaciones y alguna que otra mala palabra que provocó una llamada de atención por parte de la jefe de enfermeras, Frannie les explico que no sabia nada mas de lo que le había dicho el detective por teléfono, mientras intentaba calmar a su padre y los de Rachel.

-En este momento salgo para allá, no dejaré a las chicas en ese lugar por mucho más tiempo- Dijo Russel levantándose de la silla.

-Papá estás herido- Le recordó Frannie.

-Estoy bien, Sebastian me dio de alta, además no puedo dejar a mi bebé ahí dentro y a Rach tampoco, tú quédate aquí con tu madre, te aviso en lo que sepa algo mas.

-Vamos contigo- Dijeron los Berry.

-Yo debo ir a la escuela pero por favor mantenganme informada, en lo que termine mis clases del día vuelvo.

-Yo te llamaré en lo que sepamos algo- Le dijo Hiriam bajo la mirada molesta de Leroy.

Shelby le agradeció y salió junto a los tres hombres al estacionamiento donde ella entró a su auto y realizó una llamada, mientras los veía dejar el estacionamiento, para luego irse rumbo a la escuela.

Antes de llegar a la escuela se detuvo a comprarse un café en una de las tiendas del centro ya que no había dormido nada durante la noche, escucho a los demás clientes hablar de cómo habían encontrado muerto a Quinton Fabray y que su nieta era sospechosa de la muerte, se sorprendió, vaya que los rumores corrían rápido en los pueblos pequeños, así que después de aclararles a los chismosos que Quinn no había matado a su abuelo, abandonó el lugar.

Cuando llegó a la escuela en su oficina estaba su hijo ya esperándola.

-Qué fue lo que paso, como es eso que Rachel está presa?

-Encontraron al abuelo de Quinn muerto en su casa y las chicas estaban ahí, así que al idiota del policía no se le ocurrió otra cosa sino que habían sido ellas.

-Pero mamá Rachel no mata ni a una mosca, es defensora de los animales, no come carne, mucho menos va a poder matar a otra persona.

-Lo sé Jesse, lo sé, ya el padre de Quinn que es abogado fue a la comisaría junto con los Berry, yo no estoy allá porque no puedo faltar a las clases que debo dar hoy, pero en lo que termine me voy para allá.

-Yo quiero ir

-Jesse no puedes faltar a clases.

-Pero mamá Rachel es mi hermana!

-Que Rachel es tu que?

Ambos morenos voltearon al escuchar la voz, Santana López estaba en la puerta de la oficina de Shelby totalmente sorprendida.

-Acabas de decir que Rachel es tu hermana?

-Santana por favor- Comenzó Shelby.

-No, un momento- Dijo levantando el dedo índice- Si la hobbit es tu hermana eso quiere decir que es su hija- Dijo mirando a Shelby- Ahora comprendo tanto interés de ustedes dos hacia la enana y porque Shelby estaba en el hospital hoy.

-Que, como sabes que yo estaba en el hospital?

-Yo lo se todo, además mi papá trabaja ahí y te vio, Rachel sabe que tu eres su madre?

-Si lo sabe, se enteró hace poco.

-Con razón la enana estaba tan rara.

-Santana porque estas aquí, necesitabas algo?

-Uhmm si, venía a preguntarle si sabía algo de Quinn y Rachel, mi padre me dijo que usted estaba en el hospital con los Berry y como aún no han llegado a la escuela.

-Santana, te voy a contar pero que esto no salga de aquí, aunque al parecer ya medio pueblo lo sabe, el abuelo de Quinn apareció muerto esta mañana en su casa y las chicas estaban allí, el detective encargado del caso las tiene detenidas como sospechosas.

-Pero qué demonios, ese tipo es idiota o que? Quinn y Rachel son incapaces de matar a alguien y menos al abuelo de Quinn, aunque lo tuviese bien merecido.

-Lo sabemos pero deben realizar las investigaciones y bueno ya el padre de Quinn debe estar en la comisaría intentando solucionar todo.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Si, bien eh Santana, ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

-Si claro, a nadie.

-Bien ahora ambos vayan a clases- Les dijo a ambos chicos y una vez que Jesse salió de la oficina llamó nuevamente a la latina- Y Santana deberías revisarte el golpe en la frente.

-Eh si gracias- Dijo la latina nerviosa saliendo de la oficina.

La latina iba rumbo al baño a verse en el espejo cuando Sam la detuvo.

-Oye Santana es cierto que Quinn mató a su propio abuelo?

-Que, donde escuchaste eso Evans?.

-Mi padre me llamó y me dijo que lo había escuchado.

-Pues tu padre es un idiota igual que la policía, el asesino mató a Quinton, Quinn y Rachel solo tienen la peor suerte del mundo y tu deja de estar esparciendo rumores sino sabes la verdad.

-Esta bien, lo siento, por cierto muy lindo tu golpe en la frente.

-Idiota, sal de mi camino Evans.

Lo empujo y se fue rumbo al baño, sacando su teléfono para llamar.

-0-

Quinn y Rachel estaban en la celda cuando vieron llegar a sus padres.

-Chicas como estan?.-Pregunto Leroy

-Papá viniste a sacarnos de aquí verdad?- Le dijo Quinn a Russel.

-Estoy haciendo lo posible hija, están realizando las investigaciones y aún no han fijado un monto de fianza.

-O sea que aún no podemos salir de aquí- Afirmó Rachel.

-No, mientras no sea fijado el monto de fianza.

-Papá nosotras no fuimos, el cuerpo del abuelo ya estaba ahí cuando llegamos, nosotras pasamos la noche en el granero, el asesino nos persiguió anoche por el bosque hasta que lo golpee y ahí pudimos escapar.

-Lo se hija, se que tú jamás serías capaz de hacer algo así menos a tu abuelo.

-Cuando podremos salir de aquí? Este lugar es horrible- Comento la morena.

-Si no fijan el monto de la fianza hoy tendrán que pasar la noche aquí, yo estoy moviendo todos mis contactos para acelerar el proceso, pero esta resultando bastante difícil.

-Es culpa del idiota de Smith, primero pensó que tu habías atacado a mamá y ahora nos culpa a nosotras de matar a mi propio abuelo, el solo quiere cerrar el caso sin importarle si tiene al verdadero culpable o no.

-No se preocupen que fuera de que podrán salir bajo fianza las investigaciones determinaran que ustedes no pudieron matar a nadie, eso hay muchas formas de comprobarlo.

-Por ahora estén tranquilas chicas y sepan que su familia esta con ustedes Dijo Leroy.

Rachel lo miro y rodó los ojos, dejándolos a todos se dirigió al fondo de la celda y se sentó en la cama.

-Creo que lo mejor es que se vayan, por favor papá sacanos de aquí.-Dijo la rubia mirando a los Berry y luego a su padre.

-Lo haré hija te lo prometo- Beso su frente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Los Berry se quedaron un momento mas esperando algún tipo de reacción de la morena pero esta simplemente se acostó en la cama sin siquiera mirarlos, Hiriam suspiro y se fue a la puerta, cuando llego a ella llamo a Leroy quien aun veía a su hija, el hombre negó con la cabeza y se fue a la puerta.

Quinn los vio salir y luego se fue donde estaba su novia acostándose a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura, Rachel se acomodo y coloco su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

-Vamos a estar bien pequeña, te lo prometo.

-Lo se Quinn y gracias por decir que siempre estuvimos juntas, si dijeras que yo llegue primero podrías salir de aquí.

-Rach yo se que tu no lo hiciste y ni loca voy a dejarte aquí, no me sirve de nada salir si la persona que mas quiero esta aquí dentro, no podría estar tranquila sabiendo que estas aquí sola.

-Te amo Quinn.

-Y yo ati mi amor.

-0-

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Russel, el juez no había fijado el monto de la fianza ese día sino que había previsto hacerlo el día siguiente, eso significaba que Quinn y Rachel debían pasar la noche detenidas sin poder hacer nada.

La noticia del asesinato de Quinton Fabray corrió como pólvora en el pueblo y para el final del día todos debatían si había sido Quinn quien lo había matado, si Rachel era su cómplice y si lo habían hecho por la gran herencia que dejaba el hombre.

Russel presionaba para que las investigaciones se hicieran lo mas pronto posible para que estas determinaran que ni su hija ni Rachel habían podido atacar a su padre, mientras por otro lado se encargaba de todo lo necesario para darle el ultimo adiós.

-0-

 **Era lo mas estúpido que había escuchado, ahora decían que las tontas de Quinn y Rachel habían matado al viejo, debía hacer algo y lo sabia, las necesitaba libres para poder acabar con ellas, muy bien podría dejar que las inculpasen y quedar libre de culpas pero no, su venganza solo estaría completa cuando acabara con todos los Fabray.**

 **Tomo la foto de Quinton de su mural y dibujo una gran X sobre su cara, no había sido difícil acabar con el viejo, había querido defenderse pero no tenia la fuerza suficiente para ganarle, aunque estaba algo débil por los golpes que la rubia le había dado, primero con el auto y luego con la rama, había sido una muy buena idea cortarle la manguera de frenos al auto, debía agradecerle a su maestro la ayuda.**

 **Devolvió la foto al mural y tomo una de todas aquellas cartas para leerla una vez mas, necesitaba que Quinn y Rachel salieran de la carcel, le era imposible acabarlas ahí dentro, sonrió al pensar en algo, era hora de divertirse un poco.**

 **-0-**

 **Feliz año nuevo a todas, espero que hayan disfrutado las vacaciones y hayan recibido muchos regalos.**

 **Aquí les dejo el cap, espero que les guste.**

 **NELQPfic entwitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	28. Chapter 28

La mañana siguiente, Jesse iba entrando al estacionamiento de la escuela cuando vio varias patrullas de policía cerca del campo de fútbol, busco un sitio y salió del auto, era extraño ver que el estacionamiento estaba desierto a pesar de que los autos estaban allí, no había una sola persona, a esa hora siempre estaba lleno de estudiantes llegando para su día de clases, se acercó al campo de fútbol y vio que todos estaban en ese lugar así que apuró su paso para llegar.

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud de estudiantes llegó a la cinta que había colocado la policía para limitar el paso, vio a Santana cerca de él y fue donde ella, alejándose un poco del gran grupo de personas.

-Que paso?- Dijo llamando la atención de la latina, cuando al fin la vio de frente vio que estaba pálida y claramente asustada.

-El asesino quiso demostrar la estupidez que cometió la policía al sospechar de Quinn y Rachel por el asesinato del viejo Fabray?

-Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes quien es Marley Rose, la eterna enamorada de Rachel?

-Uhmm creo haberla visto en los pasillos, que con ella?

-El psicópata que anda suelto la mató, el conserje la encontró en el campo de fútbol, amarrada a uno de los tubos, al parecer murió desangrada.

-Pero cuando fue eso? Nadie escuchó nada?.

-Ayer no llego a dormir a su casa, así que probablemente no haya salido de la escuela y por si fuera poco ese loco dejo un gran mensaje en las gradas.

-Un mensaje?.- La miró el chico

-Si, con spray rojo coloco: Aún estoy libre idiotas.

-Es un claro mensaje para la policía no crees? Esta diciéndoles que tienen a las personas equivocadas- Dijo el chico.

-Lo mismo pensé yo, pero si al parecer su locura es contra los Fabray porque querría ayudar a salir a Quinn y Rachel?

-No tiene sentido, si las inculpan a ellas él tendría vía libre para escaparse.

-A menos que no quiera escaparse- Respondió la latina.

-A qué te refieres?

-Quiere la atención en él, es un divo, quiere sentirse importante y tenerlos detrás de él y si las chicas están presas no tendría esa atención.

-Porque crees todo eso?

-Quiero estudiar psicología y he leído muchos libros de comportamiento humano y he estado intentando crear un perfil.

-Y que tienes hasta ahora?

-Es alguien que quiere llamar la atención, por eso los trofeos y los mensajes gigantes, debe haber tenido algún déficit de atención de pequeño, los padres lo abandonaron o no le prestaban atención, lo que no logro es conectarlo a él con los Fabray.

-Das miedo sabes?- Río el chico.

-Gracias- Sonrió la latina hasta que vio que traían el cuerpo dentro de una bolsa forense sobre la camilla.

Todo el mundo se fue tras la camilla y latina tomo el brazo del chico acercándose pero quedándose rezagados para intentar escuchar a los policías que venían de la escena del crimen.

-Al parecer el detective Smith cometió un error al detener a esas dos chicas- Decía uno de los policías sin darse cuenta que los chicos lo escuchaban.

-Y bastante grave, eso no se quedará así el padre de una de las chicas es Russel Fabray el mejor abogado de Ohio.

-Este caso cada día se vuelve más complicado, en la escena no hay una sola huella, no hay cámaras y no hay signos de lucha, lo cual quiere decir que es muy probable de que ella conociera al atacante.

-En este momento cualquier persona podría ser sospechosa.

-Vamos a la comisaría a entregar el informe del caso, Smith no va a estar nada contento.- Dijo uno de los oficiales retirándose a una de las patrullas.

-Escuchaste lo que dijeron?- Preguntó Santana- No hay signos de lucha, eso quiere decir que Marley conocía al asesino y se sentía segura con el.

-Pero quién puede ser?- Comentó el chico

-Algo me dice que el asesino está en esta escuela.

-Crees que es un estudiante?

-La mitad de sus ataques han sido dentro de la escuela, sino es un estudiante es alguien que conoce muy bien la escuela.

-Tienes razón, pero quién?- preguntó el chico.

-Eso debo averiguarlo Hobbit 2.0

-Soy mas alto que tú, Santana.

-Ese es tu nuevo apellido, eres hermano del Hobbit no?- Dijo la latina golpeando su costado en broma.

-Si tu lo dices- Dijo el chico intentando sonreír- Bien, voy a buscar a mamá a ver que sabe de todo esto, eh nos vemos- Dijo dejándola sola yéndose dentro de la escuela.

-Ese chico es muy raro- Dijo Santana observándolo.

De lo que la latina no se dio cuenta fue que el chico al entrar a la escuela se sostuvo el costado donde ella lo había golpeado en una clara señal de dolor.

-0-

John Smith golpeaba su escritorio con la carpeta que le habían entregado minutos antes, los análisis de los especialistas en escenas de crimen habían llegado y no le gustaba para nada sus resultados, golpeó de nuevo el escritorio esta vez con su puño y se levantó tomando la carpeta, iba rumbo a la puerta cuando dos oficiales entraron en ella.

-Detective, esta mañana reportaron una emergencia en la escuela McKinley, atendimos el llamado y encontramos en cuerpo de una adolescente femenina de 16 años atada a un tubo y un mensaje en las gradas- Dijo uno de los hombres entregándole otra carpeta- Ese es nuestro informe, el estudio forense lo están realizando en este momento, pero por lo que pudimos ver el asesino ha vuelto a atacar.

-Porque nadie me informó de ese reporte?- Cuestiono molesto Smith.

-Señor usted había dado claras instrucciones de no ser molestado con nada que no fuese el caso Fabray, por eso no fue informado pero al ver de qué se trataba venimos a presentarle nuestro informe.

-Bien gracias, pueden retirarse.

Ambos oficiales abandonaron la oficina del detective y este volvió a su silla revisando el informe presentado por los oficiales, era evidente que era otro ataque del asesino, una vez más golpeó su escritorio para luego tomar su chaqueta y salir de la oficina.

Se dirigió a las celdas donde se encontraban Quinn y Rachel, llegó a ellas encontrándose con Russel Fabray hablando con las chicas.

-Señor Fabray que hace aquí? Lo hacía en el hospital con su esposa.

-Mi hija está con ella, no puedo estar allá cuando usted tiene a mi hija y su novia aquí encerradas injustamente, además vine a pedir los resultados de las investigaciones de los forenses y como no estaban listas vine a hablar con ellas para sus declaraciones oficiales.

-No va a ser necesario señor Fabray, aquí tengo los resultados- Dijo enseñándoles la carpeta- Justamente venía a dejar en libertad a su hija y a la señorita Berry.

Rachel y Quinn se levantaron inmediatamente acercándose a Russel quien revisaba el contenido de la carpeta.

-Como podrán ver en las experticias realizadas por nuestros forenses han determinado que su padre murió a causa del golpe en la cabeza, este fue realizado con el trofeo que la señorita Berry tomo, pero por el ángulo del golpe se puede concluir que la persona que dio dicho golpe fue alguien más alto que el difunto y a pesar de que Quinton Fabray no era un hombre muy alto ciertamente era de mayor altura que cualquiera de las dos.

-Eso quiere decir que las chicas quedan fuera de la investigación por falta de pruebas incriminatorias y porque según estos resultados es imposible que ninguna de ellas haya sido la que golpeó a mi padre no es así detective?

-Así es señor Fabray, además que esta mañana fue encontrada una nueva víctima en las instalaciones de McKinley y…

-Que, quien?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambas chicas.

Smith revisó la carpeta en su mano y dijo- Marley Rose fue atacada, no llegó a su casa y esta mañana el conserje la encontró en el campo de fútbol, aparentemente murió desangrada.

-Marley? No puede ser- Dijo Rachel abrazando a su novia.

-Y si el asesino volvió a atacar y nosotras dos pasamos la noche aquí, creo que queda bastante claro que nosotras no somos.- Dijo Quinn claramente molesta mientras consolaba a su novia.

-Es así señorita Fabray y personalmente quiero pedirle disculpas por el mal rato ocasionado pero debe entender que es mi deber investigar cualquier sospecha.

-Esa parte la entiendo detective lo que me parece estúpido es que si nosotras hemos sido víctimas del asesino usted nos culpe de haber matado a mi propio abuelo.

-Bueno Quinn ya dejemos esto atrás- Dijo Russel tomando el hombro de su hija- Nos podemos ir cierto detective Dijo dirigiéndose al hombre.

-Si, solo pasen firmando y recogiendo sus pertenencias y pueden irse.-Dijo mientras llamaba al guardia para que abriera la celda donde habían pasado la noche las chicas.

Con Russel acompañándolas retiraron sus pertenencias y firmaron unos documentos donde quedaban libres de cualquier cargo aparte de eliminar el récord policial que le habían abierto a ambas.

Salieron de la estación de policías y subieron al auto del hombre dirigiéndose a la casa de los Fabray, los Berry los esperaban frente a su casa ya que Russel les había avisado de la salida de las chicas mientras las esperaba en la comisaría.

En lo que el auto se detuvo se acercaron al mismo esperando que la morena saliera del mismo, Quinn salió primero y los abrazo a ambos y luego fue el turno de la morena de salir del auto, pero a diferencia de su novia ella simplemente observo a sus padres y siguió rumbo a casa de la rubia.

Leroy fue tras ella y la tomó del brazo haciendo que se detuviera en el jardín que dividía ambas casas y donde Rachel y Quinn pasaron su niñez jugando.

-Es suficiente Rachel, nos debes el derecho de defendernos.

-Yo no te debo nada- Dijo soltándose del agarre de su padre- Recuerda que aquí el mentiroso eres tú, ni siquiera él- Dijo señalando a Hiriam- Él es otra víctima de tus mentiras, al igual que Shelby y sobre todo yo, así que no me vengas con que te debo algo, porque si alguien debe algo aquí eres tú Leroy, tu me debes el haber vivido engañada toda mi vida, me debes no haber conocido a mi hermano y sobretodo me debes el haber crecido sin el amor de mi madre, aun sabiendo cuanto me hacía falta.- Dijo continuando su camino hacia la casa Fabray.

-Rachel Barbra Berry, a donde crees que vas? Debo recordarte que eres menor de edad y estás bajo mi supervisión?

-Y qué vas a hacer encerrarme en mi habitación para que no salga? Te recuerdo que mi cumpleaños está cerca y seré mayor de edad, por ende no podrás decirme que hacer.

-Pero mientras no cumplas la mayoría de edad debes obedecerme Rachel y las reglas de mi casa.

-En serio piensas obligarme? Porque estoy segura de que si hablo con mi mamá ella estaría feliz de recibirme en su casa.

-Esa mujer no tiene derechos sobre ti- Dijo molesto Leroy.

-Ah pero si los tiene y aquí está Russel para que te lo diga, si Shelby te demanda, cualquier juzgado le daría la razón a ella y con la razón mi custodia y tú irías preso por secuestro.

-Tu eres mi hija Rachel.

-Y también soy la de ella y tu me robaste y me sacaste del estado sin autorización y como se califica eso Russel?- Preguntó dirigiendole una mirada a su suegro.

-Rachel las circunstancias…

-Cómo se califica? Le estoy preguntando al abogado, no al mejor amigo de mis padres, ni al papá de mi novia.

-Sacar a un menor de edad de un estado a otro sin la autorización de ambos padres es considerado secuestro.-Dijo el rubio mientras veía con tristeza el enfrentamiento entre su mejor amigo y su hija.

-Ahí tienes así que si yo fuese tu no me amenazaría.

-Y qué piensas hacer? Irte donde esa mujer que ni siquiera conoces?

-Aunque seria lo mas justo no, no me iré con ella, si a Russel y Judy no les importa me voy a quedar en su casa, pero eso si, tengo toda la intención de ir a casa de Shelby y empezar a conocer a mi madre, empezar a recuperar los 17 años que tu nos obligaste a perder.

-Rachel no puedes…

-Ya déjala!- Intervino Hiriam, quien había estado observando la discusión entre su esposo e hija- Rachel se puede quedar con los Fabray si a ellos no les importa- Dijo viendo a Russel el cual negó indicando que no había ningún problema, el hombre fue donde la morena- Puedes quedarte con ellos tienes todo el derecho de no querer vernos, solo recuerda que eres mi hija aunque no lleves mi sangre, que te amo y eres lo mas hermoso que me pudo pasar.

-Yo también te amo papi, pero en este momento no puedo ni verlo- Dijo refiriendose a Leroy- Al final tu también fuiste una víctima de las circunstancias y de su gran mentira.- Rachel lo abrazo y luego se fue dentro de la casa de los Fabray.

Quinn se despidió de los hombres asegurándoles que intentaría hablar con la morena y luego se fue tras ella.

-Shelby Corcoran no me va a quitar a mi hija- Dijo Leroy molesto- Y tú no debiste dejarla quedarse con Quinn, ella vive con nosotros y tiene que entendernos- Le dijo a su esposo.

-En verdad no lo entiendes cierto? Mientras mas le prohibas ver a su madre mas la acercas a ella y mientras mas quieras obligarla a hablar contigo mas la alejaras de ti Leroy, todo lo que dijo Rachel es cierto, pronto sera mayor de edad y no tendrás nada que decir en su vida, va a terminar la escuela y se ira a New York, en serio quieres pasar estos últimos meses en una guerra a ver cual de los dos es mas cabeza dura?

-Hiriam es mi hija y…

-Si y también es mi hija pero no pienso pasarme los próximos meses peleando con ella, eso solo hará que se vaya y no la volvamos a ver, quiero recuperar su confianza e intentar volver a la normalidad con ella.

-Chicos deben calmarse y dejar que ella también lo haga, han sido demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo y para ella no puede ser fácil enterarse de todo esto, pero los ama y los va a perdonar de eso estoy seguro.- Intervino Russel

-Esta bien, intentare darle su espacio, espero que tengan razón- Acepto Leroy.

-Bien yo voy al hospital a poner al corriente de todo a Frannie y a Judy y luego debo ir a terminar los preparativos del cepelio de mi padre-dijo yéndose a su auto.

Los Berry se despidieron y lo vieron marcharse para luego irse a su casa.

-0-

Quinn entro a su habitación poco después de la morena, la encontró buscando en los cajones ropa que tenia guardada alli, cuando encontró lo que necesitaba dejo la ropa en la cama y empezó a quitarse los zapatos sin decir una palabra.

-Amor si necesitas hablar de tus papás…-Comenzo la rubia sentándose a su lado.

Rachel se detuvo y levanto su vista- Quinn sabes que te amo y que intentes esto me hace amarte un poco mas si es posible pero en este momento no quiero saber nada de Leroy Berry, ahora solo necesito un rico baño, estoy realmente cansada, así que- Levantándose de la cama y quitando su camisa, caminando hacia el baño- Porque no me acompañas, nos damos un baño, luego dormimos abrazadas y quizás si estas de suerte cuando despertemos podemos usar tu cama para otras cosas.

La rubia la vio guiñarle un ojo para luego sentir el pantalón que llevaba puesto la morena aterrizar en su cara, Quinn lo quito y solo alcanzo a ver la espalda desnuda de su novia entrando al baño, ella sabia que su padre iba al hospital, las puertas estaban cerradas por el sistema de seguridad que su padre había mandado a instalar inmediatamente luego del ataque a su madre así que nadie iba a molestarlas, sonrió y fue tras la morena mientras se despojaba de su propia ropa.

-0-

Después de ese merecido baño y uno que otro beso subido de tono las chicas se vistieron y se metieron a la cama a descansar, justo en ese momento sus cuerpos habían asimilado las horas y el cansancio que habían sufrido, correr por el bosque huyendo del loco que quería lastimarlas, luego las horas sin dormir mientras se demostraban su amor y por ultimo todo lo que había pasado desde que encontraron el cuerpo sin vida de Quinton Fabray, solo basto que tocaran la cama para que ambas cayeran rendidas debido al sueño.

Horas mas tarde la rubia despertaba debido al ruido causado por golpes en la puerta y el sonido del timbre, soltándose del agarre de su novia salio de la cama y bajo, abrió la puerta al verificar que era Santana.

-Hasta que abres rubia inútil- Dijo la latina entrando, la miro y luego sonrió- Te cayo muy bien el ser una convicta Fabray, eso o la enana al fin te dio la prueba de amor.

La latina soltó una carcajada al notar como la rubia era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada y sus mejillas estaban mas rojas que un tomate.

-Como demonios haces eso Santana?

-Hacer que Q?

-Saber que Rachel y yo lo hicimos.

-No lo sabia rubia, tu me lo acabas de confirmar- Río nuevamente al ver la cara de Quinn- Tranquila rubia, me alegro por ustedes, al fin se decidieron mira que ya pensaba yo que iban a esperar a la luna de miel para hacerlo.

-A que debo tu visita Santana y donde esta Britt?

-Brittany salio de la ciudad con sus padres ayer, vuelven el domingo en la noche así que tengo mucho tiempo libre.

-Y vienes a pasar tu tiempo libre con nosotras?

-Nosotras? La enana esta aquí?

-Esta durmiendo arriba así que no hagas ruido- Le advirtió la rubia a su amiga.

-Quinn Fabray tienes a tu novia durmiendo en tu habitación mientras estan las dos solas en tu casa, ya me imaginó que estaban haciendo que la dejaste rendida, como haz aprendido rubia- Dijo riendo- Apuesto que si tus padres supieran que ya su pequeña niña se graduó de lesbiana no las dejarían solas.

-Santana una vez más, porque estas aquí?

-Esta bien rubia, arruinas mi diversión pero debo venir a actualizarte, imagino que ya sabes que mataron a Marley Rose no?

-Si, fue una de las causas por lo cual nos dejaron salir.

-Bien, el asesino dejo un mensaje en las gradas diciendo que aun estaba libre, estaba indicando que ustedes no habían sido las que mataron a Quinton, pero porque las querría ayudar?

-No lo se, si nos metían presas el quedaba libre de culpa.

-Si, pero tal vez no quiere quedar libre en este momento, esta atacando a tu familia por alguna razon, Marley fue para sacarlas de la cárcel.

-Y Mr. Shue?

-Solo puedo pensar que a él lo ataco para llamar la atención y darse a conocer, sentar un precedente, recuerda que papá dijo que lo ataco sin querer matarlo realmente, de resto a todos los que ha atacado ha sido con intension de matarlos.

-Pues tienes razón, cuando salimos del hospital y lo encontramos en la carretera mis frenos fallaron.

-Pero si estaban en el hospital y a el lo encontraron en la carretera como pudo dañar los frenos de tu auto y estar tan rápido en otro sitio?- Cuestiono la latina.

-Porque tiene un cómplice- Ambas chicas voltearon al escuchar la voz en la escalera, Rachel había despertado y estaba en los pies de la escalera escuchando su concersacion- Son dos, uno estuvo en el hospital y daño los frenos y el otro fue al que encontramos en la carretera, son dos asesinos.

-0-

 **Entraba a la habitación encontrándose con que ya lo esperaban.**

 **-Esta hecho maestro, Quinn Fabray y su noviecita están fuera de la cárcel, las dejaron libres y fuera de toda sospecha.**

 **-Bien hecho, el cumpleaños de Quinn es la próxima semana, toda la familia estara reunida, esa sera nuestra oportunidad para acabar con todos ellos.**

 **-Como digas.**

 **-0-**

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, sorry por a tardanza pero la vida real a veces se vuelve complicada intentare no tardar con el próximo, Enjoy.**

 **NELQPfic en twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	29. Chapter 29

Las chicas junto con Santana habían pasado el resto de la tarde comparando opiniones y lo que había dicho Rachel acerca de dos asesinos cobraba más sentido, también habían tomado en cuenta el perfil que Santana había hecho pero no podían pensar en nadie que encajara en el mismo.

Había pasado el fin de semana, las clases después del asesinato de Marley habían sido suspendidas, era el día lunes y todos volvían al escuela.

Mr. Shue había sido dado de alta y para sorpresa de los chicos tenía planeado volver al club glee esa tarde, después de varias semanas hospitalizado ya estaba bien y sus heridas habían sanado casi al 100%, el doctor le había recomendado guardar reposo en su casa, pero el profesor le había dicho que para él lo mejor era volver a lo que le gustaba y estar con sus alumnos.

El director había aceptado su vuelta pero con la condición de que compartiera el trabajo con Shelby ya que él aún no estaba totalmente recuperado, cosa que no le había gustado mucho pero tuvo que aceptar si quería estar en la escuela como tenia planeado.

Finn también había vuelto, en su mejilla todavía quedaba rastro del golpe que le había propinado la morena, aunque lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros fue que el chico caminaba con dificultad, cuando le preguntaron a qué se debía respondió que se había caído en las escaleras de su casa y se había golpeado.

Se podia ver que los alumnos estaban preocupados, primero había sido el ataque a Mr. Shue y ahora la muerte de Marley ambas dentro de las instalaciones es de la escuela, también estaba la muerte del abuelo de Quinn, quien había sido enterrado durante el fin de semana y aunque ya había quedado claro que la rubia no había tenido nada que ver con el asesinato, todos sabían que quien estuviera tras las muertes estaba tras la familia Fabray.

Rachel había pasado la tarde del domingo en casa de Shelby y para su sorpresa lo había pasado muy bien, habían visto musicales y habían hablado de la vida en New York, había compartido con Jesse y había descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común y en esos momentos habían creado una complicidad que sólo se desarrollaba entre hermanos, hubiese querido que Quinn la acompañara pero la rubia estaba compartiendo con su familia luego del entierro de su abuelo, Quinton no era una persona muy amable pero al fin y al cabo era su abuelo y el padre del Russel y su muerte les afectaba. La morena continuaba viviendo en casa de los Fabray y solo había hablado con Hiriam quien era el que se estaba esforzando por recuperar la relación con Rachel, por lo que el hombre le había contado Leroy estaba molesto porque ella había decidido darse la oportunidad de conocer a su madre, ella no dijo nada, si su padre quien era el que había fallado tomaba esa actitud ella no iba a hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Al llegar a la escuela, Quinn y Rachel salieron del auto encontrándose con Santana, Brittany y Jesse, la morena le había contado a su novia luego de llegar de casa de su madre la noche anterior que había pasado un muy buen rato con su hermano y que le gustaría pasar más tiempo con él para conocerlo mejor, así que para la rubia Jesse empezaría a formar parte de su grupo, Santana le había comentado que el chico estaba interesado en ayudarles a descubrir quien era el asesino y no les caía nada mal la ayuda de otra persona.

Saludaron a las chicas, Jesse abrazo a Rachel y la levantó del suelo haciéndola reír mientras Quinn sonreía al ver la escena, sabía que a pesar de todo el problema con sus padres, Rachel estaba feliz al tener un hermano y más como Jesse que compartía el mismo amor por el teatro y Broadway que ella, cuando se separaron la latina se acercó a ella.

-Oye Q, se que lo de tu abuelo esta reciente y todo eso pero el viernes es tu cumpleaños y mi papá dijo que podíamos usar la cabaña del lago.

-No estoy de humor para una fiesta San, tu lo dijiste lo de mi abuelo está muy reciente.- Respondió la rubia negando con la cabeza.

-Nadie ha dicho fiesta Quinn, solo sería una reunión, tal vez solo los de Glee o nosotras cuatro.

-Hey, ustedes cuatro solas en una cabaña? No me agrada la idea y se que soy el nuevo pero sabiendo como están las cosas me gustaría estar ahí para proteger a mi hermana y a ustedes también- Dijo el chico colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana.

-Creo que Jesse tiene razón, solo nosotros no es una buena idea- Dijo Rachel- Y se que no tienes ganas de hacer una gran fiesta pero tal vez solo los de Glee, no podemos dejar pasar tu cumpleaños como si nada- Le dijo tomando la mano de su novia- Además con todos ahí si hay alguna "Emergencia" -Dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos- Todos los chicos estarían ahí para ayudarnos.

-Vamos Quinnie di que sí, debes relajarte e intentar divertirte un poco, estas últimas semanas han sido muy estresantes para todos- Dijo la rubia de ojos azules.

Quinn los observo y todos estaban esperando su respuesta pero se les podía ver muy entusiasmados, en especial a Rachel, así que decidió darse un gusto para intentar olvidarse de todo lo que había ocurrido en las semanas anteriores, disfrutaría de su cumpleaños con su novia, sus mejores amigas y su grupo de amigos que siempre estaban ahí para ella.

-Esta bien, pero solo los de Glee, Santana nadie más, está claro?

-Como el agua mi capitana- Sonrió la latina tomando la mano de su novia- Va a ser genial Q ya lo veras yo me encargo de todo.- Dijo emocionada empezando a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela.

-Eso es lo que me da miedo, que ella se encargue de todo- Le comentó por lo bajo la rubia a su novia para que su amiga no la escuchara, mientras Rachel reía.

Quinn vio a Santana y Brittany entrar a McKinley tomadas de la mano y como todos se apartaban para darles paso, estaban juntas, todos lo sabían y nadie se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, vio a Rachel a su lado y decidió que ya nada le impedía pasearse con Rachel de la misma forma que lo hacían sus amigas, su padre lo sabía y las aceptaba y defendía y su abuelo que era el único que podía causarle algún daño al enterarse de su relación con la morena, estaba muerto y ya no podría hacer absolutamente nada en su contra, el día de su cumpleaños estaba pautada la lectura del testamento de Quinton y todos sabían lo que decía, así que la rubia tomó una decisión en ese momento, no se iba a esconder más, ella amaba a Rachel y no había razón para ocultarlo al mundo, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la escuela tomó la mano de Rachel y entró.

La morena observó sus manos unidas y noto la seguridad que emanaba Quinn así que solo sonrió y empezó a caminar junto a su novia, observando como todos las miraban, algunos extrañados, otros con sonrisas cómplices y unos pocos con mala cara, pero nadie se atrevió a decirles nada, por primera vez Rachel sintió lo que era caminar por un pasillo de McKinley y que los estudiantes se separaran como el mar para dejarlas pasar, siempre le había parecido increíble como Quinn lo hacía cada vez que caminaba por la escuela y si era sincera le encantaba.

Jesse se quedó retrasado observando a su hermana y a su cuñada junto con sus otras dos amigas y sonrió.

-Tendré que conseguirme una novia urgente- Río el chico y se fue tras ellas.

Cuando llegó con las chicas se encontraron de frente con Finn, que no quitaba la vista de sus manos unidas.

-Se acabó la paz en McKinley- Comentó Santana rodando los ojos.

-Rachel qué significa esto?- Reclamó el chico alto señalando a su manos unida a la de Quinn.

-No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación Finn, creí que ya había quedado claro- Respondió la morena.

-Porque estás agarrada de manos con ella Rachel?- Dijo subiendo un poco el tono de su voz pero intentando no llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes, acababa de volver de una suspensión y no quería meterse en un nuevo problema.

-Hey amigo controla tu temperamento, a las chicas no se les grita- Intervino Jesse colocándose delante de su hermana.

-Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer? Eres un recién llegado así que lárgate, no tienes nada que ver con esto.

-Pues es a mi hermana a la que le estás gritando, así que tengo todo el derecho además es mi deber el defenderla de idiotas como tú.- Dijo Jesse colocándose frente a Finn mirándolo a los ojos a pesar de la diferencia de alturas.

-Su hermano? Rachel qué demonios está diciendo este tipo, tu no tienes hermanos, los gays no pueden tener hijos y tus papás solo te adoptaron a ti.

Al terminar de hablar escucho el resoplido de Santana y vio cómo rodaba los ojos nuevamente.

-Y yo que pensaba que no se podía volver más idiota- Susurro la latina.

-Jesse es mi hermano, hijo de mi mamá Finn.

-Tu mamá pero qué, tú no tienes mamá, seguramente es un impostor que quiere engañarte Rachel.

-Finn basta! Nada de lo que me pase es tu problema, ni mis padres, ni mi mamá, ni mi hermano y mucho menos mi novia, porque ya que estas tan interesado, esto- Dijo levantando sus manos unidas- Significa que estamos juntas, Quinn es mi novia y ya deja de molestar.- Dijo la morena cansada de la actitud de Finn.

-Tu novia? Tu no eres gay Rachel, no puedes estar con ella, ves eso es lo que pasa por juntarte con gente como ellas- Dijo señalando a Santana.

Brittany tuvo que sostener a su novia por la cintura cuando esta dio un paso en dirección al chico alto, estaba claramente molesta y tenia todos las intenciones de que Finn le explicara qué quería decir "Con gente como ellas".

-Mira Finn si yo fuese tú dejaría de hablar sino quieres que te renueve el color en el golpe que tienes en la cara, lo gay no se pega idiota, Quinn y yo estamos juntas desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes que Santana y Brittany.- Dijo molesta la morena.

-Tu no puedes ser gay Rachel!- Dijo intentando acercarse a ella de nuevo pero esta vez fue Quinn que se colocó delante de él.

La chica lo tomó por una oreja alejandolo de su novia y lo llevó hasta los casilleros empujándolo contra ellos, lo jalo de la camisa para susurrarle al oído.

-Mira Finnepto, si yo fuese tú dejaría de molestar a mi novia sabes porque? Porque yo soy la capitana de las animadoras y puedo hacer que tu vida en esta escuela sea un infierno lo que queda hasta la graduación, además Sam ha hecho un buen trabajo cubriendo tu puesto en el equipo así que no sería difícil hacer que te sacaran, si te metes con nosotras de nuevo el director podría expulsarte definitivamente y por último ya deberías entender que a Rachel tu no le interesas ni como amigo, así que déjala en paz y metete en esa cabezota hueca que tienes que ella es mi novia y es muy muy gay, creeme me lo ha demostrado muchas veces, así que por favor dejanos en paz- La rubia se separó golpeándolo dos veces en la mejilla con su mano para luego darse la vuelta dejando a un muy molesto Finn tras ella, tomó la mano de su novia y se fue seguida por los demás.

Finn golpeó el casillero tras él con su puño- Esto no se queda así Fabray, te juro que me las vas a pagar todas.- Dijo en voz baja mientras veía como se alejaban.

-0-

Estaban en el salón de coro luego de haber terminado el día de clases, la noticia de que Quinn y Rachel estaban juntas había corrido como pólvora por la escuela y ya todos los alumnos lo sabían, los integrantes del coro habían reaccionado de muchas formas, obviamente Finn continuaba molesto y no le quitaba la mirada a Quinn de encima, Sam las miraba extrañado, Kurt solo les había dicho que al fin habían decidido anunciarlo, Puck les había pedido que se besaran y el resto solo les habían dicho que las apoyaban o que hacían una bonita pareja.

La latina se paró frente a todos -Ok escuchen, sabemos que lo de Marley está fresco y pues Quinn también perdió a su abuelo hace poco pero como todos saben, Quinn cumple años el viernes y mi papá me dio permiso de usar la cabaña del lago, así que están todos invitados, eso sí solo los que estamos en este salón, no pueden llevar a nadie más o no les abriré la puerta entendido?

Todo los chicos asintieron y empezaron a planear lo que iban a llevar a la cabaña y todo lo que podían hacer en el lago hasta que Shelby seguida de Mr. Shue entraron al salón.

El profesor se presentó con los nuevos integrantes ya que había unos que no conocía por ser nuevos y otros que sólo los había visto en los pasillos de la escuela.

Después de hacerle un pequeño homenaje a Marley, empezaron a planear sus presentaciones para las seccionales, Mr. Shue se había sorprendido al ver que Rachel era co-capitana junto a Jesse y no Finn como el año anterior pero cuando los chicos hicieron una presentación entendió el porqué Shelby los había elegido a ambos.

Luego de tener el listado de canciones para las seccionales empezaron a practicar las posibles coreografías hasta que sonó el último timbre indicando que era hora de irse, todos salieron al estacionamiento para irse a sus casas, Quinn había invitado a Jesse a su casa para hacer las tareas y cenar, así que el chico se despidió de su madre y se fue en su auto siguiendo a Quinn que iba con Rachel.

-0-

 **"Estoy dentro, el viernes en el lago, sera el ultimo cumpleaños de Quinn Fabray" Leyó el mensaje que le había mandado y sonrió al fin su venganza estaba cerca después de tantos años esperando, ya habían acabado con uno, el viernes lo harían con Quinn, la favorita de Russel ya luego acabarlo a él seria mucho más fácil.**

 **-0-**

 **Aquí les dejo el capítulo, pues ya estamos llegando al final, falta muy poco para saber al fin quien esta detrás de todo y lo mas importante porque, espero sus comentarios.**

 **NELQPfic en twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	30. Chapter 30

**El capítulo mas largo hasta ahora, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Cada vez mas cerca del final.**

 **Me preguntaron si haría otra historia, por ahora no tengo ninguna idea en la cabeza pero si se me ocurre algo si escribiría de nuevo.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **-0-**

El día viernes había llegado, la semana había pasado tranquila y sin mayores percances, los chicos habían estado ensayando los números para las seccionales, Jesse se había integrado muy bien al grupo de las chicas y se paseaba junto a ellas por la escuela, el chico decía que era para cuidarlas después de lo que les había pasado en el bosque, a Finn no le gustaba ver a Jesse con Rachel y menos cuando la abrazaba o la cargaba haciéndola reír, no se creía eso de que fuera su hermano y algo tenía que hacer al respecto, aparte también estaba Quinn Fabray, ahora se la pasaba tomada de la mano de la morena paseándose por los pasillos de la escuela, se sentaban a comer juntas como siempre pero ahora las había visto besándose delante de todos, Rachel no era gay el lo sabia, de alguna forma Quinn se las había arreglado para confundirla, seguramente con ayuda de Santana López, pero con su ayuda Rachel se iba a dar cuenta que era él con quien debía estar.

Santana junto con Quinn seguían intentando descifrar el misterio de quién podría ser el asesino y el porque estaba tras su familia, pero habían llegado a un punto sin salida, no tenían manera de identificar quién podría o quienes podrían ser los asesinos ya que estaban seguras de que eran dos personas.

Era el cumpleaños de Quinn y ese día era el que había sido escogido para dar lectura al testamento de Quinton, las chicas no iban a asistir a la escuela ya que no era obligatoria la asistencia por ser el día de elegir carreras, varios profesionales iban a la escuela a hablarle a los chicos acerca de los beneficios de cada una de sus respectivas profesiones, así que con la autorización de sus padres ni Rachel ni Quinn irían y Santana y Brittany llegarían luego para irse a la cabaña de los López para organizar todo antes de la reunión del cumpleaños de la rubia, Santana les había dado las indicaciones y la dirección de la cabaña a todos los del club glee recordándoles que solo ellos podían ir.

Judy estaba de vuelta en casa luego de ser dada de alta del hospital, Frannie había decidido quedarse hasta el cumpleaños de Quinn y la lectura del testamento, se iría al día siguiente de vuelta al convento.

La rubia estaba durmiendo ya que su familia junto con su novia habían esperado hasta medianoche para felicitarla y cantarle mientras sostenían un pequeño pastel con una vela frente a ella, luego se habían quedado compartiendo unos momentos más en familia sin preocuparse de tener que levantarse temprano ya que no debían ir al colegio.

Quinn estaba soñando, sabía que estaba soñando porque era muy bueno para ser cierto, tal vez era un sueño de esos donde sabes que estás soñando, como sea, se sentía muy bien como para abrir los ojos, sus manos empuñaron las sabanas de la cama y lo que sintió a continuación la hizo abrir los ojos muy a su pesar, con la respiración acelerada levantó su cabeza viendo su cuerpo desnudo, aunque no sabía cómo era que estaba desnuda, estaba segura de que se había ido a la cama con su pijama, cuando vio mas abajo en su cuerpo lo entendió todo, Rachel estaba entre sus piernas besando la parte interior de sus muslos.

-Dios Rach- Dijo con la voz ronca aún por acabar de despertar y podía asegurar que por lo que la hizo despertar también.

La morena levantó su vista al escucharla y sonrió al verla despierta, subió por su cuerpo dejando besos por el mismo hasta quedar sobre ella frente a su rostro.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermosa- Dijo besándola.

Quinn gimió devolviéndole el beso- Dios el mejor cumpleaños.

Rachel río- Y apenas está comenzando Quinnie- Dijo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo de la rubia mientras descendía hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-El Mejor Cumpleaños de Todos- Dijo acentuando cada palabra mientras sus manos iban a la espalda de su novia sosteniéndose de ella mientras la morena le daba su regalo.

Rachel besaba los labios de su novia mientras aceleraba sus movimientos como la rubia se lo pedía, hasta que el cuerpo de Quinn se despegó de la cama haciéndole saber que había cumplido su cometido, se colocó junto a la rubia quien intentaba regular su respiración y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Te amo Quinn- Dijo dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Yo también te amo pequeña- Dijo la rubia luego de calmar su respiración y se acomodo frente a ella abrazándola- Gracias por el regalo.- Río.

-Ese solo fue sexo de cumpleaños Quinn, tu regalo es este- Dijo levantandose de la cama sentándose para buscar en una de las gavetas de la mesa de noche una pequeña caja roja, volvió a acostarse frente a su novia y colocó la caja entre ellas.

La rubia vio la pequeña caja y miró a Rachel sorprendida ya que en ese tipo de cajas sólo podía haber un anillo.

-Ok antes de que pienses mal no es lo que crees o bueno un poco si- Dijo algo nerviosa- No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio… Aún, no podría porque apenas cumples los 18 y a mi me falta aún y sería algo así como ilegal, además aún estamos muy jóvenes para esa responsabilidad tan grande y no me gustaría apresurarme contigo porque sé que cuando lo hagamos debe ser para el resto de nuestras vidas y…

-Rach nena me estas asustando- Dijo riendo pero dejándole saber que era en serio.

-Ok esta bien- Abrió la caja enseñándole dos anillo plateados con diamantes a su alrededor- Son anillos de eternidad, es una promesa que quiero hacerte, prometo amarte por siempre y quiero que sepas que en unos años cuando tu seas una escritora famosa y yo triunfe en Broadway, cuando hayamos cumplido nuestras metas personales y estemos listas prometo darte uno de compromiso, pero por ahora te doy este como garantía de que no dejare de amarte Quinn Fabray.

La rubia la miro y no hizo más que irse sobre ella y empezar a besarla apasionadamente- Dios Berry no sabes lo mucho que te amo enana, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida- Tomo la caja y sacó ambos anillos colocándose el de ella y luego tomando la mano de Rachel para colocarle el suyo- Yo también prometo amarte, pero lo del anillo de compromiso debemos discutirlo porque yo quiero ser quien te pida que te cases conmigo.

La morena rió- Lo bueno es que tenemos bastante tiempo para discutir esos detalles- Dijo antes de que Quinn la callara con sus labios mientras se colocaba sobre ella, después de todo era su cumpleaños y podía hacer lo que ella quisiera.

-0-

Las chicas bajaban las escaleras de la casa Fabray tomadas de la mano, llegaron a la cocina encontrándose con el resto de la familia quienes terminaban de hacer el desayuno.

-Buenos días chicas- Decía Russel quien estaba preparando todo- Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo pequeña- Dijo dejándole un beso a Quinn en la cabeza.

Quinn sonrió recibiendo abrazos y besos de su madre y hermana, luego ayudaron a Judy a terminar de poner la mesa mientras Frannie se encargaba de servir las bebidas, desayunaron entre risas y uno que otro comentario de Frannie que dejaba a ambas chicas sonrojadas.

Cuando terminaron, ayudaron a limpiar y luego fueron a vestirse ya que en una hora había sido programada la reunión para la lectura del testamento de Quinton.

Una hora después Russel saludaba a uno de sus colegas dándole la mano e invitándolo a pasar a su despacho donde ya estaba todo dispuesto para empezar, Rachel estaba presente por pedido del abogado, junto con el resto de los Fabray.

El abogado busco en su maletín sacando una carpetas para luego sentarse en el escritorio de Russel frente a todos los presentes.

-Ya que están todas las personas necesarias, procederé a dar lectura al testamento del señor Quinton Joseph Fabray- Abrió la primera de las carpetas y tomó una hoja- Yo Quinton Joseph Fabray en pleno uso de mis facultades físicas y mentales apruebo que el siguiente documento es mi última voluntad y requiero toda la colaboración para que la misma pueda ser llevada a cabo y cumplida a cabalidad, a mi nieta Francine: aunque se que has renunciado a todo por tu vida en el convento, te dejo una cuenta a tu nombre en el banco con suficiente dinero para alguna emergencia o si desistes de esa vida, también en tu nombre serán donados al convento dos millones de dólares.

-Oh por dios- Dijo Frannie sorprendida, no esperaba nada ya que cuando decidió unirse al convento su abuelo le había dicho que estaba fuera del testamento- No puedo creerlo, con ese dinero podremos ayudar a mucha gente- Sonrió.

El abogado aclaró su garganta llamando la atención de todos para luego continuar- A mi hijo Russel le otorgó el 40% de todas las acciones en mis empresas y mi casa en Lima con la condición de que esta sea siempre propiedad de la familia Fabray y por último a mi nieta Quinn, aparte del fideicomiso que se hará efectivo el día de su cumpleaños número 18, le otorgó el 60% de las acciones de mis empresas y mis cuentas bancarias en su totalidad y la propiedad parcial del departamento de New York.

-Parcial, Y quien o quienes serian los demás propietarios? Preguntó Russel ya que los demás ya habían sido nombrados.

El abogado busco de nuevo entre las carpetas y leyó- El apartamento de New York será entregado a las señoritas Quinn Fabray quien tiene el 50% de propiedad y el otro 50% le pertenece a la señorita Rachel Berry junto con una beca completa para la carrera que ella elija en la universidad de NYADA.

-Qué?- Gritó Rachel- Eso no puede ser posible, el señor Fabray no me conocía, porque habría de dejarme un departamento y una beca en la universidad? Eso es imposible debe estar mal.

El abogado leyó nuevamente y le dijo- Eso es lo que está plasmado aquí señorita Berry y yo redacté este documento y fue exactamente lo que dijo el señor Fabray. Bien eso seria todo lo dispuesto por el difunto, necesito que todos los herederos firmen estos documentos- Dijo entregándoles una carpeta a cada uno- Para proceder a la legalización y traspaso de los títulos de propiedad y cuentas bancarias.

Todos firmaron los documentos y les devolvieron las carpetas al abogado, el hombre guardó todo en su maletín, le entregó una copia a Russel y les dijo que para la siguiente semana estaría ya todo disponible para su uso, despidiéndose se retiró siendo acompañado por Russel a la puerta, le dijo que lo llamaría luego de que todos los documentos estuviesen en orden y se fue a su auto.

Russel volvió al despacho donde Rachel estaba hablando más rápido de lo normal mientras agitaba sus brazos.

-No puede ser Quinn, tu abuelo a mi solo me vio una vez hace años y en lo que supo quienes eran mis padres me miro mal, esto debe ser un error o sea porque querría dejarme una beca y un departamento.

-No lo se Rach, pero vamos cálmate, esto es bueno.- Le dijo su novia intentando calmarle.

-Quinn, se que es bueno pero no entiendo el motivo, creo que lo mejor sería colocar todo a tu nombre, el departamento, o sea yo no soy una Fabray, no tengo porque heredar algo de tu abuelo.

-Eso no puede ser Rachel, ese departamento es tuyo y de Quinn y no pueden venderlo a menos que las dos estén de acuerdo y el dinero será dividido y cada una recibiría una mitad, lo dice aquí en el testamento, papá no era tonto, él se aseguraba de que sus deseos se cumplieran de una u otra forma, así que felicidades chicas tienen un depa en New York.- Dijo el rubio mostrándole la copia del documento.

-No es posible, no me puede obligar, ni me conocía y está muerto!.

-Bienvenida a la familia cuñadita, que el abuelo intentase controlar tu vida incluso en contra de tus deseos es parte de ser Fabray y aunque aún no lo seas oficialmente, algun dia lo seras- Dijo Frannie desde su silla sonriendo al notar los anillos en las manos de ambas chicas, anillos que no llevaban el día anterior.

-Ugh no puedo creerlo- Dijo la morena dejándose caer en las piernas de su novia.

-Ya Rach, vele el lado positivo, ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por conseguir un buen depa en New York, ni en renta ni nada- Dijo besando su mejilla- Además el depa es genial, tiene una vista increíble, está cerca de central park y -Susurro en su oído- Tiene una bañera gigantesca donde cabemos tu y yo perfectamente.

-Ugh esta bien, pero que quede claro que no entiendo el porque de esto.

-Bien chicas yo voy a la cocina a empezar la comida para almorzar juntos antes de que Santana las pase buscando- Dijo Russel que salió acompañado de su esposa rumbo a la cocina.

-0-

Después del almuerzo, las chicas recogieron sus bolsos para pasar la noche en la cabaña, solo se quedarían ellas junto a Brittany, Santana y Jesse y los demás se irían a sus casas, Santana las paso buscando y luego de despedirse de los Fabray se marcharon rumbo a la cabaña de los López.

En el camino le contaron a la latina lo que había dicho el abogado en la lectura del testamento y esta también se sorprendió al saber que el abuelo de Quinn había metido a Rachel en su testamento pero al final las felicito y les exigió una fiesta de inauguración por todo lo alto en lo que se establecieran en New York.

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, bajaron la cosas del auto y empezaron a organizar todo para la reunión, colocaron algunos globos, calentaron la comida y metieron las bebidas en el refrigerador, no habían llevado nada de licor pero estaban casi seguras que Puck llevaría ya que lo hacía en todas las fiestas a las que asistía, Rachel instaló el karaoke porque era obvio que iban a utilizarlo.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Jesse y Brittany quienes eran los encargados de llevar el pastel y luego llegó Puck con varias botellas de licor diciendo que él se encargaba del bar, poco a poco fueron llegando todos los integrantes de glee y se acomodaron en el gran salón de la cabaña, la cual era más una casa de lujo que una cabaña en realidad, tenía dos pisos y varias habitaciones, en la parte de abajo estaba un gran salón que era donde estaban ubicados los chicos y la cocina la cual daba al patio trasero donde se encontraba un muelle y el lago.

Los primeros en utilizar el karaoke fueron Blaine y Rachel quienes cantaron varios duetos juntos, luego Rachel jalo a Quinn al frente para dedicarle una canción y luego juntas también cantaron, aunque Quinn no quiso tomar licor y aparte de ella ni Sam ni Kurt lo hicieron ya que eran los conductores designados, los demás si estaban tomando.

Quinn supo que su novia estaba un poco pasada de copas cuando la beso y le dijo que sus besos sabían al color rosa, la rubia rió y le hizo prometerle que no iba a seguir tomando a lo cual la morena levantó su mano derecha y le juro que no tomaría nada más.

Después de cantarle el cumpleaños a Quinn y embarrarla de pastel todos se fueron al patio trasero luego de colocarse sus trajes de baño y se fueron al muelle a lanzarse al lago.

Ya había llegado la noche y todos estaban a punto de marcharse cuando un borracho Finn había intentado besar a Rachel contra su voluntad diciéndole que ella no era gay y que era él con quien debía estar, obviamente entre Santana, Brittany y la misma Rachel tuvieron que sostener a Quinn para que no se le fuera encima a chico alto quien le gritó que Rachel debía estar con él y que ella solo le estorbaba.

Los chicos sacaron a Finn de la casa y lo metieron al auto en el cual se quedó dormido en el asiento trasero, después de el espectáculo de Finn, Santana les había dicho que ya era hora de terminar la fiesta y que se fueran de su propiedad, todos se despidieron y Kurt le pidió disculpas a Quinn por la actitud de Finn para luego que ya todos estaban en los autos emprender el viaje de vuelta.

Santana había cerrado la casa y colocado el sistema de seguridad, entre los 5 limpiaron todo y recogieron la basura para luego volver al salón a disfrutar solo ellos.

-Ya Q, calmate, todos sabemos que Finnepto es un idiota.-Reía la latina

-Intento besar a mi novia Santana y tuvo las agallas de amenazarme.- Dijo Quinn aun molesta por el show que se había montado el chico.

-Santana tiene razón nena, no le prestes atención a Finn, sabes que de ti nadie me va a separar- Dijo la morena dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Miren lo que encontré- Dijo Brittany entrando al salón- Varios Álbumes viejos de fotos, apuesto a que conseguimos fotos de Santi pequeña sin ropa.

Los demás chicos rieron y se sentaron a revisar las fotos.

-No sabía que sus padres se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo- Comentó Jesse viendo las fotos de los padres de Quinn y Santana en la secundaria.

-Si, ellos se conocen de toda la vida, la casa de mi abuelo donde creció papá no queda muy lejos de aquí- Respondió Quinn.

-Si, siempre han sido amigos, se separaron cuando se fueron a estudiar a distintas universidades mi papá se fue a Boston a estudiar medicina y pues después de graduarse se casó con mamá y unos años después volvimos a Lima, para ese tiempo estas dos ya no se separaban para nada- Dijo la latina refiriéndose a Quinn y Rachel.

-No te pongas celosa, Santi- Dijo Quinn riendo.

-Oh miren esto, encontre las fotos de Santi desnuda- Dijo Brittany enseñándoles el álbum.

La latina se levantó de inmediato para quitarle el álbum a su novia, la cual empezó a esquivarla por el salón mientras la latina la perseguía y los demás reían, cuando Santana logró agarrar a Brittany ambas tropezaron y cayeron al piso haciendo que el álbum y varias fotos cayeran también.

-Igual te veremos desnuda Santana- Río Quinn mientras corría a recoger las fotos que su amiga no quería que vieran enseñándole a todos a una bebé que era claramente la latina corriendo mientras tenía el pañal en la mano.

Todos rieron al ver la cara de la latina y rieron aún más cuando empezó a insultarlos, Rachel por su parte terminó de recoger las fotos que habían en el piso.

Un sonido de asombro por parte de la morena llamó la atención de los demás y Quinn fue enseguida a su lado.

-Que paso nena?- Dijo viendo las fotos que tenia Rachel en la mano- Oh por dios.

-Pero que es lo que pasa rubia?- Pregunto Santana yendo donde ella quitándole la foto de sus manos.

La latina observó la foto, era una foto que había visto muchas veces de pequeña, los Fabray tenían una igual en su casa, era una foto del equipo de fútbol de McKinley cuando sus padres estudiaban alli, cuando observo bien entendió lo que había sorprendido a las chicas, delante del equipo habían dos trofeos, uno del campeonato que ganaron ese año y dos pequeños, uno de ellos un trofeo exactamente igual al que el asesino dejaba cada vez que atacaba a alguien.

-Quinn?- Dijo mirando a su amiga.

-Lo se, por eso sabia que había visto ese trofeo en algún sitio, papá tiene esta foto en su despacho y la he visto miles de veces.

-Quinn que crees que esto significa? Ya no logro entender nada- Dijo Rachel.

-Un momento- Dijo Santana y se fue hacia donde Brittany había conseguido los Álbumes y busco por unos momentos hasta que volvió con los demás con un libro en la mano, lo coloco a la vista de todos, era el anuario de McKinley del año que sus padres se habían graduado, lo abrió buscando entre sus páginas hasta llegar a lo que buscaba.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, les dejo ver el anuario, en el estaba la foto de un joven Russel con su chaqueta roja sonriendo a la cámara mientras sostenía el trofeo pequeño y bajo el decía "Russel Fabray mejor jugador del equipo"

-Esto no puede ser!- Dijo Quinn quitándole el anuario a Santana.

-Ok hay que calmarnos un poco- Dijo Jesse- Esto solo puede significar dos cosas, una tu papá es el asesino- Le dijo a Quinn- Lo cual es muy poco probable porque el fue atacado en el hospital o dos toda esta locura tiene como centro y motivo a tu papá y es por algo que paso en esa época.

-Si pero aun esta la pregunta mas importante- Dijo Rachel- Quien? Porque aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo y espero que sea asi, aunque Russel fue atacado en el hospital, recuerda que hay la posibilidad de que sean dos personas tras toda esta locura y lo siento Quinn y sabes que espero estar equivocada, pero en este momento no podemos confiar en nadie.

-Tienes razón Rachel pero porque papá querría hacer algo así, atacarme a mi o a mamá y matar a su propio padre? Además esta Shuester y Marley.

-Bueno Quinn, ya habíamos concluido que lo de Shuester fue para llamar la atención y Marley para sacarlas de la cárcel y pues el porque, que pasaría con el dinero de tu abuelo si a ti te pasa algo?.

-Iría todo a Frannie y mi papá- Dijo dándose cuenta de lo que quería decir Santana- Pero es estúpido, a mi padre le dejaron una gran cantidad de dinero en todos los negocios de mi abuelo.

-Además el estuvo en el hospital con nosotras todo el tiempo, no pudo haber sido el quien daño los frenos, es tonto.

-Y si fue otra persona que también estaba en el hospital?- Cuestiono Brittany.

-Si pero quien? No había nadie mas aparte de nosotros- Respondió la otra rubia.

Brittany le mostró la siguiente pagina del anuario donde estaba el padre de Santana con la misma chaqueta roja sosteniendo el otro trofeo y debajo se podía leer "Sebastian Lopez mejor jugador del partido".

-Esto no puede ser- Dijo Santana- Es una locura, porque mi padre haría algo asi? Es estúpido.

-San calmate- Le dijo Brittany- Pero tu papá estaba en el hospital y a Shuester lo hirieron pero no con la intención de matarlo.

-Y quien mejor para saber donde cortar sin causar realmente daño que un medico?- Dijo Jesse.

-Eso es una estupidez St. James, además tu no sabes nada de nosotros así que callate- Le grito Santana.

-Ok vamos a tomar un momento para calmarnos y pensar bien esto, estamos saltando a conclusiones sin tener pruebas en realidad, podría ser cualquier otra persona tratando de inculparlos o también recuerden de que esta la opción de que puede ser que estén intentando hacerle daño a Russell- Dijo Rachel, debía calmarlos a todos antes de que se pelearan- Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es recoger todo y volver a casa, llamar a la policía y enseñarle esto, ellos tienen mas formas de investigar que nosotros.

-Con el idiota de Smith a cargo capaz y terminamos de nuevo en la cárcel por entregar pruebas.

-Chicas Rachel tiene razón- Intervino Jesse- Recojamos todo y vamos de regreso.

Todos asistieron y se separaron para recoger sus cosas y lo que habian llevado, Brittany se fue a la cocina, Rachel se quedo en el salón mientras Santana, Quinn y Jesse subían a las tres habitaciones a recoger sus bolsos.

Cuando Quinn tuvo todo listo e iba a bajar junto con los demás, las luces de la cabaña se apagaron dejándolos en total oscuridad.

-Pero que demonios- Dijo la latina bajando las escaleras y llegando a la cocina para buscar unas linternas.

-Donde están Quinn y Jesse?- Preguntó Rachel.

-Arriba no han bajado aún- Respondió Santana pasandole una de las dos linternas que tenían en la casa.

-San porque la única cabaña que no tiene energía es esta?- Pregunto Brittany asomándose por la ventana y viendo que las cabañas vecinas tenían electricidad.

La latina fue junto a su novia y observo que lo que decía Brittany era cierto la única cabaña a oscuras era donde ellos se encontraban, alumbró con la linterna hacia afuera y fue ahí cuando lo vio, la chaqueta roja estaba entre los árboles y se acercaba a ellos.

Santana tomo a Brittany de la mano y se alejo de la ventana- Rachel debemos salir de aquí ahora, el asesino esta afuera.

-Que? Debemos buscar a Quinn y a Jesse ya- Dijo y luego grito el nombre de su novia y su hermano, los cuales le respondieron y justo después se escuchó un vidrio quebrarse en la plata de arriba.

-Eso fue una ventana- Dijo Santana- Está dentro de la casa- Abrió las gavetas de la cocina y consiguió los cuchillos de su madre, le dio uno a cada una.- Mi padre tiene una pistola en el sótano hay buscarla estaremos mas seguros con un arma.

-Rachel!- Se escucho del piso de arriba y luego un golpe, era a voz de Quinn.

La morena tomo el cuchillo y la linterna- Ustedes busquen la pistola, yo iré por Quinn y Jesse.- Dijo la morena mientras las dejo y se fue escaleras arriba.

Santana con Brittany de la mano se fueron al pasillo donde estaba la puerta que daba al pasillo y bajaron a buscar la pistola, su padre siempre la había guardado en una caja ahí abajo, la latina fue al sitio donde debía estar y no la encontro.

Rachel subía alumbrando con la poca luz que daba la linterna, llamando el nombre de su novia y luego al de su hermano, sabia que no debía hacerlo, estaba indicando donde se encontraba pero necesitaba hayarlos para poder escapar, llego al ultimo escalón y cuando estuvo en el segundo piso lo vio, tenia la chaqueta roja de McKinley, con las manos llenas de sangre y un cuchillo en una de ellas, Jesse estaba en medio del pasillo y Quinn no estaba a la vista.

 **-0-**

 **Un capitulo menos para el final.**

 **Que creen, quiero saber todas su teorías.**

 **Una vez mas gracias por leer y por las que se toman un tiempotiempo paradejar un rewiew en especial a mi gran amiga Farfadette que ha comentado desde el principio y que estoy segura que me va a querer matar después de leer este cap.**

 **NELQPfin twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	31. Chapter 31

Jesse estaba recogiendo su ropa para irse de regreso, se había colocado su chaqueta del equipo de atletismo para evitar el frío que Santana les había dicho hacía a esas horas, estaba cerrando su bolso cuando quedó todo en total oscuridad.

Tomó su teléfono y lo uso como linterna para terminar de recoger cuando escucho el sonido de un vidrio partiendose, venía de la habitación donde iban a dormir Quinn y Rachel, salió de la habitación y estando en el pasillo escuchó a Rachel llamándolos, ambos le respondieron, fue donde la rubia y en lo que dirigió la luz dentro de la habitación lo vio, la rubia estaba alejándose hacia la puerta mientras el hombre de chaqueta roja muy parecida a la de él caminaba hacia ella con un cuchillo en su mano.

-Quinn cuidado- Dijo viendo al asesino embistiendo hacia la rubia.

Jesse la jalo pero no pudo evitar que el cuchillo rozara el brazo de la rubia, el cual cayó al piso junto con el asesino, Jesse lo tomo mientras sujetaba a Quinn sacándola de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

-Quinn escóndete, yo tratare de detenerlo.

-Pero…- Dijo la rubia.

-Vamos es a ti a quien persigue, escóndete yo le diré a Rachel- Dijo al escuchar a la morena llamarlos una vez más.

La rubia asintió y se metió a una de las habitaciones, escondiéndose bajo la cama, sabía que era un sitio predecible pero más lo era el closet y en eso pensó, que si el asesino buscaba en el closet le daría tiempo de escapar, cuando se movió bajo la cama tropezó con algo.

-0-

-Jesse!- Gritó Rachel al verlo, no podía creerlo, el chico tenía el cuchillo en la mano y estaba lleno de sangre, su propio hermano era el asesino.

El chico la miro y al notar su cara trato de acercarse pero la morena se alejó.

-No te me acerques- Dijo señalándole con el cuchillo que ella tenía- Se defensa personal y no voy a dudar en usarla, por dios Jesse tu, porque?

-Que? Rachel no, esto no es lo que parece yo no soy el asesino, estaba con Quinn e iba a buscarte…

-Donde esta Quinn, que le hiciste?-Gritó.

-Yo no le he hecho nada Rachel, estás confundida, Quinn se cortó la mano y la estaba ayudando.

-Dónde está, Jesse?

-La atacó y…- El chico no pudo continuar.

Rachel lo vio caer arrodillado en el piso y luego completamente en el piso, en su espalda un cuchillo y tras él Rachel vio al verdadero asesino, había dudado de su hermano y ahora podía estar muerto por su culpa intentó acercarse pero el asesino la vio y se agacho para tomar el cuchillo que tenía Jesse y caminó hacia ella.

En ese momento la morena reaccionó y alumbrando de nuevo las escaleras corrió bajando lo más rápido que pudo, sentía los pasos tras ella y sabía que era el asesino.

Cuando llego al piso de abajo apagó la linterna, con suerte ella conocía mejor la cabaña que el asesino y fuera de las ventanas que daban un poco de claridad por la luna todo estaba oscuro y podría esconderse o tener mejor posición para atacar al asesino.

Necesitaba encontrar a Quinn, le preocupaba lo que había dicho Jesse la rubia estaba herida y debía ayudar a su hermano que por su culpa estaba desangrándose en el piso de arriba, sintió pasos acercándose y empuño fuertemente el cuchillo en su mano preparándose para atacar, los pasos se acercaron y justo antes de que llegaran donde ella vio la luz de la linterna así que espero y vio a Santana pasar por su lado, la tomó del brazo y la latina dio un salto del susto, pero le enfocó la cara y vio quien era.

-Maldición Rachel, casi me matas de un infarto!- susurró la latina.

-El asesino está dentro, le clavó un cuchillo a Jesse en el pasillo de arriba y no se donde esta Quinn, donde está Brittany?

-La deje escondida en el sótano y venía a buscarte, la pistola no está abajo, papá debió haberla escondido en otro sitio.

-Debemos llamar a la policía Santana, Jesse se puede desangrar y Quinn está herida.

-Bien, vamos por Quinn y luego por Brittany, debemos tener mucho cuidado.-Tomó la mano de Rachel y caminaron hacia la escalera.

La latina iba delante alumbrando con la morena tras ella sin soltarse llegaron de nuevo al segundo piso y fueron donde Jesse, Rachel chequeo sus signos vitales y vio que aún respiraba.

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, está perdiendo mucha sangre- Dijo tapando la herida del chico.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Rachel- La latina llamó a Quinn.

Y enseguida escucharon algo cayendo en el piso de abajo y pasos rápidos, el asesino iba hacia ellas, Santana tomó el cuchillo y se colocó frente a Rachel quien seguía atendiendo la herida de su hermano.

-Ten cuidado Santana- Le dijo la morena.

-Este idiota ya me tiene harta, aparte de venir a meterse a mi casa e intentar matarnos, no pienso seguir huyendo eso le da más poder.- La latina tomo fuertemente el cuchillo con ambas manos preparada para cualquier cosa.

Los pasos sonaban en la escalera y ellas solo esperaron, el asesino llegó al segundo piso y las vio, tomó su cuchillo y empezó a correr hacia la latina.

Santana se preparó para atacarlo, cuando se escuchó una detonación fuerte y ambas chicas vieron como el asesino cayó al piso sin más, tras el Quinn sostenía una pistola, la rubia estaba en la entrada de la habitación de los padres de Santana.

-Oh por dios Quinn- Dijo la morena y fue a abrazar a su novia- Estas bien? Jesse me dijo que te corto en el brazo- Tomó su brazo para revisarlo- Quinn esto necesita sutura, necesitamos ir a un hospital ya.

-Rach cálmate amor, estoy bien- Le dijo la rubia.

-Ok chicas muy lindo el reencuentro pero que vamos a hacer con este?- Dijo dándole una patada al cuerpo del asesino en el piso.

-Hay que amarrarlo- Dijo Rachel- Abajo vi cinta adhesiva, las manos en la espalda y atarlo sobre las muñecas.

-San que paso?- Dijo Brittany llegando junto a ellas alumbrando con su celular.- Escuche un ruido como de un disparo, que le paso a Jesse?- Dijo llegando junto a él.

-Brittany mantén la presión en la herida para que no pierda tanta sangre- Dijo Rachel que intentaba organizar prioridades- Santana podrías hacer algo con la luz, necesitamos ver por donde nos movemos.

-Iré a revisar los fusiles tal vez fue eso-Dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla de su novia y bajo.

-Quinn ire a buscar la cinta adhesiva, mantén la calma y si se mueve le disparas de nuevo- La beso en los labios y bajo.

-Donde conseguiste la pistola Quinn?- Preguntó la otra rubia mientras estaba junto a Jesse.

-La encontré en una caja debajo de la cama donde me estaba escondiendo, la tome por si entraba en la habitación.

-Esa debe ser la pistola que fuimos a buscar, en el sótano no estaba guardada, pero gracias a eso pudiste detenerlo- Dijo mirando el cuerpo en el piso.

Quinn aun apuntándole se acercó y sus manos fueron hacia el casco.

-Quinn qué haces?

-Necesito saber quien es de una vez por todas.

Cuando iba a quitarle el casco, Rachel llegó a su lado con la cinta adhesiva y la energía volvió a la casa, con ayuda de Quinn la morena tomó los brazos del asesino y amarró sus manos. Momentos después llegó Santana al pasillo.

-Habían quitado los fusiles y por eso no teníamos electricidad- Dijo la latina- Bien que vamos a hacer? A Jesse hay que llevarlo al hospital pero qué haremos con este?

-Llamaré a la policía- Dijo Rachel tomando su teléfono, iba a llamar cuando escucho las sirenas y vio las luces alrededor de la casa.

-Eso fue rápido- Dijo Santana, para luego escuchar la puerta de la entrada abrirse y pasos fuertes.

-Hay alguien aqui, chicos?- Escucharon la voz de Smith.

-Estamos arriba- Gritó Santana, escucharon pasos en la escalera y luego apareció Smith y varios oficiales tras el.

-Que vengan dos ambulancias inmediatamente- Le dijo a uno de sus oficiales- Que demonios pasó aquí?- Preguntó el policía al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

Santana y Rachel tenían cuchillos en sus manos, Jesse estaba en el piso inconsciente mientras Brittany intentaba parar el sangrado, Quinn tenía una cortada en uno de sus brazos mientras que en la mano del otro brazo sostenía una pistola la cual mantenía apuntando al otro cuerpo en el piso, una chaqueta roja, guantes y un casco bajo el cual un pasamontañas impedía identificar quién era esta persona.

-Nos atacaron y nos defendimos- Respondió Santana- Ahora mi pregunta es cómo demonios llegaron ustedes aquí si nadie los llamó?.

-La alarma de seguridad se activó y al chequear la dirección vimos que esta casa estaba a nombre de sus padres y sabíamos que la señorita Fabray estaría aquí así que decidimos venir en caso de que esto se presentara- Dijo el hombre señalando al cuerpo en el piso.

-Se debe haber activado cuando rompió la ventana para entrar- Dijo Quinn.

-Bien chicas, necesito que me digan que paso, donde están los demás chicos? Tenia entendido que iba a haber una reunión.

-Se fueron hace horas, luego nos quedamos nosotros 5 y estábamos viendo fotos de nuestros padres y descubrimos que el trofeo que este deja después de atacar es igual al que ganó el papa de Quinn cuando era jugador de fútbol, íbamos a volver al pueblo para hablar con usted cuando nos quedamos sin electricidad- Relato la latina.

-Fuimos a la cocina y me di cuenta que la única cabaña sin luz era esta y fue ahí cuando lo vimos afuera, entro a la casa y San y yo fuimos a buscar la pistola de su padre en el sótano- Continuo Brittany.

-Yo subí a buscar a Quinn y a Jesse porque habían subido a recoger antes que quitara la energía, cuando subí encontré a Jesse con un cuchillo y pensé que era el, pero le clavó un cuchillo en la espalda y me persiguió hasta abajo, con Santana vinimos a ayudar a Jesse y nos escuchó y volvió a subir, nos iba a atacar pero Quinn le disparó.

-Y la pistola?- Preguntó Smith.

-Estaba debajo de la cama de los padres de Santana, me escondí allí con la ayuda de Jesse, luego que me corto la mano, cuando escuche a Santana llamándome salí y la tome y cuando lo vi que iba hacia ellas no se fue un reflejo, le dispare.

-Bien necesitamos que les den espacio a los paramédicos para atenderlos- Dijo un oficial quien guiaba a los paramédicos.

Las chicas se alejaron mientras los hombres atendían a Jesse, Rachel fue donde Quinn y la abrazo, sin querer empezó a llorar en los brazos de su novia, había estado bastante asustada por no saber cómo estaba y ahora su hermano estaba herido por su culpa.

Quinn la abrazo y le acarició el cabello intentando tranquilizarla, ella también había estado asustada pensando en que algo pudiese ocurrirle a su novia

Lo siguiente paso en cuestión de segundos, el asesino se levantó del piso y corrió hacia la rubia y su novia, Quinn lo vio y se dio la vuelta junto con Rachel para quitar a la morena del medio y luego escuchó otra detonación y un grito de dolor, levantó su mirada y el hombre estaba de nuevo en el piso esta vez consciente y sosteniendo su rodilla, al lado de las chicas Smith sostenía su arma, dos oficiales corrieron hacia el asesino y lo detuvieron.

-Llévenselo- Dijo Smith.

-No, un momento- Dijo Quinn- Debo saber quien es- Se separó de Rachel y fue frente al asesino quien intentaba soltarse del agarre de los oficiales, tomó el casco y se lo quito, el hombre se sacudio pero los policías lo tenían muy bien agarrado.

Quinn tomo la parte de abajo del pasamontañas y descubrió su cara al fin.

-Tu, pero porque? Esto no puede ser.

El hombre sonrió- Hola Quinnie.

-0-

 **Cada vez mas cerca del final y de saber #QuienEsElAsesino**

 **Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado muocupada.**

 **Gracias por sus RW**

 **Espero les guste.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente**

 **NELQPfic en twitter**


	32. Chapter 32

Frannie estaba en la sala de su casa al teléfono hablando con la madre superiora informando que debía quedarse hasta la siguiente semana por pedido del abogado de su abuelo, también le dio la noticia del dinero que iban a donar al convento.

Estaba a punto de colgar cuando el timbre de su casa empezó a sonar varias veces, Russel fue a la puerta y antes de abrir chequeo el monitor de las cámaras de seguridad, era Sebastián López, abrió la puerta y su amigo entró rápidamente diciéndole que debían ir inmediatamente a la cabaña.

-Sebastián que paso, porque debemos ir?

-La alarma de seguridad se activó hace minutos, llame a la compañía y me dijeron que la policía había ido para allá, al parecer se rompió una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

-Bueno tal vez la fiesta se les salió un poco de control.

-Russel los chicos están solos, San llamó hace horas para decirnos que ya se habían ido todos, solo quedaban las chicas y Jesse.

-Voy a llamar a Quinn.

-Ya lo intente y el teléfono de la casa no esta funcionando y los celulares fuera de cobertura, llame a un vecino y me dice que la casa está a oscuras.

-Ok debemos ir por ellos- Dijo Russel sabiendo por que su amigo estaba tan asustado.

Sabía que no deberían haber dejado a los chicos irse solos al lago pero era el cumpleaños de Quinn y después de todo lo que había sufrido las últimas semanas, pensó que su hija y sus amigos necesitaban distraerse, ahora solo esperaba que esa decisión no fuese a terminar en una tragedia.

Tomó su chaqueta, le dijo a Frannie que había escuchado todo que cuidara a su madre que estaba en su habitación descansando y salió junto a Sebastián yéndose en la camioneta del doctor.

Frannie colocó el sistema de seguridad una vez más y chequeo el monitor viendo las imágenes de cada una de las cámaras asegurándose que solo ella y su madre estuviesen en la casa, subió a la habitación de Judy y vio a su madre dormida, decidió no molestarla, no quería despertarla y preocuparla, fue a su habitación y tomó su rosario para empezar a rezar.

-0-

Shelby entraba al consultorio de los Berry, Hiriam le había llamado y le había pedido que fuese para hablar de la situación con Rachel, ella accedió porque a pesar del sufrimiento que le habían causado esos dos hombres era hora de perdonar todo, en parte debía agradecerles porque gracias a ellos Rachel era la persona que era, en los últimos días había pasado bastante tiempo con su hija, el fin de semana anterior había estado todo el domingo en su casa porque la morena quería darle espacio a los Fabray luego de la muerte de Quinton, en la escuela también pasaban tiempo juntas después de glee y Jesse había entrado al grupo de amigos de su hermana y no podía estar más feliz, desde pequeño el chico siempre había soñado con encontrar a su hermana y luego de que su padre muriera se convirtió en su prioridad.

La morena tomó el ascensor hasta llegar al consultorio de los Berry y se anunció con la secretaria la cual le dijo que la estaban esperando, la mujer la acompañó y luego se despidió hasta el día siguiente.

Ambos hombres estaban dentro de la oficina pero no juntos, por lo que Rachel le había contado sus padres no estaban en los mejores términos, Hiriam se sentía engañado por Leroy y no le perdonaba que le hubiese mentido por tantos años.

-Bien aquí estoy- Dijo la mujer sentándose al lado de Hiriam y frente a Leroy.

-Gracias por venir Shelby- Comenzó Hiriam- Te pedí… Les pedí a ambos esta reunión porque ya es suficiente de comportarse como adolescentes y es hora de que hablemos las cosas como los adultos que somos, los tres queremos lo mejor para Rachel y por su bienestar debemos llegar a un acuerdo, en un par de meses Rachel cumplirá la mayoría de edad y va a poder decidir lo que ella quiera hacer, pero creo que como sus padres deberíamos evitarle el tener que escoger.

-Ella ya escogió, esta viviendo con los Fabray y tu se lo permitiste- Dijo Leroy levantando la voz.

-Calmate Leroy, estamos aquí para hablar así que no empieces a discutir tonterías, si deje que Rachel se fuera con los Fabray es porque prefiero que esté en la casa de nuestros amigos donde aún está cerca de nosotros a obligarla a estar en casa en contra de su voluntad y que nos termine de odiar.

-Pues debería estar con nosotros ella aun tiene 17 y no puede hacer lo que quiera.

-Y qué ganas con obligarla a vivir con nosotros? Que en lo que cumpla los 18 se mude con Shelby y en lo que termine la escuela se vaya a New York y no vuelva más? No se tu Leroy pero yo no quiero que mi hija huya de mí porque me odia yo quiero tratar de enmendar mis errores y en algún momento ganarme su perdón.

-Hiriam, Rachel ha pasado poco tiempo conmigo pero lo que he compartido con ella me he dado cuenta de que ustedes la criaron bien, Rachel es la persona más amorosa del mundo, si se esfuerzan un poco ella los va a perdonar porque los ama.- Dijo la morena hablándole al hombre a su lado.

-Tu no tienes derecho de venir a darnos consejos, tu no sabes nada de nuestra hija- Le dijo Leroy golpeando el escritorio frente a él.

-Debo volver a recordarte porque no conozco a MI hija? Si no la conozco es porque tu me la robaste, deberías estar agradecido que aun no te he metido en la cárcel por secuestrador y sino lo hago es porque se que mi hija te quiere.- Dijo la mujer levantándose y yéndose a la puerta.- Hiriam cuando quieras hablo contigo pero si continúo aquí este hombre va a terminar preso. -Dijo saliendo al pasillo.

-Tu a mi no me amenazas!

-Suficiente Leroy, en serio no puedo creer que seas tan imbécil, si aquí el único culpable de todo esto eres tú, tus mentiras y tu egoísmo, definitivamente eres un caso perdido, ya tuve suficiente de ti.

-Qué quieres decir Hiriam?

-Que siempre que sea algo referente a Rachel voy a estar ahí pero tu y yo llegamos hasta aquí, mañana recojo mis cosas y me voy de la casa.

-Hiriam no puedes hacerme esto.

-Claro que puedo, debí hacerlo en el momento que me entere de todas tus mentiras, pero quise darte la oportunidad de enmendar tu error e intentar volver a ser la familia que fuimos pero está claro que tu no quieres aceptar tu error sino echarle la culpa a los demás.

-Todo esto es culpa de esa mujer.

-No! Todo esto es culpa tuya, entiéndelo de una vez Leroy es tu culpa, tu te acostaste con Shelby, tu te robaste a Rachel, tu me mentiste y me hiciste tu cómplice, tu eres el culpable de todo esto nadie más- Lo miro y negó con la cabeza- Adiós Leroy- Se despidió y cerró la puerta tras él.

Cuando bajó al estacionamiento vio a Shelby apoyada en su auto mientras hablaba por teléfono nerviosa, se acercó a ella para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

-Que? Pero no puede ser, a donde lo llevan y las chicas que estaban con él están bien?... Como puede no saberlo por dios si estaban con él, está bien voy inmediatamente para allá.

-Shelby que paso?-Pregunto llamando la atención de la mujer.

-Hiriam- Dijo temblando- Jesse va camino al hospital, el asesino lo atacó.

-Qué? Y Rachel como esta Rachel?

-No lo se- Dijo llorando- No me dijeron, solo me dijeron que Jesse estaba herido y que lo estaban trasladando al hospital del centro, debo ir.

-Quieres que te lleve, crees que puedes manejar?

-Tranquilo estoy bien, debes ir a ver como esta Rachel por favor y me avisas- Dijo yendo a la puerta de su auto.

-Tranquila en este momento salgo para alla, llamare a Russel a ver si el sabe algo, en lo que sepa algo te llamo y por favor mantenme informado de Jesse.

-Esta bien gracias Hiriam- La mujer lo abrazó y se montó en su auto, arrancando.

Hiriam busco su teléfono e inmediatamente marcó a casa de los Fabray, Frannie contesto y le dijo que ya su papá había salido junto con Sebastian rumbo a la cabaña, luego de colgar Hiriam se montó en su auto y se fue a toda velocidad rumbo a la cabaña de los López.

Cuando al fin llego a la casa de los López, pudo ver varias patrullas afuera, la camioneta de Sebastian estaba ahí, se bajó de su auto y uno de los policías intentó impedirle el paso, se identificó como el padre de Rachel y después de verificar por radio le permitió pasar.

Corrió hacia dentro de la casa buscando a su hija, cuando entro vio al comandante Smith y varios oficiales en la sala mientras Sebastián estaba junto a Santana y Brittany en uno de los sofás, el hombre lo vio y se levantó para ir a hablar con él.

-Sebastian qué pasó, dónde está Rachel?

-Rachel se fue con Quinn en la ambulancia junto con Jesse.

-Que, pero esta bien, esta herida?

-Tranquilo Rachel esta bien, Russel se fue con una patrulla, Quinn está herida pero nada grave solo una cortada en el brazo, le colocaran sutura y estará bien, ahora el que no está bien es Jesse, a él le clavaron un cuchillo en la espalda.

-Dios pero qué fue lo que pasó?

-El asesino nos atacó- Respondió Santana desde el sofá- Nos atacó pero pudimos con el imbécil ese, no se como no nos dimos cuenta antes.

-Atraparon al asesino?- Preguntó Hiriam.

-Si, las chicas pudieron detenerlo, Quinn le disparó en el hombro y luego Smith, va rumbo al hospital para que le extraigan las balas y luego va directo a la cárcel.

-Dios, pero entonces ya saben quien es el que está tras todo esto?

-Si, ya sabemos quien es el asesino.

-0-

Shelby entró corriendo al hospital, le pregunto a la enfermera por Jesse y esta le informó que había entrado a cirugía, la morena se fue a la sala de espera encontrándose con su hija.

-Rachel estás bien?- Dijo abrazándola

-Estoy bien tranquila, Jesse está en cirugia, le iban a extraer el cuchillo pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y todo por mi culpa.- Dijo la morena joven llorando en su pecho.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa Rachel, sólo de ese enfermo.

-Es mi culpa lo atacó porque yo pensé que el asesino era Jesse y no confie en él y ahora miralo, todo es mi culpa mamá, si algo le pasa a Jesse será mi culpa.

Shelby a pesar de estar preocupada por su hijo menor no pudo evitar sonreír, Rachel le había dicho mamá sin darse cuenta, ya se lo había dicho una vez pero fue en forma de reclamo y esta vez le había salido en la forma más natural, sabía que aún le quedaba mucho tiempo por delante para poder crear una verdadera relación madre-hija pero estaban muy bien encaminadas.

-Y tú qué haces aquí, quién te aviso?- Preguntó Rachel.

-La policía me llamó por Jesse, estaba con tus padres y vine inmediatamente.

-Con mis padres?

-Si, Hiriam quiso reunirse con ambos para llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a ti, a todos nosotros pero Leroy no quiere entender razones, Rachel, Hiriam está poniendo todo de su parte para que los perdones.

-Lo se y cuando todo esto acabe de una vez prometo hablar con él pero por ahora solo me preocupan Jesse y Quinn.

-Quinn, le paso algo, también la atacaron a ella?

-Si pero solo fue una cortada, está con Russel en emergencias para que la suturaran.

-Rachel y el que hizo todo esto?

-Ese idiota esta en cirugia, le están sacando las balas que le dispararon, por mi se podría morir de una vez por todas el muy imbécil.

En ese momento la morena vio a su novia junto con su padre regresar hacia donde estaba ella, se separó de Shelby y fue a ayudar a Quinn la cual insistía en que estaba bien.

-Quinn como estas?- Pregunto la morena mayor.

-Hola Shelby, estoy bien lo que pasa es que tu hija es una exagerada- Sonrio- Han sabido algo de Jesse- Dijo mirando a su novia.

-No, el doctor aun no ha salido, aunque ya no debe tardar.

-Y del otro no han dicho nada?

-No se, Smith fue a hablar con los doctores para que le dijeran como iba la cirugía y para coordinar la seguridad de la habitación, debe estar custodiado.

-Y de aquí va directo a la cárcel- Dijo Russel- De eso me encargo yo.

-Papá hay algo que nos dijo cuando al fin vimos quien era.- Le comento Quinn.

-Lo que sea que diga no lo va a salvar Quinn, mato a tu abuelo, intento matar a tu madre, me ataco y ahora iba por ti.

-Papá debes escucharme, es muy importante y puede ser la clave de todo esto, tu eres la clave de todo esto.

-Yo, que fue lo que te dijo Quinn?

-Dijo que era mi hermano, como es posible que Sam Evans sea mi hermano papá?

-0-

 **Ahi lo tienen!**

 **Ahora que creen que pasara?**

 **Todavía falta saber muchas cosas.**

 **Cada vez menos para el final, como creen que se solucioara todo esto?**

 **NELQPfic en Twitter**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	33. Chapter 33

Quinn le quitó el pasamontañas y vio su cara finalmente, sin poder creer quien era.

-Tu? Esto no puede ser.

El solo le sonrió, -Hola Quinnie!

-Sam tu pero esto no puede ser, porque?- pregunto a rubia.

-Quieres saber el porqué de todo esto Quinn? Pues deberías preguntarle a Russel, el es el culpable de todo esto.

-Mi papá, pero que te hizo mi papá?

-Nuestro papá Quinn, tu adorado papi es mi padre también!

-Eso es mentira estás loco!

-No me crees? Anda y pregúntale, todo esto es su culpa y aun no se termina hermanita aun no se termina aun no nos hemos vengado- Río mientras los oficiales se lo llevaban.

-0-

Russel estaba junto a Quinn, Rachel y Shelby mientras la rubia le contaba lo que había dicho Sam antes de que se lo llevaran al hospital para tratar sus heridas.

-Eso es mentira Quinn!

-Papá dime la verdad, ya en este momento no importa, si engañaste a mamá esta en el pasado pero por favor esto podría ayudarnos saber quien es la otra persona.

-Que es mentira Quinn, yo no he estado con ninguna otra mujer desde que tu madre y yo nos casamos.

-Entonces porque Sam diría eso- Pregunto Rachel al lado de su novia.

-Porque ese chico esta loco, yo nunca engañaría a Judy y ese chico tiene la misma edad de ustedes es imposible que sea mi hijo-.

-En eso esta equivocado señor Fabray- Dijo Smith llegando tras el escuchando a ultima parte de la conversacion- Sam Evans no tiene 18 años.

-Que quiere decir? El estudia con nosotros- Comento la rubia.

-Estudia con ustedes Quinn pero no tiene su edad, después de atraparlo llame a la comandancia y pedí que investigaran los antecedentes de Sam Evans, para ver si podíamos determinar quien podría estar trabajando con el porque cuando hablaron te dijo que aun no se había acabado hablo en plural, hay alguien mas trabajando con el.

-Eso lo habiamos pensado nosotras, que había otra persona ayudándolo- Dijo Rachel.

-Hay alguien mas pero no creo que lo ayudara sino es quien le ordenaba que hacer, en fin me llamaron de la oficina y me dijeron que no hay registro alguno de ningún Sam Evans en ninguna base de datos en el pais.

-Pues se cambio el nombre eso no tiene nada de extraño, tomando en cuenta a lo que vino a Lima y si esta trabajando con alguien mas tal vez por su apellido lo podrían relacionar- Comento Shelby

-Eso pensé yo pero el medico que lo esta atendiendo se acerco a comentarme que cuando estaban haciendo la historia del paciente encontraron que sus medidas no concuerdan con la supuesta edad que tiene, que por su experiencia este chico es mayor de 18 años y le han tomado una muestra dental para determinar su edad exacta.

-Eso no indica que sea mi hijo- Respondió Russel molesto, el rubio estaba bastante frustrado y nervioso, habían atacado una vez mas a su familia, esta vez a su princesa, Quinn era todo para el y le habían hecho daño y ahora el idiota que lo hizo decía que era su culpa y que era hijo suyo, eso no podía ser, el le había sido fiel a Judy siempre, desde que empezaron a salir en la universidad no tuvo ojos para nadie mas, luego llego Frannie se casaron y pocos años después Quinn llegó para completarle la vida.

-Ok, no hay que discutir por esto- Dijo Rachel tratando de calmar a su suegro- Fácil, hagan una prueba ADN y saldrán de la duda si lo que dijo Sam es verdad o no.

-A eso venia- Dijo Smith- Ya le han tomado muestras a Sam, quería saber si estaba dispuesto a darnos una muestra para hacer la prueba señor Fabray?

-Claro que si, así se dan cuenta que ese chico esta mintiendo.

-Bien entonces vamos con el doctor para que tome la muestra y haga el examen inmediatamente- Dijo el comandante indicandole el camino y Russell fue tras el.

Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn y la llevo a las sillas para sentarse junto a ella acariciando su espalda mientras la rubia se recostaba en su hombro.

-Como te sientes?- Le pregunto.

-La herida no me duele, solo fue superficial, el doctor me mando algo para que cicatrice rápido y me dijo que no debería quedar ninguna marca.

-No me refiero a tu brazo Quinn.

Quinn lo sabia, sabia que Rachel le estaba preguntando como se sentía con respecto a todo lo que había pasado esa noche, levanto su cabeza y mira a su novia a los ojos, se inclino y dejo un beso es sus labios, cuando se separo suspiro.

-Estoy agotada, preocupada, molesta, quiero que ese imbécil despierte rápido y que nos aclare todo de una vez por todas, quiero que el doctor salga y que nos diga que Jesse esta bien, quiero que lo que dice papa sea cierto y ese tipo no sea mi hermano, quiero que todo esto acabe y volver a ser felices como éramos antes.

-Tranquila mi amor, ya veras que todo va a salir bien, yo confió en lo que dice tu papá, si el dice que no engaño a tu mamá no lo hizo, no tendría porque mentir.

-Pero Smith dijo que Sam no tenia nuestra edad y si papá no engaño a mi madre y si Sam es producto de una relación anterior a mi mamá?

La morena iba a responderle cuando el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Jesse llego a la sala de espera buscando a sus familiares, la morena miro a Quinn y esta le dijo que fuera, Shelby y Rachel se levantaron y fueron donde el doctor estaba.

-Como esta mi hijo?- Pregunto Shelby preocupada.

-El paciente ya esta fuera de peligro- Dijo el medico y ambas morenas dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio- extraimos el cuchillo y logramos detener la hemorragia, su hijo es un chico con mucha suerte, unos centimetros mas arriba y el cuchillo hubiese lacerado la arteria y habría sido imposible detener la hemorragia.

-Donde esta, podemos verlo?- Pregunto Rachel.

-Acaba de ser trasladado a las habitaciones aun estaba dormido por la anestecia pero no debería tardar en despertar.

-Quiero ir a verlo- Dijo Shelby.

-Sigame- Le dijo el doctor.

-En un momento voy- Le dijo Rachel a su madre, Shelby se fue con el doctor y la morena fue de nuevo junto a Quinn.

-Deberías haber ido con tu mamá, es tu hermano Rach.

-No quiero dejarte sola- Se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Estoy bien nena, en serio ve con Jesse yo debo esperar a papá aqui, ve con tu mamá y nos vemos luego para irnos a casa.

-Esta bien, pero me esperas aquí si?- Le dijo Rachel acariciando su rostro.

-Estaré bien enana- Sonrió y le dio un beso.

La morena le respondio el beso con fuerza, podía haber perdido a Quinn esa noche, podían haberla atacado con algo peor que un simple corte en el brazo, pero Quinn estaba ahí con ella y se iba a asegurar que nada le pasara, se separo del beso dejando otros pequeños en su cara y luego uno mas en sus labios y se levanto.

-Iré con mamá y vuelvo en un rato, no te muevas de aquí hasta que llegue tu papá.

-Ve tranquila Rach.

-Te amo Quinn.

-Y yo te amo a ti Rach- Le dio otro beso- Ahora ve con Jesse.

La morena sonrió, dejando un beso en su frente para luego irse a la habitación de su hermano.

La rubia se quedo en la sala de espera, luego de varios minutos fue a comprar algo de comer para ella y Rachel, cuando volvió aun la sala estaba vacía, se sentó nuevamente.

Luego de unos minutos uno de los doctores llego a la sala llamando a los familiares de Sam Evans, Quinn se levanto y fue donde el doctor, quería saber como estaba ese loco.

-Como esta doctor?-

-Usted es familiar?- Pregunto el medico.

-El es, es mi hermano- Dijo tratando de que no se notase la repulsión con que lo decía.

-Bueno el paciente fue trasladado a una de las habitaciones, extraimos ambas balas, afortunadamente no tocaron ningún órgano y el paciente estará listo para irse a casa en unos dias, si quiere verlo esta despierto.

Quinn sabia que no debía, pero necesitaba respuestas y ese idiota estaba despierto e iba a darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Si, quiero verlo.

El medico le indico en cual habitacion estaba y Quinn se dirigió hacia ella, llego a la puerta y la abrio, Sam estaba en la cama con los ojos cerrados, no sabia si estaba dormido o no, cuando cerro la puerta el rubio abrió los ojos, la miro y Quinn lo vio sonreír, no podía creer el cinismo de Sam.

-Hola hermanita- Dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

-No me llames asi, tu y yo no somos nada- Respondió la rubia molesta.

-Aun no me crees, acaso no le preguntarse a nuestro papi?- Sam le hablaba como si horas antes no la hubiese intentado matar a ella, a su novia y sus amigos.

-Claro que le pregunte y lo nego, papá solo tiene dos hijas- Le dijo a los pies de la cama.

-Eso no es cierto!- Grito el chico y Quinn se alejo dándose cuenta que el chico estaba suelto y podía atacarla di se acercaba mucho.

-Papá me dijo que el jamas engaño a mi mamá Sam así que porque no me dices de una vez por todas porque hiciste todo esto?

-Pues ahí esta tu error hermanita, tu papá no engaño a tu mamá, tu papá dejo a mi mamá embarazada y luego no se hizo cargo de su responsabilidad y en cuanto al porque, pues muy fácil, quiero lo que me pertecene por derecho y que el estúpido de Quinton te dejo a ti y a la lesbiana de tu novia aun sabiendo que yo era debía ser el heredero de todo por ser el primogénito y su único nieto hombre.

-Mi abuelo sabia de ti?

-Cuando llegue a Lima te estuve espiando y descubrí tu asquerosa relación con la lesbiana de Rachel y sabiendo la fama de Quinton fui a verlo, a decirle que era su nieto y que tu eras una desgracia para la familia y el viejo idiota en vez de recibirme con los brazos abiertos me corrió de la casa diciéndome que era mentira, ni siquiera me creyó cuando le mande fotos tuyas con Rachel pensé que así te quitaría del testamento, estemos claros no deberias tener nada y yo pensé que el cambiaría de opinion y yo tendría lo que me corresponde, volví una vez mas con las cartas e insistió que yo no era nada suyo así que tuve que matarlo y mira la sorpresa que me lleve cuando me entere que el muy imbécil no solo te dejo toda su fortuna sino que a tu noviecita también la metió en el testamento, simplemente asqueroso.

-Todo esto por dinero? Has matado personas inocentes por dinero?.

-Una parte, no olvides que también debía vengar lo que Russel le hizo a mi mamá y que después de años quisiera venir a reconciliarse con sus estúpidas cartas.

-Mi padre no tiene idea de que tu existias- Dijo la rubia molesta- El jamas hubiese abandonado a su hijo.

-No conoces a tu papi entonces Quinnie, en fin ya es muy tarde para reconciliaciones y pues ya que no puedo tener el dinero tampoco, nadie lo tendrá.

-De aquí saldrás a podrirte en una cárcel Sam!

-Eso sólo si logran atraparme Quinnie- Río.

En ese momento la rubia sintio como alguien la agarraba por detrás, intento gritar pero ya habían tapado su boca con una tela que olía muy fuerte, Quinn trato de soltarse del agarre golpeando a quien la tuviese agarrada pero le fue imposible de repente sintió como las fuerzas dejaron su cuerpo y todo se volvió negro.

-Habías tardado, pensé que me dejarias aqui- Dijo Sam levantándose de la cama, cuando coloco sus pies en el piso el dolor de la rodilla casi lo hace caer.

-Debia esperar y asegurarme de que nadie me viera, toma colocaré esto- Dijo la otra persona pasándole una especie de inyectadora- Es adrenalina te ayudara a salir de aqui.

Sam se inyecto en la pierna y sintió como el dolor abandonaba su cuerpo, se puso la ropa y salio al pasillo cuidando de que nadie lo viera luego le indico que saliera con la rubia perdiéndose por una de las puertas.

-0-

La rubia volvía en si sin saber en donde se encontraba, el viento chocaba contra su cara intento abrir los ojos pero algo no se lo permitia, intento levantarse pero tampoco pudo, estaba amarrada y le habían tapado los ojos, se removió en la silla pero no logro nada.

-Deja de moverte hermanita que te vas a lastimar- Escucho la voz de Sam a su lado.

-Sam sueltame ya!

-Uhmm no puedo, pero haré esto- Le quito la venda de los ojos.

Quinn parpadeo, su vista ajustándose al sitio donde estaban, después de unos momentos lo reconoció, había estado allí muchas, estaban en el campo de fútbol de McKinley a su lado estaba Sam con un cuchillo en la mano.

-Sueltame Sam por favor.

-No puedo Quinie, es mas si fuera por mi ya estuvieses muerta pero no me dejan.

-Ya dejala en paz, no la vas a matar.

Quinn escuchó una voz familiar y pasos tras ella acercándose, Sam rodó los ojos y se separo de ella.

-Pues que aburrido- Dijo Sam jugando con el cuchillo en su mano.

-Que dijiste?

Quinn vio la espalda de un hombre, por la voz estaba casi segura de quien era, aunque le costaba trabajo creerlo.

-Repiteme lo que dijiste- Tomo a Sam por la camisa.

-Nada papá no dije nada- Dijo el chico algo asustado.

-Bien, ahora vete a vigilar, que necesito hablar con Quinn.

Sam asintió y se fue dejándolos solos, el hombre dio la vuelta frente a ella dándole la cara y confirmándole a Quinn la sospecha que tenia por su voz.

-Tu? Pero porque?- Pregunto la rubia al tenerlo frente a ella.

-0-

 **Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la demora pero es culpa de Farfadette, porque? Bueno porque me hablo de una serie y pues ahora estoy algo obsesionada con Heda, Lexa, Commander HeartEyes para nosotros los que le tenemos confianza jajajaja.**

 **Si aun no han visto The 100 en serio no saben lo que se están perdiendo.**

 **Ya queda poquito para el final de esta historia, aun nos queda conocer la mente detrás de todo esto.**

 **Espero volver mas rápido con el siguiente cap.**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**


	34. Chapter 34

Rachel volvía a la sala de espera donde había dejado a su novia hacía más de una hora, había estado hablando con Shelby cuando Jesse empezó a despertar y se había quedado en la habitación mientras el médico revisaba a su hermano viendo que todo estuviera en orden con el chico.

Jesse estaba bien solo tenia que descansar, sin hacer esfuerzos y en cuestión de días le darían de alta y estaría de reposo por algunas semanas mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba del trauma de la operación.

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera se encontró con Santana, Brittany y Hiriam quienes al verla se levantaron yendo donde ella, su padre la abrazó y la morena lo escucho llorar mientras este le decía que no podía perderla que ella era su princesa, Rachel le devolvió el abrazo y le aseguro que se encontraba bien, la rubia y la latina también la saludaron con un abrazo preguntándole cómo se encontraban Quinn y Jesse.

-Jesse acaba de despertar de la cirugía, el doctor dijo que había tenido suerte y que se quedara bajo observación por unos días y luego será dado de alta y a Quinn la deje aquí esperando por Russel.

-Nosotros llegamos hace unos minutos y no la hemos visto- Dijo Hiriam.

-Tal vez fue a buscar algo de comer, me dijo que no se movería de aquí.

-Bueno solo hay que esperar a que vuelva seguro esta bien, Russel donde esta?-Pregunto su padre.

-Se fue con Smith para que le tomaran una muestra de ADN, para comprobar si Sam está diciendo la verdad, Russel niega haber engañado a Judy pero al parecer Sam no tiene nuestra edad y se hizo pasar por estudiante para estar cerca de nosotros y atacarnos.

La morena terminaba de explicarles cuando vieron a Russel llegar por el pasillo junto a Sebastián, ambos venían hablando por lo bajo y sus caras no reflejaban nada bueno, llegaron junto a ellos y la morena fue la primera en preguntar.

-Russel ya tienes el resultado?.

-Si, Smith ordenó que se hiciera el examen lo más rápido posible.

-Bien y que pasa, cual es el resultado, es negativo cierto?- Rachel creía en la palabra de su suegro y en los que les había dicho.

Russel suspiro dejando caer su cabeza- No, no es negativo, el examen resultó positivo, Sam es mi hijo biológico.

-Pero tu dijiste que nunca habías engañado a Judy, acaso nos mentiste?

-No, Rachel no les mentí.

-Y entonces como explicas esto?

-Rachel- intervino Sebastián- Russell es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco de toda la vida el seria incapaz de hacerle eso a Judy, Sam es producto de una relación anterior, si es que se le puede llamar relación, el examen dental que le hicieron concluyó que ese chico no tiene 18 años sino 23, es mayor que Frannie.

-Pero entonces quién es la madre de Sam, una novia anterior?- Pregunto la latina.

-Si es quien pensamos que es, no sabemos nada, ni que paso con ella, fue en las vacaciones de verano después del primer año de universidad, volvimos y nos invitaron a una fiesta en el lago y…

-Oh vamos me tienen que estar bromeando- interrumpió Rachel- acaso su generación no podía hacer más nada en las fiestas que emborracharse y tener sexo sin protección?, que original- dijo la morena rodando los ojos.

-Rachel hija- empezó a decir Hiriam

-Dejala, tiene razón, tiene toda la razón- Dijo Russel- Necesito hablar con Quinn donde esta?

-No te avisó a donde iba?- Le preguntó Rachel

-No, no la he visto desde que fui a que me tomaran la muestra.

-Yo la deje aquí y me dijo que te iba a esperar- Rachel sacó su teléfono y le marco a la rubia- Me manda al buzon, Quinn no es de apagar su celular.

-Tal vez se quedó sin batería Rach, tranquila- Intentó tranquilizarla Santana, la latina veía cómo la mente de Rachel estaba creando los peores escenarios posibles.

-Tal vez, pero donde esta?- Se detuvo a pensar un momento y luego se fue al puesto de enfermeras frente a la sala de espera y preguntó por su novia.

-La chica rubia que estaba con ustedes, hablo con uno de los doctores y luego se fue a las habitaciones, pero eso fue hace más de cuarenta minutos- Dijo una de las enfermeras amablemente.

-Podría decirme a quien trata el doctor que hablo con ella, por casualidad sería el doctor de Jesse St. James?

La enfermera busco la información en la computadora para luego volver donde la morena y los demás estaban- No, el doctor que hablo con ella no trata a ningún paciente con ese apellido en realidad solo está tratando al paciente de cirugía con dos disparos, de apellido Evans.

Rachel golpeo la pared a su lado y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones donde estaba Sam, cuando vio a Smith y otros policías acompañándolos dirigiéndose donde ellos.

Rachel sabía lo que había pasado, esperaba que no fuese cierto pero sabía lo que Smith les diría cuando llegara frente a ellos.

Sam se había escapado y el que su novia no apareciera y que tampoco contestara el teléfono solo podía significar que Sam se la había llevado con él quién sabe a donde, Quinn había ido a verlo y no había tenido cuidado y ahora su vida corría peligro.

Vio a Smith llegar donde ellos y explicándole algo a Russel pero su cerebro solo estaba enfocado en encontrar a Quinn, Russel levantaba su voz mientras se le iba encima al policía y Hiriam lo sostenía para que no hiciera algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse o simplemente que lo metiera en la cárcel.

-Santana lleva a Rachel a casa de los Fabray nosotros iremos con Smith a buscar a Quinn- Le dijo a la latina su padre y esta asintió tomando el brazo de la morena.

Rachel se soltó y dijo que no se iba a ningún lugar sin Quinn, exigió ir con los hombres a buscarla pero todos le dijeron que no, su padre intentó calmarla y al final la convenció de que se fuera con Santana y Brittany a casa de los Fabray ya que allí estarían seguras, muy a su pesar Rachel aceptó irse con la latina quien con ayuda de su novia la llevaron al auto, una vez dentro la latina arrancó rumbo a casa de los Fabray.

Rachel iba en el asiento trasero con sus cara entre sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, Brittany observó a su novia, ambas sabían que iba llorando.

-Bien enana cual es el plan?- Preguntó Santana mirándola por el retrovisor.

-Qué quieres decir Santana?- Dijo limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Vamos Rachel en serio piensas que te saque del hospital y te voy a llevar donde los Fabray y vamos a dejar a Quinn en manos de un asesino sin ayudarla? Pues no, nosotras vamos a encontrar a nuestra rubia, ya sabemos lo idiotas que son los policías.

-Pero como? No tenemos ni idea de donde podría habérsela llevado Sam- Tomó su teléfono e intentó marcarle nuevamente a la rubia, con el mismo resultado de las veces anteriores, iba directo a buzón- El teléfono está apagado, maldito Sam- Gritó la morena, tomó el teléfono para lanzarlo pero noto algo en la pantalla que evitó que lo hiciera- Santana vamos a casa de Quinn ya.

-Pero debemos buscarla, no podemos perder tiempo.

-Santana se como encontrarla pero necesito ir a casa de los Fabray ya.

-Está bien Rachel, mas te vale que la encontremos- Dijo acelerando el auto rumbo a casa de Quinn.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Fabray, subieron inmediatamente a la habitación que compartían Rachel y Quinn, la morena tomó la laptop de su novia y la encendió, accedió y busco en la pantalla el icono que estaba buscando, le dio click y en la pantalla apareció el buscador cargando, un minuto después la pantalla le mostraba la ubicación del celular de su novia y esperaba que fuese también la ubicación de la rubia.

-Quinn está en la escuela, Sam se la llevó para allá

-Bien entonces vamos para allá- Dijo Santana.

La morena tomó la laptop de su novia y la llevó con ella para chequear en caso de que cambiará la ubicación, bajaron las escaleras rumbo a la puerta pero Rachel se detuvo y se fue al despacho de Russel, Santana fue tras de ella mientras Brittany se iba al auto.

-Rachel vámonos que esperas?- Reclamo la latina

-No podemos irnos sin protección Santana, sabemos lo peligroso que puede ser Sam- Le decía a la latina mientras buscaba en una de las gavetas del escritorio de Russel- Hace años estábamos jugando con Quinn aquí dentro y lo encontramos- Dijo sacando una caja de la gaveta y abriéndose para que la latina observase su contenido.

La latina sonrió- Eres un genio enana- Se acercó y sacó una de las dos pistolas que contenía la caja- Con esto estaremos más parejas contra ese idiota.

Rachel tomó la otra y luego la caja de balas del escritorio, devolvió la caja vacía a su lugar y cargó la pistola ofreciéndole la caja a Santana para que hiciera lo mismo, dividieron las balas restantes entre ambas y salieron rumbo a la puerta.

-A donde van a estas horas y donde esta Quinn?

Ambas morenas voltearon a ver a Frannie observandolas en pijama al pie de la escalera.

-Frannie no tenemos tiempo, sólo cierra todo bien y no le abras a nadie a menos que sea de tu entera confianza.-

-Pero chicas…- No pudo decir más porque ya ambas chicas habían salido cerrando la puerta tras ellas, la rubia colocó el sistema de seguridad y subió nuevamente a su habitación comenzando a rezar, sabía que algo estaba pasando y que no le decían nada para no preocupar a Judy, Frannie no podía mentirle a su madre nunca había podido hacerlo y si la rubia mayor le preguntaba algo se lo iba a decir, de una u otra forma las chicas estaban haciendo lo mejor para todos.

-0-

Las chicas tardaron minutos en llegar a McKinley era bastante tarde y no había tráfico ya todo Lima estaba durmiendo,dejaron el auto fuera de la escuela, no podían arriesgar a que Sam viera el auto y le hiciera algo a Quinn.

-Ok, donde empezamos a buscar? Este lugar es bastante grande y podría tenerla en cualquier parte- Preguntó Santana.

-Creo que lo mejor seria que nos separemos, ustedes dos vayan dentro de la escuela y yo iré a los vestidores, al campo del fútbol y todos los alrededores, si la encontramos le mandamos un mensaje a la otra, mantengan en celular vibrando, no queremos que nos descubran por un estúpido sonido.- Dijo la morena ajustando su celular.

-Inteligente Berry, todas esas películas de terror y series de policías te han enseñado mucho-

-Espero que lo suficiente para salvar a Quinn- Suspiro la morena, tomó el arma y guardo su telefono- Por favor cuidense, no les puede pasar algo a ustedes también.

-Ya enana, hasta parece que me quisieras- Sonrió Santana y preparó el arma.

-Esta bien, esta bien solo cuida a Brittany- Rachel le sonrió y luego las abrazo a cada una- En serio con mucho cuidado.

-Igual tu enana, ahora vamos a salvar a tu tonta novia- La latina tomó la mano de Brittany y se fueron a la parte trasera de la escuela donde sabían que podían entrar.

La morena las vio alejarse y después de tomar un respiro profundo se fue rumbo a los vestidores.

Entró con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero todo estaba vacío, mando un mensaje a Brittany indicándole que los vestidores estaban vacíos, en seguida recibió la respuesta de la rubia diciéndole que ya habían entrado y que estaban buscando en los salones pero que al parecer todo estaba vacío, Rachel les dijo que iba a revisar los campos de entrenamiento y que les avisaba si veía algo.

Guardó su teléfono y comenzó a caminar con mucho cuidado de estar en la sombras evitando ser vista, llegó a la parte de abajo de las gradas y fue cuando lo escuchó, había alguien en el campo de fútbol, con cuidado se asomó y vio a Sam de espaldas a ella gritándole a Quinn, quien estaba amarrada en una silla y a pesar de la distancia Rachel podía ver que la rubia tenía el costado de su cara llena de sangre, la rubia estaba herida y tenía que ayudarla, iba a sacar su teléfono para avisarle a sus amigas cuando vio a Sam gritarle algo a su novia y a la rubia escupirle la cara, Rachel sonrió por un momento hasta que vio como Sam le daba una cachetada haciendo que la rubia se tambaleara en la silla, la morena guardo su celular mientras hacia un plan en su cabeza, Sam estaba de espaldas a ella y distraído con Quinn, si lograba llegar a la orilla del campo sin que la notara en unos pocos pasos llegaría tras el.

Con toda la precaución que pudo salió de las gradas y cuidando de que Sam no la viera hasta llegar donde quería, solo estaba a unos pasos del chico.

Quinn escupió la sangre de su boca, el muy idiota le había partido el labio, levanto su mirada y la vio, Rachel estaba ahí tratando de que Sam no la viera, sabia que su novia no iba a dejarla sola, sabia que no descansaría hasta encontrarla de alguna manera, lo sabia porque ella hubiese hecho lo mismo de estar en la situación opuesta, así que decidió ayudarla.

-Te crees muy poderoso y hombrecito golpeando a una mujer amarrada cierto idiota, porque no me suelta y vemos si me golpeas tan fácil?- Le dijo al rubio con rabia.

-Debo imaginar que eres tu la que lleva los pantalones en la perversión esa que llamas relación, me das asco Quinn en serio no logro entender como es que Quinton no te desheredó en cuanto se entero.

-Tal vez porque en el fondo mi abuelo se dio cuenta que me quería mas de lo que pesaban sus estúpidas creencias o simplemente decidió que era mejor dejarle todo a su nieta lesbiana que a un bastardo como tu.

-Callate- Le grito el chico- Russel nos dejo por culpa de la perra de tu madre pero el quiere conocerme, me lo dijo en sus cartas.

-En serio eres idiota, MI papá en estos momentos te odia, atacaste a toda su familia imbécil.

-Debía deshacerme de ustedes para que el pudiera estar libre y me quisiera solo a mi.

Quinn rio- En serio eres estúpido, mi padre jamas te va a querer el tiene su familia y a tu no tienes a nadie porque eres un asesino, hasta mataste a tu propia madre.

Sam la miro con odio y se acerco hacia ella, la iba a golpear de nuevo, el chico levanto su mano pero se escucho el sonido de un disparo y el chico cayo al piso sosteniendo si rodilla, Rachel llego tras él y lo miro.

-A mi novia no le vuelves a poner un dedo encima mal nacido- Dijo mientras con su pie apretaba la herida que le había hecho en la rodilla provocando que el rubio gritara de dolor.

Se acerco a Quinn y le desato las manos para que la rubia se soltara completamente, sin dejar de apuntar a Sam.

-No me puedes matar Rachel, soy mejor que tu, que todos ustedes, voy a matar a sus padres y a sus hermanos y las voy a obligar a ver para luego matarlas a ustedes- Les gritaba el chico.

-Pues mira Sam hay algo que aprendí, a los asesinos como tu no se les puede dejar vivos- Ayudo a Quinn a levantarse y la abrazo para luego besarla.

-Son unas asquerosas, se van a ir al infierno- Intento levantarse para atacarlas.

-Pues nos veremos allá cuñadito- La morena lo apunto y apretó el gatillo una vez mas, el cuerpo de Sam cayo al suelo mientras la sangre salia de la herida en su cabeza.

La morena abrazo a Quinn de nuevo y una vez mas se besaron- Estas bien? Te hizo daño- Dijo viendo su labio hinchado y la cortadura sobre su ceja.

-Estoy bien Rach, gracias a ti estoy bien, como me encontraste?

-Con el localizador de tu teléfono, debo avisarle a Brittany que ya estas a salvo-Dijo sacando su teléfono.

La rubia tomo su mano y se la llevo bajo las gradas- Las chicas están aquí?

-Si están dentro de la escuela buscándote nos separamos para buscar mas rapido aunque con los disparos seguro deben estar preocupadas.- Explico la morena.

-Debemos ir con ellas Rachel, él esta ahí dentro.

-Quien Quinn?

-El jefe de Sam, su padre.

 **-0-**

 **Aquí esta el capitulo disculpen la demora pero este capitulo se me hizo bastante difícil de escribir**

 **La buena noticia es que el siguiente ya va por la mitad así que o tardare mucho en actualizar**

 **Igual ya faltan dos o tres caps aun no estoy segura.**

 **Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y los que se toman el tiempo para comentar.**

 **Pd: Recuerdan que les recomendé que vieran The100 pues olvidenlo, corran y alejense de esa serie creanme**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**

 **en twitter**


	35. Chapter 35

Leroy estaba aún en su oficina cuando Hiriam lo llamó para decirle lo que había pasado con las chicas en la cabaña, le dijo que Rachel estaba bien pero que a Quinn se la habían llevado secuestrada, le dijo que Rachel iba rumbo a casa de los Fabray con Santana y Brittany y que él se iba con Russel, Sebastian y Smith a buscar a Quinn.

Leroy recogió sus cosas y se fue al estacionamiento, entró en su auto y se fue rumbo a su casa, necesitaba ver a Rachel y sabía que su hija no se iba a quedar tan tranquila en casa de los Fabray mientras que Quinn estaba desaparecida así que debía ir a mantenerla a salvo y evitar que hiciera cualquier locura.

Cuando llego a su casa, bajó del auto e inmediatamente se fue a la casa de al lado, toco la puerta y después de unos minutos Frannie le abrió la puerta.

-Hola, necesitó hablar con Rachel- Le dijo a la chica.

-Leroy, Rachel no está aquí, vino hace un rato, busco algo en la habitación de Quinn y luego se fueron de nuevo.

-Hace cuanto se fueron?

-Pues hace un buen rato, creo que ya casi una hora.

-Y no te dijeron hacia donde iban?

-No, solo me dijeron que cerrara y no le abriera a nadie que no fuera de confianza.

-Maldición!- Exclamó el hombre y luego miro a la chica apenado- Perdón.

La chica le sonrió asintiendo, el hombre se despidió diciéndole que iba a buscar a las chicas por el pueblo, en algún lugar debían estar, Lima no era tan grande, volvió a su auto y se fue a recorrer la ciudad en busca de la camioneta de Santana.

Después de un buen rato vio la camioneta de Santana que se encontraba estacionada a una cuadra de la escuela, así que las chicas debían estar allí dentro, bajo de su auto y se fue rumbo a McKinley.

-0-

Rachel estaba preocupada, le había mandado un mensaje a Brittany pero la rubia no le había respondido y lo mismo había pasado cuando había intentado llamarla, esperaba que sus amigas estuvieran bien, estaban dentro de McKinley, iba de la mano de su novia quien iba delante de ella y le había quitado la pistola, habían recorrido la mayor parte de la escuela y no había rastro de Santana y Brittany, la escuela estaba a oscuras solo las luces de emergencia que quedaban en la noche alumbraban los pasillos, así que cuando vieron las luces del salón del coro encendidas sabían que sus amigas debían estar allí pero también que no estarían solas, tenían que planear algo para sacarlas de allí.

-0-

Santana y Brittany estaban en el salón del coro amarradas a las sillas, la latina intentaba soltarse pero los amarres estaban muy bien hechos, su novia la veía asustada y sabía que debía sacarla de allí, era su culpa que estuviesen allí después de todo, ella le había entregado la pistola al hombre que tenían en frente, en el momento en que tomó a Brittany y la amenazó con el cuchillo no pudo hacer nada más.

Solo esperaba que Rachel llegara rápido y las sacara de allí, la morena les había escrito y las había llamado, sentía el teléfono de Brittany vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón de su novia que estaba junto a su pierna.

Hacía unos minutos habían escuchado dos disparos así que era muy probable que la morena había encontrado a Quinn, sólo esperaba que ellas estuviesen a salvo.

-Están esperando por sus amiguitas cierto- Río el hombre frente a ellas- Yo también, a menos que Sammy las haya matado a ambas, aunque creanme yo no tengo nada en su contra, yo quiero a Russel Fabray, el que quiere matar a Quinn y a Rachel es Sam, debo admitir que esta un poco loco- Dijo muy cerca de su cara.

-Muérete- Le respondió la latina con rabia.

Un sonido de sorpresa desde la puerta llamó su atención y todos voltearon su mirada.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Rachel Berry quien nos honra con su presencia.

-Tu?- Dijo Rachel viendo al hombre.

-Sorprendida cierto?- Río el hombre- No eres la única con talento para la actuación mi querida Rachel.

-Pero como tu, tu…

-Si, si- Dijo con tono burlón- A mi me ataco el asesino bla bla- Río- Fácil Rachel, quien iba a sospechar de la primera víctima del asesino? El pobre profesor Shuester que solo estaba en el sitio equivocado, en el momento equivocado.

-Pero casi mueres…

-Casi- Dijo Santana- Mi padre lo dijo, sus heridas fueron hechas como si no lo hubiesen querido matar.

-Ding, ding, ding tenemos una ganadora, veras Rachel, se puede hacer mucho con un curso de paramedico, libros de anatomía y mucho tiempo libre, además Sam aprende rápido, hablando de Sammy dónde está?.

-En el campo de fútbol, muerto.

-No sabes el favor que me haz hecho- Will le aplaudió- muchas gracias enserio, me quitaste el trabajo de matar a ese bueno para nada, ni para matar servía porque mira que tuvo oportunidades para acabar con todos ustedes y nunca pudo.

-Lo usaste.

-Si, pense que me serviria para llegar a Russel y ni para eso sirvió- Se acercó a Rachel- Quiero que entiendan algo, mi venganza es contra Russel ustedes serian solo daño colateral pero el idiota de Sam se obsesionó contigo y tu novia, quería que Russel lo quisiera a él y no a Quinn, se la pasaba hablando de unas cartas y otras estupideces, en fin, yo no quería llegar a esto chicas, pero siempre estaban metidas en medio.

-Y qué querías? Que dejáramos que nos matarás a todos y a nuestras familias- Le gritó Rachel.

-Entiende Rachel, tú y tu noviecita- se detuvo frente a la morena- Que por cierto donde estará tu noviecita, uhmm veamos- Sin que se diera cuenta Will tomó a Rachel colocándose detrás de ella colocando la pistola en su cabeza, quedando ambos frente a Quinn quien había estado detrás de William apuntándole- En serio creen que soy tonto? Seguro eso les sirvió con Sam pero no conmigo, bienvenida Quinn gracias por unirte a la reunión.

-Sueltala- Grito Quinn sin dejar de apuntarlo.

-Uhmm no, a menos que tú sueltes la pistola.

-No, Quinn no lo hagas, no la sueltes- Dijo Rachel viendo a su novia.

-A ver Rachel tu callate, si no quieres que te vuele tu hermosa cabecita y ya no puedas ir a cantar en broadway- Dijo mientras le hacía más presión con la pistola en la sien- A ver hagamos una prueba de amor, veamos que tanto te quiere Quinn, voy a contar hasta tres y si no sueltas la pistola tu novia se muere y luego te mato a ti y a tus amiguitas.

-Quinn no lo hagas- Decía Rachel mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de will.

-Uno…

-Vamos Will sueltala- Decía Quinn mientras temblaba.

-Dos…

La morena veía la duda en los ojos de Quinn, estaba buscando una forma de sacarla de allí sin tener que entregar la pistola, sabía lo que Quinn iba a hacer y negó con la cabeza.

-Tres…

-Ok, ok- Dijo la rubia levantando las manos- No le hagas nada, te entregaré la pistola pero sueltala.

-Pues al parecer si te quieren Rachel- Río- A ver coloca la pistola en al suelo y pateala hasta acá.

Quinn con mucho cuidado hizo lo que el hombre le indicó y atrapó a Rachel cuando William la empujo hacia ella para tomar la pistola y les apuntó con ambas armas.

-Bien ahora necesito que se sienten junto a sus amigas- Dijo señalando a las sillas- Vamos, como una clase más del club.

-Estas loco, eres un enfermo- Le dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba junto a Brittany con Rachel al otro lado.

-Tal vez pero todo esto es culpa de tu querido papi, el me quito todo lo que algún día pude llegar a tener.

-Mi padre no ha hecho nada- Le grito.

-Tu padre!- Dijo acercándose y apuntándola con el arma- Tu padre se acostó con mi novia y la dejo embarazada y luego desapareció de su vida, así como así, como el cobarde que es.

-Eso no es cierto, mi papa seria incapaz de abandonar a un hijo suyo.

-Pues lo hizo y su hijo mato a Terry, entiendeme yo la amaba ella es el amor de mi vida y tu padre la emborrachó se acostó con ella y luego la abandono y yo le perdone todo, no me importo, le pedí que se casara conmigo, que nos fuéramos lejos y que olvidáramos todo, yo criaría al bebe como mi hijo pero como todo Fabray ese niño arruino mi vida, Terry murio dándo a luz y yo me quede solo con el hijo del hombre que mas he odiado y sin ella, por eso decidí vengarme, por eso mantuve a Sam conmigo y me encargue de que odiara a los Fabray tanto como yo, el propio hijo de Russell me ayudaría a vengarme, el hijo que el rechazo, pero ni para eso sirvió el muy idiota.

-Russel no sabia que tenia un hijo, el se entero esta noche cuando le dieron los resultados del ADN.-Dijo Rachel.

-Eso no es cierto! Terry se lo había dicho a su padre y el viejo le dijo que Russel no quería nada con ella que se olvidara de él y además el le envió cartas a Sam, el sabia que Sam existía por eso regrese, para cumplir con mi venganza, yo me acercaría a ustedes por la escuela mientras Sam los seguía y averiguaba sus vidas y luego este año entro a la escuela, con mi ayuda obviamente y se suponia que se ganaría su confianza, pero Rachel no confió en el por celos y Sam se obsesiono con acabar con ambas, por eso lo ayude cortandole los frenos a tu auto en el hospital, nadie sospecharía del pobre Will convaleciente y esa es mi jugada perfecta, culparan a Sam de todo, yo habré vengado a Terri y seré libre.

-Pues tu esposa te mintió porque Russell no sabia nada hasta esta noche- Respondió la morena.

-Callate!- Dijo colocándole el arma en la frente- No vuelvas a nombrarla en tu vida, ella jamas me hubiese mentido aquí el único mentiroso es su padre- Dijo apuntándole a Quinn con el arma en su otra mano- Russell Fabray me quito todo lo que amaba en esta vida así que ya que no puedo matarlo a el debería devolverle todo el sufrimiento que el me dio a mi, matando a su hija favorita, porque lo eres Quinnie, por eso Sam te quería muerta, porque tu eres la preferida de tu papito y por eso hoy vas a morir.

El hombre coloco el arma en la frente de Quinn, mientras la otra apuntaba a Rachel, Santana y Brittany estaban amarradas y podían hacer nada.

-Dile adiós a tus amigas Quinnie- Le dijo

Santana intentaba soltarse mientras Brittany lloraba al lado de Quinn y Rachel miraba a su novia con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Te amo Rach- Le dijo Quinn mirándola fijamente, si ese era el momento en que moriría quería que lo ultimo que vieran sus ojos fuese el rostro de la chica que amaba, cuando escuchó que Will cargaba el arma cerro los ojos y una lágrima rodo por su mejilla, se resigno a que había llegado el momento aunque odiaba la idea de dejar sola a Rachel, lo odiaba porque sabia que Rachel iba a sufrir por ella porque si la situación fuera a la inversa ella no podía imaginar un mundo donde la morena no estuviese a su lado.

Espero por el sonido que marcaría el fin de todo pero no llego, lo que si escuchó fue el golpe en el piso y luego escucho el disparo, pero aun seguia alli, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Will en el piso con Leroy encima de él forcejeando por la pistola en las manos del profesor, la otra que era la que se había disparado al caer estaba en el suelo cerca de los dos hombres, corrió hacia la pistola y cuando la tomo se escucho otro disparo y el grito de Rachel.

 **-0-**

 **Lo prometido, no me tardaria mucho con el siguiente cap y aquí esta.**

 **Que les pareció?**

 **Estaba entre sus sospechosos?**

 **Y ahora que pasara?**

 **El proximo es el ultimo capitulo y luego un pequeño epilogo**

 **Espero sus comentarios se les quiere**

 **#QuienEsElAsesino**

 **NELQPfic en twitter**


End file.
